<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingsman: Alphas for Hire by Adoring_Eggsy, Sway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784444">Kingsman: Alphas for Hire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoring_Eggsy/pseuds/Adoring_Eggsy'>Adoring_Eggsy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway'>Sway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breastmilk, Breeding, Camboy Eggsy Unwin, Childbirth, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, First Time, Harems, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Milking, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Talk of adoption, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, erotic birth, talk of male pregnancy, talk of mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoring_Eggsy/pseuds/Adoring_Eggsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Harry, your seed is the most potent in the country. I don’t need to paint your picture.” Merlin’s phone beeps. “If you’d excuse me now…. As I said, the boy is waiting in your room. At least say hello before you breed him.”</i>
</p><p>Eggsy is a later bloomer, already twenty and just about to enter his first heat. He's sent to the Kingsman Harem to be serviced by the country's Prime Alpha Stud, Harry Hart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of those brainchilds... let's not explore why we come up with this.</p><p>Written in naughty cahoots with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John">elton_hercules_john</a>. Hope you have as much fun reading this as we have writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is ripe and almost palpable with the scent of almost a dozen omegas. Each of them has a small alcove in the harem, decorated to the omega’s individual taste. What they all have in common is piles of pillows and bedding tucked into little nests. At the entry of each space a breeding stand is bolted to the floor.</p><p>While most of the omegas are lounging in their corners, some even together and lazily talking to each other, three of the stands are currently occupied.</p><p>In one of the corners, away from everyone else, the Alpha Harry Hart is working, breeding the little Omega for all they're worth. It's his job, as an Alpha Stud, to do this. Day in, day out. Harry loves his job. </p><p>He's currently hunched over the lithe omega below him, his hips working fast and deep, the slick sounds of his cock sliding into the omega’s hole and the slap of his balls against them with every thrust. He gives three extra-hard thrusts, then stiffens and stills, burying himself deep in the omega as he comes with a groan, his knot quickly expanding to seal in his come. </p><p>"Stay still." He grunts as the omega squirms. "Stay still, little omega. You'll hurt yourself if you try to pull away." </p><p>The omega goes slack underneath him, giving in to the Alpha. They even push back a bit against Harry as his thick come fills them. “Thank you, Alpha,” they moan breathlessly.</p><p>It takes a while for Harry’s knot to deflate enough for him to pull out. A little bit of his come still dribbles from the omega’s hole but Harry scoops it up with one finger to push it back in. “Stay in the stand. I don’t want to have bred you for nothing. Your Quartermaster will pick you up when you’re ready.”</p><p>Harry straightens and uses one of the ready towels to wipe off his massive cock. He’s still hard, standing proudly from his body, and wherever Harry touches himself, his heavy balls twitch up against his body. Once he’s clean, he closes his robe again, fastening the belt around his hips. </p><p>He looks around the room. He’s already bred two other omegas who are still waiting patiently in their stands, their holes shining slick. He could have another one, he still has enough left in him for a fourth this morning.</p><p>Harry slowly paces over to the other two, kneeling to stroke their cheeks. They look absolutely blissed-out, their eyelids heavy as they smile at him. "Thank you, Alpha…" one of them mumbles. </p><p>"You're very welcome." Harry murmurs back, rubbing his thumb against their cheekbone. As they share a tender look, the door to the harem suddenly opens. </p><p>"Harry." A familiar voice calls. Harry's handler, Merlin. A tall Beta, in charge of making sure Harry's omegas are ready for him at the right times. Harry stands, adjusting his robe slightly as he walks over to Merlin. </p><p>"Yes? What do you need?" He asks. "I've bred the three. They should be fine for a few hours, though I wouldn't move them yet. Keep them in the stands." </p><p>"I know how to do my job, Harry." Merlin grumbles. The grumble doesn't intimidate Harry at all. "You have a new Omega to service." </p><p>"Do I?" Harry raises an eyebrow in intrigue. </p><p>"He's only young, so go easy on him. Twenty years old, late bloomer. He's just about to come into his first heat-"</p><p>"When?" Harry interrupts. </p><p>"Tomorrow. The day after, at the latest. We've been taking his temperature every hour and it's been increasing." Merlin glances down at his clipboard to check the omega’s temperature chart, before looking up again. "He's never been with an alpha before. Never been bred, not even by a Beta. Just be gentle at first, if your thick Alpha brain knows what 'gentle' is." </p><p>“I know how to handle virgins, Merlin. Have I ever treated one of your little omegas unfairly?” Harry frowns at his oldest friend.</p><p>“Not you as a person. But that thing between your legs is a menace and you know it.” With the tip of his pen, Merlin lifts Harry’s robe just a bit to take a peek at his large cock. “As I said, he should be in heat in the next two days so I put him in your private room. I don’t want him to experience that in a room full of omegas. Pecking order….”</p><p>“Is everything-” Harry tries to interrupt but Merlin cuts him off. </p><p>“There’s a steady supply of towels and sheets coming, as well as fresh fruit and water. Your bath has been cleaned and fully equipped should you wish to shower or at least get cleaned up in between.”</p><p>“Is that the picture you paint of me in public, too? A smelly brute?”</p><p>“Harry, your seed is the most potent in the country. I don’t need to paint your picture.” Merlin’s phone beeps. “If you’d excuse me now…. As I said, the boy is waiting in your room. At least say hello before you breed him.”</p><p>"I always say hello first." </p><p>Merlin just scoffs in reply, knowing that's not true. He leaves Harry, holding the phone up to his ear as he goes. </p><p>Harry follows him out of the door, but stops about halfway down the hallway as Merlin keeps walking. There's a sign on the door that says 'H. Hart- Private Suite. Do not disturb.'. Harry adjusts his robe again, ensuring everything is covered up, then knocks and enters. </p><p>Sitting on the bed, dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a hoodie, is the Omega. Harry's nostrils give a miniscule twitch as the sweet, ripe scent meets his nose. </p><p>"Hey." The omega on the bed says, swinging his legs over the side, looking almost shy. "M'Eggsy." </p><p>"It's lovely to meet you, Eggsy. I'm Harry." The Alpha replies, looking over the Omega's outfit. He expected the boy to be dressed in lingerie, to be covered in jewellery and gold, dressed up as a present to Harry… Not dressed in some jeans and Adidas. "I understand this is your first heat, Eggsy." Harry quietly closes the door behind him. </p><p>"Yeah." Eggsy mumbles, then shrugs. "I know most people have had theirs by now, but…" He shrugs again. "Mum says I'm a late bloomer." The boy's lightly rubbing over his lower stomach as he talks. Must be ovulation pain, Harry's brain supplies. </p><p>“You’ve come to the right place, then. I will take good care of you.” Harry sits down in the armchair opposite the bed.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy says a bit meekly. </p><p>“You’ll address me as Harry or Alpha. Most of my omegas prefer Alpha,” Harry corrects him, his hand absently falling into his crotch where his cock his trying to push his robe apart. He tries to cover up his cock somewhat, not wanting to scare the omega with it. </p><p>Eggsy nods. “Sorry, Harry.”</p><p>A little smile tugs at Harry’s mouth. The boy might be young and inexperienced but he doesn’t seem to be as brainless as the rest of them. Probably because he hasn't experienced a heat yet.</p><p>“Merlin explained the rules, I presume?”</p><p>"Uh… I think so?" Eggsy frowns. </p><p>"I'll go over them again, then." Harry smiles. "You will be in this room with me for at least a week. During that time, we will have sex. Many times. I will breed you." Harry gives a somewhat awkward chuckle. "Once you go into heat, it will just be you and I locked in this room until you come out of heat. Locking the door is for your safety more than anything. It stops any other Alphas breaking into the room. The only reason I will unlock the door is if you get injured. I will then allow Merlin into the room." </p><p>"Are you gonna hurt me?" Eggsy asks, his eyes shooting down to Harry's crotch before staring at his face again. </p><p>"No. Not on purpose, anyways." Harry shifts in the chair slightly, pulls the robe further over himself. "I know that this is your first time, Eggsy. I will take care of you." </p><p>"What about when I need to eat and drink and stuff? What if I need the toilet?" </p><p>"There's an ensuite through there." Harry nods to a door off to the side of the room. "We have a fully functioning mini fridge here." Harry opens the door to what looks like a bedside cabinet, showing that it's stocked with different chilled drinks, plus some food. "There's another cupboard over there that has our dried foods in it. Cereals, sweets, fruit, tea. They will also bring us cooked meals two times a day, though you may find that you don't have much of an appetite through your heat. I will still encourage you to eat, however." </p><p>Harry leans back in his chair, looking over the boy. "Do you have any other questions?" </p><p>Eggsy remains quiet for a moment. “What happens if… will I get pregnant?”</p><p>Harry’s mouth ticks up into a smile. “It’s somewhat unlikely during your first heat. Your body adjusts to so much all at once… it won’t have enough brainpower, so to speak, to make my seed take hold.” He pauses for a moment. “But that’s not why you asked?”</p><p>“I’m just… bit worried, I guess. Don’t have much of a home to go back to, really. Thinking of bringing a baby back there…”</p><p>Harry leans forward, his interest in the boy peaking even more. “If you don’t get pregnant right away, you can become part of the harem if you wish.”</p><p>“A harem?”</p><p>“Yes, can’t you smell the other omegas?”</p><p>Eggsy nods.</p><p>“Being in the harem means you’ll be bred regularly. It’s mostly for me, to be fair, for my pleasure, but also to collect samples for other Alphas who wish to inseminate their omegas with superior seed. Should one of the omegas get pregnant, they are taken out of the harem until they deliver. Then it’s their choice whether to keep the baby and leave, or give it up and return to the harem.”</p><p>"Oh…" Eggsy mumbles. "Okay…" </p><p>"It is completely up to you, Eggsy." Harry smiles. "I won't make you choose right before you go into heat, your brain will be quite muddled at the moment." </p><p>"Yeah…" Eggsy fiddles with the hem of his hoodie. "Um… Can I tell you something?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"I'm a bit- a bit scared, to be honest. Never been with an alpha, never been with anyone- I mean, I've kissed people, but I've never… Had sex." Eggsy swallows heavily. "I dunno what to expect." </p><p>"Well." Harry leans back, hoping to look relaxed and therefore relax the boy in turn. "Would you like to see my penis… Just so you know what to expect?" </p><p>Eggsy clears his throat. “Ye-- yes, I suppose…”</p><p>“On your own time, Eggsy. You can come over here and have a look.” Harry spreads his knees a bit, the robe parting just so to give Eggsy the smallest glimpse.</p><p>Eggsy rises and slowly pads over to Harry. There he sinks to one knee - something Harry’s cock seems very interested in - reaches for the edge of Harry’s robe.</p><p>“Go ahead, it’s not going to attack you.” Harry means it as a joke but right now he’s not so sure. </p><p>Eggys pales as he flips the fabric back to reveal Harry’s prick. “Oh my god,” he breaths, sitting back a bit. “It’s…”</p><p>“It’s supposed to be the biggest in the country,” Harry explains, hoping the cold facts might put them both at ease. “Not an official title, naturally, but I like to believe it.”</p><p>“It’s as big as my arm,” Eggsy exclaims and it’s true. Even in its soft state Harry’s cock almost reaches his knee.</p><p>“You can touch it if you like.”</p><p>Carefully, Eggsy reaches out a hand. His fingers don’t even meet around the smooth head, there’s no point in trying closer to Harry’s body.</p><p>“I know it looks scary but once your heat sets in, your body will make sure you can take this. You were built this way.”</p><p>Eggsy scoffs. “Not for that!”</p><p>“Even for this.” Harry moans when Eggsy gives him the tiniest stroke. “Easy, boy… go easy. You don’t want me to get hard yet.” Eggsy looks up at him with fearful eyes. “You haven’t been told that once an Alpha’s cock is fully erect it’ll only go down through ejaculation?”</p><p>Eggsy shakes his head and pulls his hand away. “Sorry. I… must sound like a proper idiot to you.”</p><p>“You’re young, Eggsy,” Harry tries to appease him. “You’ll learn. And you’ve come to the right place for it.”</p><p>“Okay…. Just don’t want to seem dumb or…”</p><p>“You don’t. You can ask anything you want and I’ll answer it.”</p><p>Eggsy nods. </p><p>Harry can’t help it. This young omega is quite charming in his naivety. “Now that you’ve seen my cock..” He takes his prick in hand and lifts it to reveal his balls.</p><p>"Oh…" Eggsy mumbles, unsure what else to say. Harry takes his balls in hand, lightly rubbing his thumb over them. </p><p>"What do you think?" Harry raises an eyebrow at Eggsy. </p><p>"They're… Um… Certainly… Big." Eggsy finishes lamely, fiddling with his hands, unsure what to do with them.</p><p>"Do you want to hold them? Feel the weight of them?" Harry asks softly. Eggsy nods, bringing his hands forward and cupping them under Harry's. Harry moves his away, letting the boy feel how heavy and full they are in his hands. "What do you think of them?" </p><p>"I… I dunno…" Eggsy mumbles. He looks half awestruck, half terrified. Harry's cock gives a twitch and it makes Eggsy flinch. </p><p>"It won't hurt you, Omega." Harry chuckles. "Why don't we cuddle together on the bed for a while, hm? You can just touch it… Explore it… Get used to how it feels…" </p><p>“Uhm… yeah, okay…” Eggsy carefully lowers Harry’s balls again as if they might break if he just pulls his hands away. Then he rises to his feet. “Do you… should I get naked?”</p><p>“If you wish. I’m not forcing you.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Eggsy kicks off his shoes and slips out of his jeans, leaving him in a set of boxers and his t-shirt. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Of course.” It’s a bit of a lie because Harry wants to see what’s underneath but doesn't want to make the boy even more nervous.</p><p>As they are just about to head over to the large bed, an alarm on the bedside table beeps. </p><p>“Oh, that’s… I need my temperature taken,” Eggsy says a little sheepishly. He walks over to the little cabinet to retrieve the thermometer. </p><p>“Would you mind if I did it?” Harry asks. </p><p>“If… if you want.” Eggsy holds out the thermometer. “Just… uhm…. Put it in and wait for the beep.” Turning away from Harry, he tugs his boxers down just over the curve of his arse and bends over the bed, hands on the mattress. </p><p>Harry steps up behind, trying every trick in the mental book to keep his cock from getting hard at the sight of the omega’s sweet round arse. “I’m going to touch you now, Eggsy.” With one hand he slightly parts Eggsy’s cheeks to reveal his hole.</p><p>His mouth waters instantly, his cock filling halfway at the sight of the glistening entrance. Eggsy’s not as wet as he will be tomorrow, but he looks already very inviting. And the scent of him…</p><p>Carefully, Harry pushes the thermometer inside, making Eggsy stiffen up a bit as the cool tip enters him. “Just relax, boy. It’ll only take a few seconds.” Harry smoothes a hand over Eggsy’s lower back. “I know Merlin’s a stickler for numbers but I already tell you’re going to be ready soon. I can sense it in a way that Betas can't.”</p><p>The thermometer beeps and Harry pulls it out. “There we are. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  He doesn’t need to look at the display, the numbers will be sent to Merlin automatically. So he just wipes the thermometer with a paper towel and puts it away. When he turns around again, Eggsy is still in position, his legs quivering just a bit.</p><p>“Are you alright, omega?”</p><p>“Ye… yes. Just… getting a bit… exciting. You touching me there and all…,” Eggsy says, voice heavy with embarrassment. </p><p>Harry chuckles a bit. “Is that so? We haven’t even done anything yet.”</p><p>“I know. It’s just… so new for me.”</p><p>“I understand, boy. May I take a look at you? I won’t touch, I promise.”</p><p>Eggsy hesitates a bit, then pulls his boxers down a bit further, spreading his legs a bit. </p><p>“Oh…,” Harry breath. “That’s…”</p><p>“Not much, really,” Eggsy says meekly. “Been the smallest everywhere I go. Guess that’s why I’m so late with everything.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Between Eggsy’s thighs dangles the smallest pair of perfectly hairless balls Harry has ever seen. They are just the size of larger grapes, soft and round and a nice shade of pink. His cock isn’t much bigger than that. His entire package should fit perfectly into Harry’s palm. “You’re perfect.”</p><p>"You're just saying that… You probably say it to all the Omegas you service…" Eggsy mumbles, pressing his face against the bedding. He pulls his boxers up again before Harry has a chance to stare any longer, then climbs onto the bed. Harry joins him, wrapping an arm around the omega’s shoulders. </p><p>"Now… This is quite lovely, isn't it?" Harry purrs. Eggsy gives a little nod, sitting awfully stiff. </p><p>Harry opens his robe again, showing Eggsy his soft cock rested against his thigh. "Touch it as you please… Any questions, feel free to ask." </p><p>Ever so cautiously, Eggsy lifts Harry's cock by the middle of it, feeling its weight in his hand. He feels it twitch again. "Why's it keep doing that?" He asks quietly. </p><p>"It's just reacting to your touch, dear boy." Harry rests his hand over Eggsy's. "Have you ever watched pornography? Be truthful." </p><p>"I've seen a few magazines, but those were all girls in them." Eggsy mumbles, trying not to tighten his grip in a panic as Harry guides his hand up the shaft and to his tip. </p><p>"And you've never… Touched yourself?" Harry raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Tried it a few times. Never saw the point." Eggsy shrugs. Harry shifts slightly, taking a few steady breaths as Eggsy's thumb rubs absentmindedly over his tip until a thick glob of precome appears. The boy doesn't even realise what he's doing. </p><p>“They point is…,” Harry exhales through his nose, carefully plucking Eggsy’s hand away and places it further up his shaft at a safer-to-touch-area, “to get to know your own body. To explore what you like and don’t like.”</p><p>“But I’m just an omega.”</p><p>Harry almost growls. “I don’t want to hear that ever again, is that understood? You are not <i>just</i> an omega.”</p><p>Eggsy scoffs. “Says the Alpha who has an entire harem of them.”</p><p>“Every single one of them is there voluntarily. They need me just as much as I need them. They are not slaves, they are treated like princes.”</p><p>“And you’re their king?” Eggsy asks almost defiantly. </p><p>“Sometimes, yes. But my point is… your wellbeing is just as important. To know yourself, your mind, your body...” Harry places his hand over Eggsy’s again, squeezing down just a bit. “Would you like to explore that with me?”</p><p>"I… Yeah, sure. We'll be doing stuff like that tomorrow anyways." Eggsy lifts his chin slightly. </p><p>"Take off your underwear, then." Harry murmurs. "Let me see your lovely cockette, dear." </p><p>Eggsy shuffles out of his boxers, kicking them to the end of the bed. Harry grins at the size of Eggsy's little cock, it's every so slightly plumped and at half-mast. </p><p>"Oh, Eggsy…" Harry lightly wraps his hand around it. It's hidden in his grip. "That is beautiful, darling… Oh…" Harry chuckles, his cock twitching to life again. "Keep touching my cock, darling… Good boy…" </p><p>Slowly, Eggsy works his hand around Harry's shaft, gaining a bit more confidence as he twists his wrist a bit and gets another twitch in response. </p><p>"That feels good, keep doing that," Harry urges him on. "Nice and slow. You don't want me too excited for now. But get to know it… feel it." </p><p>"Yes, Alpha," Eggsy says, his breath hitching a bit as Harry tightens his grip on his little prick. Then he dips his hand between Harry's legs, sliding his fingers over his balls. "They're so…." </p><p>Harry lets his legs fall open for better access. "I've already bred three omegas today so they're not even completely full. You'll find they'll be bigger tomorrow." </p><p>Eggsy carefully weighs the heavy sac in his hand. They are absolutely massive compared to his tiny ones. Of course that's the difference between Alphas and omegas but Harry's are certainly bigger than Eggsy had expected. </p><p>"They're so big…" Eggsy mumbles. Harry smiles down at him, reaching out to stroke the boy's hair as he explores. Eggsy moves his hands back to Harry's shaft. "Can I, um… I wanna see it. Hard." He says awkwardly. </p><p>"Are you sure, Eggsy?" Harry asks softly. "It won't go down unless I ejaculate." </p><p>"I know." Eggsy mumbles and gives Harry's cock a gentle squeeze. "Please…" </p><p>Harry leans back against the pillows, smiling at how gallus the boy is getting. "Stroke it, darling. From my base to my tip, darling. Good Omega." Harry hums, lifting his hips slightly.</p><p>Eggsy sits up on his knees and wraps both hands around Harry's cock. He goes slowly from the root and all the way, his thumbs brushing over the thick head. A dollop of precome runs from the slit. </p><p>"That's it. Good boy. Keep going." Harry takes Eggsy's hand to dip his fingers into the sticky drop. "Use it as lube. It'll make it easier."</p><p>"Sorry. Don't know what I'm doing, really…" </p><p>"You're doing well, boy."</p><p>Eggsy furrows his brow in concentration as he begins to set a slow rhythm. With every stroke his eyes widen as Harry's cock fills more and more, growing in his grip. </p><p>As Eggsy strokes him, Harry does the same, rubbing his hand flat against Eggsy's cock and balls. "Does that feel nice?" </p><p>"Mmh… Yeah…" Eggsy moans softly, making Harry's cock bounce at the very noise. </p><p>"I'm going to touch your backside now, darling. Is that okay?" Harry asks. Eggsy nods eagerly. </p><p>"Yeah. Please." The boy spreads his legs further apart as Harry's hand slips back. Harry slides his finger over Eggsy's hole, coating it in the slick there, then lightly presses his finger against Eggsy, not putting enough pressure on to push it in. Eggsy jerks, looking over his shoulder at the feeling. "The fuck?" </p><p>"Easy, boy." Harry murmurs. "I won't push anything in yet. I'm just getting you used to it." </p><p>"Right, sorry…" Eggsy mumbles. "Just feels a bit weird." </p><p>"It will at first, darling." Harry moves his fingers back and brings them to his lips, sucking on them. Eggsy's slick tastes so lovely and sweet, with a slight tang to it. Harry licks his fingers clean, then looks up at Eggsy, his pupils fully blown. "You taste lovely, little Omega…" He breathes. </p><p>"Fucking hell." Eggsy mumbles in shock at Harry's actions. He looks down at Harry's cock, which is now standing at full height after tasting the omega. "Does it really taste that good?" </p><p>"What do you think?" Harry nods at his prick in Eggsy’s hands. </p><p>"It's not going to fit. I can't… It's too big." Eggsy just stares at the arm-long shaft in his grip. </p><p>"I know it's intimidating. Especially for the first time. But like I said… your body is made for it. We'll take it as slow as we can." </p><p>Eggsy nods, still in disbelief. </p><p>"You need to finish me off now. Will you do that for me?" Harry locks eyes with Eggsy. "It's very easy." </p><p>"Alright…" Eggsy moves to straddle Harry's lap, sitting back against his knees as he stares at Harry's cock, unsure what to do now. </p><p>"Wrap your hands round it the best you can, darling. Just like that, good boy…" Harry hums as Eggsy gives him a little squeeze. "Now, start stroking it. Slowly at first, but pick up the pace as you continue."</p><p>Eggsy nods, then sets to work. He starts with long, slow strokes, all the way from root to tip, his eyes full of wonder as more precome dribbles out of Harry's tip and coats his shaft. </p><p>After a few minutes of stroking, Harry notices that Eggsy's started rocking against his thighs. It's hardly noticeable, but he can also feel Eggsy's wetness against him, dripping down onto his leg. The boy's heat would definitely be ready soon. </p><p>Eggsy speeds his hands up, biting his lip as he pays attention just to the upper half, where he can wrap his hand around Harry's cock better. His right hand works in quick jerks that has Harry tipping his head back and holding back groans as the boy's slick hand works faster and faster. </p><p>"Nearly there, Omega." Harry pants, biting his lip for a moment as Eggsy twists his palm. "Aim it down the way when I come. I don't want it to splatter in your eye." </p><p>Eggsy frowns, but keeps going, rocking on Harry's legs as he jerks him off. Harry's groans get louder and louder until Eggsy's sure people walking past the room could probably hear them. Harry suddenly grabs his hand, helping him angle his prick away from Eggsy's face. "Good, keep going, keep going, what a good boy you are…" Harry pants. </p><p>Eggsy's hand works even faster, working itself into a blur until Harry lets out a loud yell and comes. White liquid squirts out of Harry's tip, thick and lots of it, and lands in long strips over the front of Eggsy's shirt and down on his cockette and thighs. Harry's cock gives another twitch and more come flows out, thoroughly coating the boy. </p><p>Eggsy looks down at himself, at how covered he is in the slightly sticky fluid, his shirt and thighs soaked, then looks up at Harry. "Fuckin' hell…" He mumbles in shock. </p><p>Harry slumps back against the pillow, a dopey smile on his face. "Thank you, boy. For your first time, I believe you've succeeded." </p><p>"It's… It's everywhere. I'm…" Eggsy gestures from the softening cock in his hand to his clothes and body. A thick drop of Harry's load just drips off his own little cock. </p><p>"The amount I produce will increase with your heat," Harry says almost proudly. </p><p>"Will it… Can I…" Eggsy stammers. </p><p>"You'll be able to take it. My knot will make sure I'll stay inside you long enough for your body to take it. Some will dribble out, probably, but most of it will stay inside your body." Absently, Harry runs a hand over Eggsy belly, not caring that he covers himself in his own come. " Let's get you cleaned up."</p><p>Eggsy slips from his lap and trots after Harry into the ensuite. </p><p>"You can leave your shirt in the hamper," Harry intructs as he fills the sink with some water and gives himself a quick wash. In the mirror, he watches Eggsy strip, revealing more of his just delectable body. Broad shoulders that go with his wide hips, perky rosey nipples. "Do you want me to wash you and do you want to do it on your own?" </p><p>Eggsy shrugs. "You can if you like." </p><p>Harry is glad his erection is down now otherwise he'd have to have the boy right there where he stands. With his hands clasped in front of little hard prick, Harry's own come on his belly and thighs. So he wets another cloth and steps to Eggsy. </p><p>"Look at you… not even in heat yet and you already made me mess." Harry smiles as he shuffles the boy in front of the full length mirror. He runs the cloth over Eggsy’s belly, then down his thighs. As he brushes just around Eggsy’s cock, the boy moans quietly. "You like it when I touch you there?" </p><p>"Yes," Eggsy says almost meekly. </p><p>"Do you want me to keep going? Like you did with me?" </p><p>Eggsy ponders it for a second, then nods, leaning back against the wall. "Please." </p><p>"Good boy…" Harry murmurs in return. He places the flannel down on the edge of the bathtub and wraps his hand round Eggsy's cock instead. He starts slowly jerking it, humming happily as the little cock stands to attention. "It's so lovely, Eggsy…" </p><p>"Is it?" Eggsy peers down, where his cock is completely covered by Harry's hand. "Always thought it was a bit on the small side, really…" </p><p>"Nonsense, boy." Harry leans down to press a gentle kiss to Eggsy's shoulder, then rests his forehead against the same shoulder as his hand keeps working. "You have a perfect omega cock, dear, that's what it's meant to look like." </p><p>"Oh. Right." Eggsy blushes. He parts his legs a bit further, resting his head back against the wall as Harry's hand speeds up. "Fuck…" He whispers. </p><p>"Let me hear you, darling. Good boy." Harry encourages. Eggsy lets out a soft, barely there whimper in response as Harry's free hand cups his balls and rubs his thumb against them. "Lovely… Just perfect…" </p><p>"Feels good," Eggsy breaths. </p><p>"It'll feel even better soon." Harry quickens his pace even more, his fist flying over Eggsy’s cock. "Not your first time, is it?" </p><p>"Done it once or twice…. Never… no one's ever…. Fuck, yes…" </p><p>"Thank you for letting me do this for you." Harry smiles down at him. "Look at yourself in the mirror. You're a beautiful omega, Eggsy."</p><p>Eggsy does look and his eyes widen a bit. His small frame against Harry, his tiny cock barely visible in the Alpha's hand where his prick and balls hang on full display. And he has said Alpha jerking him off right now. </p><p>"I think I'm… Fuck… Yes...more…" Eggsy whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Fuck, please, Harry, please…" </p><p>Harry slips his free hand round to Eggsy's arse, sliding a finger between his cheeks, thoroughly coating it in Eggsy's slick before pushing it in, making the boy scream and come just from the feeling. </p><p>A small amount of come flies from Eggsy's tip and lands on the floor, but most of it coats Harry's hand on his arse, the thick slick absolutely dribbling out. "Good boy…" Harry soothes, slowly pulling his finger out in order to instead hold the now-boneless Eggsy up. "Clever boy… Let's get you back to bed, mm? I can give you a sponge bath there." </p><p>Eggsy just nods, his feet dragging against the floor as he shuffles back to bed with Harry's help. Harry can smell the boy's slick, he knows that Eggsy will be in heat by the morning. Without stating as such, Harry helps Eggsy up onto the bed. "Lay there, darling. I'll be back in a moment." </p><p>Eggsy gives a noncommittal grunt in return. Harry grabs a sponge and fills the sink again, dipping the sponge in the soapy water and grabbing a towel  before walking through to the bedroom. Eggsy has his hands on his lower stomach again. "Upset stomach, Eggsy?" Harry prompts. Eggsy shakes his head. </p><p>"Dunno what it is. It's just sore." He mumbles, pressing down on the spot. "Cramping." </p><p>"It's perfectly normal, dear. I'll give you some stomach rubs once I'm done cleaning you up." Harry starts to slowly wipe the sponge over Eggsy's bare thighs, over his spent cock, and then begins to wipe up all the slick between Eggsy's cheeks. The boy's hole flutters and clenches as the sponge runs over it. It's looking redder and puffer than before. Definitely close to heat. "Now, Eggsy… Before your heat begins, I must ask you to put on a collar." </p><p>"Why?" Eggsy looks down at him between his spread legs. "This isn't some 'ownership' thing, is it?" </p><p>"Nothing of the sort." Harry mops up yet more slick that dribbles out in response to the sponge touching Eggsy's hole. "When omegas go into heat near me, I get rather… Instinctual. And I would hate to accidentally bite your neck and bond with you. That is not why I'm here. I'm here to breed you, not bond you." </p><p>"Alright…" Eggsy frowns. </p><p>"So, it's policy for you to wear a collar until you're out of heat. For both of our safety." Harry stands and walks over to the cupboard, opening it and looking through until he finds what he's looking for. A black leather collar, quite plain, but thick and wide. It has a lock on the front of it. "I understand that it isn't the most fashionable thing, but it's for our safety. Do I have your permission to put the collar on you, Eggsy?" </p><p>Eggsy gets up on his knees at the edge of the bed. “Yeah, alright.”</p><p>Harry smiles to himself. “I’d like you to say the words. Just so they’re on record that you’re giving your consent.”</p><p>Eggsy clears his throat. “You have my permission to put that collar on me, Alpha.”</p><p>Even if it’s just a precaution it feels strangely official as Harry locks the leather collar around Eggsy’s neck. It’s a heavy, sturdy thing, unlike the fancy ones Eggsy has seen, but it’ll do. He can dream of getting a beautiful one when he has bonded with someone eventually. </p><p>“Thank you, Eggsy. Now… why don’t we settle down and have a cuddle. I can rub your tummy if you like. Ease those cramps a bit.” Harry climbs back on the bed and pulls Eggsy along, who settles against him, a little more pliant this time. He places a hand on Eggsy’s stomach just under his navel. “Is that better, boy?”</p><p>“It’s nice, yeah. Don’t know what that is, really. Never felt like that before.”</p><p>“Your body is preparing for its first heat. From what I understand the first heat can be quite an upheaval so the discomfort is perfectly normal. Not great, I admit, but normal.”</p><p>Eggsy looks at him. “You know a lot about this, don’t you?”</p><p>“It comes with the profession. I might not know what it feels like but I have to be able to read my omegas' bodies. I have to know what they need, how they need it, and whether or not they might require attention that I cannot give.” Harry absently strokes over Eggsy’s stomach who cuddles even closer to him now. “The first heat is really important. If an omega has a bad experience, it may scar them for life.”</p><p>“And you… you’ll make it good, yeah?”</p><p>“I will. I can promise you that. But you also have to promise that you’ll tell me if something doesn’t feel right, Eggsy,” Harry says a bit more sternly now. </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>"Good Omega." Harry places a soft kiss to Eggsy's forehead. "I know this must be quite scary for you, but I am a professional, I know what I'm doing, and I will never ever hurt you. I promise." </p><p>Eggsy just nods in response, snuffling quietly against Harry's neck. Harry can tell the boy's trying to scent out more of his deep, musky alpha scent. </p><p>"You should rest, Eggsy." Harry suggests. "The next few days will be physically and mentally exhausting. You need all the rest you can get beforehand." </p><p>"Yeah…" Eggsy mumbles. "Yeah, s'probably a good idea… Are you gonna stay with me tonight?" </p><p>"Of course I am, Eggsy." Harry slips out of Eggsy's arms for just a moment and walks over to the door. On the doorframe is a keypad, which Harry keys a code into. There's a whirring noise from the door, then Harry climbs back into bed. "There. That's us locked in." </p><p>"Locked in…" Eggsy echoes. </p><p>"It's for your safety, Eggsy. I wouldn't want a rogue alpha breaking in here." Harry rests his hand on Eggsy's stomach again, presses down just slightly. Eggsy groans in pain. "I know… I know, Eggsy, it must be terribly sore…" </p><p>"It is…" Eggsy mumbles pitifully, looking up at Harry with big eyes. Harry doesn't miss that Eggsy's pupils are fully dilated. "Keep rubbing it while I go for a nap?" </p><p>“Of course, sweet boy. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Eggsy curls up against Harry, mumbling something inaudible against Harry’s shoulder. He is soon drifting, even snoring a bit.</p><p>Harry watches him for a while as he keeps on rubbing his stomach. With every round he trails on the boy’s belly, his scent seems to get stronger and stronger, his heat just below the surface now. Harry has had a few first timers but this one seems to be even more potent.</p><p>Soon Harry dozes off as well. Even for an experienced Alpha three breedings and another orgasm are quite exhausting. </p><p>He wakes to soft whimpering sounds and a very wet feeling against his thigh. Harry's eyes open and he looks around, then smiles up at the sight before him. </p><p>Eggsy, rutting on his thigh, his hands rested on Harry's hips for support. His face is shining with sweat, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open. </p><p>"Oh, Eggsy…" Harry whispers in awe, and Eggsy suddenly stops rocking his hips. He stares down at Harry, panting, eyes wide. "Eggsy, darling… You're in heat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't want to read about plenty of sex (and we mean plenty) and talk about getting our boy Eggsy pregnant... you don't want to read this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy blinks down at Harry, then nods. "Yeah, I know I'm in heat." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>"Good. I was just ensuring that we were on the same page." Harry sits up slightly. Eggsy's staring at him with big, wide eyes. "Are you alright, Eggsy?" </p><p>"I- Jesus, fuck…" Eggsy pants, a droplet of sweat running down the side of his face. "I- I need to do something, and it's probably going to be really weird to you, but it's just- I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't do it." </p><p>"Go ahead." Harry raises an eyebrow and lightly rests his hands over his lap, trying to keep his cock down for the moment. Eggsy climbs off of his lap and turns away from Harry. He then drops onto his elbows and knees and arches his back, pressing his bare arse into the air, his legs spread wide. </p><p>Eggsy's arse looks even more delectable than it did yesterday. His hole looks so loose, it's dripping wet, and the scent of Eggsy's slick is almost intoxicating. </p><p>"Good Omega…" Harry praises Eggsy's stance. "You are presenting to your Alpha. You are inviting them to mate with you." </p><p>"Will you… I mean… Fuck, I don't know what…" Eggsy babbles, going into an even deeper arch. </p><p>"I will mate with you, boy," Harry tries to sound reassuring. "Your body is ready, you've invited me… But while you'll feel a very strong need, we will take it slow. It's your first time, I want you to learn exactly what's going to happen. Do you understand?" </p><p>Eggsy groans, hands fisting into the bedding. A thick drop of slick runs down his thigh. </p><p>"Answer me, omega." </p><p>"Yes, Alpha," Eggsy all but growls. "Please… Please do something. Help me." </p><p>Harry hums, moving onto his knees. He sniffs the air, smells the ripe scent of a virgin omega in their first heat, and his hand immediately goes to his cock. He gives it a few strokes, not needing much to get it up after smelling Eggsy's scent. </p><p>On his knees, Harry shuffles closer to Eggsy. "I am going to take you on your hands and knees, Omega. This position will feel most natural to the both of us. If you find that it hurts, tell me." </p><p>"Yeah, sure- just- just fuck me, alright?" Eggsy begs, wagging his arse from side to side. Harry just chuckles at his eagerness. </p><p>"In time, dear boy. I need to make sure you're ready, first." Harry gives himself a few more strokes. Then, he reaches forward, and slips two fingers into the boy. They slip in so easily, and Eggsy immediately tightens around them, savouring the feeling. "I need you to relax, darling. Let me add another finger." </p><p>"Fuck yes, please, add more, fuck!" Eggsy presses his face into the duvet. "Please!" </p><p>"Be patient." Harry chides, but he knows how difficult it is. He pulls his fingers out, then presses three in. Again, Eggsy takes it easily. "You're certainly loose enough… Have you been touching yourself, darling?" </p><p>"Nope… Only… Only rode your lap till you woke… Never thought about fingering myself…" Eggsy groans, his hole fluttering around Harry's fingers. "Fuck, I need it! I need bred, please, Alpha!" He demands. </p><p>"Patience," Harry reminds him again, giving his arse a little slap. "I see your instincts have already kicked in now. That shy little boy is gone now. Demanding what your body needs…" He circles four fingers against Eggsy's loose hole but doesn't push in. </p><p>"Please… Please, please…. I need it so bad… Need it inside me. Your Alpha cock… Need it." </p><p>"Alright, boy… Let's see if you're truly ready." Harry knows he is but he can't but tease. He moves closer and lines up his cock with Eggsy's slick entrance. "Relax now. I'll only give you the tip at first, let you adjust, then you'll get all of it. It'll be a strange feeling but…" </p><p>"Fuck, please… I need it," Eggsy whines, pushing back a bit. </p><p>He almost howls when Harry breaches him. It doesn't hurt, not in the strictest sense, but it's a lot.</p><p>Harry holds Eggsy still by the hip, gripping it tight as he slips only an inch in. Eggsy tightens around him and screams into the bedding, scrabbling at it. "FUCK!" </p><p>"Hush, darling, hush. Easy, now." Harry murmurs, then slips another half inch in despite Eggsy clenching around him. "Steady. Relax." </p><p>When Eggsy doesn't relax, Harry reaches for the uncovered part of Eggsy's nape and grips it. The boy instantly switches from screaming and demanding to mewing and cooing, allowing Harry to slip another little bit in. "That's it, Omega. Take it. Good Omega." Harry leans over Eggsy, pressing a kiss between his shoulderblades as he continues to grab at Eggsy's nape. </p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Eggsy whimpers as Harry presses even more in. "Fuck yeah, gimme more, pleaseeee…" </p><p>"You'll have it in time. Your little Omega pussy feels so lovely, darling… I don't think I've ever had an Omega this wet before." Harry chuckles, taking his hand from Eggsy's nape and wrapping his fingers around the Omega’s cock instead. "Mmm… Such a lovely little thing…" </p><p>A full body quiver rips through Eggsy and he draws in a hitched breath as Harry gives his cock a few short tucks, bringing him to full hardness. Some more strokes and he begins to relax a bit more, his mind taken off the absolutely massive cock that is sliding slowly into his arse. </p><p>“That’s it, boy… don’t fight it. I know it’s big but you can take it. You’re meant to take it. All of it. All the way inside,” Harry is almost babbling as he pushes forward, his prick halfway in now. “So wet for your Alpha…. So open… giving yourself to me…. What a good boy.”</p><p>By two thirds, Eggsy has pressed his face into the begging, sobbing violently. He’s never felt anything like this. First, he’d woken with such a Need, unsure what for, really, but something so intense that he’d just followed his body’s directions. And now he is getting that need met, is being quite literally impaled by the most impressive cock he’s ever seen. Inch by inch it slides into him, opens him, stretches him. It feels ridiculous, slick running down his thighs as Harry pushes into him, but it is oh so fucking good.</p><p>“We’re almost there, boy. What a brave little omega you are… your virgin hole so ready for me.”</p><p>Eggsy sniffles. “Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>"Good boy… Good…" Harry presses the last few inches in, then stills. "How do you feel, darling?" </p><p>"Full…" Eggsy groans. Harry lets out a small laugh in response. </p><p>"Just stay still, boy. Let your body adjust." Harry murmurs, stroking Eggsy's back soothingly. "I'll start moving in a moment. If it hurts, you must tell me." </p><p>"I will, Alpha…" Eggsy coos. </p><p>After a minute of staying buried in Eggsy, waiting for the boy's body to adjust, Harry slowly pulls out by a few inches before pressing in again. "How was that?" </p><p>"Fucking amazing…" </p><p>"Good. If it hurts, tell me to stop." Harry rests both his hands on Eggsy's hips. He gives a few more slow, shallow thrusts, just preparing the boy, then starts with a steady rhythm of thrusts. Underneath him, Eggsy's toes curl and he starts moaning into the duvet. </p><p>"Oh, fuck… Yeah… Fuck, I needed this…" He groans. "Faster, Alpha?" </p><p>“Already? What a needy little virgin you are…” Harry tightens his grip and quickens his pace, his hips snapping forward, his heavy balls slapping against Eggsy’s body with the most obscene sound. “Is that how you want it?”</p><p>“Hmmmm yes,” Eggsy mewls. “Please… need more…”</p><p>Harry slides into him with ease, his body opening up so beautifully that he hardly meets any resistance. A few times he has to press into the small of Eggsy’s back to keep him in that low arch but other than that he gets nothing but encouraging little moans and growls from the omega.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Harry praises, his rhythm speeding up some more. “So wet for my cock… making you drip… feel so good around me… meant for me…”</p><p>“Yes….yes, fuck… harder, please… please, Alpha…”</p><p>“You want me to mount you?”</p><p>"Fuck… Please, Alpha…" Eggsy moans breathlessly, pressing his face further against the bedding. </p><p>Harry leans over Eggsy's back, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He gives a few shallow thrusts again, just getting Eggsy used to the feeling, then sets off at a quick pace, fucking into Eggsy hard. He growls in encouragement to himself, his teeth scraping against the leather of Eggsy's collar. </p><p>Eggsy, in turn, whimpers, baring his neck like a good omega, despite Harry not being able to do anything to it. Harry's hips work violently quick, and the room is filled with the sounds of his cock fucking mercilessly into Eggsy's soaking hole, backed up by their moans and growls. </p><p>Eggsy squeals as Harry works even faster, pistoning into him, fucking him right into the mattress, making the whole bed rock and slam back against the wall, until finally, Harry comes with a roar. He bites down against the leather of the collar and shoves his cock deep into Eggsy, coming hard. </p><p>As he comes, his knot swells, stretching Eggsy a bit more, making him feel truly filled. Some come dribbles out of him, but it's only natural with the sheer volume that Harry just produced. Harry gives a few small thrusts, as much as he can do before his knot seals them together fully. "Good Omega…" Harry groans. </p><p>Under him, Eggsy's whimpering, his hand working feverishly on his cock, the feeling of Harry's knot just sending him over the edge until he's crying into the sheets, his hole spasming and clenching around Harry with a gush of slick. </p><p>“That’s it, boy… come for your Alpha… let me feel how much you like it,” Harry breaths against his neck, his voice almost too loud in Eggsy’s ear. </p><p>Even if Harry’s knot wasn’t holding him in place, the tight clench of Eggsy’s hole would do just the very same. He pushes up against Harry, taking him just that fraction deeper.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s… god, I…” Eggsy mumbles brainlessly. </p><p>“Thank me, omega,” Harry murmured in a low voice. “Thank your Alpha.”</p><p>Eggsy licks his lips, scrambling for the ability to speak properly. “Thank you, Alpha,” he breaths at least. </p><p>“That’s a good boy.” Harry pushes himself up a bit, the shift in position changing the angle of his cock inside Eggsy, making the boy squeal in pained delight. He tries to move away out of reflex but Harry holds on to him. “Stay still, omega. It’s not time yet.”</p><p>Eggsy nods. Still cupping his little occk and the small load it’s produced, he revels in the feeling of Harry’s prick inside him. The size of it alone is an almost wondrous experience, the stretch of the knot that makes his hole burn despite his body’s natural need to take it in, the feel of the Alpha’s load filling him.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it, omega. Stay down. Wait for your body to take it.” Harry smoothes a hand down Eggsy’s back. “Might take a moment this first time but the more you’re able to keep inside you, the more it’ll ease the effect of your heat.”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.” Eggsy doesn’t really pay attention to Harry’s words. All he knows is that he’s been waiting for this his entire life and now that he’s finally gotten it, he wants more. And soon.</p><p>After almost ten minutes of being joined together, Harry's knot finally starts to deflate. He pulls out, smiling at the way Eggsy clenches tight as soon as he's out, keeping his come sealed in. "Good boy… How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Amazing… Still horny as fuck, but… I feel a bit better." Eggsy finally lies down on his side, staring up at Harry. His eyes soon trail downwards however, and settle on Harry's cock, which is sitting half-hard. "Fuck…" Eggsy whispers at the sight of it. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Jesus, yesterday, I- God, I didn't realise how good it looks…" Eggsy mumbles, looking almost possessed as he crawls up the bed and straddles Harry's thighs. "Can I touch it?" </p><p>"Of course you may, darling." Harry chuckles at the boy's eagerness. </p><p>Eggsy wraps his hands round Harry's cock, giving it a few strokes. He then holds it still and leans down, giving the tip an experimental lick. Harry tenses. "Careful, boy. That's a dangerous game." </p><p>"Why?" Eggsy smiles sweetly up at him like he knows exactly what he's doing. </p><p>"I'm not sure you'd like my come all over your face, dear." Harry strokes his thumb over Eggsy's cheek. He'd love his come all over the Omega’s face. </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"Eggsy." Harry grumbles, making Eggsy bare his neck submissively. Eggsy huffs, but goes back to stroking Harry's cock, interested in the way it twitches, the way he can feel Harry's pulse through the thick vein on the underside. Then, Eggsy shuffles back on Harry's legs a little and reaches for Harry's balls instead. "Gentle." Harry warns. </p><p>“So full,” Eggsy muses, cradling Harry’s heavy balls in his hands. “They are so heavy… How… how many… I mean, how often…”</p><p>Harry smiles at him. He reaches down to maneuver his cock out of the way so he can see what Eggsy is doing. “Don’t hesitate to ask, Eggsy. We just mated, I don’t think you need to be shy with me now.”</p><p>Eggsy blushes a bit. “How often can you breed, Harry?”</p><p>“We never truly tested it but I believe the most I had in one day was seven or eight.”</p><p>Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “Eight times? Fuck me….”</p><p>Harry laughs at that. “I’m sure I will. And if you keep touching me like that, it won’t be long.” He spreads his legs a bit more, opening himself to Eggsy’s touch as he kneads his balls.</p><p>Eggsy smiles as well, looking down at himself where his little cock still stands at attention. “Don’t think I can…”</p><p>Harry reaches out and cups the tiny thing. “You will. When I finish inside you, your body makes you climax as well. It ensures my spendings are drawn inside you.”</p><p>“You make it all sound so… easy.”</p><p>Harry shrugs a bit. “It’s simple biology, Eggsy. But it’s also quite enjoyable.” He makes Eggsy look up at him. “Did you enjoy what we just did?”</p><p>"Fuck yes." Eggsy grins. "It felt amazing." </p><p>"Wonderful." Harry leans forward to press a light kiss on Eggsy's forehead. "Would you like to try a different position next time?" </p><p>Eggsy shrugs. "Sure, yeah." </p><p>"Alright, darling…" Harry hums as he thinks about it, deciding what he should teach Eggsy next. "I'm going to stay lying like this, dear, and you're going to straddle me. Right over my cock." </p><p>Eggsy nods and moves into position. Harry didn't think he'd be ready so quickly. "Eager…" Harry tuts fondly. "When you're ready, you are going to sit down on my cock. All the way down." </p><p>Eggsy nods. He reaches back, holding Harry's cock in position against his hole, then slowly presses down against it. As soon as it's in, Eggsy gives a full body shudder and his hole clenches around Harry, slick flowing out. "Oh, fffffuck!" </p><p>"Did you-" </p><p>"Yes, I did. Sorry. S'a bit- um… It's a lot. And- fuck, you feel so good… So big… And… And…" Eggsy lets out a squeak, his eyes squeezing shut as he comes once more just from the feeling of Harry's tip breeching him. </p><p>“Look at you… such a sensitive boy.” Harry holds on to Eggsy’s hips to keep him up as his body still quivers. “Do you think you can go on?”</p><p>Eggsy nods, biting his bottom lip. “Can I… can I take it slow?”</p><p>“Of course, sweet boy. Take all the time you need.” Harry has to convince himself that he doesn’t need to push up into the boy, that he can just lay there and let the omega do all the work. If the boy keeps going like that, coming over him with every other inch, he can’t guarantee for anything.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s…. So good, Harry,” Eggsy moans, trying to focus his eyes on the Alpha. “So big inside me. Filling me.” He slowly lets himself sink down, taking more of Harry’s cock. He can already feel the next climax bubble up inside him, threatening to overwhelm him. He’s never felt anything like this. Granted, he’s never sat on a cock that big, but he’s also never felt such need to do just that. To let himself be filled like that and again and so soon. “Need it so bad, Alpha.”</p><p>“Take it, Eggsy. Take what your little omega body needs. Take me all the way in.” Harry adds a little more pressure to Eggsy’s hips, pushing him down just a bit. “All the way down.”</p><p>Eggsy moans, resting his hands on Harry's chest as he slips down further and further, until he's sat flush against Harry. "Fuck…" He whimpers, rocking a bit. "Fuck, that's-" </p><p>"It's good, isn't it?" </p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>Harry reaches down, rubbing his thumb against Eggsy's tip. "Do you have another one in there for me?" He teases. Eggsy nods, his legs quivering as Harry rubs his cockette. </p><p>"Yeah… Yeah, m'gonna come for my Alpha, for my Alpha, for my- ah!" Eggsy squeaks as Harry flicks his thumb against his tip. Slick flows from his body, coating Harry's thighs. "Oh my godddddd…" </p><p>"Mmm, lovely… Beautiful… Now, darling, when you're ready, you are going to lift yourself up and then lower yourself down. When you're used to it, go a bit faster… I do love having a wanton omega bouncing on my cock…" Harry purrs, his thumb still rubbing over Eggsy. </p><p>Eggsy slowly rises up, then slams back down, knocking the wind out of Harry. "Dear lord, boy… A little slower next time…" He hisses. </p><p>Eggsy blushes, but nods, then raises up again. This time he's slower as he goes down. Harry puts his hands back on Eggsy's hips. "I'll guide you, mm?" </p><p>"Please, Alpha… Show me what to do…" Eggsy whimpers. </p><p>Harry makes sure he's got a tight hold on Eggsy's hips, then pulls him up, before lowering him down again, then starts it in a rhythm, in complete control of the boy's movement. </p><p>“How does that feel, boy? Does that feel good?”</p><p>Eggsy bites his lip, nodding frantically. “Yes, Harry…. Alpha…” For a little longer, he lets himself be lifted up and guided back down, getting to know just the right angle that makes him take Harry’s cock in one smooth go. “So good… fills me so good…”</p><p>“Yes, I do, boy. Go a little faster now. I know you can do that.”</p><p>Eggsy leans forward a bit, leaning against Harry’s chest. He rolls his hips, feeling how half of Harry’s cock slips from his body, before he sinks down again, taking him in all the way. He repeats that a few more times before looking at Harry. “Is that good, Alpha?”</p><p>“Very good, my little omega. You’re leaning quickly. Can you do it all by yourself now? Without getting too eager?”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.” Eggsy waits until Harry's moved his hands from his hips, then starts rocking against him, humming softly at the feeling of Harry slipping in and out of him. "Fuck, yes…" He breathes. </p><p>"Such a lovely wet boy…" Harry murmurs, his cock coated in Eggsy's slick. "Your scent is intoxicating to me, darling…" </p><p>"Thanks, Alpha." Eggsy grins, giving a particularly slow gyrate, Harry's cock slipping almost all the way out before Eggsy sits down on it again, taking it all in one go. "Jesus…" </p><p>"That felt wonderful, darling. Again." Harry commands. Eggsy nods, repeats the action. "A bit quicker this time, darling. You won't get my knot by going that slowly." </p><p>Eggsy pouts, but takes that as a challenge. He starts to ride Harry, his hands on Harry's chest to help push himself up. With every fall, his plush arse slaps back down against Harry's thighs. Harry groans, his hands going back to Eggsy's waist, assisting him again. "Faster, boy. Give your Alpha what he deserves. Be a good Omega." He growls. </p><p>“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy presses through his teeth, speeding up his pace. “Yes… give you… what you deserve… so good for me…. Feels so good….” He accentuates every word with a hard push down that hits every right spot inside him along the way. “So good… wanna  be good… for you… Please…. Fuck, please….”</p><p>“Such a lovely omega… begging so nicely… not long now, keep going.”</p><p>Eggsy rides him in abandon, hips moving up and down, circling, his body taking the massive cock so easily. His thighs are wet with slick and so are Harry’s, and more and more is dripping from his hole, soiling them both. “Fuck yes… fuck… oh god… gonna…” Suddenly, Eggsy fixes his wild gaze on Harry. “Please give me your knot, Alpha.”</p><p>Harry groans, forcing Eggsy down on his cock. He gives a few wild bucks up, then stills, gasping as his knot swells and he empties into Eggsy. At the same exact moment, Eggsy screams, gripping to the hair on Harry's chest as he orgasms. By the time Harry's knot has swollen fully, the two are a panting mess. </p><p>"Oh, fuck… Feels even better than the last time…" Eggsy moans as he feels Harry's cock give another hard throb, more come leaking out. "Yes… Breed me…" Eggsy coos, letting his instincts take over. He runs his fingertips over his belly, slightly swollen with Harry's cock and come. He looks deep into Harry's eyes. "Breed me, Alpha. Make me your Omega." </p><p>"I will, darling… I will…" Harry runs his hands up and down Eggsy's sides. "Give in to your instincts, my Omega…" </p><p>"Mmmhhh… Yes…" Eggsy moans, his hands now running up and down Harry's chest. "Alpha… My Alpha… Gonna mate me and breed me and knot me… Shove his knot in my tight Omega arse…" Eggsy grins as he feels another pulse from Harry's cock. "This really turns you on, eh?" </p><p>"I love it, darling…" </p><p>“Hmmm.” Eggsy buries his face against Harry’s neck, breathing in his scent. It makes his cock and arse twitch. “Smell so good, Alpha… so good.”</p><p>“So do you, sweet boy.” Harry clamps his hands on Eggsy’s arse, pulling him even tighter. His fingertip trace just along the edge of Eggsy’s hole around his own cock, feeling the wetness there. “Such a mess… I think I’ve found myself a squirter with you. Never seen anyone get so wet.”</p><p>“Sorry, Alpha,” Eggsy mumbles against his neck.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for, darling. It’s beautiful. You’re so wet and smell so sweet for me.”</p><p>“Hmmm, yes… yes, I do.”</p><p>Harry lets him rest for a moment against his chest. “So I believe you took the lead with your… what was it? Five orgasms now?”</p><p>Eggsy chuckles, his tongue tracing Harry’s pulse. “Yes… couldn’t help it. I’ve never… it was so intense.”</p><p>“And it will get even more intense from here. You’ll get more and more sensitive until it might just take a single touch from me to make you come again.”</p><p>Eggsy lets out a soft groan at the thought. Eventually, Harry's knot deflates enough and his cock slips out with a gush of their come. "M'a bit full." Eggsy laughs. </p><p>"Yes, I think we'll need to keep you on the bottom from now on… Gravity and such…" Harry swipes up some of the come and presses it back into Eggsy's hole. "Good boy." </p><p>Eggsy flops down onto the pillows beside Harry. Lying on his back, he spreads his legs, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing over his cockette like it's a clit. "Mmm…"</p><p>"Does that feel nice?" Harry smirks at the way Eggsy's tiny balls give a twitch every so often, tucking themselves even further up against his body. </p><p>"Yeah…" Eggsy tips his head back. "Just thinkin' about things…" </p><p>"Go on." Harry wraps his hand around his own cock, giving it a few tugs to pass the time. </p><p>"Thinking about being part of your harem… 'Bout being fucked constantly… You being in complete control of me…" Eggsy's fingers slip faster over his tip. "Sssshit, yes… Fuck, I wanna be in your harem, Alpha, I wanna be your Omega, want you to fuck me and breed me and fill me with your pups, fuck!" Eggsy presses his head back against the pillows, his legs spreading further. "Fuck, please, Harry, I need it, I need to be used by you, I need to be- ah- ah- oh my god, I'm gonna-" Eggsy's legs quiver as he squirts, covering the bed in his fluids. He rubs himself through it, then squeaks as more sprays out. "Fuck!" </p><p>“Easy, boy… easy…” Harry covers Eggsy’s hand with his. Of course he can’t help but press down a bit, making Eggsy’s shake with another spasm that soaks the bed even more. “Look at that mess… what a naughty little omega you are.” He dips his fingers into the pool of slick and come, then licks them clean. “You taste you sweet, little darling.”</p><p>“Can I… can I have a taste?” Eggsy asks almost sheepishly compared to his previous wanton statement.</p><p>“Of course, sweet boy.” Harry holds out a slick coated finger to him and Eggsy sucks it into his mouth. “Can you taste us both?”</p><p>Eggsy nods, humming around Harry’s fingers. </p><p>Once Eggsy lets him go, Harry places a hand on his belly. “There’s so much more in there. And I’ll give you even more soon.”</p><p>Eggsy mewls in delight. “Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>Harry looks at him then, at those big green eyes. “Did you mean what you said just now?”</p><p>Eggsy returns the gaze. “I think I did, yeah.”</p><p>“It’s a decision not to be made lightly. Especially not in the throws of your… sixth?... orgasm. We will talk about this once your heat is subsiding and you think with something other than your cock.”</p><p>“But I…”</p><p>“No, Eggsy. Even if you’re convinced you want this now, I will not accept your answer until your cycle is through. Is that understood?”</p><p>Eggsy nods, placing a hand over Harry’s. “Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>“Good boy. Now… let me call down to have the sheets changed while we get cleaned up.”</p><p>Eggsy nods, then gets up on shaky legs, hobbling to the bathroom as more come dribbles down his legs. Harry picks up the landline on the bedside table and phones Merlin. </p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Bloody hell, Harry." Is the first thing out of Merlin's mouth. </p><p>"I know. He's lovely, isn't he?" Harry smirks. "I take it you've been watching the surveillance footage." </p><p>"Mmm." Merlin says noncommittally. Harry chuckles up at one of the hidden cameras. </p><p>"Dirty old beta." Harry grumbles, though there's no malice behind it. "If you have been watching the security footage, then you will know what a mess my Omega makes in bed. The sheets are currently soaked. If you could send housekeeping down with a new set of sheets-" </p><p>"I will. It's been a while since you've had one like that." Merlin chuckles. "Shall I ask housekeeping to bring down a raincoat for you, too? An umbrella?" </p><p>"You are hilarious, Merlin." Harry says flatly. "He wants to stay, too." </p><p>"Don't let him make that decision yet." </p><p>"I know. I've told him to wait-" Harry hears a loud moan from the bathroom. "Must be off. My Omega’s started the next round without me. Tell housekeeping to bring some toys up too, won't you? The biggest plug and a few vibrators. I want to see what will happen when I put the massager on him." </p><p>“Will do. I’ll have them bring some extra sheets. At this rate, you’ll need them.”</p><p>Before Harry can reply, Merlin has ended the call. He slips out of bed, carefully avoiding the the wet spot, and heads into the bathroom. </p><p>He finds Eggsy in front of the full-length mirror, rubbing his fingers over his cock. The little thing is already - or still - red and glistening. With the other hand, Eggsy has reached back and pushes three fingers into his slick hole.</p><p>“You’re a naughty boy, Eggsy. Not sure if I want something so needy in my harem. I might not be able to keep up with you.” Despite his words, Harry is already stroking his cock to full hardness.</p><p>“Sorry… I just… I meant to get cleaned up but… felt so good to touch.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Harry muses, looking at the dribble of slick that’s running down Eggsy’s leg.</p><p>"Get a towel, omega." </p><p>Moaning at the loss of friction, Eggsy reaches for one of the folded up towels. He’s about to wipe his thigh when Harry takes it from his hand. He frowns when Harry rolls it up and places it on the floor. </p><p>“Kneel down, my boy. Go on all fours,” Harry orders. </p><p>Eggsy obediently gets into position, immediately arching his back.</p><p>“Good omega.” Harry stands over him, stroking himself. “I want you to look at yourself in the mirror as I take you. Watch me fuck you, watch me breed you.”</p><p>Eggsy goes into a deeper arch. “Yes, Alpha… please… I need it again.”</p><p>"Of course you do. You are such a needy little Omega." Harry drops onto his knees, looking into Eggsy's eyes through the mirror. He lines his cock up, then easily slips it in. "Oh, god…" He groans. </p><p>Eggsy moans underneath him, but he keeps his eyes forward, watching as Harry gets into position. Once Harry's ready, he sets off at a quick pace, knowing that the omega doesn't need prepped by now. </p><p>"That's it, Omega. Let me breed you. Let me in." Harry growls, his voice dropping deeper. "Give yourself to me." </p><p>"Yes, Alpha… Fuck me… Breed me… Fuck, your cock's so big…" Eggsy pants, his tongue hanging out slightly. Harry angles his hips slightly differently and finds Eggsy's g-spot on the first go, then starts rocking against it. Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut and squeaks. "Oh my fucking god!" He cries out, making Harry grin. </p><p>"Keep watching. Keep watching. Look at yourself, Omega. Now imagine how you'd look… Swollen with my pups… Big heavy tits… I'd give you the privilege of staying with my harem even once I'd bred you… Yes, you could bear all my pups… Little surrogate Omega… Belly and tits swinging with every thrust… Oh, Christ!" Even Harry surprises himself with how quickly he's on edge like that. </p><p>He pushes Eggsy down further and fucks him brutally as the Omega screams through multiple orgasms. Even as his knot swells and he comes, Harry keeps pounding into Eggsy until it's physically impossible. "Little breeding Omega…" Harry pants, shooting more inside Eggsy at the thought. </p><p>Eggsy slumps down underneath him, the tiles underneath him slippery. With Harry linked into his body, he pulls him along with him, groaning underneath the Alpha’s weight. “Thank you, Alpha.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, boy. So welcome.” Harry presses his lips against Eggsy’s neck just below the collar. “Beautiful little omega.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry can hear Merlin groan at the endearment. “You take me so well. Everything I give you.”</p><p>“Want more,” Eggsy mumbles, pushing his hips back. The little movement sent another full-body shiver through him, his cockette spurting some more. “Please…”</p><p>“Easy, boy. After this, we’ll need to get some rest. Get some food in you, something to drink.”</p><p>“But I….”</p><p>“No, Eggsy. I know you need more and you will get it… after a little break.”</p><p>Eggsy doesn’t reply. He just lays there, panting and shivering with the intensity of his orgasms. </p><p>Once Harry’s knot is inflated, he slowly eases his cock from Eggsy’s body, drawing come and slick with it. He reaches for another towel to clean him most of it up before he picks the limp boy up and carries him back into the bedroom. </p><p>True to Merlin’s promise, the sheets have been changed and a pile of fresh ones sits on the armchair. On top of the pile is a crate, a few large toys sticking out.</p><p>“Let’s get you into bed for now, little omega.” Gently, he places Eggsy down on the bed and pulls the sheets up to his belly. “I’ll get you some orange juice to get your energy back up… not that you need that.”</p><p>“Don’t go away.” Eggsy reaches out a hand, grappling at Harry. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just over here, dear.” Harry picks some of the dried fruit, an energy bar and some juice from the cupboard, then climbs into bed with Eggsy. He opens the bottle and holds it out to Eggsy. “Drink, little omega. Small sips.”</p><p>Eggsy does as he’s told, then hands the bottle back. He grabs a handful of dried apricots and happily munches on them. Once those are devoured, he snuggles up to Harry again, sniffing at his skin. He remains quiet for a long moment before he speaks again. </p><p>“Will you make me a pup?”</p><p>"Eggsy…" Harry begins. "Darling, I've already told you that the probability of you getting pregnant during your first heat is-"</p><p>"Yeah, but what about in the near future? In a few months, when I have my next heat?" Eggsy rubs his hand over his come-filled tummy. "Cause I've never wanted pups till my heat started…" </p><p>"It's all the hormones, little Omega. It's completely normal." Harry rests his hand over Eggsy's. Eggsy shuffles a little closer and places an open-mouthed kiss against Harry's neck. </p><p>"When you talked about me getting all big and having tits and stuff… That definitely did something to me." Eggsy giggles, moving a hand up to squeeze at one of his pectorals. "Think I'll be ready to go again soon." </p><p>"You are, but I may be out of action for a little while. That last orgasm truly took it out of me, darling." Harry chuckles. "I've brought some toys for you to try in the meantime… They won't feel like my cock, but they do feel wonderful nonetheless." </p><p>“Can I take a look?” Eggsy asks eagerly. </p><p>“Of course. That’s why they’re here. Go on, bring it over…”</p><p>Eggsy scrambles around off bed, still walking a bit bow-legged, and he picks up the crate. “Wow, those are…..”</p><p>“Have you ever tried anything with a toy?”</p><p>Eggsy shakes his head. He climbs back on the bed and rummages through the crate. He produces a set of dildos that look almost dwarvish compared to Harry’s cock, a massage wand and a large vibrator, and at the very bottom, a huge cone-shaped plug.</p><p>“But you know what these are?” Harry asks, weighing one of the dildos in his hand.</p><p>“They’re for my arse.”</p><p>Harry smiles. “Most of them, yes.” He picks up the large plug. “I’d like for you to sit on this.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re so loose and wet already, it shouldn't be a problem. But for now, I’d like to try something else.”</p><p>Eggsy looks almost disappointed. “Okay… whatever you want.”</p><p>Harry places the toys back in the crate save for the massage wand. “Why don’t you settle between my legs, your back to me, and lean against my chest.”</p><p>Eggsy shuffles into position, sitting back against Harry. “That’s nice.” He looks over his shoulder, smiles at his Alpha. “What now?”</p><p>“Now you spread your legs, put them over mine if that’s easier… let me see you.”</p><p>Eggsy opens his legs, hooking them over Harry’s knees, exposing his cockette and his glistening hole. </p><p>“That’s a good boy… Now… I’m going to put this against your little cock. I’m curious to see how many times… and how much… I can make you come for me.”</p><p>"Sounds like a challenge." Eggsy grins. Harry just chuckles in response. The boy has no idea what he's in for. </p><p>Harry turns on the massager at the lowest setting, letting Eggsy get used to the sound. Once he's settled, Harry lightly places the massager against Eggsy's tip. Immediately, the boy groans and tries to squeeze his eyes shut. "Fucking hell…" He moans. </p><p>"That's it on its lowest setting, dear." Harry mumbles as he rubs the head of it over Eggsy. "What do you think so far?" </p><p>"Um… Ticklish… Feels like my fingers but better…" Eggsy's hips give a jerk. "It's, um… Good- but- I need more? It ain't doing much for me." </p><p>"Of course, darling." Harry turns the massager up by two, then presses it back on Eggsy. </p><p>"Fuck… Yeah, that's better…" Eggsy bites his lip as Harry rubs it in circles on his sensitive, engorged tip. "Fuck, that's good…" </p><p>"Do you want more?" Harry slides his free hand up and down Eggsy's inner thigh. Eggsy thinks for a second, then nods. Harry turns it up by another one. It's getting quite loud now. "How's that?" </p><p>Eggsy’s hips tick up and against the buzzing toy. “Fuck, yes… mmmh yes… yes, keep it there…. That’s good.”</p><p>Harry runs the wand in tiny circles around the tip of Eggsy’s little cock, the toy getting slick with the precome dripping from the reddened head. “Tell me when you’re getting close, boy. Won’t be long now, will it? I can smell it.”</p><p>“Hmmmm,” Eggsy hums, bucking up just a bit but Harry holds him down. “Yes, Alpha…. Gonna… getting close… think I’m gonna… please….” He squeals as the first orgasm rips through him. He writhes in Harry’s grip, trying to get away from the wand while pressing in for more at the same time. “Fuck, yes… oh shit….” A little gush of slick flows from his body and his hole flusters around nothing.</p><p>“Count them for me, Omega,” Harry says into his ear, taking the wand away for a moment. </p><p>“One, Alpha.”</p><p>“Do you want another one?”</p><p>"Yeah… Please, Alpha…" Eggsy tries to desperately guide the toy back. Harry laughs at his eagerness and turns the toy up, then presses it down on Eggsy's cock. Eggsy yelps, his hips stuttering. "Fucking hell!" </p><p>"It'll be turned up even more in a moment, dear." Harry starts moving the toy in circles again, the head pressed flat against Eggsy's body. "I can sense it building in you…" Harry murmurs in his ear and spreads his legs wider, which in turn parts Eggsy's legs even further. "It's nearly here, isn't it?" </p><p>Eggsy nods feverishly, bucking up against the toy, before squeezing his eyes shut and coming again, the slick spraying down the bed. "Fuck! Two, Alpha!" </p><p>"Good boy." With his free hand, Harry slips two fingers into Eggsy, searching for his g-spot. Once he finds it, he starts pressing against it, still moving the massager in circles. "Is that good, hmm? You love your Alpha touching you, don't you?" Harry gives a particularly hard press on Eggsy's g-spot and is rewarded with his hand getting covered in slick. "We'll call that two and a half, since you didn't squirt that time." Harry chuckles, then nips Eggsy's earlobe. </p><p>“More, please…,” Eggsy moans, pressing down on Harry’s fingers. “Need more… let me come again.”</p><p>“Oh you will come again, little omega. Until you beg me to stop.”</p><p>Harry dials the setting up once again, the buzzing of the toy only drowned out by Eggsy’s delighted squeals. He’s rocking against the toy, against Harry’s fingers inside him, seeking every little bit of friction he can get. “Fuck yes…. Yes, please…. Oh my… fuck yesssss.”</p><p>Eggsy’s hips rock up and he comes with a high-pitched scream, a heavy gush of slick erupting from him, splattering onto the bed. “Oh my god…. Thr… three, Alpha…. And a half…”</p><p>“Yes, my boy… what a good omega….” Harry draws the toy away and the absence of it makes Eggsy whimper. “Relax, Eggsy… you’ll have it again in a moment. Just giving you time to breath…. “</p><p>Eggsy whines, but nods. He knows to listen to his Alpha. He peers down at his cock, so red and swollen, glistening under the lights. And then he looks down the bed, at the soaking wet patch he's made. "Jesus…" He mumbles. </p><p>"It's beautiful, Eggsy. None of my other Omegas can do that." Harry murmurs, turning the massager off for the minute. He looks over the other toys in the basket, then hums. "I think we'll try another toy once you've caught your breath, dear." Harry takes the corner of the duvet cover and wipes between Eggsy's thighs, cleaning him up a little. "I should have asked Merlin to bring up the fucking machine…" Harry mutters to himself absentmindedly. </p><p>Eggsy looks up in intrigue at that. "What's a fucking machine?" </p><p>"None of your concern, darling." Harry places a light kiss to Eggsy's jawline, then holds Eggsy's cock between his thumb and forefinger. "Would you like another round or would you like some more time to catch your breath?" </p><p>“One more, please,” Eggsy breaths, drawing his knees up.</p><p>“Thought so… and so eager already, omega… good boy.” Harry switches the wand back on, dialing the setting up once again. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>Without preamble, Harry presses the toy against Eggsy’s cock, just holding it down this time.</p><p>Eggsy yelps, hips bucking up. “Fuck, Harry…. God…. fuck…”</p><p>“What a sensitive little thing. Your little clit…. I think you won’t last long… you’re already so close…”</p><p>“Yes….. yes I… fuck, I’m… fuuuuuck here it comes….” Eggsy throws his head back, quite literally howling as he comes. A thick jet of his slick, even some of Harry’s come, hits the bedding between their legs. “Oh my god…. Four, Alpha… four…. I’m…. oh shit….” He comes again with a breathless cry, his body contorting and it takes all of Harry’s strength to hold him down. More fluid soaks them until finally Eggy falls back against Harry’s chest.</p><p>“What that five, little omega?”</p><p>Eggsy nods bonelessly. “Yeah…. Yes, Alpha… five…”</p><p>“And what do you say?”</p><p>“Thank you… thank you, Alpha.”</p><p>"Good Omega…" Harry soothes, moving the wand away. "Are you quite sated now?" </p><p>"Yeah… Yeah…" Eggsy mumbles, out of breath. "How're you doing? Nearly ready for another round?" </p><p>"I am, but I'd like you to take a break first. I'd also like you to have a drink of water, that many orgasms can be quite dehydrating." Harry places a gentle kiss to Eggsy's shoulder, cupping Eggsy's little cock and balls in his hand. "They're absolutely beautiful, Eggsy…" Harry murmurs. "I cannot repeat that enough. They're just perfect." </p><p>"Thanks…" Eggsy giggles. He can feel Harry's come leaking out of him with the last orgasm. "Think I need to lie down flat now, or m'gonna leak all over the bedding." </p><p>Harry scoffs, taking a look at the soaked-through bedding. "It's fine, dear." Harry slips his fingers down to feel over Eggsy's hole. It's slippery wet, fluttering against his touch. "I'll take you lying down next." He murmurs. "So I can watch your beautiful face as you orgasm, darling." </p><p>“Mmmm, yes, Harry.”</p><p>Carefully, Harry moves the boy off him and places him gently on the bed, avoiding the wet spot once again. Immediately, Eggsy draws his legs up, exposing himself. </p><p>“Patience, boy. First, you’ll have something to drink.” Harry retrieves two bottles of water. He opens one and hands it to Eggsy, then takes a sip from the other one.</p><p>While he drinks, Eggsy’s gaze is glued to Harry’s hard cock that stands proudly from his body, curving down a bit with its own weight. “It’s so beautiful, Harry. Never seen anything like that.”</p><p>“You don’t need to sweet talk me, dear. You’ll have it again soon.”</p><p>“Sorry I’m so needy.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Just feels so good.”</p><p>“I know, sweet boy. That’s why you came here, to be serviced by the best.”</p><p>Eggsy grins. "Definitely the best in the business. Jesus, don't think I'll ever have another alpha after having you." </p><p>"Really?" Harry raises an eyebrow. Eggsy nods. </p><p>"Yeah. I just think I'd be thinking about you while they're trying to fuck me." Eggsy takes another sip of his water, then places it on the bedside table. "Ready for another round?" </p><p>"Insatiable." Harry tuts, but climbs back onto the bed nonetheless. He grabs a few pillows and stuffs them under Eggsy's hips. "That'll make it a bit more comfortable for you, darling." </p><p>"Thanks." Eggsy looks up at Harry with big eyes, biting down on his bottom lip. "I want your cock, Alpha." He demands. </p><p>Harry smirks, giving his cock a few tugs, his heavy balls swinging as he shuffles closer to Eggsy on his knees. "Do you, now? Do you want your Alpha to breed you? To put a little pup in you?" Harry holds his tip against Eggsy's hole, just rubbing over it teasingly. "Is that what you want to be, Omega? Breeding stock?" </p><p>Eggsy pulls his legs up, almost bending himself in half. “Yes, Alpha. Breed me.”</p><p>“Needy little thing. Not sure if we could use someone so needy. You’d make the other omegas jealous if I had to breed you more than them....” Harry still teases the tip of his cock against Eggsy’s loose sphincter. “There’d be terrible fights… all of you… naked… wrestling for your Alpha’s attention.”</p><p>“Fuck, Harry, please….” Eggsy reaches down to spread himself even more. “Please… need you inside me.”</p><p>“Merlin would have to tie you down. Strap you into a breeding stand so you won’t run after me after I’m done with you. Is that what you want?”</p><p>“Pleeeeease, Alpha. Need your cock,” Eggsy whines.</p><p>"Mmmm…" Harry dips just his tip in, then pulls it out, teasing. "What if you do get pregnant? No heats for ten or so months…" </p><p>"So? What's wrong with that?" Eggsy huffs. </p><p>"Merlin wouldn't be able to use you as a tease when I need to breed another omega." Harry hums. "I need to smell the scent of a ripe omega in heat to encourage myself." </p><p>"Yeah, but have you ever smelled a pregnant omega? They smell even better." A glob of slick dribbles out of Eggsy at the thought. </p><p>“And how would you know that? Until a few hours ago, you’d never even touched an Alpha cock.” Again, Harry only teases the tip of his cock into Eggsy’s slick hole.</p><p>“Isn’t that what they say? Big round baby belly… smells like heaven? That must be a real turn-on.”</p><p>“Hmm… yes, it must be. And fucking a pregnant omega… that must be paradise.” Harry pulls out again, the tip of his prick dripping.</p><p>“Please, Alpha… breed me… imagine I have a big belly like that… tits, too… wouldn’t you like that?”</p><p>Harry groans and nods, reaching up to grab at one of Eggsy's pectorals. "Lovely big breasts…" He hums, then reaches for his cock and slowly guides it in to Eggsy. "Lord…" </p><p>"Yeah… Yeah, fuck, yes… Breed me, please…" Eggsy groans, spreading his legs further. "C'mon, Alpha. C'mon." </p><p>Harry lifts one of Eggsy's legs over his shoulder, allowing him to plow deeper into him. "Oh, god…" He groans. </p><p>"Yeah. Gimme a pup, if you think you're such a virile alpha. Prove me right." Eggsy grins as Harry growls deeply, almost threateningly. "Come on. Big Alpha can't even give me a pup, can he?" </p><p>"I can." Harry snarls. He sets off at a punishing pace,  slamming into the Omega in retaliation. "Don't you ever talk to your Alpha like that. Bloody. Rude." He punctuates every word with a particularly hard thrust. </p><p>Eggsy reaches up, fingers wrapping around the bed frame as Harry pumps into him. With every push forward, his smile widens a bit. </p><p>“You’re laughing now?” Harry hooks a finger into Eggsy’s collar, pulling him up a bit. “Is that what you really want? My pup in your belly? Getting big? Growing tits? Dripping milk?”</p><p>Eggsy locks his gaze with his, a touch of defiance in his lock. “Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>Harry slumps over him, burying his slim body underneath his larger frame. He rocks into him, hips pistoning forward, his heavy balls slapping against Eggsy’s wet arse. “Take it, boy. Take my seed, little omega. Fuck yes…. Gonna fill you up again. Fill you till your belly’s full. Full of my come. Should parade you round the harem like that. Little virgin omega, full of Alpha seed. Wouldn’t you like that?”</p><p>"Fuck, yes, please, please gimme it!" Eggsy cries out as Harry slaps into him. "Fuck! Come on!" </p><p>Harry bites down on Eggsy's collar, shaking him by it like he's a dog throwing around a toy. He shoots deep inside Eggsy, still ragging at the boy's throat. Eggsy screams, baring his neck as the Alpha continues to pound into him. </p><p>It takes almost two minutes for Harry to let go. He licks his lips as he pulls back, looking almost shocked at the chunk he's taken out of the collar. "My goodness…" He breathes. Eggsy looks just as shocked. “I told you… I get instinctual.”</p><p>“Yeah… I can tell.” Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, pulling him as Harry’s knot starts to grow. He needs to feel him inside, needs that completion. “Need you…”</p><p>“You have me, boy. Almost had too much of me.” Harry’s hips twitch forward as his body locks into Eggsy’s and fills him some more.</p><p>“So good… feel you so deep…”</p><p>Harry worms a hand between their bodies, finding Eggsy’s cockette. The simple touch of his fingers around it makes Eggsy howl, spurting over Harry’s hand as he comes.</p><p>"Good boy…" Harry murmurs. "You've done so well… I think that was the one…"</p><p>"The one?" </p><p>"Well… We'll see if your heat continues over the next few days… If not, well…" Harry runs his hand over Eggsy's come-swollen tummy. </p><p>"You seriously think it'll take?" Eggsy looks hopefully up at Harry. "You think I'll carry your pup after the first heat?" </p><p>"Maybe, darling." Harry rests down on top of Eggsy, giving a few small, lazy thrusts. "I think you should get some rest, dear… We'll have another few rounds in the afternoon, but I have some things to sort out with Merlin in the meantime." </p><p>“Mmm, okay… yeah… but you’ll come back?”</p><p>“Of course.” Harry presses a kiss to his brow, then slowly eases his cock out. “I think we need to change the sheets again. If we keep this, I’m going to get in trouble with housekeeping.”</p><p>Eggsy sniggers. “Sorry. Always knew I was wet but that… that’s new.”</p><p>Harry helps Eggsy off the bed and pulls the sheets of, leaving them in a soiled heap. When he tugs the new one into place, Eggsy slumps down on it with a happy sigh. </p><p>“Get some rest, boy.” Harry slips into his robe and fastens it around his waist. The very tip of his half-erect cock keeps peeking out but he doesn’t care. “I’ll lock the door from the outside so you won’t be disturbed. If you need anything, speed dial 9 on that phone.” He’s already at the door when he turns to the half asleep omega. “And don’t even think about playing without me.”</p><p>Eggsy huffs, but nods. He pulls the duvet up over himself and snuggles down as Harry leaves, only feeling safe enough to fall asleep when he hears the lock on the door whirr shut. </p><p>Harry pads along the corridors to Merlin's office wearing only his robe. It isn't an unusual sight, really. You're more likely to catch Harry in his robe than fully dressed. </p><p>When he reaches Merlin's office, he chaps on the door before entering, without waiting for a command to enter. Merlin's sitting at his desk, in front of a load of surveillance screens. There's a naked Omega curled up in his lap, snoozing quietly. One of Percival's, Harry guesses by the thin brown leather collar around their neck. </p><p>"Harry." Merlin says softly, not wanting to wake the dozing omega. "What are you doing out of your room?" </p><p>"Eggsy needed some rest." Harry nods to one of the monitors with Harry's private room on it. Three other monitors show the same room, just from different angles. Eggsy's still where Harry left him, snuggled up under the covers, fast asleep. "And I needed to talk to you about him." </p><p>"Mm?" Merlin raises an eyebrow as he lightly strokes the side of the Omega’s head. </p><p>"I want to keep him. I will let him decide once he comes out of heat, but I want to keep him. And keep him as a surrogate." </p><p>Merlin chokes on his breath. "You want to what?!" </p><p>"I want to keep him as a surrogate. Produce a few pups with him to give up for adoption for a few lucky couples." Harry's eyes are trained on his room's screens, where Eggsy's gotten up and is digging through the minifridge. </p><p>"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Merlin cuddles the omega closer to him, absentmindedly grabbing their thigh as a stress ball. They barely notice. "A pregnant omega being introduced to a harem… The fights…" </p><p>"We'll keep him away if you're worried about a fight breaking out. Give him his own room." Harry's cock gives a little twitch at his next idea. "We could livestream his room 24/7."</p><p>"He's not the pandas at Edinburgh Zoo, Harry." Merlin tuts. </p><p>"Yes, but… People would pay to watch that, wouldn't they? A gravid omega… One that listens to their instincts… One that I suspect will be rather raunchy… Full breasts… A big stomach… And he squirts. He'd rake in thousands in views alone, Merlin." Harry smirks. "And we could still use him as a tease for me. Think about how his scent will change." </p><p>“You hardly know the boy, Harry. He could barely afford the fee to come here.”</p><p>“All the more reason to keep him around if he can’t afford a life on his own. Especially when I do get him pregnant.”</p><p>Merlin scoffs. “It’s his first heat. You know as well as I do that chances are slim even with your seed.”</p><p>Harry sits down on the couch, letting his legs fall open obnoxiously seductive. The omega in Merlin’s lap perks up a bit but otherwise doesn’t stir. “I’m aware but this last round… I think it might have happened, Merlin.”</p><p>“You’ve always been a peacock, Harry, but this is pure vanity even for you.”</p><p>“Indulge me, Merlin. How long has it been since we’ve had a pregnant omega in her?”</p><p>Merlin scowls. “Never, because they are nothing but trouble.”</p><p>“We can’t even know that for sure. We always just assumed. But what if the harem takes to him? Takes cares of him.”</p><p>Merlin turns his chair around to him, giving him a once-over. “You have a crush on that boy. That’s why you want him around.”</p><p>“Have you seen him?”</p><p>“I have. From every angle.”</p><p>“Then even you must admit he’s beautiful. And so responsive. And when he comes…”</p><p>Merlin holds up a hand. “Yes, I saw. Housekeeping already filed a complaint.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine… as always, you get what you want. But--” he puts an emphasis on the word “--it’s his decision. His alone.”</p><p>Harry all but rolls his eyes. “Yes, Merlin.”</p><p>“Glad to know you still listen to reason and not just to your prick.</p><p>Harry gives him a cheeky smile. “Speaking of… I think I should go back now. My little omega has started getting frisky with the pillows.” He gestures to the bank of monitors that depict Eggsy rutting against a pile of pillows he’s bunched up underneath him.</p><p>Merlin groans in frustration. “Should he stick around, he’s getting rubber sheets.”</p><p>"Sheets can be easily cleaned, Merlin." Harry tuts. "He's just a bit… Wetter than my other omegas." </p><p>"Mhm." Merlin sighs. "I'll order some sheet protectors. And some flowers for the housekeeping staff." </p><p>"Thank you, Merlin." Harry grins, then walks out of the room after taking a final glance at the monitors for his room. Harry quicksteps to his room, punching in the code and unlocking the door. </p><p>When he opens the door, Eggsy's sat on the bed, a pillow shoved between his thighs. He's rocking back and forth on it, his tongue hanging out. "Oh, fuck…" He whimpers to himself, his little cock bouncing as he rocks. "Yessss, come on…" </p><p>"I told you not to play without me." Harry says from the doorway. Eggsy stops and stares like a deer caught in the headlights. </p><p>"Sorry…" He mumbles. "Just got this- fuck- Need…" </p><p>"I understand. Lay back, darling." Harry closes and locks the door, then walks over to the toybox. He picks out two big vibrators and places them on the bed. "Spread your legs." </p><p>Eggsy does as he's told, looking wantonly at Harry. "Mmm, whatcha gonna do to me, Alpha?" He purrs. </p><p>Harry climbs onto the bed and turns on one of the vibrators, rubbing it against Eggsy's tip for a moment before sliding it down to between Eggsy's cheeks. "If you want to play without me… I'll let you play without me." Harry dips the vibrator into Eggsy, smirking as the boy squeezes his eyes shut and groans. </p><p>Harry then takes the second vibrator and turns it on, resting it on Eggsy's tip. "Hold it there." He commands. Eggsy does as he's told. Harry then climbs off the bed and sits on the armchair across from it, spreading his legs and slowly stroking himself. "Now. Get yourself off without my help." </p><p>Eggsy stares at him. "What?" </p><p>"You heard me. Show me how you make yourself come without my hands or my cock."</p><p>"But...Harryyy," Eggsy whines, pushing down on the vibrator. It almost slips all the way in. </p><p>"There you go. That's quite lovely, isn't it?" </p><p>"Not the same," Eggsy grumbles. </p><p>"I know, sweet boy. Now do go on. You might want to finish before I do." Harry nods down at his prick that's already slick with his own precome. "Won't take long." </p><p>Eggsy grunts, then shifts his position a bit. The vibrator in his arse is angled against the mattress and as firmly in place as his slick hole allows it. With the other, he slowly circles his cock. </p><p>"Tell me how it feels," Harry demands. </p><p>"Feels good. Bit like what you did before. My cock's so… Feels so sensitive." </p><p>"It does look like it. Red and raw…. Why don't you turn up the setting? Needy little omega like you… You can take more."</p><p>Eggsy nods, turning it up. As it rumbles against him, he throws his head back and his mouth opens in a silent scream. "Ohhh, fuck…" He groans. </p><p>"Now, take the one in your arse… Start fucking yourself on it. Spread your legs nice and wide, let me see it." Harry commands as he gives his wrist a twist. </p><p>Eggsy spreads his legs until they're laid flat and wide open. As he rubs the first vibrator up and down on his cockette, he starts to dip the second one in and out of his arse. He whimpers and bites his lip at the feeling. "Oh, yeah… Ohhh my god…" </p><p>"It's good, isn't it?" Harry chuckles at how much Eggsy's loving it. Eggsy just nods, moving the vibrator quickly in and out of himself. </p><p>"S'a… A bit small, but- but- fffffuck, it gets the job done…" Eggsy groans. The boy's turning out to be quite a size queen. He's moved the first vibrator down to dip into his hole, too. Definitely a size queen. "Fuck, that's better…" </p><p>"What a little slag you are." Harry pumps his cock in time with Eggsy's rhythm, watching as he bears down on the vibrators. "Taking two at a time…" </p><p>"Feels so good… Yes...fuck…" </p><p>"Do you know where your g-spot is, Eggsy?" </p><p>Eggsy shakes his head frantically. "No…. Tell me how…. please." </p><p>"Angle them up a bit, to the front of your body." </p><p>Harry knows when Eggsy hits the spot. His body goes rigid and he bucks up off the bed, a thick gush of slick dripping out of his stretched hole.</p><p>"Fuuuuck yes…. Oh shit…," Eggsy gasps,  "So good… I'm gonna…" </p><p>"Touch your clit for me, Eggsy." </p><p>Eggsy nods, holding onto both of the toys with one hand as the other hand skates over his clit, rubbing it harshly. Eggsy groans, rolling onto his side and squeezing his legs together as he rubs it. </p><p>"Onto your back, Eggsy. Onto your back. I can't see you coming like that." Harry huffs, his hand jerking his own cock quickly. Eggsy rolls back onto his back, his hips gyrating and bucking off of the bed at the combined feeling of the vibrators in his arse and his fingers rubbing his clit. He sobs loudly, his hips stuttering and fucking into the air as he comes again, pressing the vibrators up against his g-spot. "Oh my fucking god!" He cries out, writhing on the bed as wave after wave of orgasms crashes over him, one after another, as he continues to press the toys against his g-spot and rub his clit. </p><p>"That's it, boy. Come for your Alpha. Don't stop. Don't stop coming." Harry himself is teetering on the edge, just a few more strokes and he's there. This picture in front of him is just too delicious, the boy almost contorting himself as he keeps on climaxing. </p><p>Just as Eggsy rubs himself raw, Harry fists his cock harder. </p><p>"Look at me, boy. Watch me," he demands and as soon as Eggsy's wild gaze falls in him, he starts to come. </p><p>Thick ropes of come fly from his cock, most of it landing on the floor. As he continues to stroke himself, Eggsy drags himself over to the corner of the bed, trying to catch the streaks on his tongue. Harry moans even louder, painting the boy's face in his come until he's spent. </p><p>Eggsy's whole face is covered and dripping in come. He wipes some out of his eye. "That was… New." He giggles. "I like it, though. Like being covered in your come, Alpha. Makes me feel owned." </p><p>"Mmm…" Harry's still stroking his cock, now spurred on by the sight of Eggsy's face covered in him. "Go up on your knees. I'll mark you, Omega." Harry rubs his thumb over his tip and sniffs the air, using the smell of the omega in heat to encourage himself. "You are mine." Harry growls. "You are mine. My Omega. You will carry my pups, be part of my harem. You are mine." </p><p>"I'm yours, Alpha." Eggsy shifts on his knees slightly. Harry can see a little puddle forming between them as slick constantly drips from between Eggsy's legs. "I'm your Omega. Your broodmare. Gonna carry your pups. Gonna get marked by you. Only yours, Alpha. No one else's." </p><p>Harry rises and breeches the gap between them. He hooks a finger into Eggsy’s collar and brings his face close to his. “You’ll be so beautiful, little omega.” His hand flies over his cock frantically as he nears another climax, only spurred by the boy’s scent and his own fantasy. “Only glowing at first, then you’ll start to show, get bigger… your belly will grow, your tits….”</p><p>“All yours, Alpha,” Eggsy whimpers. His own fingers are playing with his little cock. “All yours.”</p><p>“Yes… all mine. I’ll have you every day because you just can’t get enough of it. And after the little pup is born… we can start all over again. Is that what you want, my omega? Is that what you want with me?”</p><p>Eggsy tips his head back, exposing as much of his throat as he can. “Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>"Good Omega…" Harry groans, jerking his cock quicker until he's coming, painting massive stripes down Eggsy's body. He moans as he covers Eggsy from his face down to his knees in his come, marking him. "You are mine, boy." He growls. "Mine." </p><p>"Only yours, Alpha." Eggsy coos. "Mark me, Alpha, mark me." </p><p>Once Harry's finished, he slows his strokes down and looks down at the boy, his body covered in his spending. "You look beautiful." He murmurs. Eggsy swipes up some come from his stomach and sucks his fingers into his mouth. </p><p>"Love how your come tastes, Alpha…"</p><p>"Whore." Harry chuckles. "Shall we get you cleaned up?"</p><p>Eggsy glances down at himself, then lightly rubs the come into his skin on his tummy. "Do I have to?" He whines. </p><p>“Don’t worry, boy… there’s plenty more for you. Come on.” Harry scoops Eggsy up into his arms and carries him into the ensuite. There, he gently sets him down in the walk-in shower and switches on the water. “Get in there, Eggsy.”</p><p>“Won’t you join me?” Eggsy gives him a little pout. “I can wash your cock for you.”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. It’s mostly for show. He shucks out of his robe and steps into the shower. “You’re a very irresistible young man.”</p><p>Eggsy shrugs with a cheeky little smile. “It’s just hormones, yeah? That’s what you said.”</p><p>Harry crowds him back against the tiled wall. “Don’t think it’s <i>just</i> that.”</p><p>Eggsy’s brow goes up. “Really?”</p><p>“I talked to Merlin about you. About keeping you.”</p><p>“You would?” Eggsy all but bounces on his feet and immediately slips on the floor. Harry catches him against his chest. </p><p>“Like I said - I mean that - we’ll talk about this after your heat when our minds are a bit clearer but… yes, I would.”</p><p>Eggsy looks up at him with wide eyes that shine just a bit with tears. Unconsciously, he places a hand on his stomach. “I know it’s probably just the heat talking but…. I did mean what I said back there, too.”</p><p>“I know, my boy.” Harry gives him a little peck on the forehead. “Now… you said something about washing my cock…”</p><p>"Yeah." Eggsy grins sheepishly. He wraps his hand round Harry's flaccid cock and slowly tugs on it, just cleaning it off at first. He then grabs some shower gel, covering his hand in it before doing the same motion over Harry's prick. "Mmmm…" </p><p>"Lovely little hands…" Harry murmurs. "Beautiful. Perfect." </p><p>"Thanks…" Eggsy mumbles, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder as the other man cleans down his torso. Once that's clean, Harry manhandles Eggsy, making him turn around. "Bend over, darling." </p><p>Eggsy bends over the best he can, shivering as Harry runs a finger up between his cheeks. "God…" </p><p>"I know, dear. I'm just trying to clean you up a little." Harry murmurs, but grabs one of Eggsy's arse cheeks for good measure. "You smell divine… And you look nice and well used." Harry presses his thumb against Eggsy's hole. "Lovely boy…" </p><p>"Stop…" Eggsy whines at all the complements. "You're spoilin' me…" </p><p>"Oh, darling. You haven't seen me spoil an omega yet." Harry chuckles. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Eggsy asks over his shoulder. “How would you…”<br/>
His words falter when Harry dives between his cheeks and licks a big circle around Eggsy’s hole. “Hm… such a lovely taste… so sweet… I could drink you up.” Again, Harry teases with his tongue, making Eggsy squirm. </p><p>“Fuck, please…”</p><p>Harry dives a bit deeper and sucks Eggsy’s balls into his mouth, easily taking them both at once. He hums around him, his nose presses just so against Eggsy’s hole.</p><p>“Harry…. Oh my god… I…”</p><p>“Turn back around for me, my boy. Let me look at you.”</p><p>Eggsy follows the gentle order, leaning against the wall. He looks down at Harry, threading his fingers into the Alpha’s wet hair. “Are you gonna…”</p><p>“Would you like that?”</p><p>Eggsy shrugs. “Dunno. I’ve never… that is, no one has ever… It’s so small.”</p><p>“Nonsense…” Harry doesn’t wait for any other argument. He leans in and sucks Eggsy’s cockette into his mouth.</p><p>Eggsy moans loudly, pulling on Harry's hair at the feeling. "Oh my fucking god…" He breathes. Harry chuckles around him, which only makes him moan even louder. </p><p>Harry nuzzles against Eggsy's pubic bone, Eggsy's cock rested comfortably on his tongue. It isn't long enough to gag on, it's just a nice size. Harry reaches down, lightly squeezing Eggsy's useless balls. "Mmm…" He hums. </p><p>Eggsy bites his lip, trying to thrust into Harry's mouth. "Fuck, that's good…" He whimpers, shuddering as Harry hollows his cheeks. "Thank you, Alpha… Don't think many Alphas would do this for their Omegas…" </p><p>Again, Harry hums, suckling on Eggsy’s little prick. He pushes Eggsy against the wall and holds him there so that he can’t thrust forward. With the other hand he keeps playing with the omega’s petite balls, squeezing and tugging them. </p><p>“Yessss, fuck… keep doing that…. So good.”</p><p>With a wet plop, Harry pulls off, tonguing just against the very tip of Eggsy’s cock. “You like that, omega? Having that little thing sucked?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah… didn’t think it’d be so good.”</p><p>Trusting that Eggsy would stay still now, Harry snakes a hand between his legs, his long fingers easily finding Eggsy’s slick entrance. “Do you want to come in my mouth?”</p><p>“What…. You would…. Can I?”</p><p>Harry has to laugh at the boy’s stammering. “I don’t think I’ll give you much of a choice.” With that, Harry dives back down, sucking Eggsy’s cock back into his mouth. </p><p>"Fuck…" Eggsy wheezes. Harry then slides two fingers into Eggsy's arse, meeting no resistance. He fucks Eggsy on his fingers as he continues to suckle, feeling the boy flutter and clench around his fingers. </p><p>Harry pulls back to lick at the tip again, treating it like he would one of his omegas' clitorises. He sucks on it lightly and runs his tongue in circles around it, even flicks his thumb over it a few times before diving back down on Eggsy's cock. </p><p>Above him, Eggsy starts whining, torn between thrusting forward into Harry's mouth and backwards onto his fingers. Harry twists his wrist slightly and finds the soft spot that Eggsy loves having pressed. He strokes over that as he presses his tongue flat against the head of Eggsy's cockette. "Good Omega…" Harry says around Eggsy's cock. "Are you going to come, Omega?" </p><p>Eggsy nods, tightening around Harry's fingers. "M'gonna come, gonna come, gonna come…" He warns, grabbing at Harry's hair and forcing him down onto his cock, giving little thrusts into his mouth. </p><p>Harry easily swallows Eggsy’s little load, suckling him through one orgasm, then another. As he comes, Eggsy bears down Harry’s fingers, fucking himself on his hand, riding his climax out on him. Once he’s finished, he lets his head fall back against the wall, trying to catch a breath. </p><p>“That was… oh my god…,” he pants.</p><p>Harry doesn’t let up just yet but keeps circling Eggsy’s cockette with his tongue, nursing the tip with his lips. “Such a sweet thing. I could suck your clit all day,” he muses, dipping down to kiss Eggsy’s balls that are drawn tight against the omega’s body. </p><p>"Mmmh…" Eggsy mumbles, hazy after that orgasm. "I… Fucking hell…" </p><p>"You taste so lovely, darling." Harry holds Eggsy's cockette and flicks his tongue over it. Eggsy groans above him, a small droplet of come spurting out of his tip pitifully. "Just so sensitive…" </p><p>"Can't help it." Eggsy huffs. He turns the shower off and grabs the closest towel, wrapping it round his waist. Harry follows suite, drying off his cock and hair quickly before walking back through to the bedroom. He pulls his robe around his shoulders and tightens the belt around his waist, then climbs into bed. </p><p>Eggsy crawls into bed beside him, cuddling against his chest. "So, you're really serious about me joining your harem and stuff? Having your pup?"</p><p>"Of course I am, darling." Harry runs his hand over Eggsy's stomach. "I will introduce you to my harem, but the chances are that you'll have your own private room. The pecking order…" </p><p>"What about it?" </p><p>"Throwing a new omega into the mix, especially a pregnant one… Fights would ensue, darling." Harry rolls onto his side and pulls Eggsy with him, spooning into the boy's back. "You'd be taken care of 24/7… Your own private doctor, room service, housekeeping… But we would ask something of you in return." Harry murmurs, now rubbing his hand in circles on Eggsy's tummy, his free hand moving his flaccid cock to rest between Eggsy's thighs. </p><p>"Yeah?" Eggsy looks over his shoulder at Harry. "Are you wanting me to pay rent or something?" </p><p>"No. Goodness, no. We… I discussed with Merlin about, um… Livestreaming your room to the internet. Just constantly. Merlin compared it to those panda-cams you get at the zoo." </p><p>"Why'd you do that?" </p><p>"Well… The sight of a fertile omega to an alpha is very, very arousing. And you seem to be quite enjoying sex, so-" </p><p>"You want to shag me on this livestream for people to watch?" Eggsy raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"That wouldn't just be it, darling. You'd also just be doing your daily routine. Any sexual activity would be very much welcomed." </p><p>Eggsy falls quiet for a long moment, placing a hand over Harry’s on his stomach. “Anyone could see me?”</p><p>“Anyone who’d pay handsomely, of course. Don’t mistake this for some cheap amateur film for people to jerk off to. We’d do checks on anyone who registers but after that… they’d see everything.”</p><p>“When you fuck me… breed me… suck my clit,” Eggsy muses absently. </p><p>“It will be me most of the time but maybe one of the other alphas will want to have you, too. Maybe Merlin, too.”</p><p>“He’s a beta.”</p><p>“He is also a very horny man, Eggsy. He had a go with most of the omegas in the harem.”</p><p>“Hm…,” Eggsy sighs. “They’d see how I get big when the pup grows. You think that’d really interest someone? When I turn into a whale?”</p><p>Harry buries a laugh in the boy’s hair. “You have no idea.”</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Oh, yes." Harry kisses Eggsy's nape. "That's when you'll get the most views. When you're… Gravid." Harry's hips give a small twitch at the thought. Eggsy grins. </p><p>"You really wanna go through all this with me?" He asks. </p><p>"I do." Harry runs his hand down Eggsy's waist, feeling over his hips, how wide they are. "I have never grown attached to an omega as quickly as I have with you." </p><p>Eggsy smiles at Harry over his shoulder. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry says sincerely. “You’re a beautiful boy. So willing and open, and I don’t mean just your body. You came here almost looking scared but now…”</p><p>“Might just be the heat. You said so…. It’s biology.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s just that.” Harry trails Eggsy’s thigh, making them quiver with the feathery tough. “I’ve had a lot of omegas during their heat and in between but I hardly just want to spend time with them other than when I breed them. You… I wish to get to know. Should you agree, that is. None of this is going to happen without your consent.”</p><p>Eggsy tries to turn around as much as he can without twisting Harry’s cock between his thighs in a way that is certainly no fun. “I want it, Harry. My Alpha Harry… I want it.”</p><p>Harry leans into him and kisses him. Eggsy kisses back, giving Harry's hand on his stomach a gentle squeeze before pulling away. "Soppy bastard…" He mutters, but his cheeks are pink all the same. </p><p>"I am." Harry replies, reaching up to stroke Eggsy's cheek before cuddling closer to him. He places a gentle kiss on Eggsy's bare shoulder, then gives it a soft nip. "My Omega…" </p><p>"Only yours, Harry." Eggsy confirms. </p><p>"How are you feeling now, darling? Now that I've wrung all those orgasms out of you?" Harry slides his hand up and down Eggsy's side. "Feeling better?" </p><p>"Yeah. I think my fever's gone down a little. And my stomach isn't cramping anymore, that's a relief." Eggsy gives his middle a pat. "Definitely feeling better now you've fucked me a few times." </p><p>"You call this a few times?" Harry eyes him with a smile. "You must have come about 20 times."</p><p>Eggsy shrugs. "They don't call it heat for nothing, do they?" </p><p>"That is true." Harry places a hand on Eggsy's forehead then sniffs his neck. "And there's at least two more days of this." </p><p>"Housekeeping will hate me." Eggsy looks down at the pile of soiled sheets. </p><p>"I will shield you from their wrath," Harry says but he can already feel Eggsy's wetness against his cock and crotch. </p><p>"Mm…" Eggsy grins, closing his eyes for a moment, basking in the feeling of having a strong, virile Alpha hold him. After a little while, he reaches back, wrapping his hand around Harry's cock. "Ready for another round yet?" </p><p>"Of course, darling." Harry tilts his hips, letting the head of his cock slide over Eggsy's wet entrance. "Such a wet little Omega…" He murmurs. "Roll onto your front, darling." </p><p>Eggsy rolls onto his front like a good boy, then wraps his arms round a pillow and rests his head on it. "Whatcha gonna do to me?" </p><p>Harry doesn't reply. He just pushes Eggsy's legs apart, admiring Eggsy's shining hole for a moment, the way it flutters and dribbles slick. He lowers himself down on top of Eggsy, one hand holding his cock and guiding it straight into Eggsy's greedy hole. "There we are…" </p><p>"Mmm…" Eggsy hums against the pillow, rolling his arse in a circle. "Mmm, s'nice…" </p><p>“You stay down for this, boy. Just take me.” With Harry’s weight pinning the omega to the mattress, he lifts his hips and slams down again, knocking the wind from Eggsy’s lungs. </p><p>“Jesus, fuck….”</p><p>Harry repeats the motion, drawing a little squeak from Eggsy at the hard thrust. “That’s how you like it, little omega? Feeling your Alpha deep?”</p><p>Eggsy moans loudly into the pillow, trying to push back but Harry won’t let him. “Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>“Knew you were a bit of a slag. The moment I tasted you… insatiable little thing…” Harry keeps pumping into him, putting  his weight behind each thrust. </p><p>“Yes, Harry… please… harder… let me feel that cock… fuck, yes… so goooood.”</p><p>"Lovely boy…" Harry groans, then bites down on Eggsy's shoulder as he gives three hard thrusts in a row. He then starts at a rhythm, bouncing off Eggsy's thick cheeks with every thrust. </p><p>"Yeah, c'mon… Y'feel so good…" Eggsy encourages. "Fuck, so good, good Alpha…" </p><p>"Mmmm…" Harry groans against Eggsy's shoulder before finally releasing the skin there. "You're so wet, darling… So slick…" He reaches down, slipping one finger into Eggsy beside his cock. "Oh, yes…" </p><p>"Ohhhh… Oh, Christ, that's nice…" Eggsy grunts. "Yeah, fill me… I can take it…"</p><p>Harry chuckles to himself at Eggsy's words in comparison to how virginic the boy was yesterday. "Can you? Can you take it?" Harry pulls his cock out all the way to rub against Eggsy's hole, teasing it. He slaps the head against Eggsy's entrance, chuckling as Eggsy gets wetter and wetter at the feeling. "Such a responsive Omega. The other Alphas will love you." </p><p>“Put it back in, pleaaaase,” Eggsy whines, trying to push his arse up. “Oh yessss.” His whines turn into a groan when Harry pushes back in to the hilt. “Will I meet them? The others?”</p><p>“Soon, darling… after I’m done with you.”</p><p>“So never?” Eggsy grins over his shoulder but Harry knocks the expression off his face with the hardest thrust yet. </p><p>“Such a naughy boy. You could barely look at my cock yesterday.” Harry starts his rhythm again, rocking and rolling against Eggsy. “Now you’re taking it without skipping a beat. Can’t wait to share you… parade you around… show the harem what a wet boy you are… how you take me so easily… my cock and more…”</p><p>"Oh, fuck, yeah… Fuck, show me off, please, oh, fffffuck…" Eggsy bites down on the pillow. "Yeah, show me to your harem… Show 'em my wet pussy…"</p><p>"You dirty, dirty boy." Harry groans, covering Eggsy's shoulderblade in bite marks. "You'll make my harem so jealous, darling…" </p><p>"Yeah, bet I will. What about the Alphas? What're they gonna do to me?" Eggsy asks, giving a miniscule roll of his hips. </p><p>"We have a chair… For examinations…" Harry pants against Eggsy's shoulderblade. "I would put you in it, possibly tie you down if I must… Show the Alphas your wonderful little clitty, your wet, loose hole. They all deserve to see them." </p><p>“Will they…. Jesus, fuck yeah… that’s the spot… will they… fuck me?”</p><p>Harry angles his hips just so that his cock hits Eggsy’s g-spot with every thrust. “If I let them… not everyone’s as nice… as me…” He slides his arms underneath Eggsy’s shoulders to pull them as close together as he can, rolling his hips, pushing in deep. “But they’ll touch you…. Tease you… might make you come.”</p><p>“Wanna come for them,” Eggsy mumbles brainlessly. “Make you proud… proud to be my Alpha…”</p><p>“Already am, my boy. I already am.” Harry places a kiss to Eggsy's neck, then lifts his hips up high until his cock almost falls out, then shoves it all the way back in. "Take my cock." He growls. </p><p>"Yes, Alpha, gonna take it so good…" Eggsy angles his hips up again. Harry holds onto them and slaps into him, biting down on his lip. </p><p>"You smell so good, darling… I should bottle your slick… Use it as an encouragement before I breed another omega…" Harry moans at the thought, his hips speeding up. "Take your Alpha’s cock, I can feel you getting wetter… Oh, you're positively soaked…" </p><p>“Wanna be used…. By my Alpha… fuck, yes… let me feel that cock… use my wet pussy… wanna feel you deep… used…”</p><p>“Not long now, boy… want to make your Alpha come?”</p><p>Eggsy groans, nodding frantically. “Yes, please come… please, Alpha… put it deep inside me… inside my pussy…”</p><p>Harry bites his lip, holding back a loud groan as he buries himself in Eggsy, pressing in as deep as possible as his knot swells. He grunts and bites down on Eggsy's shoulder again as he spills into the boy. "Oh, Christ…" He pants, licking at the now-bleeding bite mark. </p><p>Underneath him, Eggsy obediently takes the load, cooing as he's filled. "Mnngh…" </p><p>"Take it. Good lad." He grunts. "Good boy… So good for your Alpha…" </p><p>"Mmm…" Eggsy hums, rolling his hips in a circle, taking Harry even deeper. "Gimme your pups…" </p><p>“Have them, omega… take them in..,” Harry presses through his teeth as his knot seals him against Eggsy’s body. “Let me fill you up…. Feel them inside you…”</p><p>“Thank you, Alpha… thank you….” Eggsy snakes a hand underneath his body to find his cockette. It only takes him a few quick strokes to come into his hand, his hole fluttering around Harry’s, getting even wetter with their combined fluids. “Thank you…”</p><p>“Such a good boy… good omega.” Harry kisses the shell of his ear, rolling his hips just so to push forward just a bit more, making Eggsy feel his knot, the tip of his cock deep inside him. “So good... “</p><p>"Mmm…" Eggsy slides his fingers over his cockette, lazily playing with it as Harry's come leaks out of him. "Feels so good… Love being filled by my Alpha…" </p><p>"Mhmmm…" Harry hums, slipping his eyes shut. He kisses Eggsy's shoulder, over the bite mark. "Lovely boy…" </p><p>"Feel much better now, Alpha…" Eggsy mumbles. "Much better…" </p><p>"Do you?" </p><p>"Yeah…" Eggsy blinks slowly as he looks back at Harry. Harry reaches one hand up to feel Eggsy's forehead, checking his temperature. "That should be you sated for a little while, then. Are you hungry?" </p><p>"Nah. Just wanna cuddle with my Alpha." Eggsy stretches out under Harry, shuddering as the man's cock slips out of his arse, followed by a gush of his come. "Feel so good now…" Eggsy rolls over slowly, pulling Harry back on top of him. He reaches for Harry's cock, giving it a few lazy tugs despite its softness. </p><p>“I think you won’t get much more of that for a bit,” Harry muses. </p><p>Eggsy reaches between Harry’s legs, cradling his balls in his palm. “You put all that in me?”</p><p>“Most of it, yes, darling. You have yet to run me dry but... “</p><p>“Mmmh, can I just hold it for a while?” Eggsy buries his nose against Harry’s chest, drinking in his scent.</p><p>“Of course, dear.” Harry pulls him against, letting him wrap his hand around his flaccid cock.</p><p>“My Alpha,” Eggsy drawls sleepily. “My Harry… all mine… all for me… for your good boy…”</p><p>"Is someone sleepy?" Harry chuckles. Eggsy gives a little nod against Harry's chest. </p><p>"Yeah…" Eggsy mumbles, rubbing at his eye. "Can I go for a little nap?" </p><p>"Of course you can, darling." Harry runs his hand down the small of Eggsy's back. Eggsy cuddles even closer, then starts emitting a quiet purr. </p><p>"Oh, darling… Are you purring for me?" Harry places a gentle kiss to Eggsy's temple. "My precious boy." </p><p>Eggsy doesn't reply. He just keeps purring, his chest vibrating against Harry's. As his boy settles down for a nap, Harry knows that that last round definitely worked. Eggsy's going to be carrying his pups.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More sex. More talk of pregnancy, conception, squirting, milking, adoption... .</p>
<p>If any of that is not your thing, please do move along.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next three days are spent mostly the same, with Harry and Eggsy fucking like rabbits. By the dawn of the fourth day, Harry can tell that Eggsy's heat is beginning to ease.</p>
<p>Eggsy wakes up later than usual, his small body being spooned in Harry's large one, Harry's cock buried in his arse. "Mmm…" Eggsy hums, pressing back against Harry. "Morning…" </p>
<p>"Good morning, darling." Harry places a kiss to Eggsy's neck, above the collar. Over the past three days, Harry's torn the collar to shreds, biting it and shaking his head with it in his mouth whenever he knots Eggsy. "How are you feeling?" </p>
<p>"Bit horny… Better than usual, though. M'not feeling feverish at all." Eggsy smiles. "Bit sore, but it's a good sore." </p>
<p>"Mm…" Harry snuffles along Eggsy’s neck, scenting him. "You don't smell as strong now. I think you're coming out of heat." </p>
<p>"Finally…" Eggsy sighs. "I'm loving getting fucked six ways from Sunday, but I could do without being so sweaty and out of it." </p>
<p>"I understand, dear." Harry rests his hand on Eggsy's middle, feeling over the bulge of his cock in his boy. "I'm going to take you out of here for a day. Now is the best time to introduce you to the harem." </p>
<p>“But you said there’d be fights.” Eggsy looks over his shoulders, placing his hand over Harry’s.</p>
<p>“Only if you were indeed pregnant. You should be fine now. Some might take to you more than others but that’s only normal. You are just boys after all.” Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck. “We should however get you into the shower first. Do you smell very… ripe.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm… will you do what you did the last time we had a shower?”</p>
<p>“You mean if I’ll suck your little cock?” Harry reaches down for said petite thing and gives it a short tuck.</p>
<p>“Yes, please…”</p>
<p>“We’ll see, boy. Not sure if you deserve such a treat yet.”</p>
<p>To make a point, Eggsy clenches around Harry’s cock and moans loud as he feels the massive piece inside him. “I’ve been such a good boy, Alpha.”</p>
<p>"Have you?" Harry raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Have you, really?" </p>
<p>"Yeah… Been so good…" Eggsy puts on a pout that carries through to his voice. "Please suck my cock, Alpha?" </p>
<p>Harry hums, giving Eggsy's cock another tug, the little thing held between his thumb and forefinger. "I suppose you have been rather good over these past few days…" Harry slowly pulls his cock out of Eggsy. "Go on, then. Go turn the shower on, darling. I'll be through in a moment." </p>
<p>Eggsy squeaks excitedly, scrambling out of bed and running to the bathroom. The door slams shut behind him and the water starts running a moment later. Harry sighs fondly at how eager the boy is, then starts mentally planning how he's going to introduce Eggsy to his boys. </p>
<p>Introducing a new Omega to a harem is a dangerous thing, if done incorrectly it can lead to vicious scraps between the omegas. Introductions must be done slowly, from a distance at first. The established harem is then allowed to approach, to scent the omega and decide if they're wanted within the harem. </p>
<p>If they are, then they will be accepted into the harem no problem, but they will be at the bottom of the very complex pecking order. If they aren't wanted, then the new omega mustn't try to force their way in. This can also lead to a fight. </p>
<p>Sighing, Harry reaches over for the landline. He dials three numbers, then waits. Eventually, someone picks up. </p>
<p>"Percival?" Harry asks. </p>
<p>"Um… Theo, sir. Alpha Percy's busy at the moment." The Omega answers in a soft voice. Theodore, Percival's prize Omega pet. Harry recognises the boy's voice anywhere. He's a beautiful young omega, androgynous. Platinum blonde hair always coiffed perfectly, a lithe body, and a beautiful little pussy between his legs. Harry's often thought about taking the boy, but Percival's the only one that has ever fucked him. </p>
<p>"Put Percival on." Harry demands. </p>
<p>"But he's…" Theo pauses, trying to think about how to word it. "Alpha Percy's busy, sir…" </p>
<p>"Theodore." Harry snarls. "Put your Alpha on the phone. Now." </p>
<p>There's silence, then a bit of shuffling, then the sound of panting. "Harry?" Percival asks over the loud sound of skin slapping against skin. "I'm busy." </p>
<p>"I don't care, Percival." Harry grumbles. "I need you to help me. I'm introducing Eggsy to the harem, I want you to keep the harem away from Eggsy when I first bring him into the room." </p>
<p>“So you want me… to be..,” the sound of flesh on flesh becomes louder, “stay down, boy, I’m not finished….. You want me to be your zookeeper?”</p>
<p>“If you need to call it that.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I do plan on keeping the boy but I don’t want there to be fights.”</p>
<p>“Could always… keep him… as… your personal pet.”</p>
<p>Harry hears the unmistakeable sound of kissing close to the mouthpiece of the phone. Percival has probably drawn his own pet in for a kiss. Flashy bastard. “I might… but he’d still need to get along. Are you free before noon?”</p>
<p>“Depends on… how long it takes… for this little omega here… to finish me off…. I told you to stay down, boy.”</p>
<p>“Meet me at the harem at 11, then. And bring the boy. It might appease Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“And you… because you can… stare at his… arse.”</p>
<p>“That, too. Later, then.” Harry has just hung up when he hears Eggsy cooing his name from the bathroom. His cock gives a very interested twitch. “Coming, darling.”</p>
<p>Harry walks through to the bathroom, smiling at the sight before him. Eggsy's standing under the shower, covered in soap suds, looking radiant. "Hello, darling." Harry hums. </p>
<p>"Hiya, love." Eggsy replies, pushing open the door to the shower. Harry climbs in, leaning down and immediately capturing Eggsy in a deep kiss. He needs to let off some steam after the phone call. Eggsy pulls away after a minute, looking up at Harry with big eyes. "Everything alright?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yes, darling." Harry slides his hand down Eggsy's body until he reaches his cockette. He starts jerking the little thing. "Everything is just fine." Harry kneels and presses Eggsy back against the shower wall, slipping his little cock into his mouth. </p>
<p>Eggsy huffs out a breath, closing his eyes and resting his hand on the back of Harry's head as the man bobs his head. "Yeah… Fuck…" Eggsy whispers, tilting his hips forward as Harry snakes his tongue around his cock. "Fuck, that's amazing…" </p>
<p>Harry smiles around Eggsy’s prick, hollowing his cheeks around and he suckles on it.</p>
<p>“So good, Harry… just like that… won’t be long…”</p>
<p>“Have you been naughty?” Harry looks up at him, his tongue lazily playing around the tip of Eggsy’s cock.</p>
<p>“I think you might have been.” Eggsy nods down at Harry’s own prick that hangs fully hard and red with neglect between his legs. “That’s not how I left it.”</p>
<p>“I was on the phone with another Alpha. Percival. The bastard was fucking one of his omegas while we spoke.”</p>
<p>“Hm… does that turn my Alpha on?” Eggsy threads a hand through Harry’s dampened hair. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to show you?”</p>
<p>"Fuck yes." Eggsy grins. </p>
<p>Harry stands, running his hands down Eggsy's waist for a second. He then slides them to Eggsy's arse, then down the back of his thighs. A second later, Harry's hoisted Eggsy up, the boy's legs around his waist. "Hold on tight, boy." </p>
<p>Eggsy nods, wrapping his arms and legs tight around Harry. He squeaks as Harry slides his cock into his arse. "Oh, christ…" He whines. "Yeah, that's good…" </p>
<p>"Just relax, boy. Let me do all the work." Harry presses Eggsy up against the shower wall and starts thrusting up into him, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. "Mmm, lovely boy…" </p>
<p>“Yes… fuck, yes… “ Eggsy lets his head fall back against the tiles as Harry sucks at his throat. “So deep.. So fucking deep.”</p>
<p>Harry pounds into him as best as the position allows, pushing up and forward. “Yes, my boy… feel me… know I’m yours….”</p>
<p>“I do… I am…” Eggsy clings to Harry as he speeds up his pace. “All yours.”</p>
<p>"I'm not going to last long, boy." Harry groans, slapping up into him. He thrusts deeper, panting against Eggsy's shoulder. "Touch yourself." He commands. </p>
<p>Eggsy's fingers wrap around his cock and tugs it quickly, squeaking with every thrust. "Oh my goddddd, yes, Alpha!" He cries, rocking down against Harry. "Yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck meee!" </p>
<p>Harry sucks a mark under Eggsy's jawline as he comes into him, the position not allowing him to shove his knot in. Instead, he comes and his cock slips out a few moments later, followed by a flow of come. "Oh…" Harry pants. "Good boy…"</p>
<p>Eggsy nods, still feverishly rubbing his cock. Harry pushes his hand away and does it for him, flicking his thumb over Eggsy's tip until the boy comes into his hand, a few measly spurts. "Good boy…" Harry repeats. “Such a good boy…”</p>
<p>Eggsy’s entire body quivers with the little aftershocks of Harry’s hands on his cock. “Fuck… so good… thank you, Alpha.”</p>
<p>Harry seals his mouth with a long kiss. “My little omega…. Such an eager boy…”</p>
<p>Eggsy only moans in response, his head falling forward against Harry’s shoulder. “Sorry I couldn’t take your knot.”</p>
<p>“Not to worry, my darling. Not your fault but mine. You’ll have it again later.” Carefully, Harry sets him down, steadying him against his chest. “Now… let’s get you properly clean and presentable for the harem.”</p>
<p>“You think they’ll like me?” Eggsy looks up at him with huge eyes, gently caressing his Alpha’s flaccid cock.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they will. I’ve asked Percival to keep an eye on them when I introduce you but you will be fine. I’ll protect you.”</p>
<p>"Why does Percival need to be there?" Eggsy asks, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Is something bad gonna happen?" </p>
<p>"It's to prevent a rushed introduction to the harem. The pecking order is very fragile, darling. I would hate for a fight to break out." Harry murmurs, placing a kiss to Eggsy's temple. "I've never had a fight break out before. Don't worry." </p>
<p>Eggsy nods, grabbing the shower gel off a shelf. He uncaps it and rubs some into his hands, then starts working the soap over Harry's chest. "My big Alpha…" He hums, pinching one of Harry's nipples. Harry growls at him in response. </p>
<p>"Don't push your luck, Omega." He mutters. Eggsy looks down with a sheepish grin, then continues to wash Harry. </p>
<p>"I have a new collar to put on you once you're out of the shower. I don't want you wearing that torn up thing when you meet my harem, they may look down on you if you're scruffy." Harry comments as he rubs shampoo into Eggsy's hair. "I want your hair brushed, a new collar on, perfume on, and I want you on your best behavior. Do you understand?" </p>
<p>Eggsy nods obediently. “Yes, Alpha.”</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Harry dips Eggsy’s back under the spray. “Some of our omegas might want to touch you, sniff you…”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“To get acquainted with you. If you don’t want that, you must tell me. I can tell them no but you shouldn’t just brush them off.”</p>
<p>Eggsy looks up at him, blinking a few times as soap gets into his eyes. “You’re making me a bit nervous, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“You needn’t be, sweet boy.” Harry continues to wash him, every now and then peppering his lips and neck with kisses. “You’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Just wanna be good, you know?” Eggsy makes him look at him. “Never really been a part of anything, so… I want to make a good impression. Want them to like me if… if I’m allowed to stay.” </p>
<p>Harry pulls him against his chest, trying not to notice how perfectly their bodies slot together like this. “Just be you, little omega. Just be you.”</p>
<p>They finish their shower and towel off. Harry helps Eggsy to brush his hair into a perfect style, frowning as one strand keeps falling into his face. After a little spritz of perfume that helps accentuate Eggsy’s natural scent, they walk back into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“There should be another dressing gown in the closet.” Harry points at one of the wooden panels. From the cupboard he retrieves a new collar, a similar model than the last if a bit slimmer and less clunky. “Sit on the bed, dear.”</p>
<p>Eggsy, now clad in the silky robe, sits on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m taking this off now. It’s fulfilled its purpose. I will then put this one on. Is that alright with you?”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods, tilting his head back. “Yes, Alpha.”</p>
<p>Harry slips a key out of his dressing gown pocket and undoes the lock on Eggsy's collar. He throws the old collar in the bin and then turns back to face Eggsy. There's a red mark around his neck from where the collar's rubbed. </p>
<p>Harry unlocks the new collar and slips it around Eggsy's neck. He buckles it so that it sits comfortably on Eggsy's neck, then locks it. "That's better." Harry murmurs. "It looks much nicer than the old one." </p>
<p>"Thank you, Alpha." Eggsy coos.</p>
<p>Harry looks over the boy, making sure he's dressed and presented perfectly. "I think you're ready to meet my harem." He says with a smile. </p>
<p>Eggsy grins up at him and stands, following him out of the room. He's been stuck in there for three days, it feels good to get out and stretch his legs. Harry leads him far into the building, down a long corridor, before stopping in front of a door. Percival's already waiting outside it, his pet standing at his side. </p>
<p>"Late again, Harry." Percival raises an eyebrow. He then looks over Eggsy. "Mh, Merlin told me what you plan to do with this one. Interesting choice." </p>
<p>"He has potential." Harry grumbles as he keys in the PIN code to unlock the door. "He has wonderful conformation. Wonderful temperament, too. A good Omega, all in all." </p>
<p>"Hmm." Percival says in disinterest. His own pet is staring at Eggsy with big, round eyes, his nose twitching like a bunny rabbit's. "You can say hello in a minute, Theodore. Be patient." </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha Percy,” the pet, Theodore, says obediently, withdrawing slightly to step behind Percival but his eyes never leave Eggsy.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, my boy?” Harry runs a hand down Eggsy’s back. </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha Harry.” Eggsy tries to mimic Theodore’s tone, nodding. </p>
<p>“Percival, please go ahead. Make sure the omegas are behaved before we enter.”</p>
<p>Percival’s brow ticks up as he pushes the doors. “Heel, pet,” he commands and Theodore follows, glancing back over his shoulder at Eggsy.</p>
<p>“He’s a bit weird, ain’t he?” Eggsy whispers, nodding at the other omega. Unlike Eggsy he wears nothing but a little loin cloth that matches the deep burgundy of his collar.</p>
<p>“He’s different, yes. He’s not part of the harem but Percival’s personal pet.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“You’ll find out soon enough. The way he looked at you, I think we might need to set up a play date for you two.” Harry leans into him and presses a kiss to his temple. “Come on now, my boy. Let’s introduce you to everyone.”</p>
<p>Cautiously, Eggsy steps into the harem, following behind Harry. He looks around in wonder. The room is massive, with lots of alcoves hidden behind sheer curtains. The floor doesn't seem to be made out of carpet, rather out of a soft, cushion-y material. There's pillows and blankets thrown about the floor. </p>
<p>In the middle of the room, Percival stands, Theodore behind him. He's talking to about ten other omegas, Theodore hanging by his side, holding his hand. </p>
<p>"Percival? Bring them over." Harry calls. </p>
<p>Percival walks over, all the Omegas following close behind. They're all looking at Eggsy, watching his every move. Eggsy shies behind Harry slightly, a frown on his face. </p>
<p>"Everyone, I would like you to meet Eggsy. He will hopefully be joining the harem." Harry lightly caresses Eggsy's cheek, making him purr. </p>
<p>Slowly, the omegas approach, looking intrigued at Eggsy. One leans in and snuffles at Eggsy's neck, and the others soon follow, sniffing and scenting so hard that Eggsy's pushed to the ground by all the eager omegas. </p>
<p>“Harry…,” Eggsy whimpers as multiple hands begin to roam over him. </p>
<p>“Easy, harem… go easy on him,” Harry chides and the omegas back off a bit. “Tell me if it gets too much, Eggsy. Otherwise, just let them explore.”</p>
<p>Eggsy gets dizzy with the combined scent of half a dozen omegas. Their hands are everywhere, gently caressing his legs and shoulders, one is in his hair, most of them center on his chest and stomach. That they are all crowded over him is a bit scary but their light touches and curious sniffs go directly to Eggsy’s cock, making it peak out from his robe. </p>
<p>“He’s so small,” Percival muses as he stands next to Harry, his pet sliding against his body.</p>
<p>“Believe me, what he might lack in size, he makes up for in enthusiasm. He’s beautifully receptive.” Harry reaches into his robe and gives his own prick a quick stroke.</p>
<p>“Oh he received alright.” Percival absently caresses his pet’s flanks. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Harry looks at him, then at Eggsy.</p>
<p>“My pet sniffed it out before I could. He’s gestating, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry scoffs. “It’s his first heat. You know the probabilities.”</p>
<p>“Be that as it may… you still did it, Harry. Why do you think they are so crazy about it?” Percival nods at the pile of omegas crowded around Eggsy. “In your ripe old age… you knocked up that boy on the first go.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Alpha Harry,” Theodore coos, gently stroking his Alpha’s cock through the fabric of his loose trousers.</p>
<p>“He’ll have to be tested,” Harry says, staring at his omega somewhat gobsmacked. “It can’t be.”</p>
<p>"Can't you smell it?" Percival raises an eyebrow. "He's starting to stink of it. Is your sense of smell going in your old age?" </p>
<p>"He just smells like… Eggsy." Harry frowns. </p>
<p>"He smells bloody sweet. Not heat sweet, either." Percival wraps an arm around Theodore's waist. Theodore's straining to get at Eggsy, wiggling and whimpering. "See?" </p>
<p>"That's just Theodore being eager." </p>
<p>"Really." Percival lets his boy go. Immediately, Theodore climbs onto the pile, a hand rested on Eggsy's stomach as he nuzzles and licks at the boy's neck. "He's gestating, Harry. They can smell it better than we can." </p>
<p>Harry stares down at his omegas, at the way they're all cuddling into Eggsy, and then notices that one's started to rut against the boy's thigh in their excitement. "Ah, no." Harry grabs the harem member by the nape, pulling them away. "Bunny, no." </p>
<p>"But he's…" The member whines. "He smells really good… Wanna… Hmff…" They're squirming, the heel of their hand pressed to their crotch. "Please… Please, Alpha, he smells so good…" </p>
<p>“That is no way to treat our new guest.” Harry drags the omega to their alcove. “Go on… into the stand with you.”</p>
<p>The omega slinks down to their knees and crawls over to the breeding stand. “I’m sorry, Alpha… just wanted to… he smells soooo goooood,” they whine but don’t struggle as Harry straps them into the stand.</p>
<p>“That might be the case but you still know to behave better. So you’ll stay there until you’ve calmed down.”</p>
<p>Bunny whimpers. “Yes, Alpha. Forgive me.”</p>
<p>When Harry returns to Percival, the pile has tightened even more around Eggsy, almost completely burying him. </p>
<p>“You might want to get him out of there. They might consider him their plaything if you don’t establish hierarchy,” Percival says nonchalantly. He gives a short whistle and Theodore untangles himself from Eggsy and the others and returns to Alpha’s side. “How was that, my sweetling?”</p>
<p>“I like him, Alpha Percy,” Theodore says dreamily, slipping a hand under his loincloth. </p>
<p>“Hands off, pet. You know the rules.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Alpha Percy.” Theodore hangs his head a bit, locking his wrists behind his back. “He just smells really nice.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t he?” Percival gives Harry a pointed glance. </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough. Harem… off with you. Leave Eggsy alone.” Harry commands and the pile of omegas scuttles off into the different directions, each to their own little alcove. Then Harry reaches out a hand to his boy, hoisting him to his feet. “Are you alright, my boy? It wasn’t too much for you, was it? You look dazed.”</p>
<p>Eggsy leans heavily against Harry, letting himself be held upright. “They… their scents… it’s… wow.”</p>
<p>"It is quite overwhelming at first." Harry murmurs, rubbing Eggsy's back. "Now, I am going to ask something of you and it will probably push you out of your comfort zone. However, you must remember that I am your Alpha and I will never put you in a completely dangerous situation." </p>
<p>Eggsy just nods in response with a little frown.</p>
<p>"Good. Please drop onto your hands and knees, and once you're ready… Present." Harry commands.</p>
<p>Again, Eggsy frowns, but he does as he's told. He lowers his front end and raises his arse, very aware of all the omegas, plus Percival and Theodore, watching him. </p>
<p>Suddenly, he feels Harry's thick cock head against his arse. He yelps, shuffling away. "What are you doing?!" </p>
<p>"So disobedient…" Percival tuts. </p>
<p>Eggsy looks back at Harry. "What was that for?" </p>
<p>"I have to breed you in front of the harem, dear. Initially it's just to establish your place in the hierarchy." Harry soothingly strokes Eggsy's back. "It'll be over in no time, darling. Present for your Alpha. Now." </p>
<p>There’s something in Harry’s tone that makes Eggsy slip back into the position, down on his forearms and his arse raised with his back in a perfect arch. The posture comes natural to him as it does for every omega in this room. </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha,” he says submissively. </p>
<p>Eggsy clenches just a bit as Harry starts to push into him. He’s wet enough alright, the constant touches from the other omegas have helped with that, but it’s their attention on him that makes him a bit nervous. </p>
<p>“Relax, omega. Take your Alpha. Obey.” Harry pulls his cheeks apart and slides more of his cock in. </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha… let me have it. Please.”</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Harry to work his prick into Eggsy’s slick arse, bottoming out. “That’s it, boy. Know where you belong.”</p>
<p>The words send a shiver down Eggsy’s spine. He’s heard lots of them over the past few days but they carry a different meaning now somehow. As if Harry really does claim him in front of everybody. In front of a fellow Alpha who doesn’t seem to like Eggsy very much. In front of all the omegas of the harem. As Harry begins to pump into him, Eggsy feels a strange sense of ownership, of belonging.</p>
<p>“Take me, Alpha. Breed me,” Eggsy breaths.</p>
<p>“Little omega… so good for your Alpha now…,” Harry says, his tone raspy. He changes his position, mounting Eggsy to almost straddle him. He fucks down into him, driving him into the cushioned floor, his hips snapping forward, making his balls slap against Eggsy’s tiny prick. “Take it… take it…”</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck, yessssss…" Eggsy whines, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh my goddddd…"</p>
<p>"Good boy. Take it. Take it, boy." Harry growls. He looks round the room, at the other omegas, then his eyes land on Percival and Theodore. They're sitting down now, Theodore sitting back on his elbows while Percival touches under his loin cloth. "He is mine." Harry snarls at Percival. </p>
<p>Percival just chuckles. "I'm not going to take him away from you. I don't want that one." He speeds up his hand under the loincloth and Theodore gives a loud whimper, bites his lip. "I'm quite happy with this little pet." </p>
<p>“Please, Alpha,” Eggsy whimpers, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. “Please… fill me… need your seed….”</p>
<p>“You’ll have it, boy. Not long… almost there… will you take it all?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha… yes… fuck, yes…”</p>
<p>Harry all but howls as he comes, his hips stuttering forward as he buries his cock deep inside Eggsy’s slick hole. “Take it,” he grunts. “Fuck, take it all.”</p>
<p>Eggsy only gives a few helpless whimpers as he feels Harry’s knot stretch him. “Oh yeah… yeah… fuck…”</p>
<p>Leaning over Eggsy, Harry reaches around his hips for his cockette, rubbing it with coarse motions until Eggsy finishes with a little cry. He bucks up a bit, drawing Harry even deeper until they just stay locked together, Harry’s breath hot against Eggsy’s ear.</p>
<p>“Thank you, darling boy,” Harry whispers. “Needed that… for both of us.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Alpha,” Eggsy says a bit louder, casting a hooded glance back at Percival who just licks his fingers clean, Theodore slumped against him, panting. “My Alpha… thank you.”</p>
<p>It takes a long time for Harry’s knot to deflate. When he eases his cock from Eggsy’s, a heavy gush of his come flows out. As Eggsy tries to get up, Harry holds him down. “Stay down, my boy. Don’t want to let that load go to waste, do we?”</p>
<p>When Eggsy looks up at him, he has the same slightly nervous expression on his face that he hears in Harry’s voice. “Don’t think that’s needed any more,” he murmurs only for Harry’s ears.</p>
<p>Harry just looks at him.</p>
<p>Eggsy places a hand on his tummy. “It’s in there, Harry. I know it.”</p>
<p>"Don't be silly, Eggsy…" Harry mumbles back, cupping Eggsy's cheek. "It's impossible, darling." </p>
<p>"It- It ain't. I know they're in there." Eggsy rubs his lower stomach. "Dunno how to explain it. Just know it's in there." </p>
<p>"Eggsy…" Harry sighs. He can hear Percival chuckling. </p>
<p>"I told you, the boy's carrying." Percival smirks. Some of the harem nod in agreement. "Come here, Eggsy. Let me have a feel." </p>
<p>Eggsy glances at Harry, then crawls over to Percival. The man places his hand lightly on Eggsy's abdomen, then leans down to smell Eggsy's neck. "May I touch between your legs? I just need a little taste." </p>
<p>"Harry…" Eggsy whines, but Harry nods at Percival, giving his permission silently. Percival swipes up some of Eggsy's slick, rubbing it between his finger and thumb. </p>
<p>"Thicker than it should be." Percival comments. He then brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his fingers. "Sweet. Sickeningly sweet. Theodore, give him a lick. Tell me what he tastes like." </p>
<p>Before Eggsy can protest or even look at Harry the other boy has gotten on all fours, circling him, and sniffs at his arse. Then he darts in and sweeps a broad tongue over Eggsy's cheek. </p>
<p>Theodore's eyes roll back in his head and he has a full body shiver. </p>
<p>"Well?" Percival coaxes his pet's head up. "What does your fine tongue say?" </p>
<p>"Alpha Harry… your omega is carrying a pup. Possibly more. Congratulations." </p>
<p>A murmur goes around the room as various omega agree with the assessment. Some have cuddled together in their alcoves, lazily touching. </p>
<p>"Harry?" Eggsy looks back at him, eyes big and shiny. </p>
<p>"No offense to your pet but I think we should have a professional test. Not a tongue up my boy's arse." </p>
<p>"Suit yourself, my friend. But this tongue is never wrong." As if to prove the point, Percival pulls his pet into a showy kiss, pulling his cock out at the same time. He's not as massive as Harry but still big enough to make Eggsy's mouth and hole water. When the kiss is over, Percival shoves Theodore down, making him swallow his prick to the root. "So, Eggsy… what do you think of our harem?" </p>
<p>Eggsy doesn't reply, too busy watching as Theodore bobs his head on Percival's cock. Percival grumbles. "Eggsy. Omega. I asked you a question." </p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, um… Yeah." Eggsy mumbles. </p>
<p>"Dear god, is he stupid?" Percival taunts. Harry's upper lip twitches and he lets out a soft snarl, one of warning. Percival ignores him. "I asked you if you like the harem. Get your eyes off my pet." </p>
<p>"Oh, right. Yeah, it's… Nice in here." Eggsy blushes. All the omegas are still watching him as he looks round the room. His eyes fall on two in one alcove, one sucking the other's cock, clearly mirroring Percival and Theodore. "I'm sure I'll feel more comfortable once I get to know everyone, but…" Eggsy shrugs. </p>
<p>"Mmm…" Percival holds Theodore down until he's gasping for breath, then pulls him up off of his cock. "I'd leave him in the harem for a few days to see how he settles before deciding to make him a pet, Harry." </p>
<p>"I don't particularly enjoy the idea of leaving a new pregnant omega alone with a group of established omegas." Harry huffs. "That is, if he is pregnant." </p>
<p>"Then go ahead and have him tested. Unless you want to wait and see if his next heat comes."</p>
<p>"<i>He</i> is in the room," Eggsy snaps defiantly and a hiss goes around the room.</p>
<p>"If he stays, you need to teach him some manners, Harry. If such behavior causes a row in the group, I will teach him and I don't care if he's carrying or not," Percival snarls, not phased at all that Theodore continues to deep-throat him. </p>
<p>Harry returns the snarl in kind and Eggsy feels dizzy from the high flying Alpha scent around him. </p>
<p>"Come on, my boy. Let's have you checked out," Harry says at last when Percival breaks their gaze. He holds out a hand and Eggsy takes it, sighing in relief at his Alpha's touch. "And you see to Bunny. They need a lesson in control." </p>
<p>"Hm. They're one of yours, that's why. They're all spoilt brats." Percival rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>Harry ignores him, walking out of the room with Eggsy in tow. Eggsy looks up at Harry, unsure of what to say. Eventually, he manages to find some words. "So, you and Percival… Are you friends, or…?" </p>
<p>"Yes, we're friends and colleagues. But we are Alphas at the end of the day, and when you put us in a room with a group of fertile young omegas… We will get territorial." Harry runs his hand up and down Eggsy's back as they walk through the hallway. "I'll take you to the medical suite and call Merlin down. He can do your tests."</p>
<p>"Alright…" Eggsy doesn't say much for the rest of the walk. When they reach the suite, Harry has to punch in another code before the door unlocks. He explains that it's for the omegas' safety more than anything, stops any rogue alphas getting into rooms with vulnerable omegas inside. </p>
<p>The room is shockingly sterile when they walk in, the smell of disinfectant and latex gloves hitting Eggsy's nose immediately. In the middle of the room is an obgyn chair, comfy enough looking with padded stirrups. "I won't make you put your legs up yet." Harry chuckles. "But please sit down while we wait for Merlin." </p>
<p>Eggsy climbs onto the chair, letting his feet dangle off the edge. He shivers a bit in the thin robe and pulls it tighter around his body. </p>
<p>“Are you alright, my boy?” Harry asks after he’s pushed a button on the intercom set into the wall.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah… just… overwhelmed, I guess? All those omegas touching me… and then what we did…”</p>
<p>“I know it was a lot to ask of you. Had I know they’d be so enthusiastic about you, I would have gone about it differently. And I should have told you beforehand that I needed to breed you in front of them. I’m sorry I took you off guard.” Harry steps up to him and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. </p>
<p>“No, Harry.” Eggsy looks up at him. “That’s not… I loved it, you know?”</p>
<p>“You did?” Harry takes a step back, surprised. </p>
<p>“It was… a lot, yeah, and they’re hands were literally <i>every</i>where but… when you took me in front of them? When they all watch how you… claimed me? I loved it. Like… I belonged there, too. As yours.”</p>
<p>Harry pulls him into a hug, kissing the crown of his head. “My sweet omega… you never cease to surprise me.”</p>
<p>A polite cough behind them tears them apart. “I hate to break up this very lovely moment but… there’s a medical issue?” Merlin looks between them, trying to hide a smile. “Did you finally break something with that?” He points at Harry’s cock that stands at half-mast, peeking from his robe.</p>
<p>“Eggsy, you remember Merlin?” Harry ignores the beta’s comment. </p>
<p>“Yes… hello, Merlin.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Eggsy.” Merlin nods. “Anyone care to tell me what the problem is?”</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant,” Eggsy blurts before Harry can say something.</p>
<p>Merlin’s brows go up. “You’re what?”</p>
<p>“He thinks he’s pregnant. Apparently the harem smelled it on him and Percival… you know how he gets.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes… I know.” There’s a little dreamy expression on Merlin’s face. “You both know it’s highly improbable for Eggsy to receive during his first heat, right?” </p>
<p>“That’s what I keep saying. “ - “I know it’s there.” Harry and Eggsy speak at the same time.</p>
<p>Merlin sighs. “Right then. Let’s get you checked out.”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods, shuffling back against the seat slightly. Merlin washes his hands and pulls on a pair of gloves, then turns back to Eggsy. "When did you realise that you were pregnant?" </p>
<p>"About half an hour ago." </p>
<p>"... Right. And what made you think that?" Merlin walks past Eggsy and starts digging through a cabinet, looking for supplies. </p>
<p>"I… Dunno, I just… I can feel it, and I just know it's there." Eggsy blushes. "It's hard to explain." </p>
<p>"Mhm." Merlin turns back around with a tray full of equipment in his hand. "Well. We'll do a few tests, since you'd be so early along that it's quite hard to find the hormone that we're looking for." </p>
<p>Eggsy just nods. He looks up at Harry for support, and the other man reaches for his hand and gives it a small squeeze. </p>
<p>"Do you think you could produce a urine sample for me, Eggsy?" Merlin holds up a small pot, revelling in the slightly uncomfortable look on Eggsy's face. "At least it's not a blood test. That one comes later." </p>
<p>“Uhm...yeah, I think…” Eggsy takes the cup. “Here?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. There’s a bathroom through there.” Merlin points at a door. “Take all the time you need.”</p>
<p>Eggsy shuffles off and closes the door behind him. </p>
<p>“Don’t say it,” Harry says before Merlin can open his mouth. “I know it’s next to impossible.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. Doesn’t mean it can’t ever happen. And you did fuck him often enough to up your chances. I think you were almost close to triple numbers.” Merlin gives him a little leer. </p>
<p>“You’re just jealous.” Harry looks at the closed door. They can hear a bit of huffing and shuffling and then a soft tinkle. “There’s something quite special about this boy.”</p>
<p>“Other than the miraculous conception he thinks he had?”</p>
<p>“The entire harem smelled it on him. Percival tasted it, and his pet, too. They can’t all be wrong, can they?</p>
<p>Merlin thinks on that for a moment. “Other omega were always more keen on the subtle changes, that’s true. But we’ll have to wait and see, Harry. It’s no use getting anyone’s hopes up just yet.”</p>
<p>After a long moment, Eggsy opens the bathroom door with a full cup and red cheeks from embarrassment. "Here you go." He mumbles, handing the cup to Merlin. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Eggsy. I didn't need that much, but it's appreciated." Merlin places the cup on the side and labels it, then turns back to Eggsy. He grabs a chair and wheels it over until he's sat directly in front of the obgyn chair. "Come sit down again, put your feet up." </p>
<p>Eggsy nods silently, crossing the room to climb into the chair. It takes him a moment to get his legs in the stirrups correctly, then he looks down at Merlin with big eyes, his hands linked over his front. "What're you gonna do now?" </p>
<p>"I'll be taking a sample of your slick." </p>
<p>"Are you gonna taste it too? Christ, everyone here is weird." Eggsy tuts, giving a wiggle in the chair. </p>
<p>"No. I can't taste and smell like you Alphas and Omegas can. It's why housekeeping are all betas, too." Merlin moves the stirrups so that they're wider apart. Harry walks round the room until he's standing behind Merlin's shoulder, looking at his boy. </p>
<p>"He's lovely, isn't he." Harry murmurs. Merlin gives a short nod and reaches for another cup. </p>
<p>"I am going to have to put my finger in you, and I'm sorry in advance, Eggsy." Merlin looks up at the boy. Eggsy just shrugs.</p>
<p>"Do what you have to. I'd move off to the side, though. Y'might end up soaked if you insist on sitting right in front of me while you're fingering me." Eggsy giggles. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve seen your… capabilities.” A little smile tugs at Merlin’s lips. “It is indeed quite impressive.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Go ahead then.”</p>
<p>Merlin wheels a bit closer. First he just puts a hand on Eggsy's thigh, then moves in on his entrance that’s still glistening with slick. “I’ll be careful but if you’re in any way uncomfortable...” Slowly, he dips a finger in, meeting no resistance. “How does that feel, Eggsy?”</p>
<p>“It’s… fine.” Eggsy grips the armrests of the chair, trying to concentrate. Truthfully, it feels very fine because his hole is still sensitive from his last round with Harry and he can feel himself getting even wetter now that Merlin adds a second finger. </p>
<p>“You truly are wetter than most omegas,” Merlin muses, pulling his fingers back to let some of Eggsy’s slick drip into the cup. He repeats that a few more times until the cup is nearly full. “Right… just one more and we’re done there.”</p>
<p>Once again, Merlin eases his fingers into Eggsy, deeper this time and as he pulls out, he hits the boy’s g-spot. A heavy gush of slick and Harry’s come spills over Merlin’s hand and almost all the way into his lap. </p>
<p>“Christ, I’m so sorry. I told you this would happen.” Eggsy sits up, looking at the mess he’s made.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Eggsy. At least we have a large enough sample now.” Merlin lets the slick drip off his hand and into the cup. </p>
<p>Eggsy looks apologetically up at Harry who’s still rooted behind Merlin, his pupils blown wide. He’s slowly stroking his cock through the fabric of his robe.</p>
<p>Merlin begins to clean himself up with a paper towel. “Now… let’s take a few measurements of you.” </p>
<p>Eggsy nods, slowly bringing his feet down from the stirrups. </p>
<p>"Careful when you stand." Merlin warns. "You've left a puddle, I don't want you slipping in it." </p>
<p>Eggsy looks down, then hops off the chair without stepping in the puddle. "Right, how do you want me?" </p>
<p>"I'll take your weight first, then your height. Then we have a few small measurements to do around your body, but that's for my research more than anything." Merlin takes off his slick coated gloves and puts on a clean pair instead. He takes out a digital scale and places it by Eggsy's feet. </p>
<p>"I won't say the number." Merlin says as he holds out his hands to support Eggsy on the scale. Eggsy looks straight forward until he's told to step off again. Next, he's put under a stadiometer. "Five foot four." Merlin murmurs. "Nice height for an omega." He says, more to Harry than Eggsy. </p>
<p>Next, Merlin takes out a tape measure. "I'll need you to take off your robe for this part-" Eggsy drops his robe on the floor without a protest. "Thank you…" </p>
<p>Merlin wraps the tape measure around Eggsy's chest, directly over his nipples. As he measures, he mutters numbers to himself. Next, Eggsy's waist. Then, his hips. "Lovely hips…" Merlin glances up at Eggsy, then looks back at Harry too. "Nice and wide. Good, if he is carrying." </p>
<p>“Yes, he’s… lovely.” Harry locks eyes with Eggsy who smiles at him. </p>
<p>“Now, there’s one last measurement I need and then we’re about done here. I’m going to touch your cock now, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Eggsy watches how Merlin lines up the measuring tape with his prick. He blushes when Merlin notes “2.5 inches” on his clipboard. </p>
<p>“Would you say you get much bigger than that when you’re fully erect?” Merlin asks clinically.</p>
<p>Heat flashes into Eggy’s cheeks. “Not much, no.”</p>
<p>Merlin hums in response. Then he wraps the measuring tape around Eggsy’s balls, coming up with a little more than three inches in circumference. “Very well. I think we’re done here. You’re a bit on the small side but with your height and weight, you’re well proportioned.”</p>
<p>Harry makes a little sound in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“You can get dressed again, Eggsy,” Merlin says, slipping his gloves off. “The results should be in shortly. I suggest you grab some lunch. Should Eggsy indeed be carrying, he will need a proper diet.”</p>
<p>"I understand." Harry picks Eggsy's robe up from the floor and ties it around the boy's waist. "Thank you, Merlin." </p>
<p>With that, the two leave Merlin to do his job. As they walk back through the hallways, Harry wraps his arm around Eggsy's waist. "I'm quite excited, darling." </p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"I've impregnated countless Omegas. I've never been allowed to keep one." Harry's cock gives a small twitch at the thought. "Would you like to go back to the harem for lunch, or would you like to go back to my private room?" </p>
<p>Eggsy thinks for a moment, then says "Harem." </p>
<p>"As you wish, darling." Harry stops outside the door, keys in the code, and opens the door. The omegas are all lounged about the room, three of them in the same alcove, cuddling and touching. One's still strapped down to the breeding stand. One's in another alcove, cuddling Percival and Theodore. The rest are laying about the place, some napping, others chatting. "Lunch should be with us shortly, darling." Harry interrupts Eggsy's staring. </p>
<p>"For now, however, I'll take you to your nest." Harry guides Eggsy across the room and pulls back a sheer pink curtain. Behind it, built into the wall, is an alcove with a california king sized mattress on the floor of it. It's covered in pillows and blankets and a rubber sheet, Eggsy notes. Housekeeping. "When you are staying with the harem, this is your room. There are drawers built into the wall for your clothes, and all our omegas are given a basket of toys as a welcome gift." Harry opens one of the drawers and takes out the basket, placing it down by Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Now, my omegas can be quite affectionate. You may find that they want to spend time with you in here, whether it be for conversation, cuddles, or sex." Harry runs his hand down Eggsy's thigh. "You will quickly learn that my harem has a lot of sex, darling." </p>
<p>“Really?” Eggsy casts a look around the room. The three omegas in the far corner have moved on to sucking each other’s cocks. “Didn’t think they’d… we… we can do that?”</p>
<p>“Of course, darling. I prefer the harem to be ready whenever it’s needed. So I encourage them to play with each other when I don’t.” Harry catches Eggsy’s slightly concerned look. “It’s all consensual, darling. If you don’t wish to participate, that is fine.”</p>
<p>Eggsy shrugs. “Just don’t think I can take part much with this.” He places a hand over his cock.</p>
<p>“Well, granted, most of the boys are better endowed and you might find yourself bottoming during penetrative sex but… there’re so many other way to give each other pleasure.” Harry lets his gaze drift to the basket, to the collection of vibrators, pumps and even a large double ended dildo. “You’ll find your place, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>Eggsy pushes up against him, stealing a kiss that makes a few other omegas hiss at them. “Will you stay with me for a bit? Eat together?”</p>
<p>“Of course, sweet boy.” Harry lays down on the mattress and pulls Eggsy’s along.</p>
<p>Eggsy snuggles into Harry, purring softly as Harry places gentle kisses over his neck. After five minutes of cuddling, a beta servant appears at the side of their alcove. "Mr Hart, sir?" </p>
<p>"Yes?" Harry looks up at the man, an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>"Your lunch, sir." The beta produces a large tray, which he places at the edge of the bed, then bows and leaves, his eyes to the floor. </p>
<p>"He's a bit weird." Eggsy frowns. </p>
<p>"No, that's how betas should act around me." Harry moves the tray so that it's sat between them. It's filled with sandwiches and fruit. "Merlin is just a bastard who refuses to act like a beta." </p>
<p>"Riiiight." Eggsy picks up a sandwich, humming as he bites into it. Since he came out of heat, he's been starving. "Mm…" </p>
<p>"Eat as much as you need, darling." Harry encourages. "We may have a few visitors soon. If they see me eat, then they all want to eat too." </p>
<p>Soon enough, one of the omegas comes crawling over, sniffling. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Harry asks, already plucking a grape from the bowl.</p>
<p>“May I have some, Alpha Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry holds out the fruit. “Of course, omega. Come on.”</p>
<p>The omega eats the grape directly from Harry’s hand. “Thank you, Alpha.”</p>
<p>"Good boy…" Harry murmurs. The omega cuddles into Harry's chest, resting their head against it. </p>
<p>"Missed you the past few days, Alpha." He whines, taking another grape from Harry. The Alpha then feeds Eggsy one, just to even things out. "Alpha Percy's been fucking me, but… It's just… Not the same…" the omega reaches into Harry's robe, giving his cock a slow stroke. "Missed this…" </p>
<p>"Omega." Harry warns, but doesn't push their hand away. "Why don't you play with Eggsy for a while, mm? He has a whole new box of toys that need breaking in, darling." </p>
<p>The omega nods eagerly, crawling round to Eggsy instead. "Hi." He grins. "Bosie. Nice to meet you." </p>
<p>"Bosie…" Eggsy frowns at the name. Sounds awful posh. "Nice to meet you too." </p>
<p>"Alpha Harry said we should play together. Do you wanna?" The boy says excitedly. "Please, please, please, please?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Eggsy keeps the robe wrapped tight around himself, but he parts his legs nonetheless. Bosie sniffs quietly and his pupils dilate fully at the scent. He whimpers eagerly, crawling closer to Eggsy, needing more of the scent. </p>
<p>Boise tugs at the belt of Eggsy’s robe when he can’t get any closer.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Eggsy asks somewhat stupidly. </p>
<p>“We’re all naked here,” Bosie says matter of factly. “Nothing to hide.”</p>
<p>Eggsy looks at Harry who is already busy with another omega attempting to suck at his cock. Then, Eggsy pulls the belt open and brushes the robe to the side. “Sorry, I’m new and all. Need to get used to… this.”</p>
<p>“We’ll show you.” Boise grins eagerly, batting his eyes. “You’ll love it here.” He runs his hands up Eggsy’s legs, quickly zeroing in on Eggsy’s cock. “Can I touch it?”</p>
<p>“Uhm… yeah, I guess…”</p>
<p>Bosie wraps his hand around Eggsy's cock, slowly stroking it to hardness. He giggles at the sight of it. "Teeny tiny." Bosie grins. Eggsy just blushes in embarrassment. </p>
<p>"I know it's little." Eggsy mumbles. He shifts his legs further apart and reaches for the box of toys, bringing it closer. "Um, let's… Use some of these, yeah?" </p>
<p>"This one's nice." Bosie points at a thick black dildo. "Ooh, this one too." He picks up a pink thing. Eggsy just frowns at it, unsure what it does. </p>
<p>"Where do we put this?" He asks. </p>
<p>"Well, it goes in your arse. Or your kitty, if you have one." Bosie says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And you turn it on and it rubs right against your g-spot." </p>
<p>"Oh." Eggsy looks the toy over. "Let's try this one, yeah?" </p>
<p>"Brilliant choice." Bosie grins. He slides his finger down Eggsy's crack and slips it in, meeting no resistance. "You're so wet…" He whispers in awe, slowly thrusting his finger in and out, just prepping Eggsy at the moment more than anything. </p>
<p>“Hmmm yeah… can’t help it. That’s why I had to have rubber sheets.” Eggsy blushes an even deeper shade of red. </p>
<p>“It feels very nice, Eggsy.” Boise pushes in a few more times before easing his finger out, licking it eagerly. “You taste so good.” His eyes flicker shut for a moment. “Can you put up your legs?”</p>
<p>Eggsy does, propping his feet up, exposing his wet hole. As he does, he feels Harry’s hand on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze.</p>
<p>“I’m going to put this inside you. Is that okay?” Bosey runs his fingers over the bulbous head of the toy.</p>
<p>“Yeah… okay.”</p>
<p>The toy slides in so easily that both omegas gasp in surprise.</p>
<p>“You’re so open… Alpha Harry used you well, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he did.” Eggsy finds himself grinning stupidly, his cock giving a little twitch. </p>
<p>“He’s fantastic.” Boise muses, absently angling the toy up as he switches it on.</p>
<p>Immediately, Eggsy whimpers and throws his head back. He squeezes his thighs shut, gasping loudly. "Fucking hell!" He clenches around the toy. </p>
<p>"Relax, Eggsy…" Bosie coos. Eggsy can feel Harry's hand still on his thigh, encouraging him to part his legs. Eggsy grits his teeth and opens his legs again, his whole lower body jerking with the power of the toy. </p>
<p>"Oh, fucking hell…" Eggsy whines, pulling his legs back and angling his arse up. "Fuck, that's amazing, christ almighty, I- hmmnn!" Eggsy bites his lip and grips his thighs, tightening around the toy again as he tries not to come straight away. "Fuck, yes…" He groans. </p>
<p>"I'm going to turn it up, Eggsy." Bosie warns. Eggsy nods, and the toy goes from soft vibrations to vibrating hard against his g-spot, hitting exactly the right spot inside him. "Oh, fuck me, that's so good…" Eggsy pants, rolling his hips. </p>
<p>“It is, isn’t it?” Bosie drawls, angling the toy upward, matching Eggsy’s rhythm. “We all love it but… you are so wet, Eggsy. It’s running from your…”</p>
<p>“More where that’s come from,” Eggsy presses through his teeth, teetering on the brink of climax. “Fuck, that’s…. Oh shit shit shit…”</p>
<p>Eggsy quite literally explodes when Harry reaches between his legs and gives his cockette a coarse tug. With a howl, he comes, arching off the bed as his body goes rigid. With the first heavy gush of slick, the toy slips from his body, more liquid following.</p>
<p>“Oh my god….,” he pants, trying to place a hand between his legs to stop the flow. That doesn't help though, the brush of his hand against his cock only causing another long gush. <br/>“Fuck….ughnnn…. Shit…”</p>
<p>It takes him a few moments to come to his senses again and when he opens his eyes again, the entire harem has gathered around his alcove. Even Percival has joined them, a tongue-lolling Theodore at his side.</p>
<p>"Um… Hey." Eggsy mumbles, blinking around. "What's going on?" </p>
<p>"That was amazing, Eggsy…" Bosie says in awe, his hand rested lightly on Eggsy's knee. "How did you do that?" </p>
<p>"Dunno. It just… Happens when I come sometimes." Eggsy shrugs. "You guys are all making me feel pretty self conscious about that right now." </p>
<p>"No, it was brilliant." Percival chimes in. Eggsy looks down between his legs, bushing at the massive puddle there. "Can you do it again?" </p>
<p>"Um… Maybe?" Eggsy frowns. "Don't think it'll be that big this time, but…" He reaches for the toy. "Bosie, wanna help?" </p>
<p>"YES." Bosie says eagerly, slipping it back into Eggsy and turning it on. As it rumbles, Bosie slowly rubs his fingers over Eggsy's cock head, treating it like a clit. "Like that?" </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck… Yeah, just like that…" Eggsy groans. He's very aware of all the eyes on him, but the feeling of the vibrator in him is overpowering the stage fright. "Fuck, Bosie… Little faster, yeah?" </p>
<p>Bosie nods. He turns the vibrator up by two this time, rubs his fingers faster over Eggsy. Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth, pulling his legs apart and as far back as they'll go. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck…" Eggsy hisses, bucking up against the vibrations. "Shit, yes! Oh my fucking god!" He cries out, clenching tight around the toy as he tries to hold out a little longer, let his climax build up more. </p>
<p>"So beautiful, Eggsy. So gorgeous like that," Bosie coos, continuing to rubs over Eggsy’s cock at a rapid pace. </p>
<p>"Fuck, getting so close….. Oh Shit… hmmmmm…. Bosie, when I tell you… You pull it out, yeah?" Eggsy grunts. </p>
<p>The omega nods eagerly, waiting for his cue. </p>
<p>"Mmmmh yes… So close…. so….fuck…." The next orgasm is right there, bubbling underneath the surface, ready to burst free. "Here it comes…. Bosie… Now."</p>
<p>Bosie pulls on the toy in the exact moment Eggsy starts to come. In thick spurts, slick flows from Eggsy's hole, not as powerful as the first time, but he still manages to soil the little omega in front of him. </p>
<p>"Fucking hell…. Shit…," Eggsy breaths as he comes down. He brushes Bosie's hand off his cock, the little thing getting awfully sensitive now. "Fuck…. Thank you." </p>
<p>"You're welcome, Eggsy." Bosie coos, cuddling into Eggsy's side. A second later, Eggsy finds there's another omega cuddling into his other side. </p>
<p>"Harry…" Eggsy mumbles, a bit worriedly, feeling a bit smothered by the cuddles. Harry just brushes him off. "You're fine, Eggsy." He explains. "I think you've been accepted into the harem, dear."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's… That's good." Eggsy mumbles, a little shocked that he's been accepted so quickly. "Thanks, guys…" </p>
<p>Just then, there's a knock at the door and Merlin enters, walking straight over to the alcove, a clipboard in his hand. "Harry. Eggsy. We need to talk." </p>
<p>Eggsy looks up at Harry, then stands, climbing off of the mattress with him. Eggsy covers himself up with his robe, but Harry leaves his open, his half hard cock on display. The three walk out of the room together, Eggsy's hand held in Harry's as they go. </p>
<p>Once they're outside the room, Merlin looks down at them both, a serious look on his face. "Eggsy is pregnant. This means we have some important decisions to make."</p>
<p>Out of reflex, Eggsy's hand goes straight to his tummy. "I knew it," he whispers. </p>
<p>"We should take this somewhere more private. There's a pile of omegas lurking behind that door, flattening their ears to the door," Merlin says. "Your room, Harry?" </p>
<p>They walk in silence but for the entire way, Harry holds Eggsy's hand tightly in his. </p>
<p>In Harry's private quarters Eggsy and Harry sit on the bed while Merlin remains standing. </p>
<p>"First of, congratulations, Eggsy. That you conceived this early truly is a miracle," Merlin starts. </p>
<p>"Thanks. Knew it happened, didn't I?" Eggsy smiles down at his belly. </p>
<p>"As you may know, impregnating omegas is our business. They are bred as surrogates for less fortunate couples, or they decide to keep the pup to raise on their own. It's not very common for a gravid omega to stay here."</p>
<p>"But I have already discussed with Merlin that we would make this exception for you, Eggsy," Harry interjects. "If you want." </p>
<p>"Course I wanna stay here." Eggsy squeezes Harry's hand. "I'm getting treated like a prince here, hand cooked meals every day, big comfy beds, and an amazing alpha… Why wouldn't I stay?" </p>
<p>"What about your life back home?" Harry asks softly. </p>
<p>"What, in a council estate where I don't have a job, and all I do all day is hang out round the pub and commit crime because there's fuckall else to do?" Eggsy raises an eyebrow. "I have nothing. Scraping together some money, coming here, meeting Harry… Best decision of my LIFE." </p>
<p>"Well." Merlin sighs lightly as he thinks of all the things he needs to prepare. "We will have to think about boarding you in a different room to the harem. As much as they seem to love you, their scents and presence will quickly become overwhelming to you." </p>
<p>"Alright…" </p>
<p>"Obviously, you won't have to pay a thing. The room you'll be staying in will be slightly bigger than Harry's suite and will take a few days to set up and complete." Merlin looks down at his clipboard, then looks back at Eggsy. "However. We need to decide what to do with the pup." </p>
<p>"Um… I wanna…" Eggsy glances at Harry, then looks away again. "I don't think I'm ready to, like… Be a full time mum yet, so if there's any couples out there that need a pup…"</p>
<p>"I understand." Merlin says. "Harry? Happy with that?" </p>
<p>Harry nods, wrapping an arm around Eggsy's waist. Eggsy doesn't miss the way that Harry's fingers lightly brush over his stomach. "Of course I'm fine with that." </p>
<p>"Brilliant. Glad we're all in agreement, then." Merlin nods. "Next business. Broadcasting this." </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Eggsy asks. </p>
<p>"Eggsy, we would like to put some security cameras in your suite and livestream your pregnancy 24/7. However, it is entirely up to you." </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. Harry said a few days ago, yeah." Eggsy looks down at his flat stomach, then looks back up at Merlin. "I'm fine with that. It'll be quite fun, I think." </p>
<p>"If there's ever a time you're uncomfortable being on display like that, please let us know."</p>
<p>"Have you <i>been</i> to a council estate? There's no privacy there either. You're pretty much there for every fight or fuck your neighbors have."</p>
<p>Merlin's mouth twists into a little smile. "Well, this shouldn’t be a problem then. You're free to choose however much interaction you have with your viewers. Revenue will go in part to us and to an account that's set for you privately."</p>
<p>Eggsy’s mouth falls open. "You're paying me just cuz people like watching me get big?" </p>
<p>"Of course. A pregnancy is strenuous. It's only fair to compensate you for sharing it," Harry says, squeezing Eggsy's shoulder. </p>
<p>Eggsy rubs his tummy. "You hear that, little ones? You're gonna make your mommy rich."</p>
<p>Merlin scoffs. "You truly are carrying Harry's pups. Anyway… That is it for now. Of course there'll be more tests along the way to monitor everybody's health. I will pull up a schedule for you, Eggsy."</p>
<p>"Aces. Thanks, Merlin." </p>
<p>"Thank you, my friend," Harry says with a sincere nod. </p>
<p>"You're most welcome. Both of you." </p>
<p>Merlin leaves the room, writing on his clipboard as he goes. As soon as the door closes, Eggsy turns to Harry and pulls him in for a deep kiss. "Fucking hell." He says as he pulls back. "M'gonna have a baby." </p>
<p>"You are, darling." Harry grins, rubbing Eggsy's lower stomach before wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm so proud of you, my sweet little thing. Carrying after your first heat." Harry rests their foreheads together. "So proud." He whispers. </p>
<p>"Sappy bastard." Eggsy grins. </p>
<p>"Only for you, dear." Harry places a chaste kiss to Eggsy's lips. "Lie back, darling." </p>
<p>Eggsy raises his eyebrows, but he knows what's coming. "We've just been given the news that I'm pregnant and this is how you wanna celebrate?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Harry says, fully seriously. </p>
<p>"... Fine by me." Eggsy shuffles up against the pillows, spreading his legs wide. "Fuck me, Daddy." </p>
<p>Harry looks at him, eyes wide and dark. “Say that again.”</p>
<p>Eggsy holds his gaze for a moment, trying to find out if Harry’s offended or not. “Fuck me… Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry is on him, then, pressing him into the mattress, sealing his mouth with a kiss. Once they need to break for air, he quickly opens Eggsy’s robe to expose him and moves south, sucking Eggsy’s nipple into his mouth. Further down still, he dips his tongue into the boy’s navel, then finally really reaches his cock. It’s not yet fully hard but it gives a twitch when Harry eagerly sucks it into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Mmmm yes… so good… love it when you suck me.” Eggsy thrusts up into Harry’s mouth. He’s far from choking the alpha on his little prick but the humming sound Harry makes is all too delicious. “Yeah… that’s good… fuck…” </p>
<p>Harry swirls his tongue around the sensitive head, slurping up what little precome Eggsy produces there. Then he moves on to suckle on the omega’s petite balls, fitting them both in his mouth. When he comes up again, his chin is already wet with Eggsy’s slick</p>
<p>"Harry…" Eggsy whimpers. "Harry, fuck me, please…" </p>
<p>"Call me Daddy." </p>
<p>"Please, Daddy… Fuck my pussy, please… I need it…" Eggsy whines, spreading his legs wider. Harry grins down at him, shifting up the bed and rubbing his cock against Eggsy's hole teasingly. </p>
<p>"How could I ever refuse my darling boy." Harry slowly presses his cock in, groaning at the tight wetness. "Oh, christ…" He hisses. </p>
<p>"Yeah… Fuck…" Eggsy bites his lip as he takes more and more of Harry, till the Alpha's fully sheathed in him. "Fuck, yes…" </p>
<p>"Oh, darling, you feel lovely…" Harry whispers as he pushes Eggsy's legs back and up over his shoulders. Eggsy whimpers as Harry starts thrusting, hitting deep inside him. </p>
<p>"So good…" Eggsy moans. "C'mon, Daddy… Fuck my pussy hard… No need to be gentle…" </p>
<p>"Greedy little omega… So needy for Daddy's cock, aren't you?" Harry pumps into him as hard as the position allows it. </p>
<p>"Mmmh, Daddy…. My big Alpha Daddy….. Put your pups in me… put them in so deep…." Eggsy tries to hold on to Harry as he rocks into him but soon becomes just a pliant mess underneath him. "Harder, Daddy…. Can take it… Make me yours." </p>
<p>"You're mine, darling. My boy." Harry groans. "Such a good Omega… Carrying my pups…" Harry rests a hand on Eggsy's flat stomach, feeling his cock slide inside Eggsy. "Good darling, good boy…" </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck…" Eggsy whines, his hand joining Harry's. "Yessss, carrying your pups… Gonna get so big, gonna be such a good Omega…" </p>
<p>"Christ…" Harry pants, licking his lips as he thrusts hard into Eggsy, his balls slapping against him, Eggsy's slick making obscene noises as Harry's cock slides in and out of him. </p>
<p>"Fuck, yes, please, Daddy!" Eggsy throws his head back. "C'mon, Da-a-a-a-d-d-d-yyyyy!" The boy yells, his voice quivering as Harry fucks into him. </p>
<p>"Make your Daddy come, boy…. Make me fill you up… Fill your body… Make it grow so big for me…."</p>
<p>"God… fuck…. Yes… Daddy," Eggsy pants with every thrust. "Come in… My pussy… Please, Daddy." </p>
<p>Harry's body goes rigid as his orgasm rips through him. He pushes deep into Eggsy, spilling into him, his entire body shuddering with every spurt. "Feel it, my boy. Take all of it." </p>
<p>Eggsy clenches around him as he feels Harry's knot swelling. He guides their joined hands to his cock, giving it a little rub. He comes with a howl almost immediately, spilling his little load into his palm, his slick sealed in by his Alpha's cock. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Daddy," he whispers. "Alpha Daddy…. My Alpha Daddy…." </p>
<p>"Your Alpha…" Harry pants, rocking his hips slowly. "Your Alpha. My Omega." </p>
<p>"Your Omega, Daddy…" Eggsy slides his hand up to his stomach. "There's really some pups in there, huh?" </p>
<p>"Apparently so, darling." </p>
<p>"Cool…" Eggsy grins, pecking Harry's lips. "M'excited to be a camboy." </p>
<p>"I must admit, we've never done anything like it before." Harry places a gentle kiss to Eggsy's neck, above his collar. He feels Eggsy clench around him, then flutter. "Darling…" </p>
<p>"Can't help it. Your cock inside me feels too good." Eggsy giggles. "And the neck kisses are nice, too." </p>
<p>Harry places kisses all over Eggsy's neck, sucking lightly on his Adam's apple before coming back up for another kiss on the lips. "Gorgeous boy." </p>
<p>"Handsome alpha." Eggsy groans as Harry's knot starts to deflate, a small tidal wave of come flowing out of him. "Mm, fuck… Love that feeling…" </p>
<p>“You’ll get plenty of it, my darling. That you’re carrying already doesn't mean we will stop this.” Harry reaches between Eggsy’s legs, fingers slipping into the wet mess that is his hole. </p>
<p>Eggsy scoffs, pushing against Harry’s hand. “We better not. Gonna need my Daddy at least once a day.”</p>
<p>“And you shall have him, my sweet boy.” Harry leans in for a slow kiss. “I will still need to tend to the harem or other omegas who might come in but I will see to you whenever I can.”</p>
<p>“You really okay with not keeping the pup?” Eggsy asks suddenly, again placing a hand on his stomach.</p>
<p>“It is your decision, Eggsy. I will not force you into something you’re not ready for.” Harry put his hand in Eggsy’s. “Besides, you’re still young. You have plenty of time to become a full time parent if you want to.”</p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry… S'nice not to have some alpha that thinks they have to make all the decisions." Eggsy mumbles, looking down at his flat middle and their hands joined on it. "Thanks for taking me in." </p>
<p>"You're very welcome, darling. I'm very much enjoying our time together." Harry laughs softly and kisses Eggsy. "You're such a lovely omega, darling. So lovely." He whispers.</p>
<p>"Stopppp. Gonna make me blush, you big sap." Eggsy shoves at Harry's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Good." Harry trails his fingertips lightly over Eggsy's stomach, over the fine peach fuzz there. "I cannot wait to see you with a bump, dear." </p>
<p>"You think I'll look nice with it?" </p>
<p>"Oh, more than nice." Harry leans down to kiss Eggsy's neck. "Attractive. Arousing." </p>
<p>“Mmmh, really? Even with a big belly like that?”</p>
<p>“Especially when you’re big and round.” Harry suckles Eggsy’s nipple into his mouth. “When these grow into nice big tits… full of milk for your pup. You’ll be beautiful, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“You made it happen. All because of you.”</p>
<p>“And I take great pride in that, believe me.” Harry slowly rubs his hand over Eggsy's stomach, smiling down at him. "My darling boy. Full with my pups." </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy coos, then starts softly purring as Harry continues to rub his tummy. "Mmmm…" He hums, stretching out and arching up into Harry's touch. "Y'give amazing belly rubs." Eggsy grins. </p>
<p>"Thank you, darling. I'll remember that." Harry nuzzles against Eggsy's neck, drinking in his scent. "I can smell it if I pay enough attention. It's very subtle, darling. Very, very subtle." Harry hums. "You smell sweet… But there's a certain musk, too… That'll be from me." </p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Harry gives Eggsy's tummy a gentle pat, making the boy giggle. "And then underneath it all, there's this softer scent. I would liken it to baby powder. That is our pups, darling." </p>
<p>“Can you smell how many there are?”</p>
<p>Harry gives his neck another sniff. “Not quite yet. We’ll have to keep trying, I think.”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm,” Eggsy muses, pressing against Harry. “Touch me, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry pulls back a bit. “Again? I’m afraid I need a minute.”</p>
<p>“Your hand… wanna feel your fingers… please…”</p>
<p>Harry lets his hand trail down, giving Eggsy’s half-hard cock a little squeeze before he dips between the omega’s legs. “So wet, darling… still or again?”</p>
<p>Eggsy shrugs, his eyes flickering shut. “Dunno… always like that for you.”</p>
<p>“My sweet darling…” With preamble, Harry pushes three fingers in, making the boy yelp. “So open for your Alpha… always ready…”</p>
<p>“Hm… always…” Eggsy shifts a bit to open his legs more. “Tell me… what’s going to happen… “</p>
<p>“Hm, let’s see… your scent is going to get stronger,” Harry says, gently thrusts into Eggsy. “The other alphas will go crazy around you.”</p>
<p>“Percival, too?”</p>
<p>“Yes, him, too.”</p>
<p>“He’s a bit scary.”</p>
<p>Harry stifles a laugh against Eggsy’s neck. “He tries to be. And he can get quite… intense in the bedroom… but he’ll never hurt you. Not on my watch.” He curls his fingers upward, finding Eggsy’s g-spot and with it, another gush of slick wets his hand. “That’s a good boy… show me how much you like it when I touch you…”</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy…. Love it so much.”</p>
<p>“The omegas will be different with you. You’re superior to them now you’re carrying but you’re still new… some will love you endlessly, some might not. And as we said, their scent will get overwhelming for you.”</p>
<p>“Can I play with them until then? What… what we did at the harem… I loved that.”</p>
<p>Harry laughs again. “Everybody did, my boy. And of course you can as long as you feel comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Will you change?” Now Eggsy looks up at him with big eyes.</p>
<p>“I might get… a little territorial. I will want to protect you and the pups. Mark what’s mine,” Harry admits. “But I will never hurt you, my boy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think you could, Daddy.” Eggsy reaches up and pulls him into a kiss. “My Alpha Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry grumbles happily at that, speeding up his fingers in the boy. "Would you like to know more about what will happen?" </p>
<p>"Yeah… Fuck yeah…" </p>
<p>"Well…" Harry moves his hand up to Eggsy's chest, lightly rubbing his thumb over the boy's nipple. "Your pectorals will grow. Fill with milk." </p>
<p>"How big are they gonna be?" Eggsy rolls his hips, trying to impale himself further on Harry. "They gonna look like proper tits?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yes, darling." Harry squeezes one of Eggsy's pectorals, making him hiss. "Yes, these are going to get lovely and big. I'll have Merlin buy you some brassieres…" Harry leans down and starts lightly suckling on one of Eggsy's nipples. </p>
<p>"Ffffuck…" Eggsy hisses, knowing that Harry's hand is becoming more and more soaked. He brings one hand up to play with Harry's hair as he sucks and licks around Eggsy's nipple. "Yes, ssssshit, so good…" </p>
<p>Harry hums, angles his fingers more upwards. Eggsy whimpers in return, lifting his hips. "Not gonna last much longer…" Eggsy warns. "Fuck, keep doing that…" </p>
<p>Harry nods, thrusting his fingers in and out while brushing over the boy's g-spot at the same time. He can feel Eggsy squirm and whimper below him, he's starting to learn how Eggsy acts right before his climax. </p>
<p>"Keep going…" Eggsy pants. "Nearly there, fuck yes…" </p>
<p>Harry fingers Eggsy at a violent pace, his fingers rubbing right on his g-spot as he continues to suckle on the boy. Eggsy's moans get louder until he's just repeatedly squeaking, bucking his hips up. </p>
<p>Harry suddenly pulls his fingers out just as Eggsy reaches his orgasm, the boy writhing on the bed before tipping his hips up and letting out a tremendous squirt. He cries out, moving his own hand down to rub his hand against his entrance and keep it going. "Haaaaarryyyyyy!!!!" </p>
<p>“Yes, darling… come for your Daddy… that’s a good boy.” Harry watches in fascination as Eggsy continues to spurt as rubs out another orgasm. “Such a lovely sight, my dear… quite a mess but also very lovely… I suspect those will get bigger, too.”</p>
<p>“Mmmmh,” Eggsy mewls, his entire body twitching with the aftershocks. “Fuck, yes… ohhhh that was good… shit.”</p>
<p>“Easy, my boy… take a breath.” Harry cradles the boy against him. “You don’t want to exhaust yourself just yet.”</p>
<p>“Hmm… is this territorial bit?” Eggsy pants against Harry’s chest.</p>
<p>Harry huffs a little laugh. “It might just be.”</p>
<p>"Think I like it." Eggsy grins, still out of breath. "God, that was amazing, Harry…" </p>
<p>"Thank you, darling." Harry preens. </p>
<p>"Are my tits seriously gonna grow or is that something you made up to turn me on?" Eggsy raises an eyebrow up at Harry. The other man just laughs softly. </p>
<p>"Your chest will grow, darling. And it will fill with milk." Harry flicks his thumb over Eggsy's nipple. "I haven't tasted Omega milk in years… It's my favourite drink, especially when I get to take it straight from the source." </p>
<p>“You’re… you’re gonna drink from ‘em?” Eggsy looks down at his chest and the slightly reddened nipples. “Like a baby?”</p>
<p>“If you let me.” Again, Harry flicks his fingers over the hardened buds. “You’ll find that you’ll produce milk long before the pups arrive. And if we don’t take care of that, it’ll hurt quite a lot. It’s quite common to pump off some of that milk and store it, just to ease the tension. But if you’ll allow it, I’d….” Harry’s eyes grow a bit distant, dreamy, as he looks down on Eggsy and his still flat chest.</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy all but snaps.</p>
<p>“My sweet omega… so eager… but I’ll let you decide that when it’s time. You don’t know how your body will react yet so let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”</p>
<p>“It’s yours, Harry. It’s your pups in there… only fair that it’s your milk, too, innit?”</p>
<p>“It’s the pup’s milk, first and foremost. And whoever they go to in the end, they’ll need some of that milk to start the pup off.”</p>
<p>“But until then... “</p>
<p>Harry leans in for a kiss. “All in due time, my sweet boy. All in due time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you guys ready for some pregnant Eggsy going live on the web for the first time? Yeah, neither were we. Especially since it was the perfect time to have his milk come in.</p>
<p>If that's not your thing, kindly move along.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes longer than expected to finish Eggsy's suite, thanks to the ever-critical eye of Harry Hart. As soon as Merlin unveils it, Harry starts pointing out things that are wrong with it and Merlin's forced to go back to the drawing board. </p>
<p>This happens three different times. </p>
<p>On the fourth time, Merlin snaps at Harry and says that the pups will arrive before the suite's done at this rate. </p>
<p>Harry finally concedes. </p>
<p>It's only taken four months. </p>
<p>It was meant to take a week or so, at most. </p>
<p>In the meantime, Eggsy's been living in the harem. All of the members have taken to him, all of them seem to want to sleep in his alcove with him, they want to be with him always and watch what he's doing. </p>
<p>So far, Eggsy's had quite a good pregnancy. No morning sickness, just a bit of queasiness that goes away with medication Merlin gives him. He's been a bit bloated, but that's eased off, leaving him with a bump. He started to show very early on. Originally, it was just a little lump between the V of his hips, but now it's rounding out into a proper bump. </p>
<p>His chest has started to soften, too. No milk yet, but his nipples are incredibly sensitive to the point of pain. All the Omegas want to play with them and suckle on them. Maybe they can sense his milk is coming in soon. </p>
<p>At four months and two weeks, Merlin finally arrives at the harem door. He knocks, then enters. Eggsy's lying on the floor, propped up by a pile of cushions as one omega eats him out while two more suck on his chest. "Merlin!" Eggsy grins, not bothering to move at all. Harry's taught him that. </p>
<p>"Eggsy. Your new suite is ready, would you like to come see it?" </p>
<p>“Of course,” he does sit up a bit. He’s waited so long for this. Not that he doesn’t appreciate Harry wanting the best for him but being surrounded by omegas all day has started to make him a bit light-headed lately. “Mind if I finish here first?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dare. I’ll be waiting outside. Take all the time you need.”</p>
<p>“No need to leave. I’m almost… there.” The breath hitches in Eggsy’s throat at the omega curls their tongue around Eggsy’s cock. “That’s it, Ellis… that’s a good boy…”</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for the omega to finish Eggsy off who comes with a thick stream of slick.</p>
<p>“I hate to break this up, my boys, but…” Eggsy pushes the other omegas off him who don’t seem to mind too much to let him go. They join Ellis who quickly starts to lap up Eggsy’s fluids. “Merlin… a hand?”</p>
<p>Merlin reaches out and pulls Eggsy to his feet. “You’re not that far along yet,” the beta chides without heat.</p>
<p>“True, but I’ve been laying there with my legs spread for an hour, so…” Eggsy picks up his robe and slips into it. It doesn’t quite close over his growing bump. “Let’s go, then.”</p>
<p>Merlin walks behind Eggsy on the way to his suite, guiding him and subliminally guarding him. The suite is away from the rest of the rooms, away from where he's going to get annoyed with noises and scents when he's trying to rest. </p>
<p>The room door has a bronze plaque on it, it reads 'E. Unwin's Private Suite. Do not disturb'. Eggsy giggles at it, then pushes the door open. </p>
<p>Inside, is a massive room. Bigger than Harry's suite, but smaller than the harem's room. It's probably as big as Eggsy's entire flat back home. </p>
<p>The bed is huge, a four poster with curtains around it. By the bed is a rocking armchair, plus one bedside cabinet on each side.</p>
<p>On the opposite side of the room is a large wooden wardrobe, antique looking. Eggsy bets it's filled with brand new outfits for him to try on. </p>
<p>There's two sofas away from that, facing each other, with a fireplace built into the wall between them. </p>
<p>There's a door on one of the walls that leads through to an ensuite with a claw-footed bathtub, plus a separate shower cubicle. </p>
<p>Eggsy looks around the main room, his jaw dropped in awe. "Fucking hell…" He whispers. "Merlin, this must've been so expensive…" </p>
<p>"We can afford it." Merlin places a hand on Eggsy's lower back. "Anyways. You'll make the money back with your streams." </p>
<p>“Yeah, about that…,” Eggsy starts, plopping down on the bed, bouncing a bit. “When we do start?”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s been a delay obviously since it took us forever to finish this.” Merlin tries not to roll his eyes. “But given your… performance in the harem just now I believe you’re more than ready.”</p>
<p>“Hm, yeah… been fantasizing about it, really. Thinking there’s people watching other than the omegas or alphas or you…kinda liked the idea. You think I’ll be any good?”</p>
<p>Merlin’s brow goes up. “I think it’s coming quite naturally to you. But if you’re more comfortable with it, me or Harry can be with you when you first go live. Ease you into things.”</p>
<p>Eggsy thinks on that for a moment. “Yeah, I think that’d be nice. We both know Harry would prefer that, even.”</p>
<p>“I suspect you are not wrong, Eggsy.” Merlin looks at his clipboard. “Well, then… how about we set this up for 8pm tonight. That gives you plenty of time to get a look at everything, get familiar with your new quarters.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have staff bring up your belongings from the harem.”</p>
<p>Eggsy holds up a hand. “Actually, I’d like to do that myself. Say my proper goodbyes for the time being.”</p>
<p>"They can still visit you, Eggsy." Merlin rubs Eggsy's upper arm comfortingly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, but I ain't gonna be living in with them for a while, will I?" Eggsy pats his little tummy. "Just wanna say bye. In case they don't come visit." </p>
<p>"I understand. Would you like escorted up?" </p>
<p>"Think I know how to walk by myself, Merlin." Eggsy softly grumbles. Merlin backs off. </p>
<p>"Just trying to help, Omega." </p>
<p>With that, Eggsy walks out, his hands shoved in the pockets of his gown. Once he reaches the harem, he holds a hand over his nose and mouth, but smiles at the harem behind his hand. "Hey, guys…" </p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright, Eggsy?" Bunny asks softly, immediately coming to his side. </p>
<p>"I'm fine, love." Eggsy places a kiss to his temple. "Your scents are just getting a bit much for me." </p>
<p>"Oh… We're sorry, Eggs." Bunny reaches for Eggsy's free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I didn't realise-" </p>
<p>"Nah, it's alright, sweetheart. Why doesn't everyone join me in my bed and I can give you all a proper goodbye, eh?" </p>
<p>The omegas pile into Eggsy’s alcove as he sits down on the bed. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Bosie asks, crawling a bit closer.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes… all good. I just… geez, this is harder than I thought…” Eggsy blinks a few times. “As you know I’m going to have my pups in a little while.” He places a hand on his bump. “So I’ll be moving out of the harem.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you like us any more?” One of the other omegas asks with big eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s not it, little love. I… I’m just getting a bit sensitive around you. Hormones and all. Makes me smell better and your scent is… it makes me whoozy and all. And not in a good way. So our Alpha has set up a nice room for me to stay in until the pups come.”</p>
<p>A murmur goes through the pile of omegas, some shy away from him. </p>
<p>“But you needn’t worry, guys, really. You can come visit me if you like and we play. Just not all at once.”</p>
<p>"But you're moving out of here?" Bosie asks softly. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm sorry, guys… I'll come back once my pups are here, I promise." Eggsy reaches out and gives Bosie's hand a squeeze. </p>
<p>"I don't want you to leave." Bunny whines. </p>
<p>"Sweetheart…" Eggsy sighs. "I know it must be hard." </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Bunny snuggles against Eggsy's chest. "When Omegas leave here, they never come back…" </p>
<p>"I promise I'm coming back." Eggsy lays back on the bed and opens his arms. "Can I get a cuddle from everyone? Cause I am gonna miss you all." </p>
<p>Most of the omegas pile in, burying Eggsy under a cuddle pile. However, a few stay back, still processing the news that Eggsy's going away. Eggsy takes deep breaths under the pile of Omegas, trying not to breathe in too much of their scent.</p>
<p>"There we are… That's better, ain't it? A nice cuddle before I go?" Eggsy places a kiss on the closest omega's forehead. </p>
<p>They stay like that for a couple of minutes before Eggsy nudges the boys off him. “Bunny, Bosie, why don’t you help me pack up my stuff? Could need a hand with all the toys.”</p>
<p>The omegas slowly retreat, curling up mostly in pairs in their alcove. The scent of a pregnant omega has an effect on them, too. It makes them needier for cuddles, for nesting. </p>
<p>“Of course, darling,” Bunny says eagerly. “Anything for you.”</p>
<p>Eggsy smiles to himself as they start to pack up his belongings, putting all the toys into a basket, folding up Eggsy’s personal blankets.</p>
<p>"Can you take one of my blankets with you?" Bunny asks hopefully. "I know it might be a bit smelly to you, but I want you to have it." </p>
<p>"Oh, Bunny… Sweetheart, you keep it, alright? I'd love to take it with me, but I think it belongs with you." Eggsy rests one hand on his bump as he pulls out clothes from his drawers. </p>
<p>"But…" </p>
<p>"I really appreciate the sentiment, love, but I can't cope with something that smells so heavily of Omega right now. Especially not in a room I'm yet to scent. It'll just be a bit overwhelming." Eggsy wraps his arms around Bunny's waist and places a gentle kiss to his lips. "My gorgeous Bunny boy. You're so sweet." </p>
<p>"Please, Eggsy? You could take my shirt or something instead?" </p>
<p>"I'll take one of your pyjama shirts, love, how does that sound?" Eggsy pulls away from the hug and cradles Bunny's face in his hands. Bunny gives a little nod, then scrambles away to find a shirt for Eggsy to take. </p>
<p>It takes them a few more minutes to collect everything. By the time Eggsy has piled everything into the basket, Bunny returns with a sleeveless shirt he uses to sleep in. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t find the really nice one but this is my second favorite, so…”</p>
<p>“Oh darling… you’re too kind. I’m just really just down the hall. Well, three halls and a stairwell but… “</p>
<p>Bunny blushes as he folds up the shirt. “I’m going to miss you, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“Visit me any time, yeah? Just one of you at a time.” Eggsy looks around at the omegas who have gathered at the door. “Behave yourselves, will you?”</p>
<p>The omegas giggle. </p>
<p>“Or not… you know what I mean. I’ll see you around, yeah?” Eggsy places a quick peck on each of the omega’s cheeks before he leaves.</p>
<p>Eggsy walks back down to his room with his basket full of possessions. Once there, he dumps the contents of the basket out onto the bed and starts sorting the items. He places his toys into one of the bedside cabinets and shoves all his clothes away in the drawers, then lays down on the big bed, needing a bit of a sit down. </p>
<p>Slowly, Eggsy rubs his hands over his bump, smiling fondly down at it. He's beginning to love having a little bump. </p>
<p>After a little while of cuddling himself, the door to his suite opens. Harry walks in, smelling heavily of other omegas. Eggsy holds his hand over his nose and mouth again. "Christ, Harry…" </p>
<p>"Is something the matter, dear?" </p>
<p>"You reek of the harem." Eggsy says, then suddenly grabs for his box of things, bringing out Bunny's shirt. He tucks it away under his duvet for later. </p>
<p>"They're so upset that you're gone, darling." Harry tuts. "I had to comfort them." </p>
<p>“Comfort… is that how you’re calling it now?” Eggsy grins.</p>
<p>“A very deep… very thorough comfort, yes.” Harry lets a hand slide into his robe, absently stroking himself. </p>
<p>“I can imagine.” Eggsy sits up, a bit dizzy from Harry’s scent. “Harry, would you… would you mind taking a bath? I can’t…” He crunches up his face.</p>
<p>For a moment, Harry wants to step closer but thinks better of it. “Of course, my sweet. Mind if I use yours?”</p>
<p>“That's why you wanted that biggest tub, isn’t it? Because you wanted to use it.”</p>
<p>“With you, yes. That wasn’t a secret.”</p>
<p>“You go in there first, then. Have a wash and I’ll join you once you smell just of you.”</p>
<p>Harry shucks out of his robe, his cock half-erect. “It’s that bad?”</p>
<p>“Never thought it would be but yeah… it didn’t even realize it until I got back into the harem earlier.”</p>
<p>“Very well, then. I’ll get cleaned up and then I’d like to comfort you, if you’re up for it.”</p>
<p>Eggsy huffs, falling back on the bed as soon as Harry closes the door to the ensuite. He rubs his face, then presses it against a pillow, trying to clear his nostrils of the strong scent. He groans quietly to himself. </p>
<p>After a little while, Harry calls "Eggsy? I've scrubbed all over the best I can, dear." and Eggsy rolls out of bed. He's cautious entering the bathroom, his nose twitching a little, but Harry has scrubbed most of the scent off. </p>
<p>He's lounging back in the bath, his cock hard and surfacing above the water. He smiles up at Eggsy. "Won't you join me?" </p>
<p>"Course I will." Eggsy drops the robe and slowly climbs into the bathtub, facing Harry. The water's still nice and hot, making Eggsy's muscles relax as he sinks into the water. "Oh, that's nice…" </p>
<p>"It is, isn't it? I refilled it before calling for you." </p>
<p>"Mmm…" Eggsy smiles up at Harry. "Such a responsible alpha…" </p>
<p>“How is everybody?” Harry places a hand on Eggsy’s bump.</p>
<p>“I’m alright. Bit tired but…” Eggsy pushes up into Harry’s hand. “And they are doing okay, too, I suppose. Just keep on growing.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Harry muses, gently caressing the boy’s belly. “Merlin tells me he wants to bring you live tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Eggsy beams. “Been waiting for that, really. He says you could… I dunno, talk me through it?”</p>
<p>“If you wish.” Harry leans back in the huge tub. He reaches for his cock and gives it a slow stroke. “Of course you’d be fine on your own but if you like the back up…”</p>
<p>“I would, yes.” Eggsy wraps his hand over the big head of Harry’s cock where it’s peaking through the surface, rotating his palm over the tip. “Maybe…. Maybe you and Merlin can both be there?”</p>
<p>"Oh?" Harry raises an eyebrow at Eggsy. "You want Merlin there?" </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy blushes. "Is that alright with you?" </p>
<p>"Darling, this is your show." Harry places his hand over Eggsy's and guides it. "You can choose who you want in the room." </p>
<p>"Merlin and you." Eggsy says seriously. "I dunno what I want you guys doing at first… Might just be watching me getting off." </p>
<p>"And what a lovely sight that will be." Harry pulls Eggsy closer, so the boy's straddling his thighs. "Is Daddy allowed to fuck your lovely little pussy?" </p>
<p>"Shit…" Eggsy whimpers, the words alone turning him on. "Yeah… About that…" </p>
<p>"Mmm?" Harry slides his hands up and down Eggsy's waist. "What is it, darling?" </p>
<p>"Promise not to laugh?" </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>"I think my cock's gotten shorter." Eggsy mumbles. "I swear, it looks different than it normally does." </p>
<p>Harry looks down at Eggsy's already petite cock, then cups his hand round it. "Oh, yes. That's quite normal, darling. Your cock will shorten and your testicles will go back inside your body." </p>
<p>"What the fuck? Harry, I ain't got much of a cock as it is-" </p>
<p>"Oh, I know. I think it'll look quite lovely. Like a little clitoris." Harry rubs his thumb over the tip, just teasing. </p>
<p>Eggsy tenses with a little moan. “Fuck, Harry….”</p>
<p>“You see… the smaller it becomes, the more sensitive it’ll be. Perfectly natural.”</p>
<p>“It’ll really be like a pussy, then,” Eggsy says more to himself. “Will you still want it?”</p>
<p>“My sweet boy.” Harry leans forward and pulls Eggsy into a kiss. “I will want your body in any shape it’ll come.”</p>
<p>“But I’ll look like…”</p>
<p>“A perfect omega for your Alpha,” Harry interrupts. “I will not hear any self-deprecating talk from you, is that clear? You’ll be my beautiful boy, no matter how big or small you are.”</p>
<p>Eggsy feels heat in his cheeks. “Yes, Alpha.”</p>
<p>“What else?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Harry looks down to his massive prick. “Now… do you want to sit on his now or can we wait until tonight?”</p>
<p>"Sit on it now AND tonight." Eggsy giggles. He takes Harry's cock in hand, rubbing it teasingly against his hole with a grin. "You want my pussy, Daddy?" </p>
<p>"Daddy does…" Harry grumbles happily. </p>
<p>"Bunny calls it his kitty. I think that's really cute." Eggsy says as he presses just Harry's tip inside. He's a little tighter since his heat ended, but just as wet. Harry's cock twitches as Eggsy slips down an inch. "Wanna fuck my kitty, Daddy? My tight little kitty?" Eggsy pouts. </p>
<p>"Bloody tease." Harry groans. "Sit down on me, boy, before I force you down." </p>
<p>Slowly, Eggsy sinks down on him, taking Harry’s massive cock inside his slick arse. “Mmmm, yes, Daddy… always so good… so big…”</p>
<p>“That’s a good boy. Take what your Daddy gives you. Filling your little… kitty,” Harry says, the word a little alien in his mouth. He’s heard the omega use it but has only found it cute now that Eggsy has used it. </p>
<p>Eggsy leans back, arching his back, pushing his round belly forward. “So full of my Daddy… pups and cock… my big Daddy…”</p>
<p>"Yes, darling, good boy…" Harry groans, holding Eggsy down by the thighs. "Sit there for a moment." </p>
<p>"Daddy, Y'feel so big in me…" Eggsy whines. "Love taking your massive cock…" </p>
<p>"And you take it so well." Harry grabs Eggsy's chin and pulls him in for a long kiss. "You do." </p>
<p>"Mmm… So excited for tonight, Daddy…" </p>
<p>"You're going to look beautiful, darling. Shall I get Theodore in to do your makeup?" Harry lightly rests his hand on Eggsy's cheek. "Not that you need it." </p>
<p>"Nah… The smell." Eggsy pulls a face. "They smell nice, it's just… Too much right now. Makes me a little queasy." </p>
<p>“It’ll pass soon, my boy. Then you’ll be able to play with your little friends again.” Harry lets his fingers trail down Eggsy’s neck and over his chest, finding his overly sensitive nipples. “Once these start to come in…”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait… been so nice playing with other omegas… they treated me so good.”</p>
<p>“They are good little boys. With very talented hands and tongues.”</p>
<p>"Mhmm." Eggsy grins, then starts slowly rising and falling. "Fuck…"</p>
<p>"Beautiful, darling… Perfect… Ride Daddy's cock…" Harry rests his hand on Eggsy's waist, his thumbs rubbing the bump. </p>
<p>"Mmm…" Eggsy tips his head back, resting his hands on Harry's chest to help him balance. "Daddy like fucking my pussy?" </p>
<p>"Daddy loves it, darling." Harry moves his hand so that it's rested flat on Eggsy's stomach. "Daddy loves giving you pups." </p>
<p>"Fuck yeah, Daddy…" The water splashes around Eggsy as he rides Harry harder. "You gonna come in my pretty little pussy, Daddy? Fill me up?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yes, my sweet boy." Harry relaxes back, raising his hips in time with Eggsy. "Daddy's going to fill you right up." </p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy… give it to me… your cock… your come… your pups….” Eggsy pumps down on him with Harry meeting him halfway as he thrusts up. “Please…. Let me feel it… give it to me.”</p>
<p>Harry tightens his grip on Eggsy’s hips, pulling him down hard as he starts to come. “Take it, boy… take me…” </p>
<p>Eggsy squeals in delight as he feels Harry spilling into him. “Fuck, Daddy…. Can’t get enough of you… could do this forever.”</p>
<p>"Me too, darling…" Harry hums, wrapping his arms around Eggsy and pulling him down so they're chest to chest. He gives a few more thrusts, then his cock slips out. "Beautiful… Perfect…" Harry whispers. </p>
<p>"Fuck… Gonna need another bath after this one." Eggsy giggles. </p>
<p>"My apologies, darling." Harry grabs a bar of soap and starts running it over Eggsy's body, paying the most attention to his bump and chest. As Harry scrubs over Eggsy's chest, it jiggles. "Everyone is going to love you tonight, my boy." </p>
<p>"You think?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yes… I'm yet to meet another alpha that doesn't want a pregnant Omega." Harry places a kiss to Eggsy's lips as he slides his hand between the boy's cheeks, pressing two fingers against his entrance. "So wet, darling…" </p>
<p>"Wet for you, Daddy." Eggsy bites his lip, running his hand up and down Harry's chest. "I'll need to get out the bath soon, though. Starting to prune up a little and I need to get ready for tonight." </p>
<p>"Careful when you get out of the bath, darling. Would you like some help getting ready?" Harry asks, staring at Eggsy's arse as the boy climbs out of the bath. </p>
<p>"Nah. Wanna make myself look nice for you, Alpha. Want to make it a surprise." Eggsy grins. "Gonna pretty myself up for you and Merlin." </p>
<p>“Just stay like this and you’ll be pretty enough.” Harry leers as Eggsy towels himself off, bending at the waist much deep as his belly allows, showing off his very slick and very open hole.</p>
<p>“Pervert,” Eggsy chides playfully. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry agrees, then begins to climb out of the tub as well and reaches for a towel. “I shall leave you alone then, darling. Get yourself ready, body and mind, and then Merlin and I will see to you later.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait.” Eggsy goes on tiptoes to steal a kiss from Harry. “Now… out with you, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry dries himself off, then slips back into his robe to leave.</p>
<p>Eggsy continues to dry himself, then begins to lotion his body. He takes great care in spreading the cool get over his chest and belly, rubbing in circles around his bump. </p>
<p>“We’ll be very pretty tonight,” he says to his belly. “Gotta show off my pups to the world. Ain’t that something.”</p>
<p>Eggsy smiles down at his bump, giving it a little rub right over his belly button. It's still an innie, but he's sure it'll eventually pop out. He slides his hands down to the underside of his tummy, over the dry bits, then lotions all the way down his legs. </p>
<p>Once he's lotioned up, Eggsy walks through to the bedroom. He opens the wardrobe, grinning at all the lingerie waiting for him in there. </p>
<p>Eventually, he settles on a black babydoll that opens over his tummy, and a matching pair of panties. Once dressed, Eggsy sits down at his dressing table and starts brushing through his hair until it's curly. He then gels it, keeping the curls in place. </p>
<p>Afterwards, Eggsy opens a drawer in the dressing table and pulls out a little bottle of perfume. He sprays it over his throat and down his chest. Then, he takes out his mascara and lipgloss, putting on a little bit of each. </p>
<p>Satisfied with his look, he tidies up the room a bit, putting away his discarded clothes. The internet doesn’t need to see his used socks. Although if he believes Merlin, there’s an audience for that, too. </p>
<p>Once that’s done, he sits down on the bed, propped up against the headboard. He can smell Bunny’s shirt from underneath the duvet, the scent of his fellow omega faint but there. It’s enough to make him a bit wet when he thinks of the other boy’s curious hands. At first he’d been a little bit too eager but then he’s become Eggsy’s favorite play date.</p>
<p>Absently, he runs his hands over his bump. He still can’t believe he’s showing that much already. With that thought in mind, of his pups and his growing body, he dozes off.</p>
<p>A few hours later, Eggsy's woken by someone lightly shaking his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Eggsy, darling?" Harry asks softly. "Darling, that's half past seven." </p>
<p>"Oh, fuckin' hell…" Eggsy groans, rolling over, around his eyes a little black from the mascara rubbing as he slept. "Christ, I ain't had my dinner yet…" </p>
<p>"You can have it after, Eggsy." Merlin's voice chimes in. Eggsy nods, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. He stretches out and sighs heavily. </p>
<p>"Shoulda woken me up sooner." Eggsy grumbles. He reaches out for Harry, pulling him in for a hug. "Hi, babe." </p>
<p>“Hello, my dear. Are you well rested?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… just needed a nap before we... “ Eggsy gestures around the room, vaguely in the direction of the camera. </p>
<p>“Understandable. In your condition…”</p>
<p>Eggsy slaps Harry in the arms. “I’m pregnant, not sick.” </p>
<p>“I know, sweet boy. I know.”</p>
<p>“Eggsy, why don’t you join us over here for now so we can go over everything,” Merlin says from one of the sofas. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Taking Harry’s hand, Eggsy gets up and pads over to sit opposite the two men. </p>
<p>“You look lovely. Your audience will enjoy that very much.” Merlin gestures at Eggsy’s outfit. </p>
<p>Eggsy blushes, tugging at the hem of the babydoll. “Thanks. Didn’t want to go too… out there just yet but still…” </p>
<p>“It shows off all your assets, darling,” Harry comments as he sits down. For once, he’s changed the robe, this one smelling fresh and is without come and slick stains. </p>
<p>“And more soon.” Eggsy cups his chests where the lace isn’t really filled yet. “So… how does this work, then?”</p>
<p>"Well. We'll put a camera on a tripod at the end of the bed, which will be livestreaming to the website. That is not the only camera in the room, however. When you're not using that main camera, there are surveillance cameras set up around the room streaming your life to the website 24/7. There will also be a laptop set up on the bedside table to ensure that the stream looks alright and we'll also be able to check the comments." Merlin says. </p>
<p>"Alright… And what am I meant to do on the livestream?" Eggsy asks as he plays with the hem of his babydoll. </p>
<p>"We have no specific schedule, Eggsy. We just want you to make it up as you go along. We will, however, be there to guide you if you ever get stuck." Harry smiles. </p>
<p>"Thanks, love." Eggsy puts his feet up on the sofa, his hands rested on his bump. "M'excited." </p>
<p>“We’re glad you’re on board with his, darling.” Harry’s wonders into his robe again. “And that you’re willing to have us with you on your first night.”</p>
<p>Eggsy shrugs, blushing a bit. “Well, you’ve been with me this whole time, haven’t you? You as my Alpha, Harry, and Merlin… couldn’t wish for a better mate, really. The way you explain things to me… not making me feel stupid when I know nothing about babies and such… really means a lot.” He looks away from them. “So it’s really….. It’s really me giving back.”</p>
<p>"Oh, Eggsy…" Harry begins. Eggsy gets up, walks over to Harry, and flops down in his lap for a cuddle. </p>
<p>"Seriously, Harry. You guys have done so much for me." Eggsy kisses Harry, then places his hand on Merlin's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. </p>
<p>"That's nearly eight o'clock, Eggsy. Are you ready?" Merlin asks. Eggsy nods eagerly. "Good… Go and sit on the bed while we set up." </p>
<p>Eggsy strolls over to the bed, adjusting a few pillows before sitting down cross legged. He sorts out his babydoll, making sure it sits just right over his tummy, then gives it a little rub. "You ready, pups?" He asks, grinning at his stomach. </p>
<p>Harry and Merlin talk to each other as they set up the main camera, microphone, and livestream. </p>
<p>At 7:55 exactly, Eggsy goes live. </p>
<p>Harry and Merlin stand behind the camera, watching on with interest at what Eggsy's going to do, silently reminding him that they're there to help if he needs it. </p>
<p>"Um… Hi, everyone." Eggsy begins, nervously playing with the hem of his babydoll. He didn't realise how nerve-wracking this was until he went live. "I'm Eggsy, and, um- I'm four months pregnant, and I'd like to… Get off with you today." Eggsy's face goes bright red. </p>
<p>Harry gives him a reassuring smile, nodded as he talks. </p>
<p>“This is… my first time doing this, so… let’s all get the hang of this, yeah?” Eggsy smiles at the camera, taking a deep breath. “If you hear voices in the background, I have my Alpha with me. He gave me these.” He points at this tummy. “Been an insane four months, really. First heat, first alpha… knocked me right up. And now I’ve been growing like crazy.” Gentle, his cups what little he has for breasts, wincing at the brush of the lace against his nipples. He casts a quick glance at Harry who has sat down and who has one hand inside his robe again, lazily stroking himself. “And I’ve been horny as fuck.”</p>
<p>"Good…" He hears Harry murmur. </p>
<p>"So, I'd like to… I think I'll have a little play with some toys first, yeah?" Eggsy waits for Harry to nod. "Yeah. And then I'm gonna bring someone on and they're gonna fuck me." </p>
<p>Eggsy goes up on his knees and reaches into his bedside cabinet for his toybox. He looks through it with a hum. "Mmm… What would you guys like to see, hm?" Eggsy quickly glances at the laptop on the bedside table. A few people are watching him, but there's no comments yet. </p>
<p>Eggsy picks out a rather thick dildo, running his hand up and down it. "I LOVE this one. It fills me up so good." Eggsy places it down on the bed and digs through his toybox again, until he finds a thin purple vibrator. "Love this one on my cock."</p>
<p>"On your clit." Harry suggests. </p>
<p>"Yeah, on my- on my clit." Eggsy places the toy down beside the first one. "I think I'll play with these two for the minute." </p>
<p>Eggsy wriggles out of his panties and spreads his legs wide, grinning down at the camera, his wet hole on display. "Y'like what you see? Wanna see a thick cock buried in it, mh?" </p>
<p>“Go on, my boy,” Harry provides quietly. He’s fully opened his robe now, his erection on full display. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think ya might.” Eggsy tilts his hips and pulls his legs back. “It’s gonna go right in.” He places the tip of the dildo against his arse and pushes in. He meets hardly any resistance, the toy gliding smoothly into his hole. “Mmmm yes, that’s it… like being full. Can’t get enough of it.” With the dildo buried all the way in his arse, Eggsy angles it against the mattress and pulls his hand away, gently humping down on the toy. “Fuck yes… can feel it deep.”</p>
<p>Behind the camera, Harry hisses and Eggsy’s cock gives a little twitch as he sees that Merlin has now wrapped his hand around the Alpha’s prick, slowly jerking him.</p>
<p>"Fuck…" Eggsy whispers at the sight, still rocking down on the toy. He runs one hand up to his chest, squeezing at it and pinching his nipple, teasing the camera. "Mmm…" Eggsy rocks down quicker against the dildo. "Fuck yeah, that's good…" </p>
<p>"Keep going, darling." Harry says softly. Eggsy's not sure who he's talking to. "Good boy. So good." </p>
<p>Eggsy lays back further on his back, holding onto the toy once more as he starts fucking it into himself with a steady rhythm, slick sounds filling the room. "Can you hear that?" Eggsy pouts at the camera. "M'pussy's so wet for you, sweetheart…" Eggsy lifts his hips slightly, showing the slick steadily dribbling from his hole. "Fuck, Daddy… Love your big cock…" </p>
<p>His eyes glued on the two men in his room, Eggsy continues to fuck his hole, making sure to pull out almost entirely before pushing the dildo back in. Just the sight of them could make him come right there. Which is why he doesn’t angle the toy up just yet. Would he hit his g-spot right now, it’d be over really soon already. </p>
<p>“The vibrator, my boy.” Harry nods at the purple toy. “Use it.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, yes, Daddy… gonna play with my little clit.” Eggsy reaches for the vibrator. It’s only a small thing but quite powerful. It buzzes loudly as he switches it on. “Gonna feel so good. Makes me even more wet playing with the little thing.”</p>
<p>Eggsy lightly rests the vibrator on his tip, making his whole lower body jerk. "Jesus!" He hisses, making Harry and Merlin chuckle. "Fuck, It's- it's been a while since I played with this one…"</p>
<p>Eggsy rubs the vibrator back and forth against his tiny cock, moaning softly as he does so. "Mmmhhh… Feels so good, Daddy…" Eggsy rocks the dildo in and out faster. "So so goooood…" </p>
<p>"Keep going, darling." Harry instructs. "When you feel like you're going to climax, slow down." </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck, Harry please-"</p>
<p>"Do as I say, darling." </p>
<p>Eggsy gives a jerky nod, rubbing both toys faster until his hips are bucking, then he immediately slows down with a loud yelp, his hole clenching around the toy. "Fuck!" </p>
<p>"That's it, darling. Stave off." Harry reaches one hand down to fondle his balls as Merlin continues to work his cock. "You're such a good boy, Eggsy. Go on, speed up again. But don't come." </p>
<p>“Mmm, Daddy likes to tease… I was so close…” Eggsy turns the setting up again, his hips jerking up and almost off the dildo as he touches the tip of his cock. “Fuck, Daddy…”</p>
<p>“Hold back, my boy. You can do it… what to see you desperate.”</p>
<p>Eggsy grunts something but keeps going, teasing the vibrator against his cock until he’s just on the cusp of climax then pulls it off again. To counter the sensation, he buries the dildo deep in his hole and holds it there until the most urgent wave subsides.</p>
<p>“Good boy… keep going… show your viewers what a good omega you are.”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods, biting his lip as he starts up again. This goes on for almost five more minutes before Harry finally says "Come, my little darling." </p>
<p>Eggsy turns the vibrator all the way up, rubbing it in circles over his tip as he shoves the other toy into him. He changes the position of the thick dildo, now angling it up. He squeaks, his thighs quivering as he fucks himself on the dildo. "Oh, fuck yes, Dadddyyyy!!!" He squeals. </p>
<p>"Go on, darling. Good boy. Good boy." </p>
<p>Eggsy cries out as he comes, fucking himself almost painfully fast. He pulls out the dildo and angles his hips up, crying as he squirts down the bed. He rubs against his hole, then manages to trigger a second wave, his thick slick gushing out of him. "Fuck! Fuck, Daddy!" Eggsy thrusts against the air and rubs harder, trying to trigger another one. </p>
<p>“Yes, darling… give us more… there’s another one in you…. Come for us.”</p>
<p>“Daddyyyyy,” Eggsy whines as a third orgasm rips through him, this wave less intense but it leaves him writhing on the bed, the spread wet with his slick. “Oh fuck…. Oh my god… shit.”</p>
<p>“What a good boy.” Harry’s voice is heavy with desire and from under hooded eyes Eggsy sees how Merlin’s hand flies over his cock. “So good for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry comes a second later, his come landing in large splatters over the floor. He groans into Merlin's neck, mouthing against it. "Thank you…" He pants. </p>
<p>"You're welcome." Merlin produces a small handwipe sachet from his pocket and wipes off his hands. </p>
<p>"Daddy… Merlin…" Eggsy coos. "Come cuddle me on the bed?" </p>
<p>"Both of us?" Merlin questions, to which Eggsy nods. </p>
<p>"Please?" </p>
<p>Merlin and Harry climb onto the bed, Merlin at one side of Eggsy and Harry at the other. Harry lightly runs his fingertips up and down Eggsy's bump. "Did they enjoy that?" </p>
<p>"Mmm… Loved it, Daddy." </p>
<p>“That was quite spectacular to watch, Eggsy,” Merlin says, placing a hand on Eggsy’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Merlin. Didn’t think I could do three but… with Daddy teasing me like that…” Eggsy reaches for Harry’s cock, taking the slick tip in his hand. “And you two played without me.”</p>
<p>“I could never resist your Alpha’s prick,” Merlin muses, pressing more against Eggsy and letting him feel his own erection.</p>
<p>“Can I see?” Eggsy nods down at the bulge in the beta’s trousers.</p>
<p>"Of course you can, boy. Take it out." Merlin smirks down at Eggsy. Eggsy unbuttons and unzips his trousers, finding that Merlin's gone commando under them. His thick cock springs out. It's shorter than Harry's, but still quite wide, and sizeable for a beta. </p>
<p>"Christ…" Eggsy whispers. He licks his lips, staring down at it. "It's… Wow." </p>
<p>"I told you he was a size queen." Harry raises an eyebrow at Merlin as Eggsy marvels at his cock. "Stop staring, Eggsy. It's rude." </p>
<p>"Sorry…" Instead, Eggsy takes Merlin's cock in hand and starts slowly pumping it, matching the rhythm with his other hand on Harry's cock. "Yessss…" He hisses to himself, squeezing his thighs together as he amps up for another round. "Love your cocks…" </p>
<p>“Look at our insatiable boy… playing with two cocks now.” Harry leans in for a quick peck. </p>
<p>“Can’t help that you’re both gorgeous. And so big.”</p>
<p>“A size queen indeed,” Merlin muses, leaning back a bit to give Eggsy better access to stroke him. “That feels very nice, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“Bet you know where it’d feel even better.” Eggys winks at him and laughs as the beta’s cock twitches in his hand. “Ah yes… you know.”</p>
<p>"How do you want to do this, Eggsy?" Merlin asks, stroking a stray hair from Eggsy's face. Eggsy hums, sliding his hand up and down Merlin's cock. </p>
<p>"Hm… Probably on my hands and knees… Your cock in my mouth and Harry's cock in my arse… Sound good?" </p>
<p>"That sounds lovely, Eggsy." Harry leans in for another kiss, before Eggsy moves position, getting up on his knees and falling forward into Merlin's lap, his arse presented high in the air. He wraps his hand around Merlin's cock again, then brings the tip to his lips and gives a gentle suckle. He's still new to blowing people, he's done it to the harem but they fit in his mouth quite nice. This… Is a different situation entirely. </p>
<p>"Eggsy?" Harry asks. "Are you ready for me?" </p>
<p>"Mmmm…" Eggsy moans around Merlin in confirmation. </p>
<p>As Harry pushes in, Eggsy's shunted forwards, forcing him further down on Merlin's cock. Eggsy gags, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping to the meat of Merlin's thigh, but he doesn't slip off Merlin's cock. Instead he takes him deeper with another cough as Merlin's cock slips down his throat. </p>
<p>“Easy, boy… take it easy… come back up.” Merlin threads his fingers into the hair in the back of Eggsy’s neck and pulls him up.  “Relax your jaw, guard your teeth, and with a deep breath… down you go.” Gently, Merlin pushes him back down and this time Eggsy doesn’t choke. “There you go… that’s better.”</p>
<p>Eggsy hums around the beta’s cock as Harry pulls out almost entirely, leaving only the tip in his loose hole. </p>
<p>“Should I be gentle with you, my darling? Or take you rough… just the way you like it.” He clamps his hands down on Eggsy’s plump arse, squeezing down a bit.</p>
<p>Eggsy pulls up off Merlin’s cock, looking over his shoulder at Harry, his eyes heavy lidded. "Just the way I like it, Daddy." Eggsy purrs. </p>
<p>Harry immediately starts slapping into Eggsy, fucking the boy quick and hard, just the way he likes it. Eggsy wraps his hand around Merlin's cock, giving it a few quick jerks before dipping his head down again. He gets Merlin as far down his throat as possible, making little whimpers and moans around his cock. He swallows, making Merlin groan. </p>
<p>Eggsy glances up, then swallows again. When Merlin groans once more, it confirms his theory. Eggsy starts bobbing his head, drooling everywhere, and whenever he takes Merlin deep, he swallows. </p>
<p>With his other hand, Eggsy fondles Merlin's balls, rubbing his thumb against them and giving them a gentle, experimental tug. </p>
<p>"Christ, lad…" Merlin grunts, bucking up into Eggsy's mouth. </p>
<p>“Such a good boy, isn’t he?” Harry groans, trying to keep his pace steady. “So eager… wish he could do that with my cock.”</p>
<p>Merlin tips his head back, still gently guiding Eggsy’s head over his prick. Not that he needs the directions, he has the beta all figured out now. “We should train him.”</p>
<p>“You mean you should train him… have him suck you?”</p>
<p>“Hm…,” Merlin smiles. “Yes… keep doing that… can you go deeper, lad?”</p>
<p>Eggsy hums again, dipping a fraction deeper with the help of a particularly hardt thrust from Harry. </p>
<p>“Yes, boy… suck your quartermaster’s cock… be a good omega… take him down as far as you can… that’s a good boy.” Harry puts a hand between Eggsy's shoulders, pushing gently. “Deeper, boy…” </p>
<p>Eggsy whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a gurgle around Merlin's cock as his gag reflex is hit again. "That's it…" Harry holds Eggsy down, even as tears slip down the boy's cheeks. "Take him nice and deep, be a good boy…" </p>
<p>With his free hand, Harry reaches under Eggsy and starts jerking the boy off, his hand brushing against Eggsy's lower stomach as he does so. "Good boy. He's about to come, Merlin, careful about his teeth." </p>
<p>Merlin nods, thrusting up into Eggsy's mouth. "Don't you dare bite down on me, lad." He warns. </p>
<p>Eggsy hum again, huffing a breath through his nose. He’s high strung between the sensation of all but choking Merlin’s cock, his Daddy’s large prick up his arse and his hand on his little cockette, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He tries to steady himself against Merlin but he’s only pushed deeper onto him. </p>
<p>“He’s almost there… can feel him clench around me… almost there… fourth time in one sitting…. You want to come, Eggsy?”</p>
<p>Eggsy mewls something that’s a ‘fuck yes’ in his head. It only takes Harry a few more well-times rubs over the sensitive head of cock to send him off. His body goes rigid between the two men and he screams his height onto Merlin’s shaft as Harry continues to plow into him, the wet sounds of his thrusts absolutely debauched.</p>
<p>“That’s my boy… coming so hard again… will you give us one more when your Daddy fills you up? Not long now, boy…”</p>
<p>"Mmngh!" Eggsy manages as he works his mouth quickly over Merlin. The man moans loudly and forces Eggsy all the way down, bucking hard once more into Eggsy's mouth before coming. </p>
<p>Harry doesn't last long either with the way Eggsy's convulsing round him, tightening and relaxing. He explodes deep in Eggsy, making the boy squeal and cry, sobbing as his thighs quiver through another orgasm. </p>
<p>Merlin pulls Eggsy off his cock, a little bit of his come dribbling out of his mouth as he's pulled up. He looks up at Merlin, his mascara smudged from crying, and then kisses Merlin's tip with a shaky giggle. "Th- Th-a-nk you, quarterm-m-master…" </p>
<p>Harry slowly fucks into Eggsy as his come leaks out, slowly dripping onto the bed below them. "Good Omega…" Harry pants. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Alpha…” Eggsy rests his cheek against Merlin’s thigh, trying to catch his breath. He licks his lips, trying to savour the taste of Merlin’s come on his tongue. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Carefully, Harry eases out of him but keeps his hands on Eggsy’s arse, keeping his cheeks spread. “Come on, boy… show the camera….”</p>
<p>Eggsy shuffles around a bit, arching his back even further.</p>
<p>“That’s it, little omega. Show off your loose hole… such a wet pussy… full of Alpha come.”</p>
<p>Eggsy hums as more come dribbles out of him, sliding down his tiny balls. "Mmm…" He smiles over his shoulder at the camera. Harry slips two fingers into Eggsy, fingering his messy hole. "So good…"</p>
<p>Harry pulls his fingers out after a moment and wipes them off on the duvet cover. "Lay down, darling. Rest for a moment. Do you want some water, something to eat?" </p>
<p>"Nah, but…" Eggsy reaches into the bedside table, rummaging round for a second before taking out a bottle of baby oil. He slips his babydoll off and lays on his back, spreading his legs wide. "Would love it if both of you gave me a belly rub with the oil. M'chest needs done too." </p>
<p>“Of course, my boy.” Harry has to fight to tear his eyes off the little dribble that’s coming from Eggsy’s hole. At last he and Merlin settle down on either side of them, each accepting a squirt of baby oil into their palm. “We’re going to make you feel good, sweet boy.”</p>
<p>Harry’s and Merlin’s hands together almost cover Eggsy’s entire bump as they rub two slow circles over his belly. </p>
<p>“Mmmm, that’s nice…,” Eggsy purrs, tipping his head back. “Nice big hands….”</p>
<p>While Harry keeps running his hand over Eggsy’s bump, Merlin moves up and he gently cups Eggsy’s incoming breasts, carefully tweaking the boy’s sensitive nipple. </p>
<p>“Fuck, yes…,” Eggsy hisses, bucking up a bit “Like having my tits played with. They gonna grow big, won’t they?”</p>
<p>“We will see. First pregnancy… the changes will be most noticeable,” Merlin explains, giving the other nipple the same treatment. “If they’re progressing the same way as your bump… they should fill in nicely.”</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy tips his head back as Merlin rolls his nipple between two fingers. "That feels great, mmmmh…" </p>
<p>"Does it?" Merlin leans forwards and brings Eggsy's nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck…" Eggsy whines. "Oh my god, that's amazing…" It's surprisingly nice, Eggsy thought it would be too sensitive, but it's really good. "Yeah…" </p>
<p>Harry looks up at Eggsy and Merlin, then crawls up the bed, sucking Eggsy's other nipple into his mouth, his hands still roaming over Eggsy's stomach. Eggsy's legs tense and squeeze together and the boy lets out a low moan. "Christ, you guys…" </p>
<p>Harry exchanges a glance with Merlin and they dive in together again, suckling on both Eggsy’s nipples. When Harry pulls back, he flicks the sensitive little bud. “I think we have found just the right thing for number six tonight, haven’t we?”</p>
<p>“Oh please”, Eggsy whines, pushing up against Merlin’s mouth, beckoning for Harry to get his mouth back on his nipples. “Please, Daddy.”</p>
<p>“You want to come again with us sucking on your tits?”</p>
<p>Eggsy spreads his legs almost out of reflex, showing off the new dribble of slicks that’s coming from his hole. “Yes, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry and Merlin's hands rub Eggsy's stomach as they suck on his tits, their tongues wiggling over his nipples.</p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy, yes, Merlin… Good men… Feels so good…" Eggsy moans. "Please… More…" </p>
<p>"You taste lovely, my darling." Harry says as he pulls back to pinch at Eggsy's nipple, then dives in for another suck. "Mmm…"</p>
<p>Eggsy's hand slides between his legs, pressing against his hole until two fingers slide in. He rocks his fingers in and out, sighing dreamily at all the lovely feelings. "Love this… So amazing…" </p>
<p>"Come on, darling." Harry slides his hand down to join Eggsy's, pressing in a finger beside his boy's. "Come for your Daddy." </p>
<p>"Getting close, Daddy," Eggsy moans. "Merlin… Need you… feel me…" </p>
<p>Not letting up from Eggsy's nipple, Merlin lets his hand slide down, adding another finger into Eggsy's already stretched hole. </p>
<p>"Mmmm yes…. So good. Fill me… Daddy...qua...qua...Master…"</p>
<p>Eggsy comes with a shreak. Despite having almost an entire hand up his arse, another spurt of slick coats their fingers. With his free hand he flicks over his cock, riding the orgasm out to the very last drop. </p>
<p>"Good boy…" Harry slides his fingers out as he brings Eggsy in for another kiss. "So beautiful… So wet." </p>
<p>"That's cause of you, Daddy." Eggsy giggles. He sits up a little and kisses Merlin, smiling against his lips. "And cause of you, Merlin." </p>
<p>"You're such a good Omega." Harry praises, sliding off the bed and retrieving his robe. "Take the sheets off, darling. You've thoroughly soaked them." </p>
<p>Eggsy giggles, kicking the sheets off the bed until they're left with just a rubber fitted sheet. He then goes up on his hands and knees, reaching back to spread his cheeks for the camera. "How's it looking, Daddy?" </p>
<p>"Beautiful, darling." Harry hums at the sight, Eggsy's slick and his come slowly trailing out of the boy's hole. "Why don't you play with your chest for the camera, dear?" </p>
<p>Eggsy nods, moving onto his knees, his legs still spread wide, his cock brushing against the sheet. He pinches one of his nipples, looking down at it for a moment before looking at the camera, biting his lip. "You like my tits, mm? They're gonna get so much bigger… Bet my milk's gonna come in soon…" He cups his hands against his chest. “Never been into birds much but… tits are just nice, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>He looks up as Merlin chuckles under this breath, stashing his cock back into his trousers. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Quartermaster thinks so, too. Did you see the cock on the man? Beautiful,” Eggsy teases with a wink but Harry gives a little growl. “Oh, Daddy didn’t like me saying that. When he has the biggest cock I’ve ever seen. Barely could sit on it my first night.” As he talks Eggsy keeps playing with his nipples, his hips rolling forward and his little cock disappearing into the wet sheets.</p>
<p>“Are you humping the sheets, boy?” Harry asks as he sits down with Merlin again. </p>
<p>“Can’t help it, Daddy. Playing with these,” Eggsy pulls at his nipples, moaning at the sensation, “it’s just so nice. Thinking how full they’ll be… and have you suck on them…”</p>
<p>“Will you let me have your milk?” Harry’s hand goes to his cock again but he just holds it as if to reign it in for now. </p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy continues to gently tug on his nipples while gyrating down against the mattress. He whimpers, biting his lip. "I'll let you drink all of my milk, Daddy." </p>
<p>"Good boy." Harry murmurs, satisfied with that answer. </p>
<p>Eggsy moans quietly as he rocks on the mattress, leaving a wet trail. He looks down at his chest again, then gasps and stares up at the camera, his mouth hung open in shock. On the tip of his left nipple is a tiny bead of thick milk. "Harry? You seein' this?" </p>
<p>"I am, darling. Well done. Keep going." Harry gives his cock a squeeze. </p>
<p>"Dunno if there's much more where that came from." Eggsy gives a little giggle. He concentrates both his hands on his left breast, cupping one hand around the meat of it and squeezing. Another tiny droplet appears on his nipple. "Look!" </p>
<p>Harry does look. In fact, he stares at the little drop hanging on Eggsy’s nipple. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, and despite his efforts, his cock stands at full attention again. </p>
<p>“Come, Daddy… drink.”</p>
<p>Almost staggering, Harry walks back to the bed and kneels beside Eggsy. He places a hand over Eggsy’s where he keeps squeezing his not-yet-a-tit. “My boy…” He leans down and with the very tip of his tongue laps up the very little bit of milk. A low growl seems to roll through his entire body at the taste of it. “Oh my boy…. You taste…”</p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"So beautifully thick… And creamy…" Harry stares at Eggsy's breast, where the boy's trying to squeeze another little droplet out, and then dives forward, sucking Eggsy's nipple into his mouth. He suckles firmly in a steady rhythm, trying to encourage the milk to flow. </p>
<p>Above him, Eggsy moans loudly at the feeling of a mouth on his sensitive nipple. A couple more droplets dribble into Harry's mouth, which only encourages him more. Harry reaches up, lightly squeezing Eggsy's other breast, just preparing it for when he switches over when the boy's nipple inevitably gets too sensitive. </p>
<p>"Fuck… That feels amazin', Harry… Merlin, wanna come do the other one?" Eggsy asks. When Merlin approaches, Harry suddenly whips round and snarls at him, not letting him any closer to Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Oh, be nice, Harry." Merlin rolls his eyes. When he tries to approach again, he's met by another feral snap. "I think I'll let him have your milk this time, Eggsy." </p>
<p>“Mmm, yeah,” Eggsy tips his head back. “Bet there’ll be plenty for both of you.” True to his words, a tiny drop spring from his right nipple now and Harry keeps squeezing until the drop gets big enough to almost fall. “Don’t waste it, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Hungrily Harry latches on to the other nipples, fingers firmly pinched around Eggsy’s left one</p>
<p>“Yeah, Daddy… that feels nice…,” Eggsy pushes up against the Alpha’s mouth. “Getting me ready for number seven, aren’t you?” He rolls his hips again, the sheets between his legs now completely soaked. “Wanna make your boy come again while you drink him up?”</p>
<p>"Mmm." Harry hums in agreement around one of Eggsy's nipples. He reaches down between them, wrapping his fingers lightly around Eggsy's cock, slowly stroking it. </p>
<p>"Yeah… Fuck yeah, just like that…" Eggsy squeezes his chest, trying to encourage more milk out. "Stroke my clitty, Daddy, c'mon…" </p>
<p>Harry speeds up his hand and lightly bites down on Eggsy's nipple, making the boy yelp and whimper in honest discomfort. Harry pulls off that nipple with a pop, returning to the original one, suckling hard.</p>
<p>"Yes… Yes, Daddy, feed from your Omega… I'll make sure you'll have a nice meal…" Eggsy strokes his hand through Harry's hair, his hips still rocking down against the rubber sheets. </p>
<p>Harry lets his other trail down Eggsy’s back. Without warning, he pushes three fingers into him, lifting him up slightly just in time with a vicious attack on his cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck yessssssssss,” Eggsy howls, clinging to Harry’s shoulders as he finishes once more. More slick coats Harry’s one hand, a little spurt from Eggsy’s cock the other, while his mouth is securely attached to Eggsy’s nipple. “Again, Daddy…. Gonna…. Again…. Fuckkkkk,”</p>
<p>Eggsy doesn’t feel Harry smile against his chest. He doesn’t feel a whole lot right now and yet everything at once. His eighth orgasm of the night almost has him black out.</p>
<p>His entire body is wet and hot and overly sensitive that tears are rolling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Thank…. You….. Daddy,” he pants, leaning heavily against the Alpha who has finally let up from sucking his nipple. </p>
<p>"Easy, boy…" Harry soothes. "Steady. Lay down." He eases Eggsy down onto his side, slowly rubbing his hand over the boy's bump. "Just lay down and catch your breath." </p>
<p>"Alright… Alright…" Eggsy pants. He looks exhausted. "Fucking hell…" </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, that last one just… Christ, took it out of me…" Eggsy moans, rubbing his tummy. "Pups loved it, but jesus…" </p>
<p>“Did they now?” Harry softly cradles the omega’s belly in his now. </p>
<p>“Yeah… felt all tingly in there…”</p>
<p>Harry sits with him and soothes a hand over his thigh. “Why don’t you rest, my boy? I think you have given  your viewers enough of a show for your first night.”</p>
<p>Eggsy looks up, already half asleep. “You think they liked it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how they could not.” </p>
<p>“I hope they... “ Eggsy peers up at the camera. “Thank you, everyone.” He gives a tired  little wave.</p>
<p>Harry nods at Merlin who does something on the computer. “I stopped the steam for now but put the recording on a loop until you’ve recovered, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“Was I good?” Eggsy tries to sit up but only flop down on the bed again, completely drained. </p>
<p>“Viewer count is through the roof. And going by the 382 comments, I’d say…”</p>
<p>“Yes, you were good, my boy,” Harry interrupts Merlin, giving him a look. “Such a good omega…”</p>
<p>“I gave milk.” Eggsy grins dopely, fingers playing lightly over his bruised nipples. </p>
<p>“You did. And you tasted so good. Thank you for letting me have that first drop.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Your pups. Your milk. Told you…”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we get the boy cleaned up now and let him rest a bit. I’m sure if you were able to come eight times in a row, you’d be...well, drained.” Merlin puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder but smiles down at Eggsy.</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy mumbles. He trails his fingertips lightly over his bump, smiling up at Harry and Merlin. "Thank you for helpin', you two."  </p>
<p>"You're very welcome, darling." Harry slowly strokes his hand through Eggsy's hair. The poor boy does look exhausted. "Do you want us to change the bedsheets for you before you go to sleep?" </p>
<p>"Nah. I'll change 'em in the morning." Eggsy mumbles into the pillow. "Come gimme a cuddle?" </p>
<p>Harry climbs into the bed, then looks up at Merlin. "Will you join us?" </p>
<p>"I can stay for a short while. I have omegas to arrange." Merlin climbs into bed beside Eggsy, however. </p>
<p>"Stay until he's drifted off." Harry says, bringing Eggsy close to his chest. "Rest, little darling. You've worked well today."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More sex, more fingering, more milking... and some teensy bit of dub-con between two Alphas because they both have big dick energy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two months go by in a blur. At least that’s what it feels like to Eggsy. </p>
<p>As his bump and tits keep growing, so does the amount of followers he racks up whenever he goes live. </p>
<p>Of course, the feed from his room can be viewed 24/7 but it’s those special broadcasts, when he’s actually putting a show for his audience, that drive the subscriptions through the roof.</p>
<p>It had been odd at first, exposing himself like that, but once he’d started reading the comments - and the praise that came with them - he couldn’t get enough of it. Sure, there were a few people who didn’t like what they were seeing but most of them did and a few even sent personal letters and even gifts. Eggsy makes sure to give those users a special shout out next time he's on.</p>
<p>Every day he has to report to Merlin, have himself checked out and measured. It had seemed tedious at first but he likes the beta and has become somewhat friends with him. Not that there was much of a choice when the man had his hand on his tits, tummy and balls every day - or whatever was left of the latter.</p>
<p>On this day, Eggsy's relaxed in his bed, scrolling through emails and messages he's been sent from adoring fans. He's lying on his side, his hand slowly rubbing over his round, fluttering tummy. "Settle…" He murmurs to his bump. </p>
<p>Just then, there's a quiet knock at the door. Eggsy already knows who it is before they enter. Merlin. </p>
<p>The man opens the door without waiting for confirmation, his equipment held in his hands. "Good morning, Eggsy." </p>
<p>"Morning…" Eggsy slowly rolls onto his back, folding his hands over his tummy, grinning at Merlin. "Doctor Merlin." </p>
<p>"I'm not a doctor. I'm just researching you. There's a difference." </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Eggsy grins at him, shifting out of bed. He's wearing a pair of Adidas shorts and a black t-shirt that's straining over his bump, clearly a size too small. As he walks over to Merlin, with every step, his shirt hitches up just a little more. "Right, wanna measure me first, or…?" </p>
<p>"Measurements, yes." Merlin places his equipment down on Eggsy's bedside table and takes out a measuring tape. "Undress, please." </p>
<p>Eggsy shimmies out of his shorts and lets them fall around his feet. When he tries to pull his shirt over his chest, he gets a bit stuck. “Help, please.”</p>
<p>Sniggering at the boy’s predicament, Merlin helps him pull the shirt over his head. “You might want to contemplate wearing something less tight.” He holds up the shirt. </p>
<p>“But my viewers love a snug shirt on me. Brings out the bump.” Eggsy juts his round belly forward.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself, then. But don’t think you can call for help every time you get stuck in your clothes.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Can we start?”</p>
<p>“All yours, Doctor Merlin.” Eggsy grins but only get another eye-roll. </p>
<p>Merlin wraps the measuring tape around Eggsy’s chest just over the cusp of his breasts. “Chest… that’s almost half an inch more than yesterday. Very nice.” Next is Eggsy’s belly. “Three quarters of an inch… excellent. You’re growing very nicely.”</p>
<p>“Not all of me,” Eggsy pouts. He sits down on the bed and spreads his legs.</p>
<p>Merlin furrows his brow in concentration. “That’s… one and a third of an inch for your cock and…  one and three-quarter inches for your testicles. Excellent.”</p>
<p>Eggsy scoffs. “Says you. Can barely reach it now with the pups in the way.”</p>
<p>“But it’s only a perfectly natural profession. As an omega, your body knows it doesn’t have much use for your primary organs while you’re pregnant. It focuses its energy producing a healthy litter.”</p>
<p>“But still…”</p>
<p>“I understand. But as you know you’ve gotten a lot more sensitive.”</p>
<p>Eggsy sighs. “Ugh, yeah… my clit and my nipples…. Everything is on fire lately.”</p>
<p>Merlin pulls a face. "Lovely." </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's horrible. Had to go commando recently cause everything's rubbing." Eggsy huffs, lying back on the bed. "Wanna do my samples or milk first?" </p>
<p>"Milk, since you're complaining about it hurting." Merlin stuffs the measuring tape back in his pocket once he's finished writing down Eggsy's measurements on his clipboards. </p>
<p>Eggsy sits back against the pillows, smiling up at Merlin. "Gonna have to sit down for this one. I don't think I can stay on my hands and knees today, m'back's quite sore." </p>
<p>"It's fine." Merlin picks up his equipment from the bedside table, a milking machine and a steel pail. He climbs onto the bed on his knees, kneeling beside Eggsy, holding the pail under his full tits. "Ready?" </p>
<p>"Go for it."</p>
<p>Merlin reaches for Eggsy's left breast first, pinching the nipple between his finger and thumb just to stimulate it. He then gives it a long pull and a high-pressured spray of milk squirts into the pail, making a tinny sound as it lands. "That's it. Good boy." </p>
<p>Eggsy leans against Merlin’s shoulders. “Fuck, that’s nice…”</p>
<p>Merlin gives his nipple another pull and more milk spurts into the pail. “You are quite full, aren’t you? They feel heavier than usual.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess. You milked me dry yesterday but they were full again in no time.”</p>
<p>Merlin continues his rhythm of squeezing and pulling, drawing more and more milk from Eggsy. “I suppose we need to do this more than once a day soon.”</p>
<p>Eggsy grins at him. “Don’t mind if we do. It’s nice to release the pressure.”</p>
<p>“It also arouses you when I do this.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes.”</p>
<p>Merlin smiles as he keeps filling the pail. “Naughty boy."</p>
<p>Merlin swaps to Eggsy's other breast, rubbing his fingertip over his hard nipple lightly before giving it a pull. The boy groans as it releases a spray of milk, both of his breasts now actively dribbling milk. "That's it…" Merlin murmurs, before picking up the milking machine. </p>
<p>Eggsy tried the regular breast pump at first, but found that both he and his audience didn't really like it. So, Merlin went back to the drawing board and created a milking machine, much like what you'd get for a cow but on a smaller scale. </p>
<p>Merlin turns the suction on, the machine making rhythmic sounds, then places the two cups over Eggsy's nipples. The boy immediately groans, biting down on his lip. "Oh, fuck, yes…" He whines. </p>
<p>"Good boy." Merlin murmurs, watching through the clear suction cups as milk fills them before dribbling down the tubes and into the pail. "Let it happen, lad…" </p>
<p>“So good, Merlin….,” Eggsy says, breathing deep as the machine pumps him. “So good…. Fuck, I needed that.”</p>
<p>“You’re doing so good, boy.” Merlin gently caresses the side of Eggsy’s face. “Let’s see how much you can give today.” He cradles Eggsy’s breasts carefully, supporting them and gently squeezing down to increase the flow. “Such full breasts… you’re truly a marvel,  Eggsy.”</p>
<p>Eggsy rocks forward in sync with the machine’s humming sound, moaning quietly with every other pump. </p>
<p>The pail in Merlin’s hand slowly fills spurt by spurt with the thick, sweet liquid. Some Merlin will use for additional tests, some will be stored for when the pups arrive, some will go to Harry who drinks it like a fine wine. When he does, he immediately gets hard and so horny that Eggsy - sometimes one of other omegas - barely has time to spread his legs for him.</p>
<p>Merlin himself is also aroused by the sight in front of him. By Eggsy who has his head tipped back, moaning and groaning. By his plump breasts the rise and swell with the machine’s suction. By the heavy spurts of liquid it draws. And by the sight of the puddle of slick between Eggsy’s legs, his little cockette a deep red underneath his bump.</p>
<p>"Mmm…" Eggsy rubs his tummy slowly as the machine continues to pump, quickly filling the pail. "God, that's so good…" </p>
<p>"I'll take your slick samples once you're finished pumping." Merlin strokes Eggsy's hair, then slides his hand down to rub his stomach in big circles. "How are they today?" </p>
<p>"Active." Eggsy giggles. "They was saying hello to all our viewers earlier. They're a bit calmer now." </p>
<p>"Good…" Merlin gives Eggsy's tummy a pat, then a gentle prod, chuckling as it shifts under his hand. "Hello, pups." </p>
<p>"Don't wind them up too much." Eggsy gives his right tit a squeeze, forces out more milk into the bucket. "Fuck… That's so good… You bring the cups for the slick samples?" </p>
<p>"I brought plenty." Merlin chuckles. "And the latex gloves, too. I think I'm going to end up with one of those vet's gloves, with how slick you are…" He tuts. </p>
<p>Eggsy winks down at him. “Maybe you should. Pace I’m going, it's either that or diapers for me.”</p>
<p>Merlin shudders. “Best stick to the glove then.” He snaps on a pair of regular latex gloves. “Alright. Lean back a bit and spread for me.”</p>
<p>Eggsy shuffles into position, careful to keep the milking machine safely attached. It’s pumping a bit less now but he knows there’s plenty more in him. He shifts his hips, placing his heels on the edge of the bed to give Merlin access. </p>
<p>“Christ, Eggsy… you’re positively dripping now.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Eggsy whines. “Can’t help that this feels so nice.” He nods down at his tits. “Or that pups are hitting the best spots in there. Or that I’m surrounded by horny alphas. Or…”</p>
<p>“I get it.” Merlin holds up a hand. Then he takes one of the cups from his kit and places it underneath Eggsy’s arse. “I’ll go with two fingers first, get you warmed up.”</p>
<p>"Mhmm…" Eggsy positions his hips upwards a little more. "That better for you?" </p>
<p>"Much. Thank you." Merlin slowly slides two fingers into Eggsy, gasping softly at the feeling. He's soaked. "Good boy… Lovely and wet." He purrs. </p>
<p>Eggsy nods, huffing softly as Merlin slides his fingers out, catching some of his slick in the cup positioned under Eggsy's arse. He then pushes his fingers back in, met with a large trickle of fluid slipping out. "Good boy. Good." </p>
<p>"Yeah, nice an' wet today. Haven't got off yet." Eggsy lifts his hips up higher. "M'so sensitive down there… Curl your fingers up?" </p>
<p>“Not quite yet. We have a little more to go here,” Merlin says. He’s not even teasing. He soon adds a third finger, opening Eggsy up even more. “There you are… you respond so well, boy.” The first cup is filled quickly and Merlin reaches for a second one. “A bit more, Eggsy. I know there’s more in you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Merlin…. Gonna need you to touch me proper….,” Eggsy whines, trying to push back. </p>
<p>“In a little while, Eggsy. I don’t want you to strain yourself too much.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I wish you’d strain me… so horny, Merlin… need to get off.”</p>
<p>“Steady, boy.” Merlin murmurs. “Are you nearly finished being milked?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… M’just gonna detach it now, let it dribble a bit.” Eggsy detaches the suction cups and moves the pail full of milk to the bedside table. Milk continues to dribble down his chest and over his stomach. "Need to roll onto my side." </p>
<p>"On you go, lad." Merlin lightly pushes Eggsy over. Eggsy hitches one leg up the best he can, giving Merlin better access. His slick dribbles down his thighs. "Good boy. Tell me if you get uncomfortable on your side." </p>
<p>"Nah, I'm good like this." Eggsy grins over his shoulder as Merlin presses his fingers in again. "Fuck, so good…" </p>
<p>"You're doing so well." Merlin takes his fingers out, wipes them off against the cup, and pushes them in again. "Atta boy." </p>
<p>Gently Merlin thrusts into him and soon adds a fourth finger. He’s rewarded with a heavy gush of slick he can barely catch in his cup. </p>
<p>“Sorry… couldn’t hold that back,” Eggsy apologizes. </p>
<p>“Don’t, boy. Just let it flow. It’s quite alright.”</p>
<p>The next cup is also filled when Merlin gently twists his hands to curl his fingers against Eggsy’s g-spot, his thumb grazing the boy’s sensitive clit. Eggsy clenches around him, hissing at the stimulation but then goes slack again. </p>
<p>“Fuck, yes… please… please finish me off. Need to come.”</p>
<p>Merlin wedges the cup against Eggsy, keeping one hand with his fingers in Eggsy, his other hand rubbing the boy’s clit. “You’ve been so good.” Merlin murmurs, flicking Eggsy’s clit with his thumb. “So, so good… Providing your milk and slick for us…” </p>
<p>Eggsy nods with a soft whine. "Thank you…" </p>
<p>"Lovely boy. Are you going to come for me?" </p>
<p>"Yeah… Fuck me harder, please… Please…" Eggsy lifts his hip up and back against Merlin's hand. "Please, I need it…" </p>
<p>Merlin's three fingers fuck into Eggsy hard, curling against the boy's g-spot with every thrust until he's coming with a soft sob, moaning into a pillow. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Eggsy's whole body goes tense, then his thighs start quivering as Merlin continues to viciously fuck into him. Eggsy ends up knocking over the sample cup, but neither of them seem to care. </p>
<p>"That's a good boy. Keep coming, Eggsy. Give me more." Merlin keeps circling Eggsy's clit in rapid circles. "You can do it."</p>
<p>"Shit shit shit fuckkkk," Eggsy wails, trying to get away from Merlin's merciless hands but at the same time pushes against him for more. "It's coming…. coming againnnnn." </p>
<p>A thick gush of slick drenches Merlin hand as he finally stills his motions but keeps his hands pressed against Eggsy body, feeling him twitch and quiver in his grip. </p>
<p>Eggsy babbles wordlessly for a whole minute after coming down from his last orgasm, his whole occasionally fluttering and gushing small amounts of slick during that comedown. </p>
<p>"Eggsy?" Merlin asks as he slowly pulls out his drenched fingers and gives the boy's side a pat with his non-gloved hand. "Eggsy, are you with me?" </p>
<p>"Fuck… Yeah…" Eggsy mumbles, slowly rolling onto his back with a wince. "Jesus, I… Fucking hell, that was… Oh my god…" </p>
<p>"Good?" Merlin supplies as he peels off his glove. </p>
<p>"Yeah…" </p>
<p>"Good." He smiles. "Let's get you cleaned up, then." Merlin carefully picks up the knocked over sample cup and screws the lid on, trying to preserve what's left after being knocked over. He then grabs a cloth from the bedside drawer and starts to wipe between Eggsy's thighs, since the boy can't reach anymore. </p>
<p>"You did so well. Two big samples and a pail full of milk." Merlin praises as he slides the cloth between Eggsy's soaked cheeks. </p>
<p>"Thanks…" Eggsy stretches out. "I really needed that. Was feelin' quite pent up this morning till you paid me a visit." </p>
<p>"You're welcome." Merlin carefully picks up the pail of milk, plus his equipment, plus the two sample cups, and walks to the door. "If you need anything else, give me a call. Alright?" </p>
<p>"Alright." Eggsy grins at him. After Merlin's left, he slowly sits up with a huff of exertion. He slips off the bed, finding his shorts and his shirt, and wiggles them back on. The shirt takes a little bit of force to cover his entire bump, and even then it hitches up straight away, showing a thin slither of skin from the underside of his belly. </p>
<p>Once dressed, Eggsy climbs back into bed. He picks up his phone from the bedside table, rubbing the underside of his bump as he reads the comments of the livestream. "Hey, Trainfan1055… Yeah, it always feels better once I've been milked." He giggles. </p>
<p>“EggsyStan4Ever… what’s the most you’ve come in one sitting…. I think the first stream I did… that was what? Eight? That was pretty intense,” Eggsy muses, thinking back. “But that first day of my first heat… we lost count halfway in. I was so raw after that.” He blushes a bit. “I mean, you’ve seen my Alpha’s cock. That thing goes so deep….”</p>
<p>“Pups. How many?” Eggsy raises a brow at no one in particular. “StarFucksCofefe… really? Can’t we use full sentences anymore? Or are you typing one-handed, you naughty thing?... But to answer that… We’re not sure. At least there’s two in there but could be three. Readings are a mess.”</p>
<p>Eggsy grins and gives his tummy a pat, then lifts his shirt up. "They're sleeping at the moment. I think all that excitement wore them out." He rubs the underside of his bump. "Okay… More comments, let's see… BigCockLover69… When am I due? Oh, we've got another three months to go yet. I know, I look massive." Eggsy laughs. "I mean, when you see the height of Harry next to me, you can definitely tell these are his pups." </p>
<p>"Right. Next question is from… Askmeaboutmyhemi. I don't think I wanna know what a hemi is. Right… Can I give myself a belly rub? I mean, yeah. Doin' it right now… Ohhhhh… You want the proper tummy rubs. Yeah, just gimme a minute." Eggsy lifts his shirt up, but it gets stuck again. He struggles, panting loudly as he tries to get it over his upper body. "Jesus." He wheezes. "Sorry, guys. Gimme a minute." He repeats, wiggling and straining as he tries to get the shirt off. </p>
<p>At last it comes off and Eggsy falls back against the pillows. “Guess I can’t wear that for very much longer, huh?” He leans over and gets the bottle of massage oil from the bedside table. He’s been keeping it there since he’s figured out his viewers love to watch him rub his belly. He squirts some of the scented oil into his hand and settles back. “Now… you might want to warm this between your hands….”</p>
<p>He rubs his hands together, then places them on his bump. “Go clockwise in slow circles.” Eggsy does just that, spreading the oil all over his round belly. “Yes, that’s nice. Love to feel it in my hands… really gotten big, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>Eggsy quickly glances over at his phone, grinning at some of the comments that have started to pop up. "Yeah… You love my big bump, don't you? Wish that was your pups in there?" Eggsy goes up on his knees, looking at one of the security cameras and biting his lip. "Wish that was your hands on me?" </p>
<p>Eggsy's hands slowly trail up to his chest, giving it a squeeze before his hands return to his bump. He slides his hands up and down his sides with a soft moan. "Mm… Feels so good…" </p>
<p>Just then, the door opens. Eggsy freezes, turning his head towards the door. "Oh, Christ, Bunny! You nearly scared the pups right out of me." </p>
<p>"Sorry, Eggs… Are you in the middle of something? I can come back in a minute if you want…" The boy says sheepishly, holding onto the doorframe. </p>
<p>"Nah. Come here and help, yeah?" </p>
<p>"I don't want to get too close to you, I know I must smell a bit-" </p>
<p>"It's alright, Bunny. Come here and help. Omega scents aren't affecting me as much nowadays." Eggsy opens his arms. "Come cuddle me, sweetheart. Put some oil on your hands and say hi to the pups." </p>
<p>The omega climbs onto the bed and settles between Eggsy’s legs. He accepts a spurt of the oil in his hands and places them gingerly on Eggsy’s belly. “Like so?”</p>
<p>“They won’t break, Bunny. You can touch me, you know.”</p>
<p>“You’re so big now, Eggs…. Never seen anyone like that.” The boy looks almost stunned as he runs his hands over Eggsy’s big bump.</p>
<p>“You know how big Alpha Harry’s loads are.” Eggsy sighs dreamily. “I’m not surprised he put a whole litter in there.”</p>
<p>Bunny continues to spread more oil over Eggys’s belly, carefully massaging it in. “You’re so beautiful, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>Eggsy feels himself blush. “Thanks, babe. Come here…. Give us a kiss.”</p>
<p>Bunny leans in, placing a gentle kiss to Eggsy's lips. Eggsy deepens the kiss, running his hands up Bunny's slim sides. As he pulls back, he grins at the other omega. "Missed doing that with you, Bun." </p>
<p>"Yeah." Bunny smiles, lightly stroking his fingertip against Eggsy's tummy. He moves to Eggsy's side, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Eggsy's shoulder. "Missed you so much." </p>
<p>"I know, love." Eggsy nuzzles against Bunny's hair. The omega is a bit of a sop, but Eggsy doesn't mind. "Did you just come here for a cuddle, or are you wanting a little something more?" </p>
<p>Bunny buries his face against Eggsy’s neck, hiding his blush. “Bit of both, maybe?”</p>
<p>“Is that so, dear?”</p>
<p>“Well… we do see on the screens all the time and… and we always gather round and watch and… do things.”</p>
<p>Eggsy makes the boy look at him. “And now you want to do those things with me? Aren’t you a little naughty one.”</p>
<p>Bunny grins at him. “You know I am.”</p>
<p>“So tell me… what things do you do?”</p>
<p>Bunny lazily draws his fingers up over Eggsy’s belly, gently tracing the underside of his breasts. “Well, we… we touch. And when someone gets really excited…. We suck. And we fuck.”</p>
<p>"Oh?" Eggsy raises an eyebrow. "You fuck each other?" </p>
<p>"Yeah… We watched how Harry did it and tried to copy him." </p>
<p>"I see…" Eggsy grins mischievously. "Well, sweetheart. Don't know how I'd be in Harry's position. M'cock's shrunk and my belly covers it, anyway." </p>
<p>"I- I can try being the Alpha." Bunny blushes. "I've always been on the bottom, but I can try…" </p>
<p>"Good lad." Eggsy gets up on his knees, then dips forward, presenting to Bunny. He can already feel his back protesting, which makes him let out a low groan. "Not gonna be able to stay like this for long, love, so don't hold back. Alright?" </p>
<p>Bunny quickles scrambles into position, squatting over Eggsy, his little cock in hand. “Don’t want to hurt you, Eggsy."</p>
<p>Eggsy glances over his shoulder. “You’ve seen what I can take. And Merlin made sure I’m all loose and open for you.”</p>
<p>“Okay…. I’m…” Slowly, he sinks down, slipping his prick into Eggsy. “Oh… oh, that’s…”</p>
<p>“You like that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“You’re so wet, Eggsy. So warm and wet….”</p>
<p>“You can make me even more wet, Bunny… go on… start moving.”</p>
<p>Bunny snaps his hips forward, slotting deeper into Eggsy. He slips out when he pulls back. "Whoops…" He giggles, holding his cock and sliding it back in. </p>
<p>"That's it… Good boy…" Eggsy praises, which encourages Bunny to go faster, his thrusts short and uncoordinated. "You're doing so well, love."</p>
<p>"Th-thank you." Bunny's cock slips out again, sliding against Eggsy for a couple of seconds before slipping back in. "Didn't realise it would be this hard…" </p>
<p>"You're doing great, love. You feel just like an alpha." Eggsy gives his arse a little wiggle. </p>
<p>“Liar,” Bunny giggles, trying to keep his cock in. </p>
<p>“Am not. You feel good darling. Keep rocking into me.” Eggsy arches his back, half because it hurts, half because he tries to take the omega’s cock a deeper. “You hit just the right spot.”</p>
<p>Urged on by the praise, Bunny climbs over him, truly mounting him now. He grabs Eggsy by the waist and rolls his hips, bringing his little prick deeper. “You feel so good, Eggsy. Never felt anything like that before.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a good top, darling. A natural… think you should have the other omegas, too... “</p>
<p>"They're all more dominant than me." Bunny whines. "I never get to go on top, it's not fair." </p>
<p>"Oh, sweetheart." Eggsy tuts. "How rude of them. Well… You can come pay me a visit anytime, day or night." </p>
<p>"Thank you, Eggsy." Bunny's hips go even faster until he's rutting into him like a rabbit, crying out with almost every thrust until he's coming a few spurts inside Eggsy, slick running down his inner thighs. "Thank you… Thank you…" </p>
<p>"You did so well…" Eggsy pants, flopping onto his side and accidentally taking Bunny with him. He hasn't come, but this experience was more for Bunny than for him. "Good lad. I'm so proud of you. Come give me some more kisses." </p>
<p>Bunny curls up to him and presses a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s lips. “Thank you, Eggsy. That was…. Kinda my first time…”</p>
<p>“Your first time as a top? You did so well, dear. So good.” Eggsy caresses the boy’s side before he dips down to his now flaccid little cock. “I’m really jealous, you know. You’re so much bigger than me. Even before… this.” He nods down at his big belly.</p>
<p>“Can… you say you’ve shrunk but… can I see?”</p>
<p>Eggsy laughs at the omega’s awkward question. “If you can find it, sure.” He leans back a bit and opens his legs. </p>
<p>Bunny peers down between Eggsy's legs, finding only a small nub. "Is that it?" </p>
<p>"Probably. Give it a touch and I'll tell you." Eggsy grins, then hisses a second later. "Yeah, that's it. It's quite sensitive at the moment." </p>
<p>"Interesting…" Bunny says, his voice full of curiosity. "And where's your… You knows?" </p>
<p>"My 'you knows'?"</p>
<p>"Your testicles, Eggsy." Bunny says as he runs his hands up and down Eggsy's thighs. </p>
<p>"Oh, they're there. They're just a little small." Eggsy shrugs. Bunny shakes his head. </p>
<p>"But they're not there, Eggs." Bunny presses his hand to where they should be. "They should be here." </p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous, love. They can't just vanish." Eggsy tries to peer around his bump, but it's fruitless. "Get me a mirror. There's a hand mirror on my dressing table, go grab it." </p>
<p>Bunny does as he's told, then climbs back onto the bed. He angles the mirror just so Eggsy can see. "See? They're not there." </p>
<p>"What the fuck." Eggsy grabs the phone, dialling in a number. When it picks up, he yells "Merlin, where the fuck are my bollocks?!" Without waiting for a 'hello'. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Merlin retorts unphased. </p>
<p>“My nuts, Merlin… they are gone.” </p>
<p>Merlin chuckles. “I took your measurements this morning, Eggsy. They were perfectly fine.”</p>
<p>Eggsy groans. “Well, I doubt Bunny has fucked them off just now so… come take a look?”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll be right down.”</p>
<p>Eggsy tries to get another look in the mirror but there is still nothing to look at other than the little cockhead that looks even more like a clit now.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Bunny asks, concerned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah… I… I knew everything was… shrinking but… just a surprise, you know. Thought it take longer than this.”</p>
<p>"Oh." Bunny stares down between Eggsy's legs. "Did I… Is this my fault? I'm sorry…" </p>
<p>"No, sweetheart." Eggsy sighs and opens his arms. Bunny immediately scrambles into them, lying against Eggsy's bump and chest. "I'm sure you didn't cause it. Just… It's a bit of a shock." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Eggs…" </p>
<p>"Stop apologising, love. It wasn't your fault, alright?" </p>
<p>Bunny gives a little nod, resting his head on Eggsy's chest. After a moment, he glances up at Eggsy. "Eggs, can I…?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead." Eggsy sighs. "Doubt there's much in there, but you can have a go. It'll pass the time till Merlin gets here." </p>
<p>Bunny quickly latches onto Eggsy's nipple, suckling gently. It feels much different than the machine, and Bunny's hand slowly drifts over Eggsy's tummy as he drinks from him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s nice, Bunny… careful with your teeth… yes, that’s a darling.” Eggsy gently tugs on the nipple Bunny is not sucking on. While he’s pretty much empty, there’s  still a few drops of milk coming out.</p>
<p>“Taste so good, Eggs,” Bunny mumbles around his tit. He’s sidled up to Eggsy, gently humping his thigh, his cock already hard again. “Could drink you forever.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, I know. But you might need to fight Harry for that… He always gets the first sip in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>Eggsy runs his fingers through the boy’s soft hair, urging him to suckle on him some more. “At times, yeah. Need to be milked once a day or they get so full it hurts. Bit like a cow if you think about it.”</p>
<p>Bunny chuckles against his skin. “But you taste so much better. So sweet…. Thick… like proper cream.”</p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"Uhuh… You never tasted your own milk?" Bunny raises an eyebrow up at Eggsy. Eggsy shakes his head. </p>
<p>"Nope. Never thought to. I'll let you have the rest of this drink, alright, but I'll try some tomorrow." Eggsy smiles down at the boy as he continues to nurse. "You're so gentle, Bunny." </p>
<p>"Should I be more rough? Cause I could probably-" </p>
<p>"Nah, this is nice." Eggsy twirls a lock of the boy's blonde hair around his finger. "Switch over to the other one, though. I think this one's almost empty now." </p>
<p>Bunny eagerly climbs over him and immediately suckles the other nipple into his mouth. “Mmmh, I think this side tastes even better.”</p>
<p>Eggsy laughs. “What? One’s milk and one’s hot chocolate or what?”</p>
<p>“Would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Bunny eyes flicker shut as he carefully sucks more from Eggsy. He has one hand on Eggsy’s belly, slowly going in circles around his belly button. </p>
<p>“Such a good boy, sweet Bunny… so gentle… keep going.”</p>
<p>“What do we have here?” </p>
<p>Both omegas give a start at Merlin’s voice. They haven’t heard him come in.</p>
<p>“Bunny wanted a taste. You already had your share today,” Eggsy says a bit haughtily. “Now, explain this.” As much as he can, he spreads his legs, showing off…. Well, not much.</p>
<p>"Hmm." Merlin approaches, sitting down at the edge of the bed. He raises an eyebrow down between Eggsy's legs. "Ah. Right." </p>
<p>"What the fuck is going on down there?" Eggsy asks, still stroking Bunny's hair. </p>
<p>"Well, your body doesn't need them at the moment, do they? They're still there, they're just… Up inside you." Merlin says with a grimace. </p>
<p>"Oh." Eggsy frowns. "Are they ever gonna come back down?" </p>
<p>"Eventually. Once you've stopped producing all the pregnancy hormones." Merlin pats Eggsy's knee. </p>
<p>"Brilliant." Eggsy sighs. </p>
<p>“I understand how it’s a bit… disconcerting but I assure you, it’s perfectly normal. They just went quicker than I anticipated. Especially since they gave no sign of further retraction this morning,” Merlin muses, absently running the pad of his thumb over the little bump between Eggsy’s legs, making the omega hiss. “But, as you can see, the sensitivity is still there.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s something then,” Eggsy grumbles.</p>
<p>“You needn’t worry, Eggsy. Once the pups arrive and hormones dissipate, they’ll drop again.” Merlin gives him another pat, then rises. “If that is all?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess. Thanks.” Eggsy smiles at the beta. </p>
<p>Merlin returns the smile. “As you were, gentlemen.”</p>
<p>As soon as the door is closed behind Merlin, Bunny dives between Eggsy’s legs, pressing a hiss to the slightly darker patch of skin that once held Eggsy’s balls. “You’re almost like Theodore now.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Eggsy perks up. Percival’s pet is still a mystery to him, barely with them in the harem, almost clinging to his Alpha.</p>
<p>“Don’t you know? He doesn’t have a…” Bunny places a kiss to Eggsy’s miniscule cock. </p>
<p>“What does he have, then?”</p>
<p>Bunny shrugs. “Bit of everything, really. Like… he’s like you and me up top but more like a girl down here. He has… two… holes.” The omega blushes violently, burying his face into Eggsy’s thigh. </p>
<p>“Huh… didn’t know what worked,” Eggsy sinks back against the cushions, trying to picture what Theo hides under his loincloth. </p>
<p>“He always says,” Bunny clears his throat, trying to mimic Theodore:  “we omegas come in all shapes and sizes and I got the best of everything.”</p>
<p>Eggsy raises an eyebrow. "Interesting." </p>
<p>"Yeah, it really is. Everyone wants to have a go with him, but Percival won't let us." Bunny huffs, resting his head against Eggsy's thigh. "I've seen Theo's bits plenty times, but I'm not allowed to touch it or do anything with it! It's unfair." </p>
<p>"I know, love." Eggsy reaches round his stomach to pet Bunny's hair. "Maybe I'll call him and Percival down later, eh? And you can watch us play together when you've gone back to the harem?" </p>
<p>"That'd be nice…" Bunny shuffles back up the bed, resting his head on Eggsy's chest. Eggsy bites his lip at how uncomfortable it is, but doesn't say anything. Bunny rubs the top of Eggsy's bump. "You look nice all… Round." He finishes lamely, unsure how else to put it. </p>
<p>“I know, right? I quite like it, too. Totally impractical but…”</p>
<p>Bunny sniggers at that. “You think I’ll be this round if I get pregnant?”</p>
<p>Eggsy pulls him a little closer to touch his flat belly. “I’m sure you will. You’re even skinnier than me, I’m sure you’ll be huge.”</p>
<p>Bunny sighs happily. “Can’t wait. We’ve had no luck yet getting the Alphas’ seed to take but… “</p>
<p>“I’ll happen. Sometimes when you least expect it.” Eggsy points at his belly. “Look at me. Everyone said it was impossible. Until it wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“That’s cuz you’re special, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>"You flatter me." Eggsy chuckles, placing a gentle kiss to Bunny's forehead. "Listen… If I'm gonna be inviting Percival and Theodore over, I kinda want a nap before that. Make sure I'm rested up. Do you wanna stay and have a nap with me?" </p>
<p>"Pleeeeease." Bunny looks hopefully up at Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Of course, love. Right…" Eggsy tries to find a position he's most comfortable in, and it takes a bit of shifting about, but finally he settles on his side with Bunny spooning him. "Mm… There we go…" </p>
<p>"Night night, Eggs." Bunny kisses Eggsy's shoulder, and the two soon drift off together. </p>
<p>When Eggsy wakes again, Bunny's gone, probably called back to the harem to assist with something or someone. Eggsy stretches out with a low groan, then slaps the bedside table until he finds his phone, checking the time. Nine o'clock. He didn't mean to nap for that long. </p>
<p>"Fucking hell…" He mutters to himself, then calls up Percival, resting the phone on his pillow, too tired to hold it up. "Hey, Percival?" </p>
<p>"How can I help you, Eggsy." The man answers dryly. </p>
<p>"Wanna come up and see me? Bring Theo too, of course. I would come to you, but my hips are achin' and I can't make that walk." </p>
<p>“See you, eh?” Percival muses. </p>
<p>“Well… while you’re up here... ,” Eggsy puts as much sultriness into his voice as possible. “You know I need an Alpha cock once a day and Harry is busy breeding that omega from that family we’re not supposed to talk about so…”</p>
<p>“Mmmh,” Percival hums, clearly putting on a show. “I think I can make some time for you.” </p>
<p>“Much appreciated, Alpha Perccival,” Eggsy says in his best posh tone. He can’t help but the hand that drifts over his chest and belly as he speaks. “See you in a bit, then?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see me when you see me.” With that, Percival hangs up. </p>
<p>Eggsy stretches out with a low groan and drops his phone on the bed, before getting up. He walks to the ensuite, has a pee for what feels like the tenth time today, drags a brush through his hair, and splashes some water over his face. He always feels like he has to put more effort in when Percival's coming round. </p>
<p>"Right… You behave yourselves, you two… Or three. Or however many of you there is." Eggsy addresses his bump. "No ruining this for me because you've decided to stand on my bladder or kick my ribs, okay?" </p>
<p>His tummy gives a little flutter in response. </p>
<p>"Good." Eggsy pats his stomach. "Glad we're in agreement, then." </p>
<p>Eggsy walks back through to the bedroom, tidies up the bedding, and grabs a silk robe from the wardrobe. He ties it over his bump just as there's a knock on the door. </p>
<p>"Come in!" Eggsy calls, sitting down in his rocking armchair. </p>
<p>Percival enters, Theodore in tow. “Hello, Eggsy,” the Alpha drawls, taking in the sight in front of him. “I see you cleaned up after Bunny had his way with you.”</p>
<p>Eggsy blushes. He keeps forgetting that his stream can also be viewed by anyone in the facility. “He was such a good boy, wasn’t he?” He mimics the tone Harry uses for him.</p>
<p>“Not what an omega should be used for but it was quite enjoyable.” Percival tugs on the chain he holds. Only now does Eggsy see that it leads to two diamond adorned rings set into Theodore’s nipples. The omega hisses and slinks to his knees. “Good pet.”</p>
<p>"Nah, it was good. Y'don't normally get to see omega on omega stuff." Eggsy stands up with a grunt, walking over towards the pair.</p>
<p>"I believe I'm more traditional in my values. Omegas should be treated as pets and only paired with Alphas or Betas." Percival glances down at Theodore, who's staring at the floor, his hands joined over his lap. </p>
<p>"Well." Eggsy rocks from one foot to the other, then places a hand on his back. "I don't wanna argue, because with these hormones, it'll end up in tears. Come join me on the bed?" </p>
<p>“You needn’t worry, Eggsy. Should I make you cry, it’ll be for very different reasons.” Percival climbs onto the bed with him, huffing a little laugh as Eggsy immediately lays on his back with his legs spread. “You’re not wasting any time, are you? Harry must have trained you well.”</p>
<p>“Can’t help it. These little guys are making me horny as fuck.” Eggsy points at his belly. </p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s not just your litter,” Percival muses, placing a hand on Eggsy’s bump. “Theodore, why don’t you get me ready.”</p>
<p>Theodore doesn't stand up or climb onto the bed, instead he stays kneeling, and pulls Percival's cock out of his trousers. He starts to stroke it, watching in wonder as it thickens and hardens in his hand. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Theodore." Percival pushes Theodore's hand away once he's fully hard. "Go sit in the armchair until I need you again." </p>
<p>Theodore does as he's told, watching the other two from a distance. He curls up in the armchair, resting his head on his knees as he stares at Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Oh, he can come up if you want, I don't mind-" </p>
<p>"He'll get his treat soon enough." Percival grumbles. "For now, he's allowed to watch. Is this the position you want me to take you in?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. Bump's really weighing me down when I go up on my hands and knees, makes my back hurt like hell." Eggsy huffs and shuffles a bit against the bed, getting more comfortable. "When you're ready…" </p>
<p>"Don't tell me what to do, Omega." Percival snarls. He wraps his hand around his cock, rubbing it against Eggsy's entrance. "All of Harry's omegas are so disobedient and spoilt." </p>
<p>Eggsy looks up at him from under hooded eyes, trying to conjure up as much submissiveness as he can. “Please, Alpha…”</p>
<p>Percival gives him a little smirk. “That’s better. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p>
<p>“No, Alpha.”</p>
<p>Slow, Percival eases his cock into Eggsy’s hole, sliding in smoothly. “What a wet little boy you are… Ever wetter than my pet….”</p>
<p>In the armchair, Theodore mewls in response. </p>
<p>Percival hooks his hands into the back of Eggsy’s knees, trying to push his legs further apart to get in deeper. “We should put you in a sling. Get your arse up in the air without your bump in the way.”</p>
<p>Eggsy sighs happily as he’s being filled with the Alpha’s cock. Sure, Merlin’s hand has been nice, Bunny’s little cock has been fun but an Alpha cock…. It’s just what his body is meant to take. “You say the loveliest things.” Percival hisses. “Alpha Percival.”</p>
<p>“Once you’ve hatched… I’ll have Harry teach you some discipline.”</p>
<p>Eggsy grins. “Don’t threaten me with a good time…” As a response, Percival tweaks his nipples and Eggsy yelps in pleasurable pain.</p>
<p>"Careful, Alpha." Eggsy groans. "Bunny was the last one to touch 'em, so they've probably filled a bit…" </p>
<p>"Even better." Percival hums. He gives a slow rock with his hips. </p>
<p>"Just warning you before I spray milk in your eye." Eggsy giggles. Percival gives him a small, fond look, before going back to his serious face. </p>
<p>The Alpha starts to rock in a steady rhythm, still going quite slow, but already his balls are slapping against Eggsy's wetness with every thrust. "Mmh, lovely…" He groans. "Exactly what an omega should feel like… You and Theodore are both prime examples…" </p>
<p>"Thanks." Eggsy grins, spreading his legs wider. "You gonna fuck me hard, Alpha? Fuck my little pussy? It's so wet for you, Alpha… Mmmhhh, your big cock…" </p>
<p>“That’s how you like it, isn’t it? Fucked by an Alpha… taking a superior cock deep… “</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha… ugh, feels so good…  Needed that..”</p>
<p>Percival shifts his position a bit to let his hips snap forward harder, thrusting into Eggsy’s, making the most delicious wet sound. “Yes, omega… that’s it… so open for me… hungry for me…” He reaches forward again and cups Eggsy’s tits, giving them a gentle squeeze. “You’re so big already… pretty little mare….”</p>
<p>"Yeah… Yeah, fuck…" Eggsy moans, reaching under his belly to rub his little clit. "Oh, fuck…" He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, bucks up against Percival. </p>
<p>"Beautiful." Percival murmurs. "Good Omega. Lie there. Take it." He groans, pushing Eggsy's legs back further. "You smell so good. So, so good. Like fifty omegas in heat at the same time." </p>
<p>"Thanks…" Eggsy pants, reaching back to hold onto the headboard, to steady himself on something as Percival slams into him. "Fuck, Alpha Percy…" </p>
<p>"Harder?" Percival grins, not waiting for confirmation before drilling into Eggsy, making the boy under him cry out in pleasure, followed by a gush of fluid spraying up between them. Percival keeps going, and so does Eggsy, rubbing over his clit desperately.</p>
<p>“You want to come, little omega? Come on my cock?” Percival all but taunts, pistoning forward. </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy whines. “Yes…. so close… fuck…”</p>
<p>“You come when I tell you..”</p>
<p>Eggsy bites his lip, trying to hold on. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knows Percival won’t physically hurt him now that he’s so heavily pregnant but the insinuation…. “Please, Alpha… please let me.”</p>
<p>"Hm… I… Suppose… I… Could… Let… You… Since… You're… Pregnant…" Percival says, one word per thrust. He shoves Eggsy's hand away from his clit and takes over, brutally rubbing over it with his fingers. "If you're going to come for me, you're going to come properly. Understood?" </p>
<p>"Mhm! Mhm!" </p>
<p>"Good." Percival rubs his fingertips in circles over Eggsy's clit, then side to side as he quickens his thrusts. Eggsy writhes and cries, begging for more as he thrusts up against Percival. </p>
<p>"M'gonna come, M'gonna come!!!" Eggsy warns. At the last minute, Percival pulls out but keeps his hand rubbing over Eggsy. The boy literally screams as he comes, a massive spray of slick coming out of him. </p>
<p>“Yes, omega… that’s it…. Come, boy… ,” Percival urges him, not letting up on teasing his clit. “Is there more? I’ve seen you do it… “</p>
<p>Eggsy wails, trying to get away but his own body won’t have it. So just lays there, spread out and open, at the mercy of the Alpha’s hand on his clit. </p>
<p>“You want to come again?” Percival drawls. </p>
<p>“Yesssss, fuckkkkk…. It’s comingggg….” Another gush of slick streams from Eggsy’s loose hole, completely drenching the sheets beneath him. </p>
<p>“Good boy…. Yes… what a wet little pussy…. “ Percival continues to rub him. </p>
<p>“Please….please… no more….” Eggsy tries to close his legs but the Alpha holds him down. </p>
<p>“You wanted to come so bad…. I think a third time’s the charm…. Come on….”</p>
<p>When it doesn't come, Percival shoves his cock back into Eggsy, hoping to stimulate him some more. Eggsy screams, his whole body shaking as Percival pounds into him before pulling out again.</p>
<p>Percival gives Eggsy's clit a few taps before rubbing it hard again, and then Eggsy comes for a third time, sobbing as he does so. He kicks his legs and grips to the sheets as yet another gush sprays out. "Please stop, Percival!" </p>
<p>Percival doesn't stop immediately, instead he slows down his hand, but keeps rubbing. With his other hand, he dips two fingers into Eggsy, pressing up in just the right spot to make the boy come again, although this one trickles out with barely any pressure. </p>
<p>"Good boy… Good boy…" Percival murmurs as more slick dribbles out of Eggsy. </p>
<p>Eggsy’s entire body quivers with the aftershocks of his orgasms. He does his healthy share of climaxes on a daily basis, Harry sees to that, but it’s been a while since he’s been so thoroughly worn out. </p>
<p>Tears roll down his cheeks as he sobs quietly. “Thank you… thank you, Alpha.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, little omega. That was fantastic.” </p>
<p>Eggsy mumbles something in response, feeling his body already slip into a post-coital slumber but Percival keeps him awake by gently teasing against his bruised clit.</p>
<p>"Fuck… No more, please…" Eggsy begs. </p>
<p>"I think you're forgetting that I still have to come." Percival chuckles, then dips into Eggsy again. It doesn't take him long, he doesn't even have to move, he just stays in the boy’s soaked opening until he releases a few spurts of come, then he pulls out, the come trickling out after. He rubs his cock, aiming the rest of it on Eggsy's stomach. "There we go, Omega… There… Rub that in." </p>
<p>Eggsy rubs in the come with a hazy giggle, his eyes opening and closing slowly. </p>
<p>"Theodore, on the bed." Percival commands. He then dips down to talk quietly to Eggsy. "May my pet lick up the come?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, s'pose." Eggsy widens his legs and holds his cheeks open. </p>
<p>"Theodore, lick Eggsy clean. Leave the come on his stomach." </p>
<p>Theodore practically slithers off the armchair and crawls over to the bed. With an actual purr he settles between Eggsy legs and without preamble dives in to suckle his Alpha’s come from Eggsy’s hole.</p>
<p>“Fuckkkk,” Eggsy winces, clenches a bit as the other omega’s tongue teases his used entrance. “Give a fellow a warning.”</p>
<p>Percival huffs a little laugh, lazily stroking his cock as he watches his pet lap at Eggsy’s hole. “He always gets a bit eager. It’s the only way I allowed him to swallow my load… secondhand from another omegas’s body.”</p>
<p>“You’re a pervert, Percival.”</p>
<p>“Says he who let another omega suckle on his tits for an hour.” Percival gives Eggsy’s nipple a little tweak. “My pet knows his place, with me and with the harem. He can’t carry pups so as an omega he is rather useless. But he’s found a purpose with me.” The Alpha looks almost lovingly at the boy between Eggsy’s legs. “Besides, his tongue is just divine.”</p>
<p>"It really is… Christ…" Eggsy writhes a little, resting his heels against Theodore's back. "Fucking hell…" </p>
<p>"Thank you for giving me a taste, Eggsy…" Theodore pulls back, licking his lips. He then dives in again, pressing his tongue flat against Eggsy's hole, just lapping up his slick now. "Thank you…" </p>
<p>"He's such a good boy." Percival murmurs, rubbing his come in on Eggsy's stomach. He dips down, sniffing at Eggsy's neck, giving it a light nibble. "You smell so good." </p>
<p>"I do, don't I?" </p>
<p>"Mmmmh," Percival almost purrs. "I can smell your slick…. Your milk… Your pups…" </p>
<p>"What, pray tell, do you think you're doing?" </p>
<p>All three of them jerk up when Harry appears in the door, towering there with his robe open in all his naked glory. His pupils are  blown wide and has his teeth bared in a snarl. </p>
<p>"Harry." Percival leans back from Eggsy. "Did the breeding go well?" </p>
<p>"What have you been doing to my Omega?" Harry asks as he walks into the room, his nose twitching as he scents the air. Theodore's jumped from the bed, deciding to curl up in the armchair instead, staring away from Harry's gaze submissively. </p>
<p>"Your boy invited us up." Percival smiles, his hand lightly rested on Eggsy's bump, over where his come has dried on the omega’s skin. </p>
<p>"He smells of you." Harry grumbles in distaste. Eggsy looks between Harry and Percival, sensing the tension. The two are locked in eye contact, their lips curled up in sneers. </p>
<p>"Right, Harry, I can explain-" Eggsy starts. </p>
<p>"Oh, no. No, no. I know exactly what's going on here, darling. I can smell him on you." Harry grabs Percival's wrist, yanking his hand away from the bump, revealing the come. "You <i>bastard."</i> Harry growls. "You thought you could get away with marking one of my omegas? You thought I wouldn't smell it?" </p>
<p>"Harry…" Eggsy starts again but he doesn't get any further. </p>
<p>Harry pulls Percival off the bed by his wrist and forces him to the floor. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Even if you'd washed it away, I would have smelled you on my boy." </p>
<p>"He invited us. He begged for Alpha cock," Percival replies, his voice strained as Harry twists his arm behind his back. "You were busy so I gave it to him." </p>
<p>Harry leans over him. "You can fuck him all day long. But you do not mark him. He is mine, his pups are mine. No one gets to mark him but me." </p>
<p>"Let me go, Harry." Percival pleads, almost submissively. </p>
<p>"You know what I must do now." Harry growls back. Percival whimpers in response, rubbing his face into the carpet. </p>
<p>"You don't have to, Harry, you don't-" Percival wriggles, trying to move out from under Harry. Instead, the Alpha pins him directly against the floor, his entire body covering Percival's. </p>
<p>"How dare you mark my Omega?!" Harry suddenly yells, biting down hard on Percival's neck, pulling at the skin between his teeth. </p>
<p>"Please…," Percival wails, not standing a chance against Harry. "Please… I'm…" </p>
<p>Harry snarls loud into his ear, not letting go. He has the younger Alpha underneath him, pinning him down. His cock is hard, trapped between their bodies and only inches away from Percival's entrance. </p>
<p>"Harry-" Percival groans, but it's too late. Harry's shoved his cock into him, no preparation, nothing. Percival's body takes it, though. "Bastard…" He hisses. </p>
<p>"I'm the bastard?!" Harry pounds into Percival at a brutal rate. "I'm the bastard?! Who marked my prize omega?! Who did that?!" </p>
<p>"Me, Alpha…" Percival whines, suddenly very meek. </p>
<p>"Why did you think you could do that and get away with it?"</p>
<p>"I- I don't know, Alpha." Percival moans as he rocks back against Harry. "Stupid of me." </p>
<p>"It was very stupid." Harry growls. He gives a hard thrust and tears up a different part of Percival's neck with his teeth. "You stupid little boy." </p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha… Stupid…" Out of instinct, Percival's body goes pliant underneath Harry, taking the punishment by the superior Alpha. He's driven into the carpet face first, his arse up as he takes Harry's thrusts. "I'm sorry…" </p>
<p>"You will me. I'm revoking your rights to breed for a month." Harry mounts him, hammering his cock into Percival's loosening hole. "You'll not go near the harem. Is that clear?" </p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha," Percival whimpers. "Thank you." </p>
<p>"Better." Harry grumbles. He ruts hard into Percival, covering his neck in bites and bruises, before suddenly stilling as he spills into him with a loud groan. "Take it, boy. Know your place, you insolent little brat."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Alpha…" Percival whispers. "Thank you so much…" </p>
<p>In the armchair, Theodore's sitting in stunned silence. He's never seen his alpha like that before. Slowly, Eggsy climbs off the bed and into the armchair, wrapping his arms around the shocked little creature. </p>
<p>“Hey babe… you alright?” Eggsy whispers, petting the omega’s hair.</p>
<p>“My Alpha... ,” Theo’s eyes are brimming with tears.</p>
<p>“I know, sweetie… so weird seeing our Alphas like that, isn’t it? Never seen Harry like that.” Eggsy’s cock gives a little twitch as he glances over at Harry who is still hunched over Percival, slowly fucking into him. “Guess we shouldn’t have played the way we did.”</p>
<p>“But it was so nice. You taste so good.” Theo’s bottom lip quivers, still glistening a bit with Eggsy’s slick. </p>
<p>“Thank you, dear. What you did felt really nice, too.”</p>
<p>"M'sorry, Eggsy…" Theodore mumbles, nervously running his hand over Eggsy's belly. "Didn't mean to get into this mess…" </p>
<p>"Nah, it's alright. I let him do it. I should take some of the blame." Eggsy strokes his hand through Theodore's hair, making the boy whimper and cuddle even closer. </p>
<p>Trying to seek comfort, Theodore latches to Eggsy's breast, his eyes fluttering shut as he gently sucks, despite no milk coming out. "That's it, love…" Eggsy whispers. "You're alright. Harry's just establishing a pecking order, it's normal." </p>
<p>Theo mewls around Eggsy’s nipple, suckling gently as he sobs against Eggsy’s chest. </p>
<p>“I know, sweetie… I know it’s scary. But it’ll be okay. I talk to Harry, yeah? It’ll all be good.”</p>
<p>Theo continues to nurse, as he runs one hand over Eggsy’s belly until it finally comes to rest on his other breast. </p>
<p>“You like that, darling? Does that make you feel better?”</p>
<p>Theo lets up for a moment, licking his lips. “No milk?”</p>
<p>“Afraid not.” Eggsy gently squeezes his own tit but nothing comes. “Been milked pretty good already. It’ll take a while until these are full again.”</p>
<p>“Still tastes sweet. Nice, soft titties… like a little girl.” Theo muses against Eggsy’s skin.</p>
<p>"Yeah, a bit…" Eggsy chuckles, nuzzling his nose against Theodore's hair as the boy dips down to suck at the other breast just in case. "Listen… They'll be full in the morning, why don't you visit me for a little feed then?" </p>
<p>"Without Alpha Percy…?" </p>
<p>Eggsy looks over at the scene. Harry's still fucking Percival while the other man tugs at his cock, panting against the carpet, thoroughly enjoying his punishment all things considered. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Just you and me. Bunny too, maybe. Depends how full I'm feeling." Eggsy gives Theodore's side a gentle pat. "There's too much in here for you to drink all in one go." </p>
<p>"Okay… I'll share…" Theodore says softly, his eyes slowly opening and closing, his breathing coming slow as he tries to get more milk out of Eggsy. </p>
<p>“Easy, dear… if you suck too hard, it’ll hurt.”</p>
<p>Theodore eases up a bit, flicking his tongue against Eggsy’s used nipple. </p>
<p>“Theo, sweetie… you think… you think I can play with you, too?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean… you’ve licked me and you’re sucking my tits… but I haven’t even seen you naked.”</p>
<p>Theodore looks down at his lithe body, covered only by a collar and a loin cloth, then looks back up at Eggsy. "You haven't?" </p>
<p>"Not yet, love." Eggsy reaches down to hold Theodore's hand, linking their fingers together. "But I'm very curious." </p>
<p>"Tomorrow…" Theodore mumbles, watching his Alpha take a pounding. "I'll show you tomorrow… Okay?" </p>
<p>"I'm looking forward to it." Eggsy grins. He then turns his attention to the two Alphas. "Harry, you gonna wrap it up yet, or…?" </p>
<p>Harry snarls in return, giving a few hard thrusts into Percival, his face pressed between Percival's shoulderblades. </p>
<p>"We'll let 'em be for a little while, sort out that dynamic between them." Slowly, carefully, Eggsy stands with a little wobble. "No doubt they'll be at it for a while yet. Wanna go to the harem for a bit? Or to your private room?" </p>
<p>Theodore perks up a bit. “I haven’t been to the harem without Alpha Percival. He wouldn’t allow it.”</p>
<p>Eggsy casts a quick glance over to their tightly knotted Alphas. “I think now is as good a time as any. And you don’t have to do anything, right? Besides, the boys will be all over me and the pups anyway, so…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. Might be nice to just be among… ourselves.”</p>
<p>“No big dick energy?” Eggsy places a peck to the boy’s boy.</p>
<p>“No dick energy.” Theodore giggles, then slowly disentangles himself from Eggsy, helping him to his feet.</p>
<p>The two escape from the room and slip down to the harem, Theodore holding Eggsy's hand the entire way. Once they reach the harem, Eggsy keys in the code and then holds a hand over his nose and mouth, waiting for the smell. </p>
<p>Thankfully, when the door swings open, he's met with a beautiful smell instead. He sighs in relief, pulling his hand away as he looks over the harem. They're all lying about the room, but all of them seem tense, staring at Eggsy and Theodore. </p>
<p>"... Hey, guys." Eggsy frowns. "S'rude to stare, y'know. I've come up for a visit." </p>
<p>Bunny is the first to break the stunned silence. “Hey Eggs... “ He gets up and slowly approaches them. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Thought there’d be more of…. Thought you’d be happy to see me?”</p>
<p>“We are… but… we’ve never seen Theodore without his Alpha here, so... “ Bunny smiles shyly at Theodore who curls into Eggsy. </p>
<p>“There’s been… a slight hiccup… between Percival and Harry?” Eggsy offers. “Might have had something to do with these.” He points at his belly. “So we had to get away. You boys better be nice to us.” He winks at no one in particular, stroking Theo’s arm. “Why don’t you sit in my old alcove, dear, while I say hello to the guys.”</p>
<p>Theodore nods, then quickly trods into Eggsy’s little corner, closing the thin curtains behind him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean… a hiccup?” Bunny asks curiously.</p>
<p>“Something about Alpha Percival fucking me and marking me with his come. Harry did NOT like that at all. Practically tore him apart. And now they’re… well, they’re rutting, I think.” Eggsy protectively runs his hands over his bump.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, yeah… Alpha Harry does not like when another Alpha marks his omegas. Very territorial.”</p>
<p>“You don’t say,” Eggsy scoffs. “Gotta admit, though… seeing two Alpha fuck… that’s something.”</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. He's done it before." Bunny reaches out to wrap his arms around Eggsy. "It was, um, Bosie, I think. It was his first heat and he'd just turned eighteen. Alpha Percy tried to claim him even though it was Harry's job." The boy pulls a face. "They were rutting for days after that." </p>
<p>"So, this is gonna last for days? Great." Eggsy huffs, putting a hand to his back. "Christ, I need to sit down…" </p>
<p>All of the omegas suddenly offer their alcoves up. Eggsy looks around, then picks one owned by a quiet little Omega nicknamed Cookie. The whole alcove is covered in pillows and blankets, and looks very comfortable for Eggsy. As he walks over, all the omegas follow. </p>
<p>"Just… Lemme get comfortable first, guys, alright? Then you can come in for a cuddle." Eggsy pulls back the sheer curtains on the nest, giving a small smile at Cookie as he hoists himself up onto the mattress with a grunt. "Hey, Cooper, love." He whispers fondly. "This is an amazin' nest. Good job, sweetheart." </p>
<p>The omega almost shies away, blushing at the praise. “Thanks, Eggsy. Hope you’re comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Anything not on my feet is comfortable but this is….,” Eggsy snuggles a bit deeper into the cushions. “This is heaven right now.” He rubs his belly as the pups let themselves be known. “Let me tell you… it’s not all fun and games when you get this big.”</p>
<p>The pile of omegas sniggers.</p>
<p>“Come on then, boys… give a cuddle.” Eggsy doesn’t need to ask twice. Soon enough he has two omegas on each side, one even curls up at his head, two more sidle up to each of his legs. “You can come, too, Theo… there’s room for one more.”</p>
<p>Carefully, Theodore peers out from Eggsy’s alcove.</p>
<p>“Come lay between my legs. You liked it there, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Theodore looks around, then gives a little nod as he approaches. He climbs over the other omegas and settles down between Eggsy's legs, his hand pressed up against his bump. </p>
<p>"There we go…" Eggsy sighs contentedly, giving his bump a pat. Bunny rests his head lightly on Eggsy's chest, knowing it can get sore. "Gentle, love…" </p>
<p>"Being as gentle as I can." Bunny murmurs back, his finger tracing over stretch marks on Eggsy's belly. "Missed having big cuddles like this…" </p>
<p>"I know, angel." Eggsy leans down to peck Bunny's lips. From his other side, Bosie whines loudly, shifting up the bed for a kiss from Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Don't get jealous, love." Eggsy huffs softly, but gives Bosie a kiss nonetheless. </p>
<p>By his side, one of the other omegas, Toby, is giving his bump lots of little kisses, snuffling against his stretched skin. "The pups are awake…" He mumbles. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Eggsy says with a soft chuckle. "Yeah, one of them has hiccups at the moment, I can feel it." </p>
<p>Toby just nods in response, staring at Eggsy's bump in intrigue. His eyes light up when he sees the movement. “There… I saw it…”</p>
<p>Everyone stares at Eggsy’s belly with interest, giggling in delight as it happens again. Everyone but Theo. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, love?” Eggsy reaches out, twisting the omega’s hair around his finger. </p>
<p>Theo shrugs.  </p>
<p>“Tell us.”</p>
<p>Theo sniffles a bit. “I can’t have pups. Alpha Percy can’t make me pregnant. And normal men can’t either. I’ll never be so big and round like you.”</p>
<p>“Oh sweetie… come here… make room for Theo, guys.” Eggsy becomes the omega to come to his side. Bunny shuffles away and lets the other boy lay down next to Eggsy, spooning against his back. “You’re perfect the way you are, Theo. You know that, right? Getting pregnant and big and waddly makes you no less so, okay? Am I right, guys?”</p>
<p>The omegas give agreeing nods, reaching out for Theo to give him a few pets. </p>
<p>“And besides… having to pee 400 times a day, not being able to get dressed properly… that’s not all that great. And I haven’t seen my dick in three months.”</p>
<p>Bunny giggles. “It’s so small. Like yours, Theo. Just a clitty now.”</p>
<p>“See, you are like me, Theo.” Eggsy kisses his brow. “Just in a different way.” </p>
<p>Theodore gives a sad smile, his hand rested on Eggsy's bump. Eggsy glances down at him, then gives his forehead another kiss. "You're alright, love." He whispers. </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Theodore mumbles, cuddling even closer, burying his face against Eggsy's neck. "Sorry…" </p>
<p>"Don't be, sweetheart. I know it must be hard." </p>
<p>"It's hard…" Theo agrees. </p>
<p>Eggsy gives his scalp a kiss, then nuzzles into his hair, sighing softly. "We still love you, Theo. Even if you can't have pups." </p>
<p>"Thank you…" Theodore slowly rubs his hand up and down Eggsy's bump, feeling the flutters. He gives a small smile up at Eggsy, then looks back at the bump, imagining himself in Eggsy's situation. He can't help it. </p>
<p>“So… what have you guys been up to, guys?” Eggsy asks after a while, trying to change the subject. </p>
<p>“Just got out of heat,” Cookie says. “The Alpha took good care of me…. I didn’t need it so bad this time but…”</p>
<p>“Oh, he needed it,” Bosie chimes in. “He whined SO much when the Alphas didn’t fuck him.”</p>
<p>“Did not.”</p>
<p>“Did, too.”</p>
<p>Eggsy listens to the omegas bicker around him, gently strokes a leg here and a shoulder there. He’s missed the boys terribly and not just because of the copious amount of sex and play they’d had. </p>
<p>Eggsy settles back against the pillows, a contented smile on his face as he listens to his boys. He manages to sneak in a two minute nap, before he feels someone playing with his chest again. </p>
<p>He sighs deeply out of his nose, then cracks opens an eye and looks down. Bunny's moved, and is now cuddled against his side. He's also lightly suckling on Eggsy's tit. </p>
<p>"Babe…" Eggsy groans. "Sweetheart, I don't have any milk left… M'sorry…" </p>
<p>"I know. Just wanna do it anyways." Bunny says around Eggsy's nipple. At his other side, Theodore latches, his hand splayed on Eggsy's stomach. The two boys aren't even sucking hard enough for milk, they're seriously just doing it for comfort, and Eggsy doesn't mind at all. </p>
<p>“Oh you sweet boys… almost like you are my pups, huh?” </p>
<p>Theo and Bunny sigh happily against his tits.</p>
<p>“You wanna come nurse tomorrow, Bunny? Already promised Theo.”</p>
<p>“Can I?” Bunny perks up.</p>
<p>“If you promise to let Alpha Harry get the first sip. He always gets my morning milk…. That is if he’s not still fucking Alpha Percival by then.”</p>
<p>With a little huff, Bunny settles against him again, gentle taking his slightly bruised nipple between his lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah… nice and easy, darling. Just hold it in your mouth.”</p>
<p>Bunny gives a tiny nod, his eyes fluttering shut. He licks at it and wraps his lips around it, teasing the tiniest droplet of milk out. He hums happily, smiling against Eggsy's breast. </p>
<p>"Just wait till tomorrow." Eggsy strokes his hair. "You'll get your fill then, love. I promise." </p>
<p>"Mmm…" Bunny hums. "Hungry…" </p>
<p>"You'll get plenty once Harry's had a little drink." Eggsy turns his attention to Theodore on his other breast, who's giving it the occasional squeeze, curious about Eggsy's milk. "Gentle, love. I doubt you're gonna get much right now." </p>
<p>At last he gets the omegas to settle around him without anyone suckling or prodding or probing too much. Like that, he manages to drift off for a bit, feeling warm and comfortable amongst the pile. Even the pups seem to calm down.</p>
<p>The whole pile is roused when the door to the harem opens. </p>
<p>“Alpha Bors,” Bosie pipes, hopping to his feet.</p>
<p>“Hello, little one,” the Alpha greets him. “I need some stimulation for a breeding. Would you mind?”</p>
<p>“Never, Alpha Bors.” Obediently, Bosie follows. </p>
<p>“Think I should go, too,” Eggsy says, trying to get up. “I need to make sure Harry didn’t murder Percival all over my carpet.”</p>
<p>All the omegas suddenly whine, pulling Eggsy back down. </p>
<p>"Leave in a little while?" Bunny asks, tugging on Eggsy's arm. </p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I'd love to stay, but I seriously need to go check on them." Eggsy rubs Bunny's arm. "I need to go." </p>
<p>"Please stay? Please, please, please?" Toby begs. </p>
<p>"I can't, angel." Eggsy sighs, hauling himself to his feet. He wobbles a little, then steadies himself against a wall. "Right. Need to go, I'll see some of you tomorrow." </p>
<p>Eggsy gives each omega a little kiss, then walks out of the room, much to everyone's upset. </p>
<p>Slowly he waddles up to his room, pausing every now and then to catch his breath. At last he makes it to his room. He can still hear the groans and grunts from inside. Immediately, his cock gives a tiny twitch and slick rolls down the inside of his leg. As he opens the door, he finds Harry still on top of Percival, plowing into him. </p>
<p>“Harry?” Eggsy asks carefully. </p>
<p>He only gets a snarl for a reply. </p>
<p>“Harry, please… it wasn’t his fault,” Eggsy tries again, approaching carefully. “I… I let him do it. Should’ve known, right? There’s no need for…. All that.”</p>
<p>"He needs to learn his place." Harry growls. There's a puddle of come underneath them, both from him and Percival. "Little shit…" </p>
<p>"Come on, love…" Eggsy says softly. He slowly approaches, not wanting to set Harry off again. "I'm getting a bit jealous here, y'know? You're spendin' all your time breedin' Percival when you could be breedin' meeee…"</p>
<p>Harry stops his thrusts. He slowly pulls out of Percival, grumbling as he does so. "Stay down." He growls. "Omega, on your hands and knees. Present." </p>
<p>Eggsy does as he's told. The room absolutely reeks of Alpha at this point, he can smell the tension in the air. Eggsy lowers onto his hands and knees and sticks his arse up in the air. He's face to face with Percival, who's quickly stroking his cock. </p>
<p>"You alright, Percival?" Eggsy asks as Harry lines up behind him. "You hurt?" </p>
<p>"God, no…" Percival pants. "I… I love having Harry put me in my place. He thinks it's a punishment for me." He chuckles.</p>
<p>Eggsy raises his eyebrows, and they shoot up even further as Harry's cock slides into him. "Oh, christ, Harry. Gimme some warning next time, alright?" </p>
<p>"Hush, Omega." Harry snaps. </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy says obediently, arching his back as much as belly allows.</p>
<p>Harry shows him no mercy. He mounts him, quickly pounding away as if he hasn’t been fucking for over an hour now. “My omega…,” he grumbles with every other thrust. “Mine… only mine…. My pups… my omega…. My omega.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry,” Eggys mewls, pushing back. “Yes, Alpha… yours… only yours.” He looks Percival in the eye who returns the gaze in a blissed daze. “Take me, Alpha… mark me.”</p>
<p>Harry holds Eggsy's hips, keeping himself steady as he slams into him. Eggsy takes it well, Harry's balls slapping against his clit in this position, which only arouses the boy even more. "Fuck, Alpha!" He gasps. </p>
<p>Harry groans lowly as he continues to slap against the boy, his knot quickly growing despite Eggsy being out of heat. With all the hormones and scents and tension in the room, it's only natural for his body to react like that. </p>
<p>Harry gives three massive thrusts that nearly knock Eggsy over, then his knot swells to the point he can't move. "Take it, Omega. Take my seed." He growls. </p>
<p>"Fuck… Christ, Harry…" Eggsy pants, feeling the come gush into him. "Fucking hell…" </p>
<p>“Stay still… take it,” Harry snaps, pushing even further.</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy whimpers as he’s being filled. “So much… give me all…” They stay locked together like that, slowly rutting together. “Mmmm, need to come, Alpha.”</p>
<p>As a reply, Harry slaps Percival on the arse, drawing his attention. “You heard the omega, boy. Finish him.”</p>
<p>Groaning as he’s changing position, Percival reaches between Eggsy’s legs, easily finding his little clit. “Come for your Alpha, Eggsy. Come for Alpha, Harry.” He casts a careful glance at Harry as he quickly rubs over the boy’s shrunken cock. </p>
<p>“Mmmmm yes…. Haven’t come in hours… please…. fuck….”</p>
<p>Percival bites his lip as he rubs Eggsy quickly, the boys breaths coming in quick gasps until he comes, quivering around Harry. He moans, his thighs clenching together. "Fuck…" He gasps. </p>
<p>"Thank you for letting me touch him, Alpha Harry…" Percival mumbles meekly. "Thank you…" </p>
<p>"You're welcome. You may return to the harem, but if I find out that you're breeding them again, you won't be an Alpha for much longer." Harry grumbles threateningly as his cock slides out of Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha Harry…" Percival stares at the floor as he skitters out of the room, his cock still painfully hard between his legs. </p>
<p>Eggsy rolls over onto his side, averting Harry’s heated gaze as he towers over him. “Thank you, Alpha.”</p>
<p>Harry scoots closer, rubbing the tip of his cock over Eggsy’s belly, leaving a little trail of slick and come. “You’re mine.”</p>
<p>“Always…” Absently Eggsy rubs the mixture into his skin. “Sorry for making you upset. Didn’t think anything of it.”</p>
<p>“You will now. And he will, too.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's to more sex and breast feeding and some medical examination. <br/>If that's not your cuppa...  we won't blame you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy wakes up the next morning feeling very toasty in his Alpha’s tight embrace. He groans as he realizes Harry has decided to wrap his arms around him and practically pin him to his chest.</p>
<p>To a bystander it might look sweet and cute but for Eggsy’s painful. “Mmm, Harry…. Hey, Haz…” He tries to nudge the Alpha awake. </p>
<p>Obviously his quite vicious row with Percival yesterday has knocked him out. </p>
<p>“Harry… you’re hurting me…. Please…” Eggsy purrs into his ear and that seems to rouse Harry. </p>
<p>“What is it, darling?” he grumbles.</p>
<p>“My tits… you’re squishing them… hurts real bad,” Eggsy whimpers. “They’re so full.”</p>
<p>At last, Harry pulls back from him, letting him roll onto his back. True to Eggsy’s words his breasts almost stand at attention, looking full and ripe and heavy with Eggsy’s milk. His nipples are dark and inviting and when Eggsy ghosts his fingers over them his winces in pleasured pain.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Harry… they’re bursting… “</p>
<p>"What time is it?" Harry drawls. </p>
<p>"About six, but I can't take this any longer… Fucking hell…" Eggsy looks in genuine pain as he slowly sits up, stuffing some pillows behind his back. "I need you to help." </p>
<p>Harry stretches out, then opens his eyes and stares at Eggsy's chest. He raises an eyebrow as his hand moves up to slowly stroke the boy's bump. "They are rather full, aren't they?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, they fuckin' are. So if you could stop your commentary and do something about it-" </p>
<p>"I understand, darling." Harry shifts slightly, still mostly laying down as he reaches up for Eggsy's left nipple. He gives it a squeeze and milk squirts everywhere. Eggsy glares down at him. "Told you I needed it." The boy grumbles. </p>
<p>Harry nods, then leans in and wraps his lips around Eggsy's nipple. He always gets Eggsy's milk first thing in the morning, when it's extra thick and creamy. Milk flows into Harry's mouth as he sucks hard on the boy's tit, his eyes slipping shut again. </p>
<p>“Mmmm, yes, Harry… fuck, that’s good…..,” Eggsy tips his head back as Harry drinks from him, finally easing the pressure at least on that one side. “Fuck, they hurt so much.” His entire body quivers as Harry begins to suck with gusto.</p>
<p>“You’re delicious, boy,” Harry murmurs around his nipple, a little dribble of milk escaping his lips. “So good.”</p>
<p>“Harry, please,” Eggsy whines, pressing his tit into Harry’s mouth. “You need to go harder....”</p>
<p>“Mmmh, feed me, my boy… feed your Alpha…”</p>
<p>Harry latches on to him again, sucking harder on his nipple. He sucks on it for a moment, then swaps to the other nipple. </p>
<p>Suddenly, there's a quiet knock on the door. Eggsy sighs, pushing Harry's head away and pulling up the duvet over his chest. "Come in!" He calls. </p>
<p>The door presses open. Theodore and Bunny are stood in the doorway, looking sheepish. "Eggsy? We've come for a feed…"</p>
<p>"Oh, shit. Yeah. Um…" Eggsy sighs, looking down at the damp patches slowly spreading where the blankets are pressed to his chest. "Yeah… Right, Harry, you're gonna have to move aside. Go sit in the armchair, or something. I've got these little pups to feed." </p>
<p>“I’m staying close,” Harry growls as he gets up.</p>
<p>“Oh… okay…” Eggsy looks a bit helpless between his Alpha and the two shy omegas.</p>
<p>“Lay on your back, Eggsy,” Harry commands. “You boys… come here.”</p>
<p>Still aching, Eggsy gets into position. Out of reflex, he pulls his knees up, presenting himself. </p>
<p>“That’s a good boy,” Harry looks down at him, gripping his cock to give himself a few quick strokes. Not that he needs them. He’s rock hard and ready.</p>
<p>The omegas scramble onto the bed, one on each side. “Hi boys,” he smiles. “Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>They both nod in unison. </p>
<p>“Alright… there’s plenty for each of you, so… no need to be greedy. Bunny, why don’t you show Theo how it’s done?”</p>
<p>Bunny scoots closer, gently cradling Eggsy’s tit in his hands. “You’re so full, Eggs. They’re so big.”</p>
<p>“I know. They feel like they weigh a ton. And they hurt quite a bit, too, so… be careful, yeah?”</p>
<p>Bunny nods dutifully, then slowly lowers himself to suck on Eggsy’s nipple.</p>
<p>“Oh yessss, good boy…. Theo… you can go on now. Nice and gentle.”</p>
<p>Theo is almost hesitant as he suckles Eggsy’s nipple into his mouth, his eyes fluttering close at the taste of the omega’s milk.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking beautiful,” Harry says, his voice husky with need. </p>
<p>The sight before him is too delicious. The big globe of Eggsy’s pregnant belly. His full breasts. An omega hanging on each tit, nursing as if they were his pups.</p>
<p>"Beautiful." Harry repeats as he slides his hand over Eggsy's stomach. The boy hums happily, stroking the omegas' hair. "You were made for this, my gorgeous Omega." Harry purrs. </p>
<p>"Mhmm… Suck a little harder, Theo, sweetheart. There we go…" Eggsy squeezes his breast, encouraging another high pressure spray into Theodore's mouth. The little omega can't seem to latch quite right, not like Bunny, who's eagerly suckling on his other side. "Close your lips a little more, babe…" </p>
<p>Theodore tries to do what he's told, but his technique is still a little sloppy. There's so much milk coming into his mouth that it dribbles down his chin as he tries to swallow it all. Lightly, he catches Eggsy's nipple between his teeth, making Eggsy hiss. </p>
<p>"No teeth, angel. I'm too sensitive for teeth at the moment." Eggsy leans down to kiss Theodore's head. </p>
<p>On his other side, Bunny's got a rhythm, suckling steadily with a firm latch, occasionally giving Eggsy's chest a little squeeze to encourage his milk. The boy's also rutting against Eggsy's side, his hips working at the same rhythm as his mouth. </p>
<p>“Harry… a little help?” Eggsy nods at Theo who still hasn’t quite worked it out yet. </p>
<p>Harry almost gently grabs the omega by hair and lifts his head up. With the other hand he holds Eggsy’s tit to his mouth, giving it a slow squeeze. Milk dribbles out that Theo laps up eagerly. </p>
<p>“Take him in your mouth, boy,” Harry instructs. “Put your lips around his nipple and then you suck…  Suck and swallow… like you would your Alpha’s cock.”</p>
<p>“Mmm yes… that’s better,” Eggsy mewls… “Fuck yeah… they got the same rhythm now… almost like Merlin’s machine.”</p>
<p>“Only that his machine doesn’t have such a naughty little thing,” Harry reaches for Bunny’s hard cock, giving it a brief tug. </p>
<p>Eggsy giggles. “No, he does that with his fingers.”</p>
<p>“Does he now….,” Harry grumbles. “And where does he put them?”</p>
<p>As much as he can Eggsy lifts his legs up, showing off his wet hole. “There, Alpha…”</p>
<p>"Oh?" Harry hums, sliding his fingers over Eggsy's hole. "Really, now?" </p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha…" Eggsy smiles up at Harry, then bites his lip as the man slips two fingers into him. "Fuck… Yes, just like that…" </p>
<p>On his chest, Theodore's sucking even harder, feeling more confident now. He whimpers around Eggsy's nipple, wriggling and rubbing his thighs together. He pulls back. "A-Alpha Harry, I need…" </p>
<p>Harry suddenly presses two fingers into Theodore too, which the boy immediately thanks him for, his thighs still clenched together tight. </p>
<p>While Theodore's pulled back, Eggsy grabs ahold of his breast, pinching the nipple and spraying some milk directly into Theodore's mouth with a cheeky grin. Theo raises his eyebrows, swallows, then sticks his tongue out for more. </p>
<p>“What naughty boys you are…” Harry looks down on the three omegas, writhing together in a needy pile. </p>
<p>“Harry, please….,” Eggsy begs. “Need your cock… need to be full.”</p>
<p>“My greedy little omega….,” Harry runs his fingers over Eggsy’s clit, making his hips tick up. “You need it bad, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes… please…. Been too long.”</p>
<p>“That it has.” Slowly, Harry eases the tip of his cock into Eggsy’s slick hole. At the same time he keeps two fingers inside Theo who gently humps down on them. “Is that what you want, my boy?”</p>
<p>"Yeeeess…" Both Eggsy and Theo moan at the same time. </p>
<p>Harry slides his now-free hand over to Bunny, pressing just one finger inside, knowing that this omega needs a little more prep than the average omega. "There we go… Good boy…" </p>
<p>"Mmngh, Daddy…" Bunny moans. </p>
<p>Harry just chuckles, starting to thrust into Eggsy as he fucks his boys on his fingers. With every thrust, Eggsy's belly swings a bit, his tits wobbling. </p>
<p>"Who put those pups in me, Alpha?" Eggsy purrs, looking innocently up at Harry. "Who fucked my virgin pussy through my first ever heat?" He knows he's riling Harry up, he can't help it. It's too much fun. </p>
<p>"I did." Harry growls, Eggsy's wetness squelching every time he pushes in, a small puddle forming between them. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you did…. Fucked me so good… so deep… your big Alpha cock…”</p>
<p>“Go on…  tell them…,” Harry nods down at the other omegas, rolling his hips and wrists in his triple fuck. </p>
<p>“You shot your big load into me… pounded my little pussy… filled me up so much…. Over and over…. Fuck yes, Harry…. Harder.” Eggsy bares his neck, his hands in the backs of the omegas, pulling them against his chest. “Fuck, this feels so good…”</p>
<p>“Perfect little mare….,” Harry growls, thrusting deeper. He’s added a second finger to Bunny’s tight entrance now and a third to Theodore, half pushing, half using their bodies as leverage as he fucks into Eggsy. “Took my seed on the first go… gave you a big belly, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha.”</p>
<p>Harry rocks his hips faster as he curls his fingers into his boys, trying to find that sensitive spot. He finds it easily with Theodore, confirmed by the omega giving a little squeak, but it takes longer to find Bunny's one. The boy's so beautifully tight, but it gives him barely any wiggle room with his fingers. </p>
<p>Eventually he finds it, making Bunny choke on the mouthful of milk he's swallowing. He coughs, then whines loudly at Harry. Eggsy just guides Bunny back to his tit, squeezing out some more milk for him. "There we are…" Eggsy murmurs. </p>
<p>"You're so wet, Eggsy…" Harry pants. "Soaked…" </p>
<p>"Can't help it. My Alpha and my Omegas just turn me on that much." Eggsy giggles, pulling his legs back so that Harry can go deeper. He grabs one of Theodore's hands and one of Bunny's, placing them on the backs of his thighs. "Angels, hold my legs back as far as they'll go… Oh fuck, that's it… Fuck, yes…" </p>
<p>“Your omegas?” Harry smiles but the expression falters as Eggsy takes him even deeper, his hole fluttering around him. </p>
<p>“Mmmh, yes…. My perfect boys…  so greedy for my milk… their tongues... sweet Bunny even fucked me like a big boy… they’re so good to me.”</p>
<p>“And your Alpha?” Harry presses Eggsy’s needs up, opening him up even more. </p>
<p>“Best Alpha… best cock…. Always wet for my Alpha… “</p>
<p>"Mhmm…" Harry hums, now fucking Eggsy hard into the mattress, making the bed squeak and hit against the wall. "Good boy… You take me so well…" </p>
<p>"I love you, Alpha!" Eggsy squeaks as Harry slaps into him, his balls swinging against him. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" </p>
<p>"I love you too, my Omega. My prize Omega." Harry leans down to bite lightly at Eggsy's neck and that, in combination with Harry's cock buried deep in him and two omegas sucking on his tits, gives Eggsy his first orgasm of the day. </p>
<p>The boy shudders through it, biting his lip and throwing his head back. He whines loudly, grinding down against Harry. "You gonna come soon, Alpha? I can feel it building… You gonna come in my sweet pussy? Fill it up? Make it leak out? Breed me, Alpha. Hard." </p>
<p>“You’ll have it, my boy,” Harry growls into Eggsy’s ear. “Gonna fill your pussy the way you need it. Gonna breed you over and over….” He leans back again for better leverage, thrusting his hips forward in a hard rhythm. </p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha… yes…. Fuck my pussy…. Please… take me…”</p>
<p>Harry all but howls as he comes. He pulls Eggsy flush against him, pushing his cock in as far as Eggsy’s body would take him as he starts filling him with his seed. His knot swells quickly, locking them together, as his cock pulses into Eggsy. </p>
<p>“Take it, my boy… take it all.”</p>
<p>"Fuck…" Eggsy hisses, feeling Harry's cock pulse inside him, over and over. "Fuck… Oh god, that's so good… Jesus…" </p>
<p>"Mmmm…" Harry continues to fuck the boys on his fingers until Theodore comes with a squeal, his thighs clenching together. Bunny doesn't last much longer, groaning lowly into Eggsy's chest as he comes, sticky slick trickling down his thighs. </p>
<p>"Good boys." Harry slides his fingers out and places his hands on Eggsy's bump instead, giving it a slow rub. "My pups…" His cock gives another pulse inside Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Fuck… So good… Thank you…" Eggsy mumbles. He closes his eyes, reaching down to rub his fingertips against his clit, giving it a little pat. </p>
<p>“You want to come again?” Harry is clearly amused by Eggsy’s attempt to properly reach his clit. </p>
<p>“Please…. Wanna come with your inside.”</p>
<p>“Theodore…. Why don’t you help Eggsy?”</p>
<p>Without looking up, Theo snakes a hand around Eggsy’s belly and expertly finds his little cockette. His fingers slide easily over the tiny thing, Eggsy’s skin is covered in his own slick.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes, Theo…. That’s a good boy…. Go faster, my sweet…. So close….”</p>
<p>Theo speeds his hand up and Bunny helps, the two boys rubbing over Eggsy's sensitive nub until Eggsy's whole body goes tense, he clenches around Harry, then a long trickle of slick dribbles out under Harry's knot. "Fuck… Thank you…" </p>
<p>"You were perfect, darling." Harry kisses Eggsy, then Theodore, then Bunny. Then, Bunny leans over Eggsy, capturing Theodore in an open-mouthed kiss. "Look at my pretty boys…" </p>
<p>"Pretty boys for our alpha." Bunny giggles. He leans in for a kiss with Eggsy next. Eggsy can taste his sweet milk on the boy's tongue. </p>
<p>Slowly, Harry's knot deflates and he pulls out. He spreads Eggsy's cheeks, watching as his come trickles out of the boy's fluttering hole. "Beautiful. I will never tire of that view." </p>
<p>“You won’t have to,” Eggsy muses, pushing out a bit more which makes Harry licks his lips in delight. </p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Harry gently cradles Eggsy’s breasts in his hands. </p>
<p>“Better. My sweet little boys drank a lot.” Eggsy gently pets the other omega’s heads where they’ve slumped down next to him. “I should be fine until Merlin milks me properly.”</p>
<p>“We’ve never done that before. Having omegas nurse like that…” Harry sits back and looks at the display in front of him, at the heavily pregnant Eggsy and his two companions who gently caress his heavy tits. </p>
<p>“Feels so good, Harry. Like they’re my pups… but with extra benefits.” Eggsy reaches down and gives Bunny’s cock a little stroke. Then he looks down Theo’s body whose loincloth is tucked between his thighs. “Theo, sweetheart… remember when you promised me yesterday?”</p>
<p>"Oh… Um, yes…" Theodore climbs off of the bed and pulls down his loincloth nervously, letting it drop to the floor. Instead of having a cock, or even a cockette, Theodore's front is completely flat. The boy bites his lip and looks down at it. "There you go…" </p>
<p>"... You have a pussy?" Eggsy asks after a moment. Theo blushes, but nods. "Cool." Eggsy grins. </p>
<p>Theodore climbs back onto the bed, snuggling up against Eggsy, draping one of his legs over Eggsy's thighs. "I'm quite rare… That's why Alpha Percival wanted me." He blushes harder. </p>
<p>"It's really cool. Mind if I…?" Eggsy nods down at Theodore's front. Theo nods, sitting up on his knees so that it's easier for Eggsy. Eggsy slides one finger down between Theodore's puffy lips, then presses it into his hole. "God, wow…" He whispers at the feeling. </p>
<p>Theo scoots a bit closer, spreading his knees a bit more. “Feels nice…”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Eggsy’s motions halt. “Never… never really touched a… a proper pussy before.” He feels everybody stare at him so he continues to explore. </p>
<p>His finger slides in easily, feeling the hot wetness draw him in. It’s a different sensation when feeling an omega’s other hole but it’s just as nice.</p>
<p>“You can…. I can take more, Eggsy,” Theo says, pushing down a bit.</p>
<p>Quickly, Eggsy adds a second finger, watching how Theo responds to being stretched a bit more. </p>
<p>“Wanna touch my clit, too?”</p>
<p>“Can I?”</p>
<p>Theo spreads himself for Eggsy, showing off his wet folds and a very red little pearl nestled there. </p>
<p>“Bunny’s right. You’re almost as big as I am.” Eggsy murmurs in awe, using his thumb to rub gently against it. Theodore's hips twitch in response. </p>
<p>"You're good at this, Eggsy…" Theodore hums, rocking on Eggsy's fingers, riding them. "Add another? I-I can take it." </p>
<p>Eggsy does as he's told. His fingers feel a little cramped together in Theodore, but the boy soon relaxes around him. </p>
<p>"Another…" Theodore whispers, his voice heavy with need. Eggsy fucks Theodore on three fingers, pushing them deep, then presses his pinky in beside them. At his other side, Bunny's tugging on Harry's cock at the scene before them. </p>
<p>"Feels so nice… I love being stuffed…" Theodore rocks against Eggsy again, his thighs becoming wet with his slick. "Alpha Percival… He likes to… Fill me with lots of toys at once… I love feeling so full…" </p>
<p>“And yet he refuses to share you with me,” Harry muses, running a hand down the boy’s back. “We’d fill you so well.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha Harry… I keep telling him that.” Theodore smiles a little sheepishly, riding Eggsy’s hand. “I think after yesterday he might think differently when I ask him.”</p>
<p>“Taken by two Alphas… wouldn’t that be something.” Harry kisses the boy’s brow.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Eggsy asks.</p>
<p>“We could take you, too. We’ll just have to share your sweet pussy.” As if to visualize his point, Harry guides his cock to Bunny’s mouth who swallows it eagerly.</p>
<p>"Would like that." Eggsy grins. He presses his thumb flat against his palm, then presses that up into Theodore, making both of them gasp. "Jesus…" Eggsy whispers. </p>
<p>"I love it when Alpha Percy does this to me…" Theodore whimpers as Eggsy slowly pulls his slick covered hand out. </p>
<p>"Go onto your hands and knees, love. It'll be easier." Eggsy goes up on his knees as Theodore drops down onto his hands and knees. From Eggsy's position, he can see Theodore's pussy shining with slick, one long strand of slick dripping from it slowly. "Right, I'm gonna do it again." </p>
<p>"Go ahead." Theodore coos, getting rocked forward as his pussy easily stretches around Eggsy's hand again. "Ohhhh…" </p>
<p>"God, that's amazing…" Eggsy whispers, slowly moving his hand in and out. "Wish I could do that." </p>
<p>"You… You probably can… It just takes a little bit of prep…" Theodore moans out as Eggsy's hand slips in again. </p>
<p>“Can we…?” Eggsy looks at Harry who is slowly fucking Bunny’s mouth.</p>
<p>“One thing at a time, my boy. Might not be wise in your condition.” Harry reaches out and runs a hand over Eggsy’s bump.</p>
<p>“Should be easy after the pups are out, right? I’ll be loose down there.”</p>
<p>In front of him, Theodore moans loudly as Eggsy pushes deeper into him, his hand disappearing in the boy’s drenched pussy all too easily. “Please, Eggsy… feels so good…. “</p>
<p>"Mmh…" Eggsy strokes Theodore's back slowly as he works his hand in and out of the boy, meeting very little resistance. He then moves his free hand to Theodore's clit, rubbing two fingers in slow circles around it. </p>
<p>Theodore squeaks in response, clenching around Eggsy's hand. "Relax, love." Eggsy grunts. "Just relax, babe. That's it…" Eggsy speeds up his hand, still rubbing against the boy's clit. "God, you're so wet…" He hisses. </p>
<p>"Mhm! Mhm!" Theodore squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his fists. "I-I don't think I'm gonna last much longer, Eggsy…" He warns. </p>
<p>"That's alright, sweetheart. You just let it happen, alright?" Eggsy quickens his pace on Theo's clit, giving it a few soft slaps, making the boy tense up again. "Relax. Good lad. Good, good boy. You gonna come for me? Yeah?" </p>
<p>“Yes… yes…. Please…. Please let me come…”</p>
<p>“Are you asking my permission, sweetie?” Eggsy picks up the pace again, fingers flicking quickly over the boy’s clit while he keeps a steady pace with his other hand, smoothly gliding in and out.</p>
<p>“Please… please let meeeee…” Theo clutches at the bedsheet, pushing his arse up and onto Eggsy’s hands. </p>
<p>Eggsy looks up at Harry who nods quietly.</p>
<p>“Come, Theo… come, darling…”</p>
<p>Theo’s entire body quivers as the orgasm hits him. He clenches painfully hard around Eggsy, pressing his thighs together, trapping his fingers against his clit. He lets out a loud squeak, then falls on his side, panting heavily. </p>
<p>"Th-Thank you… Thank you so much…" Theo whimpers, letting out another squeak as Eggsy slowly pulls his hands away. He wipes them on the bedsheets, drying them off. </p>
<p>"You did so well, sweetheart." Eggsy murmurs soothingly, slowly stroking his hand down Theodore's side. "You did amazin'." </p>
<p>"Th… Thaaank you…" Theodore coos. Eggsy gives his thigh a pat, then turns to watch Harry and Bunny. </p>
<p>Harry's hands are buried in the omega's hair, and he's viciously thrusting down his throat, making Bunny gurgle and whimper and drool everywhere. Finally, he pulls back, giving his cock some quick strokes. "Open your mouth. Tongue out." He orders. </p>
<p>Bunny does as he's told, a long strand of frothy drool dripping from his tongue. Harry places the head of his cock on Bunny's tongue and comes with a long, low groan, thick streaks of come covering Bunny's tongue and throat.</p>
<p>"Good…" Harry praises, his cock twitching as another streak flies out. "Clever boy. You take it so well." </p>
<p>Bunny gives a garbled answer, trying to swallow with his tongue out and mouth open. He’s desperate not to let any of Harry’s load escape him. At last Harry seals his mouth with the tip of his cock as he finishes.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that?” Eggsy says almost meekly. “I can’t do any of the fun things.”</p>
<p>“My darling,” Harry holds out a hand to him and Eggsy shuffles a bit closer. “Six month ago you sat there, awaiting your first heat. And now you’re here awaiting your first pups… you still have time to learn all of this. I surely will give you ample opportunity to do so.” He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Eggsy’s lips. </p>
<p>“Guys…. Would you mind leaving us along for a bit?” Eggsy says to the other omegas without looking at them. “I’ll be down at the harem later, yeah?”</p>
<p>It takes both boys a long moment to slide off the bed, collect what little clothing they’ve worn in the first place, and leave Eggsy’s private room.</p>
<p>“Something the matter, Eggsy?” Harry asks, perfunctory cleaning himself up as Eggsy settles down on the bed again, rubbing his bump. </p>
<p>“No, I just….” He pauses, looking down at the heavy globe in his hands. “I meant what I said, you know. Earlier. It wasn’t just cuz you were fucking me or because I was coming…. I meant it.”</p>
<p>Harry looks at him, then crawls up to him on the bed, cradling his face in his hands. “Say it again, then.”</p>
<p>Eggsy’s eyes are big and watery. “I love you, Alpha…. Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry places a soft kiss to his lips. “And I love you, darling Eggsy…. My omega.”</p>
<p>Eggsy gives a watery smile, reaching for Harry's hand. "I love you…" </p>
<p>"And I you." </p>
<p>Eggsy falls back on the bed, pulling Harry with him. He cups Harry's cheeks and brings him in for a long kiss, then pulls apart suddenly. </p>
<p>"Pups are awake… " Eggsy mumbles, looking down between them. "Probably woken up by all the excitement earlier." He chuckles. </p>
<p>“We can’t blame them.” Carefully, Harry places a hand on Eggsy’s belly, waiting. “I can feel them. It’s…”</p>
<p>“Spectacular? A miracle?” Eggsy provides.</p>
<p>“I was going to go with… odd, but yeah… it’s a miracle, too.”</p>
<p>Eggsy places a hand on Harry’s. “I’m still not keeping them.”</p>
<p>Harry looks at him. “And I’d never force you to, my love.”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying that I never will, yeah? But first… I want to… be me. Learn the life of an omega. Learn how to please my Alpha. However he wants. At his harem.” Eggsy looks up at him. “If he’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Harry kisses him, hard and possessive. “Of course, I do.” He kisses him again. “And lets be real, a harem is no place for pups to be raised.”</p>
<p>“True… their Daddy being naked all the time… might scar them for life.”</p>
<p>Harry tweaks his side, making him giggle. “I have to admit, though… I do wish to see you pregnant again after this. You’re absolutely stunning like this. I’m afraid I can’t get enough of it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I could tell.” Eggsy bares his throat, showing off the little bite mark. “But as you said… one step at a time. Let’s get these done first before we work on the next batch.”</p>
<p>“Omega Eggsy Unwin… you’re bloody perfect.”</p>
<p>"You too, Alpha Harry Hart." Eggsy giggles. He places a kiss to Harry's lips, then slowly gets out of bed. "Right… I've got someone standing on my bladder at the moment, so I am bursting for a piss. Sorry to ruin the moment and all, I just don't wanna stain the sheets further." </p>
<p>Harry just nods, watching Eggsy's hips sway as he waddles to the ensuite, one hand held to the small of his back. </p>
<p>While Eggsy's in the bathroom, Merlin knocks on the bedroom door and lets himself in. "Where's Eggsy?" He asks Harry, not caring about the fact that the Alpha's laid out naked on the bed. </p>
<p>"In the loo." Harry sits up. "Do you need him for something?" </p>
<p>"Just a little physical exam. It shouldn't take too long, but he'll need to come up to the medical suite for it." Merlin says while staring at the bathroom door. </p>
<p>“He’ll be out in a minute. Just give him a second to freshen up, we just…”</p>
<p>“Oh, I saw, Harry,” Merlin interrupts. “And heard.”</p>
<p>Harry gives him a smug smile, making a show out of lounging on the bed. “Did you now?”</p>
<p>“You love him?” Merlin asks a bit incredulously. </p>
<p>“Why do you sound surprised?”</p>
<p>“Because in my care you’ve bred… I can’t believe I lost count… anyway, you’ve bred and impregnated countless omegas. But you love this one? Please tell me it’s not just your peacock-self taking pride in knocking him up first chance you got.”</p>
<p>“How dare you?” Harry growls. He’s on his feet and in front of Merlin in a split-second. “How dare you say that to my face? That boy is special. And yes, because he did become pregnant so soon and looks absolutely glorious the bigger he gets. But also because… he’s charming and sweet and caring and…”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Merlin puts a hand on his chest to push him away a bit. “I believe you.”</p>
<p>"Good…" Harry grumbles. </p>
<p>The bathroom door swings open and Eggsy frowns at the two men. "What's going on?" </p>
<p>"Nothing, Eggsy." Merlin steps back from Harry. "Just having a discussion about events that have transpired." </p>
<p>"Am I in trouble?" </p>
<p>"No." Merlin answers simply. "But I need you to come up to the medical suite, if that's alright." </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure… Everything alright with the pups?" Eggsy still looks suspicious, his hand slowly rubbing his side. </p>
<p>"It's just for a checkup. I've employed a new doctor, since your condition is progressing past my area of expertise." </p>
<p>“Wait, let me mark my calendar,” Harry snarls, plopping back on the bed.</p>
<p>“Okay, there is something going on between you two and I don’t like it.” Eggsy places a protective hand on his belly. “And your weird scents are throwing the pups off, so… simmer down, yeah?”</p>
<p>Harry’s features soften a little. “Forgive me, my darling. We’ll behave. Won’t we, Merlin?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’m sorry, Eggsy. I didn’t intend to trouble you.” Merlin puts a hand on his shoulder. “Now… if you’d like to put something on? Even if your Alpha has obviously rubbed off on you, I’d rather not take you around the place stark naked.”</p>
<p>“You take the fun out of everything.” Eggsy sniggers, slipping into his robe. “Alright… let’s go.”</p>
<p>Harry gets up to follow Eggsy, but Merlin shoots him a warning glare that tells him to stay put. </p>
<p>Merlin places his hand on the small of Eggsy's back as they walk through the building, half guiding him, half supporting him. "The doctor you're about to see…" Merlin begins. "He was meant to be joining our team as an Alpha stud, but he was terrible in our breeding trial." </p>
<p>"Oh?" Eggsy looks up at Merlin. </p>
<p>"Yes, he just couldn't breed like any of the other studs here. But, he's a good doctor, so I've decided to trial him in that area instead." They stop outside the suite. "I will be staying in the room with you. Even if he is a useless Alpha, I still don't fully trust him around a pregnant Omega such as yourself." </p>
<p>With that, Merlin opens the door. In the room, sitting in an office chair by the computer, is the Alpha in question. He almost looks like a beta, average height and not very built, but his scent is definitely one of an Alpha's. He's dressed in a green pair of scrubs and trainers, and he hops to his feet at the sight of Eggsy and Merlin. </p>
<p>"Oh! Hello, you must be Eggsy." He says cheerfully, crossing the room. "I'm Doctor Foster, I'll be the OBGYN for this facility from now on. You can call me Lewis, if it makes you more comfortable." </p>
<p>“Hi,” Eggsy replies simply, shaking the Alpha’s hand.</p>
<p>“Would you like to sit down, Eggsy?” He motions towards the examination chair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy can’t deny that he’d rather have Merlin do any exams on him. Not because he’s a beta but because he likes the broody Scot. Dutifully, he waddles over to the chair and hoists himself up on it. Thankfully, Merlin is right there at his side, sitting down next to him. </p>
<p>“I understand that changing doctors halfway in… or two thirds in your case… can be stressful but I assure you, you’ll be in good hands.” As if to make his point, Lewis puts on a pair of latex gloves. “I’d like to do an external exam first, just take a look at everything, before we move on. Is that alright?”</p>
<p>For an answer, Eggsy unties his robe, letting it fall open to display his swollen tits and round belly.  </p>
<p>"Oh, you look lovely…" The doctor murmurs, lightly placing his hands on Eggsy's stomach. "How have you been feeling recently? Not overly tired?" </p>
<p>"Eh… I'm nappin' more…" Eggsy shrugs. "Bit more… y'know, too…" </p>
<p>The doctor frowns at Eggsy. Merlin sighs, stepping in to translate. "He's aroused more frequently than he was pre-pregnancy."</p>
<p>"Ahhh." The doctor smiles. "Well, that's completely normal." </p>
<p>"Good…" </p>
<p>"I've had a look over Merlin's diet plan for you, it seems very balanced." As he talks, he runs his hands over Eggsy's stomach, occasionally pressing down against the skin. "Overall, you seem to be doing wonderful for your first litter." </p>
<p>"Cool." Eggsy smiles down at him. "Right, if that's all good, then-" He moves to get up, but Merlin holds him down. </p>
<p>"Don't you want an ultrasound, Eggsy?" The doctor asks. "I thought we could do one today, since we're a bit confused about how many pups you're having." </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t…. Shouldn’t Harry be here for that, too? They are his pups after all.” Eggsy gently caresses his bump.. </p>
<p>“If you wish so,” Merlin says, not without rolling his eyes a bit. “But he needs to behave. Can’t have him go berserk just because another Alpha is touching you.”</p>
<p>“Berserk?” The doctor looks a bit frightened. </p>
<p>“He almost tore another Alpha to shreds because he thought he could mark Eggsy during mating,” Merlin explains clinically. “They were rutting for hours.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Lewis wheels away from Eggsy. “I can…” he points to the door. </p>
<p>“Nonsense. He should learn how to control himself better. You’re a doctor, it’s your job to touch his omega intimately.” There’s a little smile around Merlin’s lips as he makes his way over to his desk to call Harry down.</p>
<p>The doctor rolls back to Eggsy, albeit carefully this time. "Right, I'll… Just do some other checks while we wait for your Alpha to return." He looks considerably paler. </p>
<p>"Thanks." Eggsy grins. </p>
<p>The doctor checks Eggsy's temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate while waiting for Harry to arrive. When the Alpha does show up, he's wearing a robe and looking considerably grumpy. </p>
<p>"You didn't warn me that he was an Alpha, Merlin." Harry grumbles. Merlin moves in front of Harry, shielding the doctor from him. </p>
<p>"You are going to stay right here. You are not going to complain. You are not going to growl. You are not going to attack the doctor. Am I understood?" Merlin asks, raising an eyebrow at Harry. </p>
<p>"Yes, Merlin." Harry sighs dramatically. "You are understood." </p>
<p>"Brilliant." Merlin continues to stand in front of Harry, forcing that gap between him and the doctor. </p>
<p>The doctor glances up at Harry, then quickly starts setting things up for Eggsy's scan. "Now, I understand you've had an external scan before." Eggsy nods. "Well, this one's slightly different. I'm still using a scanner, only this one is a probe, and it'll have to go inside you." The doctor holds up a probe, about eight inches long and suggestively shaped. </p>
<p>Behind Merlin, Harry emits a low grumble. </p>
<p>Lewis casts a quick glance over his shoulder, then turns back to Eggsy. “Do you need help getting into the stirrups?”</p>
<p>“Little bit, yeah.” Eggsy leans back and lifts his legs as much as he can. Which isn’t a lot. “Just gimme a little boost, will ya?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lewis maneuvers Eggsy’s legs into position, then draws in a breath as he looks down between the omega’s thighs. “I see you’re lubricating quite a bit.”</p>
<p>Eggsy sniggers. “Yeah, it’s a proper fountain down there.”</p>
<p>The doctor’s voice gets a bit heavier as he scoots closer, the probe in hand. “I’ll still add some contact gel to this. Might feel a bit cold.” He does as he’s said, then lines the tool up with Eggsy’s slick entrance. “Tell me when you’re ready, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready, doctor.”</p>
<p>Slowly, the doctor presses the probe into Eggsy. Eggsy's thighs quiver as he does so. "Mmh…" He groans, shifting a little in his very open position. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to stop? I know it's quite invasive." Lewis says as he slowly pets Eggsy's slick thigh. </p>
<p>"S'fine." He mumbles. Behind Merlin, Harry growls softly, rubbing himself against Merlin's back. He doesn't like the sight of another Alpha touching his Omega. </p>
<p>It takes a few moments, but the wand finally slips all the way in. "There we are, Eggsy. That wasn't too bad, was it?" </p>
<p>"Feels nice." Eggsy giggles down at the doctor, his hands linked over his bump. "It ain't as nice as Harry, but… It's still nice."  </p>
<p>At the mention of his name Harry growls even louder, trying to push past Merlin but the beta holds him back. </p>
<p>“Stay down, Harry, or you’re out. Eggsy asked for you to be here so you might want to behave.”</p>
<p>Harry breathes hard through his nose. “Get it out.” He nods down between his legs where his cock is already poking through his robe. “You might need to keep me distracted or I can’t make any promises.”</p>
<p>Merlin rolls his eyes. “Bloody alphas… Good think you’re my friend, Harry. Otherwise I wouldn’t know why I put up with this.” Despite his complaint, Merlin works Harry’s massive cock free and starts to stroke him. “Better now?”</p>
<p>Harry grumbles something but nods anyway. </p>
<p>“Very well,” the doctor clears his throat. “Now that that is settled… lets see what you have in there, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>As Harry grumbles, the doctor turns on the ultrasound. It takes a few moments, then a little white blob appears on the screen. "There's one, Eggsy." He says softly. After a while, two more appear. "There's two and three… I can't see any more, but we'll keep looking." </p>
<p>"Three…" Eggsy mumbles, looking up at Harry. Harry's too distracted, shifting from foot to foot as Merlin distracts him by stroking his cock. "Three, Harry." Eggsy says louder. </p>
<p>"Hm?" Harry looks up. The words take a moment to register, then his eyebrows raise. "You're having triplets, dear boy?" </p>
<p>"Looks like it." Eggsy grins. "Three little pups." </p>
<p>"Big pups." Lewis corrects with a chuckle. "They're quite big for their age." </p>
<p>“Well, they kinda have a big daddy, don’t they?” Eggsy chuckles, winking at Harry. Then he turns his eyes back to the screen. “Hello, babies…,” he whispers, his voice getting a bit husky.</p>
<p>“So bloody beautiful,” Harry murmurs, leaning into Merlin as he quickens his pace a bit. “I put triplets in you, sweet boy.”</p>
<p>“Not so fast, gentlemen,” the doctor says. “There might be one more there…” With that, he angles the probe up just so. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” A heavy gush of slick all but erupts from Eggsy’s body. In his position, he must let it happen and can’t close his legs over it. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>The doctor stares at him. “Did you just… did you just orgasm?”</p>
<p>Eggsy blushes violently. “Little bit, yeah. I mean.. It wasn’t a proper one but…” </p>
<p>"It's… It's normal to have this reaction sometimes." Lewis grabs some tissues and wipes down Eggsy's slick-coated thighs and cheeks. "You're not the first one to do that." </p>
<p>"Yeah, m'a bit sensitive." Eggsy wiggles a bit. "Just tell me the next time you're gonna move it, alright?" </p>
<p>"I will." The doctor says, still petting Eggsy's thighs. "I'm going to angle it down. Slowly." </p>
<p>Eggsy nods. He bites his lip as the wand moves down, having to mentally hold himself back. "Fuck…" He breathes. "Shouldn't be getting turned on by this…" </p>
<p>"It's okay, Eggsy. Don't worry. I've got plenty of tissues." He smirks up at the omega. Harry lets out a loud grumble, glaring at the doctor. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should put that probe up your arse, Harry…. See what got your knickers in a twist.” Merlin’s hand circles over the tip of Harry’s cock and comes away slick with his precome.</p>
<p>“My omega,” Harry growls, pushing into Merlin’s grip.</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry. We know. Now let the doctor do his bloody job, yeah?”</p>
<p>“I’ll need to go in a little deeper, Eggsy,” Lewis informs him. “No up or down, just deeper. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods. He digs his fingers into the armrest and the doctor slides the probe deeper into his arse. “Fuck, doc… I… shit… I’m gonna…”</p>
<p>"It's alright, Eggsy. Let it happen." Lewis murmurs, holding still as Eggsy shudders through another orgasm. "There we go… Can I keep going?" </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy pants, unable to stop squirming as the doctor probes even deeper. Finally, he stops, holding the wand still again. "Do you see that?" He asks, pointing at the screen.</p>
<p>"Looks like blobs." Eggsy shrugs. </p>
<p>"Well, yes, but…" Lewis taps his pinky against the screen. "You'll see there's two here, and two here." </p>
<p>"Yeah?" The omega frowns. </p>
<p>"You're having two sets of identical twins. Quadruplets, Eggsy." The doctor says joyously as he takes a screenshot. "This is amazing for your first pregnancy. You should be very proud of yourself." </p>
<p>Eggsy stares at the screen. “Harry… Harry, come here.”</p>
<p>Harry all but drags Merlin along by his cock as he walks over to Eggsy.</p>
<p>“Look… you made four pups,” Eggsy says proudly, tears running down his cheeks. “You put four pups in me, Harry.”</p>
<p>“I did, didn’t I?” Harry looks at the four moving blobs on the screen. “I’m prone to give multiples but four is new for me as well.”</p>
<p>“That’s cuz you’re an amazing alpha.” Eggsy beams a bubbly smile at Harry, placing a hand on his stiff prick. “And this is amazing, too.”</p>
<p>"I know, darling." Harry rests his hand over Eggsy's. "You are my perfect little broodmare. And if the doctor is quite finished, I want my boy back so we can celebrate this discovery." </p>
<p>"I'll just finish printing off some photos for you, then Eggsy's free to go." The doctor smiles. "I have to warn you, though… As Eggsy gets further along, it's recommended that you lay off rougher sex. For Eggsy's sake, as well as the pups'."</p>
<p>"Hm." Harry says in disproval.</p>
<p>"You can still have sex. You just need to be… Gentle." </p>
<p>"Harry doesn't know the meaning of gentle." Merlin chuckles. "I'll try to keep him in line." </p>
<p>"Thank you, Merlin…" The doctor gives Eggsy the printed photographs, then starts to slowly withdraw the wand as Eggsy stares at the prints. "There's arrows pointing to each pup, in case you don't know where to look." </p>
<p>"God, four pups…" Eggsy rests a hand on his bump. "Four pups."</p>
<p>"It is quite a lot to take in." Lewis wipes down Eggsy's thighs again. "If you have any questions, just call me. Day or night." </p>
<p>“Thank you, doctor.” Eggsy smiles but doesn’t look at the medic.</p>
<p>“Would you leave us alone for a few minutes,” Harry says, not really making it a question.</p>
<p>Merlin exchanges a quick glance with Lewis. “This is a medical facility, Harry. Remember that.” He gives Harry a pointed look, then leaves with the doctor in tow.</p>
<p>As soon as the door clicks shut behind them, Harry is on Eggsy, pressing his mouth to the omega’s. His hand roams over Eggsy’s belly, their fingers entwining.</p>
<p>When they break apart, Harry sits on the doctor’s little swivel chair and rolls between Eggsy’s still open legs. He draws in a deep breath. “Look at you… all bare and wet.” He puts his hands on Eggsy’s bump again. “And full of my pups. I filled you up good, didn’t I, little omegas?”</p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha…" Eggsy replies, his voice husky. "Four pups… Four pups on my first go…" </p>
<p>"I'm so proud, darling." Harry slides his hand down to the underside of his bump, then lower, wrapping his arms around Eggsy's little cock. "Such a wonderful little Omega. And you're all mine." </p>
<p>"All yours…" Eggsy echoes, licking his lips as Harry tugs on him. "Fuck… Tha's amazin'... Love bein' in this position… Spread out for everyone to see…" </p>
<p>"I can tell." Harry scoops up some of Eggsy's slick and licks it off his fingers. "I must say, I got very jealous seeing you coming for this new alpha doctor."</p>
<p>"Didn't mean to, swear down. But you know what happens when something goes in there."</p>
<p>"I know, my darling. And I mean to put a lot more in there soon."</p>
<p>Eggsy blushes, shifting in the chair. "Can we do it here?" </p>
<p>"Hm…" Harry looks over his shoulder at the door. Closed, but not locked. "Quickly." </p>
<p>"Ace." Eggsy grins. "Don't mind if it's quick. Just need it. Need it now." </p>
<p>Harry stands, dropping his robe to the floor, tugging on his cock slowly as he stares down between Eggsy's legs. His hole dribbles out a thick strand of precome. "Beautiful boy…" Harry whispers. </p>
<p>"C'mon, Harry." Eggsy urges, glancing at the door before looking into Harry's eyes. "C'mon. Fuck me right here. I want this room to reek of us." </p>
<p>"How could I ever refuse." Harry says dryly, placing his cock head against Eggsy's hole before slowly pushing in, groaning as he does so. "This feels better than that probe, doesn't it?" </p>
<p>"God, so much better…" Eggsy tips his head back against the headrest. "Fuck… Love your thick cock… Your heavy balls… Givin' me four pups…" </p>
<p>"You took them so well." Harry puts his hands on Eggsy's knees as he pushes all the way in. "You'll be so big. Your belly. Your tits. So big you can hardly move."</p>
<p>"You'll have to do all the work then." </p>
<p>"I gladly will." Harry gives Eggsy's cockette a little tug. "Gently." </p>
<p>"No need for 'gently' yet, though."</p>
<p>Harry laughs softly, then starts rocking his hips at a steady rhythm, savouring the sound of his cock slipping into Eggsy's wetness, the quiet slaps as their bodies meet.</p>
<p>Eggsy hums, his toes curling in the stirrups. "Quicker, love. Don't want anyone walking in on us." </p>
<p>"As you wish." Suddenly, Harry starts pistoning his hips, shunting Eggsy up the chair with the force of them. "Is that better?" </p>
<p>"Ffffuck, yeah, so much better…" He moans, rubbing two of his fingertips over his little nub. "Oh fuck yes…" He hisses to himself. </p>
<p>Harry moves his hands to Eggsy's thighs as he pounds into the boy, groping at the meat of his legs. "Lovely… Lovely thick thighs…" Harry groans. "My beautiful boy… Pregnancy is changing you… Changing your body… You look so beautiful like this…" </p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy moans, trying to stay in rhythm with Harry’s thrusts.</p>
<p>“Want to keep you like that…”</p>
<p>“They’ll have to come out eventually.” Eggsy grins dopely as he nears yet another orgasm. </p>
<p>Harry leans over him and gives his tits a squeeze, having a little spray of milk come out. “I’ll just have to put more pups in you. Maybe not four again but… I’ll give you at least two each time.”</p>
<p>“Each time?” Eggsy’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Yes, my boy… you might have been late entering your heat but that you received four pups the first time… shows us your body is more than ready. You’re made to be bred, my darling. Made to carry pup. Made to grow big.” As much as he can Harry leans in for a kiss but only catches Eggsy’s nose. The omega’s belly is in the way. “My perfect omega mare... “</p>
<p>"My brilliant alpha." Eggsy coos, lifting off the backrest slightly so that he can press a kiss to Harry's lips. "I love you." </p>
<p>"I love you too, my sweet boy…" Harry pants as he pulls back, sliding his hands up and down the back of Eggsy's thighs. "I'm going to come, darling." He warns. </p>
<p>"Yeah? You gonna come for me?" Eggsy rubs his hands over the massive swell of his stomach. "Can't wait till you get me pregnant again." </p>
<p>"Patience, darling. You still have these four to go first." Harry tips his head down, slamming into Eggsy until he comes with a low groan, emptying himself deep into his boy. “Hmm… take it, my boy... “</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy… give it to me. Fill me up… Wanna be full of you… so full…” frantically, Eggsy rubs his fingers over his tiny cock. Everything is slick between his legs and he can’t get enough friction. “Let me all of you, Daddy…”</p>
<p>Harry all but slaps Eggsy’s hand away and works him quickly. “Let me feel you come on me, boy… come for your Daddy.”</p>
<p>Eggsy’s entire body flutters around Harry, his slick arse clenching around his cock, drawing him even deeper as his climaxes. His thighs quivers, his heavy tits bounce as he shakes in the chair. He comes once, twice… almost three times as he Harry rubs him through it, urging him on again and again.</p>
<p>"Fuck… Jesus christ, I- fuck! Harry!" Eggsy cries out, shoving Harry's hand away, getting overstimulated with it all. "Jesus fucking christ…" </p>
<p>"Good boy." Harry purrs, slowly stroking his hand over Eggsy's bump as he pulls out. Come trickles out of Eggsy, dribbling onto the floor. </p>
<p>"Mmmh, fuck… Don't think I can walk after that one." Eggsy giggles. He takes his feet down from the stirrups, grimacing as he sits down in his own fluids. "Jesus, right…" Eggsy attempts to stand up, assisted by Harry wrapping his arm around his waist. </p>
<p>"You did so well, my love." Harry praises, placing a kiss to Eggsy's neck. "I'll need to clean up before we leave, or Merlin will have my neck." </p>
<p>Carefully, Harry sits him down on the doctor’s chair, then grabs a bunch of paper towels to mop up the puddle they’ve made on the OBGYN chair. </p>
<p>“Think you might need to do this one, too. I can’t…,” Eggsy blushes, looking down his body. “I can’t hold it all in.”</p>
<p>“You certainly are the wettest omega this place has ever seen.” Harry helps him to his feet again, cleaning up that chair as well. Surely, there’s a puddle of slick and come where Eggsy has sat. </p>
<p>“Sorry… always knew that even before my heat but… guess you unlocked that, Daddy.” Eggsy snuggles up to Harry for another kiss.</p>
<p>“I did, didn’t I?” Harry runs a hand over Eggsy’s belly. “You should put your robe back on. I don’t want you to get cold on the way back to your room.”</p>
<p>“You can’t carry me, can you? My legs are like pudding.”</p>
<p>“We’ll get you a wheelchair. While I can carry you and the pups, let’s not risk anything.” Harry helps him back into the robe, tying the belt over his stomach. </p>
<p>"Alright… Gonna need a nap after this, I think." Eggsy laughs quietly, then gets up as Harry brings over the wheelchair. He climbs into it, leaning back to look up at Harry. "Stay with me, yeah?" </p>
<p>"Of course, my darling." Harry pats Eggsy's shoulder, then wheels him out of the room. Waiting outside, Merlin raises a disapproving eyebrow at them. "The whole room will now need disinfected." Merlin mutters. </p>
<p>"Only the chair and the floor, I believe." Harry smiles politely as he passes Merlin. </p>
<p>“The whole room, Harry,” Merlin says as he peeks into the room. “I will be by later to check on Eggsy again. I don’t trust that you’ll follow the doctor’s orders.”</p>
<p>“He said when Eggsy gets further along. I don’t think he meant ‘ten minutes from now’,” Harry grumbles, starting to push Eggsy down the hall.</p>
<p>Eggsy reaches back in the general direction of the beta. “Do you want to watch us fuck? We haven’t done that in a while.”</p>
<p>“You’ve clearly spent too much time with Harry.” Merlin rolls his eyes, then braces himself to go into the obviously contaminated room. </p>
<p>Harry pushes Eggsy back to his room, leaving the wheelchair outside as he slowly helps Eggsy to his feet. "Up you come, darling. Good boy. Just a few steps and you can lie down again." Harry murmurs. </p>
<p>Eggsy leans heavily on Harry as he walks into the room, huffing with every step before flopping down onto the bed. "Right…" He pants. "Quite tired out after that session." </p>
<p>"It's understandable, dear." Harry climbs into bed beside him, his hands immediately going to Eggsy's stomach. He feels the occasional little flutter and squirm under his hands. "You're doing such a wonderful job carrying our pups." </p>
<p>"Just… Doing what my instincts are telling me to do." Eggsy grins at Harry. </p>
<p>“You truly are amazing, dear. Half a year ago you were such a virgenous boy and now…”</p>
<p>“Now I’m a whale.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re a perfectly round omega mamma to our pups.”</p>
<p>Eggsy cuddles even closer. “You really mean that? You’re not just saying that because my scent makes you all horny for me?”</p>
<p>“I never say anything I don’t mean, my love.”</p>
<p>“But I have all those stretch marks and I don’t think these will go back again.” Eggsy looks down at his tits.</p>
<p>“I love you all the same. I will, too, after you’ve given birth. In any shape or form.” Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “You’re perfect, Eggsy. Don’t ever let anyone tell you any different.”</p>
<p>"You flatter me…" Eggsy blushes, nuzzling their noses together as he reaches for Harry's hand. "M'gonna end up with a complex…" </p>
<p>"You deserve to be flattered, little Omega. My beautiful, beautiful boy." Harry places his lips against Eggsy's. "My darling." </p>
<p>"Stoppp…" Eggsy half-whines, even though he doesn't really want Harry to stop. </p>
<p>"My gorgeous mare." Harry whispers as he places a kiss to Eggsy's throat. "You're doing so well, my sweet darling." His hands trail downwards, lightly cupping Eggsy's breasts. "I'm so proud. I've never seen a virgin omega take to mothering so quickly." </p>
<p>“Been always doing it, I think. Looking after people. My mom, my baby sister…,” Eggsy says quietly, absently running a hand over his belly.</p>
<p>“You never told me about your family.” Harry looks at him.</p>
<p>Eggsy shrugs. “It’s all good now. Wasn’t for a while but karma dealt with that in the end. But… as bad as that was… I guess that makes me a good mom to them.” Again, he runs a hand over his stomach.</p>
<p>“You truly are.” Harry kisses him, long and deep, gently massaging Eggsy’s breast until his palm is wet with the omega’s milk. “Even if you’re not ready to fully raise a pup yet… when that time comes, you’ll be perfect.”</p>
<p>Eggsy buries his blush against Harry’s neck. “Thank you, Harry.” Then his lips find the Alpha’s pulsepoint. “But until then… and until I’ve grown into bloody Moby Dick… I’m going to need to have a lot of sex.” He cups Harry’s balls, ignoring his already full erection.</p>
<p>“I think I can help with that.” Harry’s hips buck up into the boy’s touch. “How about I put this back inside you while you take a bit of a nap. And when you’re rested, we’ll have another go.”</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me. Lemme…" Eggsy rolls onto his side with a loud grunt. "Right… I need a pillow…" Harry hands him a pillow, which Eggsy stuffs between his knees. "Alright… Good… If you spoon into me, then…" </p>
<p>"I know how to do it, darling. Just you relax." Harry lays down behind Eggsy and guides his cock into the Omega slowly, until he's sheathed all the way inside. "Mm… My beautiful little Omega. My pretty boy." He rests a hand on Eggsy's side, giving it a light pat. </p>
<p>"Wake me in a little bit, yeah?" Eggsy turns back to Harry. </p>
<p>"I will let you rest as long as you need." Harry murmurs, placing a light kiss to Eggsy's shoulder. "You need your rest, darling." </p>
<p>"Mhmmm…" Eggsy presses back against Harry, rolling his hips in a small circle. "You feel so nice inside me…" </p>
<p>“And you feel heavenly around me, dear. Taking me always so easily… always wet for me…”</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Eggsy mewls. “Keep talking.”</p>
<p>“You’re so hot around me… when I’m all the way inside you… when you take me so deep… I just must come inside you. Must fill you up. Feel you clench around me as you try to milk me for more.” Harry pushes forward even more. “I know my instincts drive me to omegas… make me want to breed them… but you’re the only I wanted to have sex with for fun. To feel you… your body… and your mind, too. So open for me…”</p>
<p>“Love you,” Eggsy murmurs tiredly, already half asleep even if his hips are still moving slowly. </p>
<p>“And I you, my sweet boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More sex, more breastfeeding, more omega three-somes.<br/>Peppered with some fisting and other shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy sighs as he opens his laptop, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Harry left early in the morning to service a young omega outwith the facility, meaning that Eggsy was allowed a lie-in for once. </p><p>He squints as his laptop starts up, blinding him a bit as he opens the search engine and brings up the livestream of his room. There's a few people on (a surprising amount of people like to watch him sleep), but it's quite quiet this morning. It normally gets busy in the early evening. </p><p>"Hey, guys…" Eggsy croaks, his voice full of sleep as he stares at himself on the monitor. "Thought that I might…" He yawns. "... Sorry. I think I'm gonna open some presents this morning… Harry won't be back till this evening, so m'gonna just put on my breast pumps and open some gifts till my milk's drained… Alright?" </p><p>There's a few affirmations in the chat. Eggsy sits up, pulling his baggy t-shirt over his head, leaving him in a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms. He climbs out of bed, a hand on his lower back as he leans down to grab the basket full of wrapped presents from his viewers. He also grabs his breast pumps and an armful of bottles, then brings everything back to bed. </p><p>He shifts into the middle of the bed, sitting cross legged, his tits resting quite nicely on his round bump. "M'full this morning… Normally Harry has a little drink first thing, but he had to leave early… It hurts a bit, lots of pressure." Eggsy pulls a face, then attaches the pumps to his nipples. As soon as he turns them on and they begin tugging on his nipples, steadily suckling, his whole body relaxes. "That's better…" </p><p>For a few moments he just lets the pumps do their work, easing the pressure in his breasts as the little bottles begin to fill. </p><p>“We’re starting to keep the milk now. Pups will be here soon so their new parents will need something to start them off,” Eggsy explains, picking one of the cameras to look at. “But I gotta admit, I prefer a mouth sucking on me… makes me feel less like the fat cow that I’ve turned into.” Usually Eggsy doesn’t like these kinda of words until they come from Harry but his viewers love when it when he talks like that.</p><p>“Now… what have you lovelies sent my way…,” he rummages through the stack of gifts and envelopes. “I think I’ll stay with this one.”</p><p>Eggsy gives the box a small shake, then rips open the wrapping paper. "Ooh…" He grins as he opens the top of the cardboard box. Inside, there's a few different packets of sweets, a set of lingerie that's far too small for him, a plain black toy, and some massage oil. "Aw, thank you…" Eggsy looks at the small card in the box. "Thanks, Steven." </p><p>There's a thumbs up in the chat, obviously from Steven. Eggsy puts the box to the side, then looks down at his chest, adjusting one of the pumps slightly. "Definitely prefer someone's mouth on me." He mutters, before pulling another envelope closer. In this one, there's a gift voucher for Ann Summers. "Thanks, whoever sent this." Eggsy grins at the camera. </p><p>"Right… Next one." Eggsy opens a rectangular box. Inside, a clear pink double dildo. "Thank you… Sarah. I'll be sure to have a play with it later, maybe with one of the other omegas." He grins up at the camera. Then, he looks down at his chest again. The bottles are already full. "Right, gimme a second while I…" Eggsy trails off as he fiddles with the bottles, trying to take off the full pair and get two new ones attached. </p><p>“There’s really a lot in there, isn’t it?” He gives his breasts a little jiggle. “And they’ll grow even bigger, can you believe that?” Once he has the bottles lidded and put to the side, he sits back against the cushions again. “Let’s open another one….” </p><p>From another wrapped box he produces a harness with a little butterfly shaped vibrator. He grins from ear to ear as he reads the card. “For the most perfect little clit. Lotsa love, Andrew.” He spreads his legs and tries to lift up his belly just go. “You mean this little thing…. Thank you, Andrew. I might need some help putting it on but I’m sure it’ll be fun to have that buzz against my clitty.”</p><p>The next two packages contain more sweets and a few savory snacks, all of which Eggsy hoards around him like a dragon’s treasure. </p><p>“I actually do feel a bit peckish now… Eating for five after all… I think I’ll start with this glorious Swiss chocolate from… Annika and Thomas. Thank you, guys.”</p><p>Eggsy tears open the packet and breaks off one slab from the bar. He places it in his mouth and lets it melt on his tongue for a moment, then starts chewing. It tastes deliciously sweet, and Eggsy can't help but moan at the taste. "Oh my goddddd… That is so good. You guys need to send me more of that, I already know I'll be craving it." He grins, before biting down on another slab. "So gooooddddd…" </p><p>For good measure, Eggsy rubs his stomach, showing just how good it is. He shifts his position, sitting back against the pillows and spreading his legs in a relaxed pose. "I am so gonna get fat with all the treats you guys are sending me." He half heartedly grumbles as he opens a packet of sweets, chucking a handful into his mouth, giving the side of his tummy a pat as he chews. </p><p>"Guess I'll need to hit the gym once the pups are out. Tighten everything up again." He gives his thighs a pat for good measure. "But until then…" He pops another piece of chocolate into his mouth. "You guys really know how to treat me right." </p><p>Eggsy eats and eats, taking handfuls from different packets, savoury and sweet. He swaps over the milk bottles to another set of empty ones about halfway through, four bottles now sat on the bedside table, filled to the brim, with plenty of milk still being pumped out of him. </p><p>After almost half an hour of stuffing his face, Eggsy begins to slow. His breathing comes out heavier and slower and he stops the pumps, his nipples getting a little too sensitive. He turns the pumps off and places them on the bedside table with a long sigh. "Christ…" </p><p>He looks down at the packets of sweets around him, some half finished, some empty. He carefully sits up and chucks the empty ones in the bin, then lays back down with a huff. "I know that was such a cheeky breakfast an' I'm meant to eat healthy and stuff, but… Cravings." Eggsy pats his tummy, then groans at the impact, uncomfortably full. </p><p>"Hmmm, think I need to rest a bit… Wish I could get a tummy rub now." He circles a hand over his stomach. "But at least these don't feel as heavy now." He cradles his tits in his hands, giving them a little squeeze. A thick drop of milk appears at each nipple.."Oops… they're not empty yet, huh." </p><p>A knock on the door draws his attention. </p><p>"Good morning, Eggsy. Harry asked me to check in on you." </p><p>"Hey, Merlin. Come in. I'm doing a bit of a show now." Eggsy runs his hands over his bump. </p><p>"Yes, I noticed the activity in the chat. Having a bit of a naughty breakfast, I see." The beta sits down at the edge of the bed. </p><p>"The pups made me do it," Eggsy smiles innocently. </p><p>"Of course they did."</p><p>Slowly, Eggsy sits up, but he ends up flopping back almost straight away. "You'll have to check on me while I'm lyin' down…" </p><p>"It's fine." Merlin reaches up to lightly rub Eggsy's belly, noticing how the boy winces at the minimal amount of pressure from his hand. "Hedonistic little bastard." </p><p>"You know it." Eggsy lifts his head to wink at Merlin. "Help me get my pyjama bottoms off, yeah? I feel like I'm gonna snap the waistband off them."</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Merlin slides Eggsy's pyjamas down his legs, then folds them and places them at the end of the bed. Eggsy spreads his legs as wide as they'll go, using two fingers to part his cheeks further and show his glistening hole to one of the cameras. "Nice and wet this morning." Eggsy grins. </p><p>"I can see that." Merlin slides his hand to Eggsy's thigh, lightly massaging it as he peers down between his legs. "Harry misses you. He says that he might be home at some point this evening, but I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't back until tomorrow." </p><p>"Tomorrow? Fuck, no. He can't stay away that long."</p><p>"I'm afraid he can. He's seeing a virgin omega who seems very unruly. I'm not saying he's thrown Harry off but… he might have."</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"Yes way. Now… Since you're already showing off like that… Would you mind if I touched you?" </p><p>"You might need to do more than that. You know I need my daily dose." </p><p>"Of course." Merlin gives Eggsy's thigh a squeeze, then slowly presses two fingers into him, not bothering to open him with one first. Eggsy's always so open and wet, he never really needs prepped. </p><p>As Merlin presses his fingers in, a small amount of clear slick oozes out of Eggsy. "Mmm…" Eggsy hums, blindly reaching for his clit. He finds it, sliding his fingers over it in time to Merlin's fingers thrusting in and out of him. "Are you gonna fuck me?"</p><p>"Of course I am, Omega." Merlin lightly kisses Eggsy's bent knee. "You're not as wet as you normally are." </p><p>"Yeah, normally Harry's here and his scent just… Sets me off." Eggsy laughs quietly, his breath hitching as Merlin slips another finger in. "Christ, that's good…" He breathes. "C'mon, Merlin… Fuck your pregnant Omega… You know you want to…" </p><p>"I do… While Harry lets me have an omega every now and then… A pregnant one… and so far along as you…" Merlin keeps fucking him with his fingers, going deeper and deeper, getting Eggsy wetter and wetter. </p><p>"I need it, Merlin. Need a cock… Now...please…" </p><p>"So lovely when you beg." Merlin unzips his trousers and pulls them down to his knees. He stares at Eggsy's hole, dribbling slick, and starts stroking his half hard cock. "Beautiful little Omega." Merlin mutters. "Such a perfect specimen." </p><p>"Mm…" Eggsy grins, rubbing his fingers against his hole, spreading his slick around. "Come on, Beta." </p><p>Merlin gives his cock a few more strokes, then lines the deep pink head against Eggsy's greedy hole. "Ready?" </p><p>"As I'll ever be." Eggsy reaches down, linking his arms around his thighs, spreading them wider and pulling them further back. Despite his very gravid state, he's still amazingly flexible. "Put it in, sweetheart." </p><p>Merlin's cock slips in very easily, Eggsy's body is more used to Harry's massive cock. "Oh, fuck…" Eggsy and Merlin groan at the same time. </p><p>"Yeah, fuck… That's good…" Eggsy whispers. "Put your hands on my belly. Feel the pups while you fuck me." </p><p>Merlin does as he’s told, placing both hands on Eggsy’s round stomach. “I can feel them, Eggsy. Feel your pups… fuck…” He starts to thrust forward, almost using Eggsy’s bump as leverage.</p><p>“D’ya wish you put them there… got me pregnant…?” Eggsy teases, pulling his legs even higher. </p><p>“Yes,” Merlin admits, never breaking his rhythm. “Been thinking about it… won’t happen but… I want to get an omega pregnant.”</p><p>“Bet you can.” Eggsy beams up at him. “Look at me… ya said I couldn’t be knocked up but here we are… I'm as big as a whale and growing.”</p><p>"You're gorgeous. You look so good right now, boy." Merlin grunts. He reaches down, finding Eggsy's clit and giving it a few pats. With every pat, Eggsy jerks. "Feel so good, boy. Such a slick pussy. So open." </p><p>"Mmmhhh…" Eggsy whines, pulling his legs even further back, holding them open in almost a V-shape now. "Pound it, Merlinnnnn… Pound my little Omega pussy…"</p><p>"You little whore." Merlin chuckles. He speeds up, the bed slamming against the wall with every thrust. "God… This is bloody perfect…" </p><p>"Imagine how jealous Harry would be if he saw this." Eggsy giggles manically, holding his tummy still as it shakes with every movement. "His handler fucking his favourite omega. He'd be fucking livid." </p><p>"He had me years ago. Couldn't walk for a week."</p><p>"I bet… My gorgeous Alpha's cock is so big," Eggsy coos. "Hmmm, getting close… Just thinking of you two… And me in the middle…. Fuck, that's good."</p><p>"Needy little omega… hungry for every cock in sight now… you'll be insatiable by the time you're ready to give birth."</p><p>"Mmmh yes… Need to stretch that hole, don't I? Four pups out of my little cunt." </p><p>Merlin grins at that, speeding up even more. "Than we do need to fuck you in twos and threes. Only reasonable."</p><p>"Course." Eggsy agrees with a wink. He rolls his hips with every thrust, pressing his head back against the pillows as Merlin pounds him into the mattress. "Fuck… M'close…" </p><p>"Me too… Hold off a little longer, boy, I want to come at the same time as you…" Merlin grunts into his neck, his hips bouncing off Eggsy's arse with the fierceness of his thrusts. "Fuck, so good… I need to get you alone more often…" </p><p>"Mhmmmm…" Eggsy bites his lip, concentrating on not coming. He's at his peak, he can feel small gushes of slick fly out of him with every thrust at this point, but he's holding off from his main orgasm, wanting to follow through with Merlin. </p><p>Above him, Merlin slams into him, and Eggsy's almost concerned for the bed slats, not wanting to break them with how hard they're going. He grabs the meat of Eggsy's thigh with one hand and the other hand's nails scrape down the side of Eggsy's bump. "It's happening, lad, are you ready?" he pants. </p><p>"So fucking ready. Give it to me. Give me your seed, beta." Eggsy moans. Merlin slams into him, then groans deeply as he comes, a few spurts compared to Harry's tidal wave. The feeling alone is enough to push Eggsy over the edge, however, making him squirm and buck before gushing around Merlin, the slick coating Merlin's shirt tails and thighs. "Fuck!" Eggsy gasps, giving a hard buck up. "Keep fucking me, please, I've got another one coming, please, please, please!" </p><p>“Insatiable little thing….,” Merlin grunts but does as he’s told. His rhythm is not as fast but he goes hard and deep, pushing his cock and come far into Eggsy’s slick hole. “You want to come again?”</p><p>“Yesyesyes, please… almost there… it’s so close…. Fuckkkkk.” Eggsy arches off the bed as much his body allows, his arse tightening around Merlin as the second orgasm hits him.</p><p>“There you are….” Merlin looks down between their bodies. “You always make such a mess…” He dips a finger into the ever growing wet spot, taking Eggsy’s slick with him to find the boy’s little cock. “Let’s have one more.”</p><p>“Oh fuck, yes… give me another one, beta… come on… need it again…”</p><p>“Of course, you do.” In rapid strokes, Merlin’s fingers fly over Eggsy’s tiny cockette, bringing him to the edge once again. “Come, boy… show your viewers what a little slag you can be. Making me wet like that.”</p><p>“Yes, please… getting close again…. Fuck… here it comes.”</p><p>Another gush of slick erupts from Eggsy’s body, barely contained by Merlin’s cock inside him. His thighs quiver with the intensity of it and he’s grabbing helplessly at the sheets for some support.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it… ride it out,” Merlin urges him on, his hand still no letting up from Eggsy’s prick. “Feel it from start to finish.”</p><p>Eggsy cries out, bucking and writhing under Merlin until his orgasm finally lets up. He squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering weakly once it's over. </p><p>"Eggsy?" Merlin asks softly, worried that he's hurt the boy. </p><p>"Merlin…" Eggsy breathes, moaning as Merlin pulls out. "Fucking hell… Merlin…" </p><p>"Was that good?" The beta chuckles, staring at Eggsy's loose hole as it flutters and clenches, occasionally dribbling more come and slick. </p><p>"Was fuckin' amazin'..." He breathes, one hand on his bump. The pups are kicking up a storm now, spurred on by the adrenaline flowing through Eggsy's veins. "Christ…" </p><p>“I must say… it’s been a while since I had an omega… I forgot how much… fun… that is.” Merlin pushes Eggsy legs further apart, rendering him unable to hold anything in. “You feel amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Eggsy grins. “They think so, too.” He cradles his belly in both hands. “Wanna feel?”</p><p>Merlin places his hands on the round globe of his stomach, feeling the pups move inside him. “Not long now, Eggsy. Just a little over two months at most…”</p><p>“I’ll be so big by then. Don’t think we can do this anymore.”</p><p>“There are ways. I’m sure your scent will drive Harry completely crazy and he’ll work out a way to take you as many times as you need it.” Merlin lets his hands roam upward, cupping Eggsy’s full breasts. “You’re a very special boy, Eggsy.”</p><p>"Mmm…" Eggsy leans up, placing a light kiss to Merlin's lips. He pulls back for a moment, then kisses him again, deeper this time. "Thanks, Merlin." </p><p>"I'll need to get going, but…" Merlin scoops some come up with his thumb and presses it back into Eggsy. "I'll be back to check on you tonight. Any problems before then, call me." </p><p>Eggsy nods, helping Merlin tuck himself away before the other man leaves, taking his pumped milk with him. </p><p>The omega sighs satedly, reaching down to slide his fingers over the come leaking out of him. "Am I making a mess?" He asks his viewers with a giggle. He glances over at the laptop and notices that his viewer count has gone all the way up. "Yeah? You guys like it when Merlin fucks me?" He spreads his legs wide and pulls them back. </p><p>"Look at how messy he left me…" Eggsy croons, his hole fluttering lightly. "But that's nothing compared to how it looks after Harry's pulled out." </p><p>Slowly, Eggsy rolls onto his front, supporting himself on his hands and knees before dipping his front end down, presenting for the cameras. He waggles his hips from side to side, looking back over his shoulder. "I'll need to go again soon…" </p><p>Still on all fours, Eggsy scrambles over to where he’s placed the gifts from his viewers. He reaches for the pink double-ended dildo, then flops down on his back again.</p><p>“Let’s see…” Slowly, he runs the tip of the toy between his legs, grazing his cockette before easily sliding it into his stretched hole. “Mmmmmh, yes… not as nice as Merlin’s cock… or my Alpha’s but…. Goes so deep…” Almost two thirds of the dildo disappear easily in Eggsy’s body. “Fuck, yes…. Love it…”</p><p>Slow, he fucks himself with the dildo, savouring the feel of it as it slides in and out. Every now and then he catches a glimpse of the chat until one comment catches his attention.</p><p>“Michael, you naugthy boy… asking me to put both ends inside me… I’m loose but not that loose….” Eggsy giggles. He holds the other end of the dildo in his hand, running his thumb over its tip. "I can try, but I don't think it'll fit." </p><p>Eggsy pulls the toy out slightly, then bends it in two, placing the other head against his entrance. He squeezes his eyes shut as just the tip breeches him. "Fucking hell." He gasps, before pulling it out again. </p><p>"Okay, so it might fit." Eggsy corrects himself. "It just feels fucking massive." Again, he presses the toy's head into him, groaning as he takes about an inch of it. "Jesus… I-I… Fucking hell…" Eggsy's lost for words at the sensation of it all. </p><p>He glances down at the laptop. All the comments are encouraging him. Slowly, he presses more of the toy in. "Fuck… S'bigger than Harry like this… M'so stretched…" </p><p>With another push the dildo slides in deeper, spreading Eggsy open, stretching him more than he’s used to. His little cock is already oozing precome again and one tip of the dildo presses against his g-spot.</p><p>“Fuck, guys…. Ain’t gonna last…. Think I’m gonna come again real soon… you wanna see that?”</p><p>A wave of emojis and comments swamps the screen and Eggsy giggles boyishly. </p><p>“Alright, alright… I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>What he does do is push the dildo in even further until he has about half of it inside him, his hole stretched almost uncomfortably. Everything is wet and slippery and he can barely hold on to the slick toy as he moves one hand to his cock.</p><p>Eggsy pinches his cock between his index finger and thumb, jerking it desperately as he pushes the toy even further in. "Mmhhhh, fuck…" He groans, wrapping his other hand around the dildo, trying to move it ever so slightly. </p><p>As he pulls the dildo back, it hits just the right spot inside Eggsy. He cries out, rolling onto his side and squeezing his thighs together, his thighs tremoring as he orgasms. He bucks against the sheets, letting out a squeal as his hand on his cock triggers another one. </p><p>Eggsy lays there, panting and shivering through the aftershocks, before slowly pulling out the dildo. He can feel how stretched he is, and he uses all his effort to get back up on his hands and knees, reaching back to hold himself open for the camera. "Fucking hell… That was… Christ, that was good… I feel so open now…" </p><p>“You certainly do look like it, Eggsy.”</p><p>Eggsy jerks but for another reason. He flops onto his back, trying to draw the wet blanket over his privates. “What the…. Oh… you….”</p><p>Dr Foster stands in the door, looking a bit amused but the bulge in his hospital scrubs tells another story. “I did knock but when I heard you scream…”</p><p>“I was just….,” Eggsy stammers, feeling the heat burn in his cheeks. “You saw that, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Most of it, yes. It was very impressive.” </p><p>“Thanks. They like it.” Eggsy gestures around the room at the hidden camera. </p><p>Foster licks his lips. “Would you mind if I… would you present for me, Eggsy? I’d like to have a look at you.”</p><p>Eggsy hesitates a bit, thinking back to Harry’s reactions towards the other Alpha. “Uhm...yeah, I guess.” Huffing and puffing a bit, he turns on all fours again, arching his back. As Foster moves closer, the brush of air feels cool against Eggsy’s wet skin. </p><p>“I’m going to touch you now,” Foster says, his voice heavy. “Strictly professional, of course.”</p><p>“It’s what they all say,” Eggsy sniggers but it turns into a moan as the doctor puts both hands on his arse cheeks and pulls him open. “Fuck…”</p><p>“That looks very good, Eggsy. You open up very nicely. Can you relax for me? I’d like to see if you can produce a gape for me.”</p><p>Eggsy takes a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles. He feels himself open up, aided by the doctor’s hands on his arse.</p><p>“There it is… very good, Eggsy. You should try to work on that. It might make the birth of your pups a lot easier.”</p><p>"Yeah?" Eggsy looks up at the doctor. "Maybe I should do this more often, then." He giggles. </p><p>"Definitely." The doctor replies, staring at Eggsy's gaping hole. "I've brought two omegas into the facility for you today, Eggsy." </p><p>"I've already got a harem full of 'em, though." Eggsy frowns. </p><p>"No, Eggsy, you don't understand." Foster takes his hands off Eggsy's arse cheeks. "I've brought in two pregnant omegas. They're both further along than you, one is a week away from their due date. I thought you would like to talk with them. They can certainly sympathise with you better than I can." </p><p>"Ooh." Eggsy slowly sits up, reaching for his silk robe. It barely covers anything nowadays, the belt struggling to tie over his round bump. "Right, where are they?" </p><p>"Downstairs. I'll bring them up here, if you want to… Clean up first." The doctor glances down at the soaked bedsheets. Eggsy follows his eyes, then blushes hard. </p><p>"Yeah, um… Yeah. That would be a good idea, with guests coming and all." He mumbles, bunching up the soiled sheets. "Just, um. Send them up when you're ready, alright? I don't have much to clean…" </p><p>“Right, then. You freshen up and I go get them.” Foster is already at the door when he turns. “Thank you for letting me see you like this, Eggsy. I appreciate it.”</p><p>Eggsy shrugs, blushing a bit. “Yeah, no problem.” Once he’s alone, he dumps the sheet into the hamper and tugs a new one onto the bed, panting as he does. Then he waddles over into the bathroom and washes himself down quickly, getting as much of his slick and Merlin’s come off as he can reach. His hole flutters excitedly whenever he runs the flannel along the abused skin which doesn’t help at all. “Fuck… calm yourself down, Eggsy. That’s no way to greet guests…”</p><p>Waddling back, he grabs another piece of chocolate when sits himself down in the armchair across from the bed. He runs his hands over his belly, feeling his pups settle down along with him. “That’s right, guys… let's all relax for a bit… been a bit too excited this morning, haven’t I? Kinda lost count on how many times I came already…. And I’m kiiiinda thinking there’ll be more. But you’ll be good, yeah? Be good for your horny momma.”</p><p>It takes a few minutes for Doctor Foster to come back. He knocks on the door, waiting for Eggsy's permission before entering. "Eggsy? I'd like you to meet Alfie and Ansley." </p><p>Foster steps aside. Alfie's short, blonde, with curly hair, a pointy nose, and a bump that doesn't really fit on his frame. Ansley's only slightly taller, with brunette hair coiffed and gelled, a posh look about him. His bump suits his frame a little better, but he still looks very gravid, to put it politely. </p><p>"I thought you would like to spend the day with them, seeing as Harry's away." Foster says, interrupting Eggsy's staring. "Um… So, I'll leave you three alone." </p><p>With that, Foster leaves them be. </p><p>Eggsy slowly stands up from his armchair with a huff. "Hey… I'm Eggsy, but you probably know that already." Eggsy laughs. "So… if you guys wanna sit down…" </p><p>Eggsy gestures to the bed. "Make yourself comfy. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can make some tea, if you're wanting." </p><p>“Tea’d be lovely, yeah,” Alfie says as he waddles over to the bed to sit.  </p><p>“Same, yeah,” Ansley adds, sitting down in the armchair as Eggsy prepares the tea.</p><p>As Eggsy turns back to them, he can’t help but stare at the two omegas again. They are obviously further along than he is even though he takes a bit of pride that his breasts are bigger than theirs. </p><p>“Eggsy?” Alfie pierces his haze. “You alright?”</p><p>“What? Uhm, yeah… sorry.. It’s just… there are no pregnant omegas here so… you’re the first I’ve seen.”</p><p>“And you like what you see?” Alfie winks, running his hands over his belly.</p><p>“How far along are you?”</p><p>“Just started my eighth month. You?”</p><p>“Six. And a bit.” Eggsy cradles his bump as much as he can. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re huge,” Ansley says, sitting up a bit. “How many do you have in there?”</p><p>“Four,” Eggsy blushes. “My Alpha gave me a big litter.”</p><p>“And it’s your first time?” </p><p>“Yeah… they didn’t think I could get pregnant but… here we are.” Possessively, Eggsy places his hands on his stomach. “What about you?”</p><p>Ansley leans back, groaning as they do. “I just have three but I’m due in a week.”</p><p>"A week…" Eggsy echoes in shock. "Jesus… Are you excited?" </p><p>"Mhmm." Ansley smiles. "They're my second litter." He gives his bump a gentle pat. "Certainly more prepared for them than the first time, that's for sure."</p><p>"Yeah?" Eggsy puts a dash of milk in each mug of tea, then hands them out. "Mine are just… I'm not keeping mine. They're all being adopted out." Eggsy sits down beside Alfie with a huff of exertion. </p><p>"I see…" Alfie says with a small smile down at Eggsy's bump. He slips a hand under his shirt, giving his own tummy a little rub. "I've got four in here, too. I went here to be bred." </p><p>"Who did you?" </p><p>"Percival. He's, um… Certainly virile." Alfie laughs shyly. "So, the doctor invited us back to prepare you for what's ahead." As he speaks, Alfie places a supportive hand on Eggsy's inner thigh, giving it a rub. </p><p>"Yeah." Eggsy mumbles into his tea, trying his best not to get aroused. The smell of two pregnant omegas, the sight of them, and Alfie stroking his leg, made it very hard not to get turned on. Eggsy spots Ansley's nose giving a minute twitch, probably smelling the small bead of slick that's trickled out of Eggsy. "So… Um…" Eggsy tries to think of something to take his mind off sex. "The, um… Back pain. How are you dealing with that? Just hot baths and backrubs?" </p><p>“Helps to not strain yourself while trying to fuck your hole with the double-ended dildo,” Ansley says matter of factly. </p><p>Eggsy almost chokes. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“We… maybe we saw what you were doing on a monitor in the waiting room,” Alfie admits with a little chuckle. “It was… entertaining.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Eggsy burries his face in his hands. He knows his feed is streamed throughout the facility but he hasn’t met anyone outside it yet who has seen him perform. </p><p>“Relax, Eggsy.” Ansley hoists themself out of the seat and trots over. “I’ve yet to meet a pregnant omega who isn’t horny as fuck ALL the time. And it only gets worse with every pregnancy.”</p><p>“It does? Bloody hell… I can barely get enough now.”</p><p>Ansley takes in a deep breath. “Yeah, it’s really obvious.” They place their hands on their stomach. “So… why don’t we skip the FAQ and get straight to the fucking?”</p><p>"Really?" Eggsy asks, looking between the two other omegas. They both nod. "I'm down." He grins, slipping off his robe, exposing his breasts. </p><p>Ansley makes quick work of their clothes, throwing their suit jacket to the side, unbuttoning their dress shirt, wiggling out of their dress trousers. Their stomach looks even bigger now that they're undressed, their breasts supported by a nursing bra. "What do you think?" </p><p>"Fuck…" Eggsy breathes, standing to join them. He presses his stomach against theirs as he goes up on his tiptoes to press an opened mouthed kiss to their lips. They return the favour, groaning into Eggsy's mouth. "You're gorgeous…" Eggsy whispers as he pulls back. </p><p>On the bed, Alfie's trying to wriggle out of his clothes too. He got his shirt off fine, but he can't seem to reach his zip on his trousers. "Eggsy…? Would you mind helping me a moment?" </p><p>"Course. What do you need?" </p><p>"I need help getting my trousers off. I can't bend over to get the buttons and zip, my stomach's in the way." Alfie huffs pitifully. </p><p>Eggsy has to laugh at the omega’s helpless expression. “Sure… lay back, sweetie.”</p><p>Alfie lets himself fall back onto the bed and Eggsy sets to work, opening the omega’s fly, then works the trousers down his legs. “Thanks. Guess that’s the end of me using regular trousers.” Alfie wants to sit back up but Eggsy holds him down. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“You’re so big. For an omega, I mean.” Eggsy looks in fascination at Alfie’s rather large cock. Of course he has nothing on Merlin or one of the Alpha’s Eggsy has fucked but he’s certainly larger than he himself is. “All I got left is this little clit.” Eggsy lifts his belly a bit to let them see.</p><p>“But a clit is so much better than a cock,” Ansley says, taking Eggsy’s hand to guide it between their legs. </p><p>“Ooooh, you’re like my friend Theo,” Eggsy says excitedly as his fingers easily find a very wet pussy along with a wet arsehole. “He said omegas like that are super rare.”</p><p>“We are. We’re the best of both worlds.”</p><p>“That’s what he said.”</p><p>Ansley smiled genuinely. “I might need to meet this Theo. Maybe we’re from the same Alpha. Or even the same litter.”</p><p>“I’ll introduce you later.” Eggsy smiles, pleased with himself. </p><p>As Eggsy marvels over Ansley's wetness, Alfie slips up behind him, sliding his hands round to cup Eggsy's breasts. "Why are yours so big?" He whines. </p><p>"Cause I keep feeding everyone." Eggsy laughs, pressing his head back against Alfie's shoulder. "I just keep making more and more milk. Can't help it." </p><p>"When did you last express your milk?" Ansley asks as he places a kiss to Eggsy's neck, then a nip. </p><p>"Hm… This morning…" Eggsy huffs, closing his eyes as Alfie pinches both of his nipples, then gives them a long tug. "Mmm…" He groans, feeling droplets of milk dribble out. "Like I said… Won't have much, since I've already done it this morning, but-" </p><p>Eggsy's interrupted by Ansley swooping down and sealing their lips around his nipple, immediately beginning to greedily suckle. </p><p>“Hmmm, yes, babe… that’s nice, isn’t it?” Eggsy leans back against Alfie who still massages his other tit. “You wanna get on the other one?”</p><p>There’s a bit of a struggle as the three omegas jostle and waddle to the bed to sit down - Eggsy in the middle, Ansley on one side, Alfie on the other. He places his hands in the back of their necks as they suck on his nipples in the same rhythm, drawing more milk from him than he thought he had. </p><p>“That’s it… nice and steady…. Let’s see how much I can make for you.”</p><p>The omegas’ hands meet on Eggsy stomach, roaming over his comparatively small bump. </p><p>"God, that feels so good…" Eggsy whispers. He takes Alfie's hand, sliding it down to his crotch. "Touch me…" </p><p>Alfie finds Eggsy's clit, flicking his thumb over it as he flicks his tongue over his nipple. Eggsy tenses immediately at the feeling, biting his lip and groaning. "Fuckin' hell…" He hisses. </p><p>Ansley soon pulls back, moving in for another kiss instead. They slide their tongue over Eggsy's, letting him taste his own milk. As they pull back, Eggsy looks at them with heavy eyelids. "I wanna see your pretty cunt." </p><p>"Mmm… I'm nice and wet now…" Ansley purrs. They move up the bed, sitting back against the headboard, and spread their legs wide. Eggsy unlatches Alfie so that he can turn around and look at it. </p><p>Ansley's pussy is soft pink, with a slightly engorged clit, and a dripping entrance. Without saying another word, Eggsy dives in, kneeling between Ansley's legs and licking broad strips up the other omega's cunt. "Fuck, you taste good…" Eggsy growls. </p><p>“Thanks. My Alpha says I only got sweeter with the second pregnancy.”</p><p>“Damn…,” Eggsy breaths against Ansley’s wetness before he leans back in for another lick. </p><p>“Hey, don’t leave me out,” Alfie protests, knee-walking behind Eggsy. His hands are on Eggsy’s arse before he can protest. And he won’t since Alfie leans in to lap his tongue over Eggsy’s wet hole. He tongues in just a bit, an easy feat given how open Eggsy is, and a full-body quiver rolls through Eggsy. “You’re not so bad yourself.”</p><p>Eggsy giggles against Ansley’s pussy, gently spreading the damp folds for more access. “This escalated quickly, didn’t it?”</p><p>Ansley runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair, barely reaching around their huge belly. “Three gravid omegas in one room? I don’t think they expected us to swap recipes.”</p><p>"Mhmmm." Eggsy hums against Ansley's clit, then gives it a light suck that has the other omega squirming. Eggsy then reaches a hand up and slides two fingers into their wet heat as he tongues over their clit. "You're soaked…" </p><p>"I can't help it. It's your scent." Ansley tips their head back and tightens around Eggsy's fingers as he tries to find their g-spot while simultaneously playing with their clit. "I'm not going to last long if you insist on doing that." They warn. </p><p>"Don't care." Eggsy grins. Behind him, Alfie has one hand on Eggsy's clit and the other one's fingers in his arse. </p><p>"You're still loose." Alfie giggles. "Can I… Can I fuck you, Eggsy?"</p><p>"Please." Eggsy pants, spreading his legs wider. "Stick it in, love. I'm dripping for you." </p><p>Alfie gets higher up on his knees, trying to maneuver his belly over Eggsy’s hips to reach his hole with his cock. “Fuck, that’s awkward…”</p><p>Eggsy grunts, frustrated. “Hold on.” He lets up of Ansley’s pussy who makes an equally annoyed sound, then flops onto his back, huffing as he tugs a pillow under his hips. Then he pulls his legs back. “Try now, babe. Might be easier to get it in.”</p><p>Alfie shuffles closer. They’re belly to belly now but Alfie’s cock easily slides into Eggsy’s wet hole. “Mmmm, yes… oh, that’s nice.”</p><p>Before Eggsy can say something, Ansley hovers above him, legs spread and cunt dripping. Eggsy grins. “Want me to finish that, darling?”</p><p>“You must.” Ansley almost makes it sound like an order. </p><p>“Come here, then. Sit on my face.”</p><p>Ansley lowers themself down onto Eggsy's face, shuffling a bit until they're in just the right position. Eggsy's hands slide up their thighs, holding onto them for support as he slowly laps up Ansley's pussy, occasionally pressing his tongue into them. </p><p>Alfie steadily thrusts into Eggsy, whimpering in pleasure as he does so. It's been so long since he was last with another omega, lest fucking them. "You feel so goooood…" Alfie croons, holding onto Eggsy's waist as leverage. </p><p>Eggsy just groans in response, too busy eating Ansley out to listen to what people were saying. Above him, Ansley's hand slips down, their fingers slipping back and forth over their clit. Suddenly, their body tenses, and they let out a low moan. Eggsy licks up the new wetness, sliding his tongue over their folds. "Want another one?" </p><p>"Please…" Ansley breathes. Eggsy licks even harder, twisting his tongue and pressing it into Ansley as far as it'll go. Ansley whines in pleasure, rocking on Eggsy's face. "Please, more, Eggsy…" </p><p>Eggsy all but slurps up what Ansley gives him, his nose, lips and chin already drenched. “So sweet…,” he murmurs against their pussy, diving in yet again to lick in deep. He almost doesn’t notice that Alfie speeds up his pace but lets his thrusts drive him against Ansley’s cunt.</p><p>“Don’t think I’ll last,” Alfie all but whines, fingers digging into Eggsy’s thighs. “I’m… fuck, I’m…”</p><p>“Come, Alfie,” Ansley orders, reaching across Eggsy to twist the omega’s hard nipples between their fingers.</p><p>“Shitttttt,” Alfie cries, his body going rigid as he begins to come. “Shit shit shit…”</p><p>“Mmmmmyes,” Eggsy presses against Ansley’s pussy, not letting up. The omega’s orgasm is by far not as intense as an Alpha’s but he can still feel the little spurts of come inside him. “Goodboysogood.”</p><p>Alfie pants, shallowly rocking into Eggsy, sliding his hands up and down his thighs. "Th-Thank you…" He breathes. "Thank you…" </p><p>"Mhmmm…" Eggsy nuzzles his nose against Ansley, then starts lightly sucking on his clit. It isn't long before he feels Ansley tense up again, making Eggsy increase the strength of his suckle until Ansley whines, moans, and comes. "That's it…" Eggsy breathes. "Fuck, that was good…" </p><p>Slowly, Ansley climbs off him and flops down beside him. Alfie does the same on Eggsy's other side, the two omegas panting and whimpering through their bliss, until Alfie looks over at Eggsy. "You haven't came yet." </p><p>"S'fine. I'll come later."</p><p>"I wanna see you come, Eggsy." Alfie whines, reaching down for Eggsy's clit again. </p><p>"Fine… My box of toys is over there." Eggsy points to his dresser, with a fabric box on top of it. "Bring it over here and pick out some toys for me, love." </p><p>Alfie slides off the bed, waddling over to retrieve the box. He plunks it down on the bed and begins rummaging through it. “I’ve never seen that many toys in one spot,” he muses.</p><p>Eggsy grins. “Gotta hand it to my followers. They know what I like.”</p><p>“Gets something nice and big,” Ansley says, running a hand across Eggsy chest, pinching each nipple along the way. “We’ve seen that Eggsy likes it big.”</p><p>Grinning foolishly, Alfie produces a hefty looking dildo that’s almost as big as his arm. </p><p>“And something that buzzes… I think our Eggsy here can be quite the screamer.”</p><p>“You’re bossy.” Eggsy casts a sly grin at Ansley who just shrugs. </p><p>“My Alpha doesn’t call me a bitch for nothing.”</p><p>Alfie digs further through the box, trying to find something that switches on. He eventually finds a little pink toy that he clicks on and it starts vibrating hard. He turns it off again. "This one?" </p><p>"Good choice. That one's linked up to the comments on the livestream." Eggsy opens his legs. "Every time someone comments, it buzzes." </p><p>"Oooh." Alfie grins mischievously, crawling up the bed to kneel between Eggsy's legs. "What one should I start with?" </p><p>"The dildo, angel." Eggsy spreads his legs further, then leans over to share a quick peck with Ansley, who's watching on in wonder. "Hold back my leg, Ansley?" Eggsy asks as he holds back his left leg. Ansley wraps his arm around Eggsy's right thigh, spreading him wide. </p><p>"Okay… I'll put in just a little bit to start with…" Alfie warns, pressing the blunt end against Eggsy. Eggsy breathes out, relaxes, and the thick object slides right in. </p><p>"Fuck… Mmm…" Eggsy smiles down at Alfie. "That's it, babe… I love a big cock…" </p><p>“Can I do more?” Alfie asks almost anxiously. </p><p>Eggsy nods. “Yes… gimme that cock, darling.”</p><p>Carefully, Alfie pushes forward, the thick tip of the tip sliding easily into Eggsy. </p><p>“You’re so loose already,” Ansley muses, running a hand over Eggsy’s lower stomach, almost touching his little cock. “When I had my first litter, they had to put in an effort to stretch me… Don’t think you’ll need that.”</p><p>Eggsy grins proudly. “Not really. Been super wet ever since I got my heat.” His eyes flicker shut when Alfie pushes more of the dildo into him, stretching him even more. “And I just love being full…. Cock…. Toys… both…”</p><p>“If you keep going like that, your pups will just slip out.” As if to make a point, Ansley gently flicks against Eggsy’s cockette. “You’ll love it.”</p><p>"Mmm…" Eggsy tips his head back as Alfie presses the length further in. "That's lovely, Alfie…" He groans. </p><p>"Mhm." Alfie leans to kiss Eggsy's thigh, then picks up the vibrator. It slots in easily on top of the dildo. "Okay, so… What now?"</p><p>"Turn it on, love, and hope there's a few people online." Eggsy giggles. Alfie turns the vibrator on and it immediately starts rhythmically pulsing. "Mmm, fuck…" </p><p>"Is that nice, Eggsy?" Ansley purrs, lightly pinching Eggsy's nipple. Eggsy nods in response. "S'lovely…" </p><p>Alfie starts thrusting the long dildo in and out of Eggsy, making the omega moan lightly and rock against the feeling. "Fuck, that's good…" </p><p>"It must be…" Alfie purrs almost wishfully. The vibrator starts buzzing harder all of a sudden, making Eggsy squeeze his thighs together. "Ohhhfuck…" He hisses, his hand flying down between his legs to press against his entrance. </p><p>“Now now… don’t you want to let your followers see?” Ansley brushes Eggsy’s hand away and guides it back down between their legs. “Here… let me help distract you.” They basically sit down on Eggsy’s fingers again, taking three at a time. </p><p>“Fuck,” Eggsy pants, throwing his head back. “Oh yeah…. That’s good…. Go faster, Alfie.”</p><p>The omega thrusts the dildo faster into him, going deeper and deeper with every push. Slowly but surely, he works the thick toy into Eggsy while the vibrator buzzes louder and louder.</p><p>"Ah, fuck…" Eggsy groans, thrusting his hips slowly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"</p><p>Ansley rides his fingers like a pro, rocking on them in just the right way. Eggsy slips in his pinky finger and they take it easily, now sliding up and down on his fingers instead.</p><p>The buzzes get even louder as Eggsy's orgasm looms, the Omega's breaths coming out in sharp pants, before he starts to cry out as Alfie speeds up the thrusts and starts flicking his clit. Eventually, Eggsy screams, his back arching off the bed as he comes with a gush of slick, both toys getting pushed out of him with the ferocity of his orgasm. </p><p>“Put it back in, Alfie. Give him another one.”</p><p>Before Eggsy knows what’s really going, Alfie pushes the dildo back into his wet hole. He manages to slide it almost all the way in before he meets resistance. Immediately, he sets a quick rhythm of thrusting the toy in and out of him, hitting just the right spot inside him. </p><p>“Fuck, yes,” Eggsy grunts. “Yes yes yes…. Fuckkkkk yeah…..”</p><p>“Faster, Alfie,” Ansley urges, matching the other omega’s thrusts as they ride Eggsy’s hand. “Let me come with him.”</p><p>Ansley tips forward slightly, holding himself up with his hands and rocking back onto Eggsy. He moans lowly, tightening around Eggsy's fingers as the other omega bucks and writhes until they're both coming, both of them crying out in pleasure. Alfie holds the dildo in place this time, then continues to fuck Eggsy through his orgasm until Eggsy's spent, breathing heavily, a large puddle of slick under him. </p><p>Ansley slowly climbs off Eggsy's fingers and flops down beside him, leaning in for a deep kiss. "Eggsy…" He breathes against Eggsy's lips. Eggsy grins up at him. </p><p>"How was that?" Eggsy smirks down at Alfie, who's been splattered by his slick. "Cause it was pretty good up here." </p><p>"I've… I've never seen someone do that before." Alfie says in semi-shock. </p><p>"Yeah, s'my party trick." Eggsy laughs. "Normally it comes out a bit harder than that, but the toys kinda blocked it." He shrugs. </p><p>“It’s amazing. You… you squirted so much.” Alfie is still in awe.</p><p>“Really the impressed the shit out of Percival the first time he saw it. Didn’t really like me to begin with but… he did like that.” Eggsy smiles fondly to himself. </p><p>“Yeah, he… god, he bred me so good.” Alfie sighs dreamily. </p><p>Ansley reaches between them for the pink vibrator that he keeps buzzing in their hand. “I guess your followers really liked your show, Eggsy.”</p><p>“Hmmm, yeah. They like it when things get really wet down there.”</p><p>“Can we put it back in?”</p><p>Eggsy lets his knees fall open. “Be my guest.”</p><p>Ansley slowly presses the toy back in, wiggling it around a bit until it sits in just the right spot in Eggsy. He sighs happily, biting his lip as he reaches down to slowly stroke his cock. "You guys should get one of your own… It's fuckin' amazing…" </p><p>"It looks it." Ansley purrs. They reach over, rubbing Eggsy's bump in big circles. "You look so lovely like this…" </p><p>"You and Alfie do, too… Big tits and bellies…" Eggsy grins, pecking Ansley's lips. Alfie wriggles up the bed, feeling left out from the kisses, and places one on Eggsy's lips. He then leans over Eggsy, giving Ansley one for good measure. </p><p>Ansley straddles Eggsy's lap with a bit of a struggle, pressing their stomachs together. They manage to hold up their belly so that they can move closer, then starts slowly rocking against Eggsy, grinding on him. "Mmm…" </p><p>"I don't think you'll be ridin' my cock any time soon." Eggsy giggles, then bites his lip as Ansley grinds against his clit. "Fuck…" He whispers. </p><p>“Don’t need your cock inside me, sweetie.” Ansley pushes down further, taking Eggsy’s little prick between the soft, wet lips of their pussy. “We’ll just go clit to clit.”</p><p>A full body shudder rolls through Eggsy at the sensation. The vibrator is buzzing against his g-spot, trapped between their bodies as Ansley starts to roll their hips against his. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s nice,” he groans. “Never done it like this before.”</p><p>“I want to feel you come on me, Eggsy. How wet you are.”</p><p>“Won’t take long, babe.” Eggsy beckons. “Come here, Alfie… I’ll suck your cock if you like.”</p><p>Alfie moves up to Eggsy's head, feeding his cock into the Omega's mouth. Eggsy hasn't done much sucking off, but what he has done, he loves. He suckles on just the tip, then takes Alfie's cock all the way in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks before pulling back again. </p><p>"Oh, goodness…" Alfie squeaks. "That's quite something…"</p><p>"Mhmm…" Eggsy presses up against Ansley as he takes Alfie down his throat again. The vibrator is going mental, buzzing rapidly and pulsing hard. He squeezes his thighs together, but Ansley knocks them apart again. </p><p>"You close?" They ask. </p><p>"Fuck, yes…" Eggsy garbles around Alfie's cock, creamy spit dribbling down his chin. </p><p>Ansley rotates their hips against Eggsy, grinding down harder and harder. “You want to come for me, Eggsy?”</p><p>“Pleaseeeee.” Eggsy all but chokes on Alfie’s prick as he whines. </p><p>Ansley leans over him and pinches his nipples. “Come, sweetie. Let me feel it.”</p><p>It’s all Eggsy takes. He can’t buck up, not with Ansley’s weight on him, so all he’s left with is riding out the orgasm as he rips through him. He yells wordlessly around Alfie’s cock who follows him soon after, filling his mouth with his come. </p><p>“Yes, Eggsy… such a good boy… so wet… almost like my water broke on you…. “ Ansley reaches between their thighs, easily finding their clit. They rub over it quickly before finishing with a hitched scream, pushing down on Eggsy and their hand, letting the vibrator inside Eggsy buzz against them until they come a second time. “Mmmm yes. Oh yes… that’s it….”</p><p>"Fuck…" Eggsy pants, reaching down to pull the vibrator out as it continues to shake hard. He turns it off, breathing heavily as Ansley flops down beside him, resting their head on Eggsy's chest. </p><p>"That was… Quite lovely…" They manage out with a wheeze. Alfie's already digging through the toy box again. </p><p>"Jesus, Alfie… Give us a minute, won't you?" Eggsy groans, his hand patting his bump, settling the little ones within. </p><p>"I'm just curious. Wanna see what else you've got." Alfie grins mischievously as he digs down to the bottom of the box. Most of the stuff at the bottom is still in its packaging, so Alfie starts reading over it all curiously, his free hand rubbing his side.</p><p>"You do that, love." Eggsy slowly rolls onto his side. Ansley does the same, so that they're facing each other. Ansley smiles at him, then raises an eyebrow over at Alfie. Eggsy mouths "I know." back. </p><p>"What about this one, Eggsy?" Alfie asks eagerly as he holds up a thick dildo. "It has a knot on the end!" </p><p>"Mhmm…"</p><p>"Or there's this one… This one's inflatable…" Alfie says enticingly. Eggsy just laughs. "I need a minute to recover first, alright?" </p><p>Alfie’s shoulders sag a bit. “Sorry… I get a bit over-excited sometimes.”</p><p>“No worries, love. You haven’t met the boys of the harem yet. First time I went in there being knocked up, they went bonkers.” Eggsy holds out a hand. “Come lay with us for a moment, yeah? Let’s just rest.”</p><p>Sighing, Alfie crawls back to them, spooning against Eggsy’s back as much as his belly allows it. He places a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder.</p><p>“You can finger me a bit if you like,” Eggsy says, leaning back a bit. It doesn’t take long for him to feel a slender finger sliding into his arse. “That’s it, babe.”</p><p>Ansley draws his attention back to him by giving his nipple a little tweak. “Have you ever sucked an omega’s tit, Eggsy?” they ask.</p><p>“Tried my own but… can’t really reach.”</p><p>“Have mine,” Ansley says, running a hand over one breast.</p><p>Eggsy leans in and hesitantly sucks their nipple into his mouth. He’s sucked on Harry’s nipples but this feels different. Softer. And it tastes different, too. “Hmmm, that’s nice.”</p><p>“It is, yeah,” Ansley says as Eggsy continues to suckle on him. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Eggsy says around the milky sweet bud in his mouth.</p><p>“That’s what the doc invited us for, isn’t it?”</p><p>Eggsy blushes a bit, already getting aroused again at the thought of what they really did. “Do they… when the pups are out… do they go back?”</p><p>“The tits? Not entirely, no,” Ansley says. “At least mine didn’t but my body’s different anyway.” They lift a leg to make their point. “With you… you might not be as flat you were before but… you should be fine.”</p><p>"Oh, right." Eggsy says with a small nod. </p><p>"Your stomach will be softer than before, too. But you can easily work that off." Ansley lightly pats Eggsy's bump, then starts stroking the other Omega's hair as he continues to suckle. </p><p>"Mmmm…" Eggsy hums around Ansley's nipple, savouring the sweet milk that flows info his mouth. He pinches Ansley's other nipple at the same time, milking them with his free hand. "Fuck, you taste amazing…" </p><p>"Thank you, Eggsy." Ansley murmurs, their milk squirting out with every tug of Eggsy's fingertips. "You have very talented hands… A talented mouth, too." </p><p>Eggsy grins around Ansley’s nipple. “Thanks. Think I know now why my boys love it.”</p><p>“I came so hard the first time I had someone suck on my tit,” Ansley says almost dreamily, apparently remembering it quite well. </p><p>“Can I have some?” Alfie’s head pops up Eggsy’s shoulder.</p><p>“If you ask nicely.” Ansley winks at him. </p><p>“May I have some…. Please?”</p><p>“Come here, sweetheart… momma has enough for you and the pups.”</p><p>Alfie clambers over Eggsy and latches onto Ansley’s other tit.</p><p>“You’re such sweet boys, aren’t you? Hopefully my pups are as gentle as you are.” </p><p>Alfie coos softly as he gulps down Ansley's milk, eagerly tasting him. Eggsy takes it a bit slower, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucks, letting his mouth fill with milk before swallowing. </p><p>"Two lovely little omegas…" Ansley purrs. Alfie places a hand on their globe of a bump, but it isn't long before that hand trails downwards, two fingers slipping between Ansley's lips. "Gentle, Alfie." Ansley murmurs. </p><p>"Bein' gentle." Alfie manages out around Ansley's nipple, a big dribble of milk slipping out of his mouth. Alfie's fingers probe about before finding Ansley's entrance, then he presses two fingers in, going at a very leisurely pace. "Mmmm…"</p><p>Eggsy, catching on to what Alfie's doing, also slides his hand downwards. He dips in one finger on top of Alfie's two, glancing up at Ansley to make sure it's okay. Ansley sighs in pleasure, spreading their legs, letting their boys take all that they want. </p><p>“Mmm, such sweet boys,” Ansley says, their eyes flickering shut. “Do you do this to your friend Theo, too, Eggsy?”</p><p>Eggsy lets up from Ansley’s tit, licking his lips. “Once, so far. Had my whole hand up there.” He feels heat in his cheeks at the memory.</p><p>“Wow,” Alfie mumbles around the nipple in his mouth. </p><p>“Yeah, that was amazing. I wanna get there, too.”</p><p>“You don’t have a pussy, Eggsy,” Ansley all but chides.</p><p>“I know. I meant… I want…”</p><p>Ansley blinks at him, mischief in their eyes. “You want a hand up your arse?”</p><p>Eggsy buries his face against the omega’s side. “Yeah… kinda hot, innit? I’m certainly wet enough. And my Alpha’s cock is huge anyway so it should fit.”</p><p>"Want to try?" Ansley says, sitting up slightly. Eggsy blushes even deeper. </p><p>"I… Talking about it is one thing… Actually doing it is a whole different thing." He mumbles. </p><p>"Be brave, Eggsy." Ansley encourages, resting their hand on Eggsy's lower back. "We'll go at your pace." </p><p>"Well… I… I guess I can try." Eggsy props himself up against the headboard. "Um… Right." </p><p>"Get up on your hands and knees, Eggsy." Ansley instructs. All three omegas get up on their knees, Eggsy drops down onto all fours. Ansley moves to one side of Eggsy's arse and Alfie takes the other. "Alfie, your fingers are smaller than mine. We'll start with your hand." </p><p>Alfie nods eagerly, staring at Eggsy's loose hole as Ansley holds his cheeks apart. "So, how should I do it?" </p><p>"Two fingers at first, darling." Ansley slides some of Eggsy's slick around his entrance, making sure it's nice and wet. "Slowly, now. We don't want to hurt him." </p><p>“Oh..okay… here goes.” Alfie shifts a bit closer. Slowly, he runs two fingers down Eggsy’s slick crack before he finally reaches the omega’s slightly gaping hole. He meets no resistance when he pushes in, his index and middle finger sinking in all the way. “Christ, you’re so wet, Eggsy. How does it feel?”</p><p>“Nice… not nearly enough, though,” he sniggers. </p><p>“Push in a few more times, Alfie, than add a third finger. Since our new friend here is so eager.” Ansley gently pulls Eggsy’s cheeks further apart.</p><p>Alfie does as he’s told, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out.</p><p>“Spread them a bit. You want to open him up really good.” Ansley presses a little kiss to Alfie’s back as if to encourage him. Now that the young omega needs any more encouragement.</p><p>Alfie splays his fingers as best as he can, biting his lip as he watches Eggsy relax slowly around his fingers. "You're doing well, Eggsy…" He encourages. </p><p>"Mmh, fuck… Think I can take a little more…" Eggsy groans. Alfie looks back at Ansley for confirmation, then slips his little finger in. Eggsy moans lowly, his elbows almost giving out. "Christ… Fuck…" </p><p>"Keep scissoring your fingers, Alfie." Ansley murmurs. "Good boy…" </p><p>Alfie speeds up the rate of his hand's movements, feeling Eggsy get looser and looser. "I-I think he's nearly ready." Alfie mumbles, slightly unsure of himself. </p><p>“Keep going for a bit longer,” Ansley instructs. “There’s no need to rush.”</p><p>Alfie nods, watching with fascination as half his hand disappears in Eggsy’s wet entrance over and over again.</p><p>Ansley reaches for one of the pillows and pushes it under Eggsy’s chest. “If you need to go down further, sweetie. Tell us how you feel?”</p><p>“So good,” Eggsy breaths, going down on his elbows. “Love being stretched… reminds me of my Alpha.”</p><p>“It does, doesn’t it? Do you think you’re ready for another finger now?”</p><p>Eggsy nods, biting his bottom lip to stifle a moan.</p><p>“Alfie… pull out to your fingertips. Then fold your thumb into your hand. Make your hand as slim as possible.”</p><p>“You’re doing this often, huh?” Alfie laughs nervously, trying to follow the instructions. </p><p>Ansley spreads some of Eggsy’s slick over Alfie’s hand. “I used to be a Domme before I got pregnant the first time. Helped train the omegas my Alpha kept around. They were all very good boys by the end."</p><p>"Ooh." Alfie nods, tucking his thumb against his palm. "Okay, Eggsy… Ready?" </p><p>"Fuck, yes…" Eggsy hisses. </p><p>Slowly, Alfie presses his hand in, pushing it steadily until he reaches the start of his wrist. He then grins up at Ansley. "Good?" </p><p>"Brilliant. Keep your hand still for a moment, let Eggsy adjust." Below them, Eggsy is moaning and groaning, almost braying with pleasure. "Good boy, Eggsy…" </p><p>"Fuck…" Eggsy pants, tight around Alfie's wrist. "Fuck me… That's good…" </p><p>"Isn't it?" Ansley purrs. "Pull your hand out slowly, Alfie." </p><p>Alfie pulls his hand out, trails of slick dripping from his fingers and Eggsy's hole. Once out, Alfie waits a moment, then pushes in once more. Eggsy takes it much easier this time, his entrance slackening around the intrusion. </p><p>“That’s it… nice and steady. Let him open up for you…,” Ansley says, helping by pulling Eggsy open. “You’re doing so well, Eggsy. You’re taking it beautifully.”</p><p>Eggsy only mewls into the pillow, nodding a bit. </p><p>As Alfie continues to fuck his hand into Eggsy’s, he suddenly stills mid-thrust. “Oh fuck…”</p><p>“What is it, Alfie?” Ansley asks, slightly alarmed. </p><p>“I think he’s coming.”</p><p>“Are you, Eggsy?” </p><p>“Fuck, yes… so good… full…. Shitshitshit…..,” Eggsy manages, his entire body beginning to shudder with the intensity of the climax.</p><p>"Good boy… Good…" Ansley soothes, stroking Eggsy's lower back as he shakes through his orgasm. "Hold your hand still, Alfie. When you think the brunt of it is over, start moving it again." </p><p>"Yes, Ansley." He purrs obediently. As he starts moving his hand again, in and out, slick trickles from Eggsy, steadily dripping onto the bed below him. "So wet…" </p><p>"Isn't he just?" Ansley hums, their hand still rubbing Eggsy's back. "Speed up your movements, Alfie. Just a little. Let's see if we can wring another out of him." </p><p>Ever so slowly Alfie start to quicken his pace, pushing and pulling in a steady rhythm. Each thrust brings a quenching sound as he draws more slick from Eggsy. </p><p>"If you can, twist your hand a bit before pulling out. I'm sure Eggsy will love your knuckles against his g-spot." </p><p>"Fuckkkkk," Eggsy all but howls as Alfie brushes against his sweet spot, almost coming again. </p><p>"Think you found it," Ansley muses. "Go on, Alfie…. Let him come again." </p><p>"Pleeeeease…" Eggsy begs, his face red with exertion as he fucks himself back on Alfie's hand. As he comes this time, his knees give out and he flops over on his side, his whole body tensing as slick flows out of him. "Fuck!" </p><p>"Good boys… Both of you." Ansley murmurs as Eggsy comes down, occasionally twitching and spurting more slick. "Pull your hand out, Alfie. Just like that… How are you feeling, Eggsy?" </p><p>"Good…" Eggsy grunts. </p><p>"Loose?" Alfie giggles. Eggsy sluggishly gets back up onto his knees, tips forward, and holds himself open for Ansley, Alfie, and all his livestream viewers to see. </p><p>"Whadda you think?" Eggsy grins dozily. </p><p>"Amazing, Eggsy", Ansley runs their fingers around Eggsy’s sloppy hole. "We gave you a nice gape, didn't we? Bet you could take my hand right away."</p><p>"Mmmm," Eggsy moans. "Please." </p><p>"Do you want that, Eggsy?" </p><p>"Fuck…" Eggsy breathes. "Yeah…" </p><p>"Can you hold yourself up much longer?" </p><p>"No…" </p><p>"It's fine. We can do it on your back, darling. Roll onto your back." With Ansley's support, Eggsy eases himself onto his back with a grunt. Alfie rearranges the pillows, propping Eggsy up better, then moves to Eggsy's legs and holds them as far apart as they'll go. </p><p>Eggsy grins down at Ansley between his legs as the other Omega lightly pets his thigh. "Ready?" </p><p>"Mhmmm…" Eggsy shifts slightly, angling his hips more upwards. Ansley presses his fingers to Eggsy's entrance, then easily slips their hand in with one quick motion. "Oh, clever boy." Ansley praises as Eggsy whines. </p><p>"Oh goddddd fuckkkkkk," Eggsy throws his head back. He claws the sheets, trying to control what is inevitable. "Gonna come again." </p><p>"Don't hold back. I want to feel it, feel you come on my hand."</p><p>"Shit shit shit shit, here it comesssss!" Eggsy rocks down on Ansley's hand, his slick spilling down the omega's arm. </p><p>"Yes, Eggsy. That's a good boy. Your Alpha is such a lucky man. Such a good little wet hole." </p><p>"Mmmm…" Eggsy grins, reaching over to pull Alfie in for a kiss. "He's gonna wonder why he can smell other omegas in my room." </p><p>"Let him. It might rile him up a little." Ansley chuckles as they pull their hand out, sopping wet. They wipe it on a small portion of the bedding that's still dry. </p><p>Once their arm is dry, Ansley moves up the bed, interrupting Eggsy's kiss with Alfie, tipping Eggsy's jaw to the side and capturing him in a kiss of their own as they lightly squeeze Eggsy's nipple. </p><p>"I don't want you two to leave." Eggsy whines as he breaks away from the kiss. </p><p>"We can come back," Alfie says eagerly. </p><p>"Speak for yourself. A week from now I'll be in stirrups, pushing three pups out." Ansley runs a hand over his huge belly. </p><p>"And after? I love the boys here at the harem but none of them are as naughty as you." Eggsy looks down at Alfie who is already licking around his nipple again. </p><p>"I'd love to." Ansley kisses Eggsy slowly, running their fingers through Alfie's hair. </p><p>"I could ask my Alpha… Maybe he wants to have his harem trained as well. Alpha Percival would probably love it, too. He's a bit more into it I think."</p><p>"Into training? Oh, yeah. Percival's got his lot trained to perfection. It's a bit scary how good they are." Alfie giggles, then gives Eggsy's nipple a gentle suckle.</p><p>"Mm… A bit like my lot." Ansley purrs. "You two are far too naughty for my Alpha's pack." They tease, leaning forward to catch Eggsy's lip lightly between their teeth. </p><p>Eggsy growls playfully in return, a hand resting on Ansley's globe of a bump. "Should've seen me before I got pregnant, before I was bred. Used to behave so bad. I haven't even told Harry how bad I used to be." He giggles. </p><p>“Were you now?” Ansley asks, playing lazily with Eggsy’s nipple. “Maybe you should tell him all about how bad you were and he’ll put you across his knee.”</p><p>Eggsy sniggers. “He’d have to wait until the pups are here. Don’t know how his knees feel about having all this in his lap.” He gestures vaguely at his body.</p><p>"Oh, Eggsy." Ansley tuts. "You're not that heavy." </p><p>"Definitely feel it." Eggsy giggles. </p><p>"You're young, darling. I'm sure you'll bounce back quite well once the pups arrive." Ansley trails a finger down Eggsy's stomach, then stops it over Eggsy's popped-out belly button. </p><p>"Should hope so." Eggsy grumbles. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure you Alpha will help you work off all those extra pounds until your next heat.”</p><p>Eggsy sighs dreamily. “Can’t wait for him to bend me in half again without the belly in the way.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” Ansley places a kiss on his bump.</p><p>“What about you, Alfie? Do you have a nice Alpha to take care of you?” Eggsy asks, feeling the other omega might feel left out.</p><p>“Oh I love him. Not the most…. You know… passionate lover but… he loves me like this and he’ll be a great daddy to the pups.” Alfie places a hand on his belly, caressing it gently. “But I gotta say… being bred by Alpha Percival… that was quite something. He’s…”</p><p>“Intense?” Eggsy provides.</p><p>“Oh yes!”</p><p>"Yeah, he's really good." Eggsy grins. "Still not as good as my Harry, though." </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"God, have you seen his cock?" Eggsy feels a trickle of slick dribble down his thigh just at the thought. "It is fuckin' massive. As long as my forearm, as thick as it too." </p><p>"Oh…" Alfie breathes, shifting in his spot slightly. "Go on…" </p><p>"Massive balls. They hang low and proper slap against you any time he thrusts." Eggsy slides his hand over Alfie's chest and pinches a nipple, making him whine. "Sometimes I just like to hold 'em, feel their weight in my hands." </p><p>"Big…" Alfie manages, his eyes half-lidded as he thinks about Harry's cock. "And… And his knot?" </p><p>"Giant. Plugs his come in nice and good. Oh, and his come…" Eggsy groans. "He comes so much. Volume wise, that is. Leaves me with a nice creampie after every fuck." He giggles. </p><p>“Or with a nice big belly,” Alfie giggles, placing a hand on his own. </p><p>“Or that, yeah. He almost didn’t believe me at first when I told him I was pregnant. Said it was impossible. But I knew. And I mean… he filled me up so much… there was no way I wouldn’t get pregnant from all that. Something had to go through,” Eggsy muses, gently stroking both omegas’ skin as he speaks. “He wants to see me pregnant again right away. Love me like this, all big and horny all the time. Loves to drink my milk first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“That’s why they’re so big.” Ansley cradles one of Eggsy’s tits in his hand. “You make more for just your Alpha.”</p><p>"I do." Eggsy grins, lightly flicking his thumb over his own nipple. "I love it when he sucks on my tits. Feels absolutely amazing. Better than using the pumps, better than being hand milked. Though… Hand milking is nice when Merlin does it…" </p><p>"What does he do?" Alfie asks curiously. </p><p>"He makes me go up on my hands and knees, then he puts a bucket under me and milks me. Like a cow. Jesus, it's…" Eggsy tries to find the right words. "It's so fuckin' good. Especially when I haven't been milked in a few days." </p><p>"Mmm?" Ansley hums, reaching for Eggsy's nipple, working it between forefinger and thumb. Nothing comes out, but Eggsy groans at the feeling. </p><p>"Fuck… Just like that…" He hisses. </p><p>“Like a cow, you say,” Ansley muses. “You know we’ll just have to imagine how you get examined with one of those big gloves? Especially since you took our fists so easily just now.”</p><p>Eggsy sniggers. “Well, I did come twice when Dr Foster examined me. Never thought I’d be turned on in a doctor’s chair but… just couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“Of course now. And it’s to be expected for first timers.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alfie agrees. “I kinda broke the chair the first time I got an exam.”</p><p>“Alfie, you naughty boy.” Ansley grins and the boy blushes.</p><p>“We really need to meet again. Feels a bit like me mom’s girls nights but… I like being with you. And now just fucking.”</p><p>"Aww." Alfie coos, cuddling up to Eggsy. "That's really sweet." </p><p>"Thank you." Eggsy pecks Alfie's lips. "We'll need to-" </p><p>Just then, there's a knock at the door. Eggsy looks over the two omegas, then stands, grabbing his robe and wrapping it around himself. "Who is it?" He calls. </p><p>"Darling, it's me." Harry's voice comes from behind the door. "Who do you have in there? They don't smell like any of my Omegas." </p><p>"Just got a few pals over, babe." Eggsy opens the door just a crack, peering out. Harry's standing behind the door, wearing a three piece suit, one curl out of place in his otherwise flawless hairstyle. "Could you come back in maybe… Fffffifteen minutes?" </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Eggsy sighs deeply. "Because they're both pregnant and I don't want you going feral on them, love." </p><p>Harry growls, mostly for good measure, and tries to peer past Eggsy at his visitors. “Fifteen minutes. You’ll be ready for me when I get back.”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.” Eggsy hangs his head a bit in obedience, then closes and locks the door.</p><p>“That was your Alpha?” Ansley sits up, very much interested. </p><p>“That was Harry, yeah.”</p><p>“He is fucking gorgeous,” they say and Alfie nods in agreement. “Damn, I wish I’d been bred like him.”</p><p>“He is, yeah. He’s also very territorial so… I really don’t want to kick you guys out but… you heard him.”</p><p>“You’ll be ready….,” Alfie drawls, badly mimicking Harry’s accent. “He’s gonna put it to you, Eggsy.”</p><p>Eggsy sag against the door, sighing. “Oh yes, he will. Guess I should change the sheets first. We did make a mess.”</p><p>Ansley rises, waddling over to where their clothes are. “Don’t. Let him smell us. Trust me, when he fucks you… it’ll be spectacular.” </p><p>The two omegas dress with Eggsy helping as much as he can. Then he places a peck on each of their cheeks. “Thanks for the visit, you two. It’s been great fun.” He puts a hand on each of their stomachs. “And good luck with these. Especially you, Ansley.”</p><p>The omega shrugs. “Not my first rodeo. And probably not the last.”</p><p>Eggsy pecks both of the omegas on the lips before they leave. Eggsy looks over the bombsite of his bed, biting his lip. He pulls a new blanket on top of the sheets, but doesn't clean the rest underneath. </p><p>After fifteen minutes of waiting, there's another knock on the door. "Eggsy? Have they left?" </p><p>Eggsy sorts his gown and the pillows as he sits up, a hand steadying his bump. "Yeah. Yeah, you can come in." </p><p>Slowly, Harry presses open the door. As soon as he's in the room, his nostrils twitch and he sniffs loudly. "I can smell them." </p><p>"I know, love. How was your day?" Eggsy tries to diffuse, standing up and resting his hand on Harry's arm. Harry leans into him, scenting his neck. </p><p>"I knew my job was done by lunchtime." Harry places a light kiss on Eggsy's neck, not really focusing on the Omega. "It smells… So lovely in here…" He sniffs again, then moves over to the bed, burying his face against a pillow. "I can smell them." He repeats. </p><p>“Yeah, we… we played… a bit…,” Eggsy grins, blushing.</p><p>“I believe it was more than just playing. Am I right?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. We… we fucked.”</p><p>“Yes, you did.” Harry sits down on the bed, pressing the pillow against his crotch as if it would help with his growing erection. “Present for your Alpha, Eggsy.”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.” Eggsy climbs onto the bed, stays on his knees but goes down on his elbows to arch his back even more.</p><p>Harry pushes his gown aside, exposing his arse. “Look at that,” he all but gasps. “What made you get so loose, my boy?”</p><p>“The big dildo. They fucked me with it. And then they…  I had their fists in there.” Eggsy buries his face into the bedding. He feels another trickle of slick slide down his leg at the recollection.</p><p>“Such a naughty boy. The one time I leave you alone…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Alpha.”</p><p>“Well, you know how you can make amends for such debauched behaviour.” Harry pulls down his zipper and frees his massive prick. “Let’s see if your hole is as open as it looks.”</p><p>Harry holds his cock in one hand, easily slipping it into Eggsy’s stretched hole. They both groan as Harry bottoms out, the both of them having missed that feeling. </p><p>"Dear lord… You are very open…" Harry laughs, wasting no time as he starts to steadily thrust, tipping his upper body over Eggsy's back, his arms wrapped around Eggsy's bump as it swings. "Mmm…" </p><p>"Fuck yes…" Eggsy breathes, biting his lip. "Oh, fuck yes… Give it to me, Alpha…" </p><p>“You can have it, my boy. Such a naughty thing. Spreading your legs for other omegas now. Aren’t you satisfied with me any more?” Harry grunts as he pumps into Eggsy. </p><p>“Always am, Alpha,” Eggsy breaths, trying to hold himself up. “You weren’t there. Needed it bad. Next best thing.”</p><p>“A proper slut is what you are. Horny little omega. Did your views like the show?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah. Chat blew up. Vibe went crazy. Came so hard.”</p><p>“I can tell.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s breasts, making him squeal a bit. “Wet the bed, didn’t you? Should have you sleep on the floor like a naughty little dog.”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha… fuck…. Need your big cock harder… please….”</p><p>"So needy." Harry grumbles, leaning forward to bite down on Eggsy's neck. Eggsy moans loudly, pressing his arse back against Harry. </p><p>"Fuck… C'mon… Need moooore…" Eggsy begs. Harry shoves his cock hard and deep for a few thrusts, then picks up his regular rhythm again. "Oh, fuck, just like that… Come in me, Alpha, please… Need it…" </p><p>"Whore." Harry laughs, giving Eggsy's arse a slap. It jiggles for a good few moments afterwards. "I can smell the omegas on you… On your breath… On your tits… Your arse… Those omegas used you well…" </p><p>"Yeah, they did… Licked their pussy out, sucked their cock…" Eggsy grins over his shoulder at Harry, who's furiously pounding into him. "It smells so good in here, don't it?" </p><p>“It does. Almost like a harem.” Harry adjusts his position to properly mount Eggsy. “Gonna reclaim you, little omega. Use you until you only smell of me.”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha… please… fuck… need it… so bad, need it… please.”</p><p>“Sound so sweet when you beg,” Harry grunts. “Just a little more, my boy. Just a little more.”</p><p>Eggsy nods against the sweet-smelling sheets, panting into them. From their position, Eggsy knows that there's a hidden camera pointed right at his arse, at Harry's cock slipping in and out of it. </p><p>Slick trickles out of Eggsy's arse and down over his thighs and belly with every thrust, a steady stream dribbling onto the blankets. </p><p>Above him, Harry suddenly gasps and buries himself deep in Eggsy's arse, groaning lowly as his knot swells. "Oh, Eggsy, I-" </p><p>"You're knottin' me?" Eggsy squeaks. </p><p>"It's the scent, my love, I can't help it- I- Oh!" Harry grits his teeth as his knot locks them in place, his cock pulsing into Eggsy, releasing a heavy flow of come into his boy. </p><p>“So good…. So full… please, Harry, let me… need to…”</p><p>Harry reaches around Harry’s broadened hip, finding his little cock and gives a few rapid tugs. Eggsy tightens around Harry’s cock as he comes, trapping his Alpha’s cock and come inside him and drawing him even deeper. </p><p>“That’s it, my boy… come for me… take your Alpha….” Harry strokes him through a second orgasm, this one a little less intense but equally wet. “Who’s my greedy little omega?”</p><p>“I am, Alpha,” Eggsy pants, his body quivering. </p><p>“Who’s hungry for my cock in his sloppy hole?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“And who’s going to have my beautiful puppies?”</p><p>Eggsy mewls, almost crying. “I am, Alpha. Harry… love you… love you so much.”</p><p>"I love you too, my boy." Harry whispers. "My lovely boy." </p><p>"'Arry…" Eggsy whines with a sniffle. His day has been quite overwhelming. "I… I…" </p><p>"It's alright, dear." Harry murmurs. "Lay down on your side. Slowly, now." </p><p>With Harry's support, Eggsy slowly moves onto his side, still bound by the knot. "Ah…" Eggsy groans in slight discomfort as the knot pulls at him. "Careful…"</p><p>"Apologies, darling." Harry strokes Eggsy's side, calming him like he's a wild animal. "My beautiful darling boy." </p><p>"Shush…" Eggsy whines at all the compliments, taking Harry's hand and sliding it up to cup his tit. "I let the Omegas drink my milk, Daddy." Eggsy grins, trying to change the subject to stop himself from bursting into tears.</p><p>“Did you now?” Harry gives Eggsy’s breast a gentle squeeze, not to take anything from him but to make his point. “It’s quite alright, darling. I wasn’t there to drink it myself. And even if, I can’t and won’t forbid you to feed them. You’ll have some for me in the morning.”</p><p>“I will, Daddy.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Harry kisses the back of his neck. “So today was quite eventful for you, hasn’t it? The omegas weren’t your only visitor?”</p><p>Eggsy shakes his head, sniffling. “No, Merlin was here this morning.”</p><p>“And what did you do with him?”</p><p>Something in the pit of his stomach stirs at the gentle interrogation, his cock is certainly taking an interest as it strains pathetically under his huge belly. “We… we fucked. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hm…,” Harry muses. “I know you did, darling. And you needn’t be sorry. Merlin has my explicit permission to see to your needs. And to his. Should they coincide…”</p><p>“Daddy?” Eggsy cranes his neck to look back at Harry, eyes wide and shining. </p><p>“Yes, my sweet?”</p><p>“Can I have you both one day? You and Merlin? At the same time?”</p><p>“You want us to fuck you? Is that why you’ve been stretching your little hole so much?”</p><p>Eggsy shrugs. “Maybe… little bit, yeah. Kinda wanna feel you both, my big Alpha Daddy and such a gorgeous Beta.” He rolls his hips, making them both groan. </p><p>“Easy now, boy. We should ask Merlin if he’d like that.”  Again, Harry kisses him on the back. “We would positively wreck you.”</p><p>“Fuck, I hope so.”</p><p>Harry chuckles, reaching down to hold Eggsy's hand. "My little whore." </p><p>"Yours, Daddy." Eggsy turns his head, capturing Harry's lips in a kiss as Harry's knot deflates and slips out with a gush of come and slick. "Fuck…" </p><p>"Beautiful." Harry breathes. </p><p>"Want you both, Daddy. Not today, but…" </p><p>"I'll make sure it happens, my darling." Harry places a light kiss to Eggsy's shoulder as his hands explore his bump. "Have they been giving you much grief today?" </p><p>"Nah, all the rocking from being fucked must've sent them to sleep." Eggsy laughs. "They've been good little pups since you've been away." </p><p>“I’m sure they are, my boy. Not long now.” Harry lets his hand rest on Eggsy’s belly and Eggsy places his hand over Harry’s. “I know you won’t keep them but I’d love to see you hold them in your arms.”</p><p>“I won’t change my mind, Harry.”</p><p>“I know. And I’m not asking you to. You have plenty of time for that later.”</p><p>Eggsy shifts onto his back to take a better look at Harry. “I can still call you Daddy if that’s what you’re after.”</p><p>“I would very much appreciate that, my darling.”</p><p>Eggsy smiles up at Harry, then leans up to capture his lips in a kiss. "Daddy." </p><p>"Darling boy." Harry replies, his hand rubbing circles on Eggsy's bump. "My beautiful Omega. My perfect boy." </p><p>"Softie." Eggsy grins, giving Harry's shoulder a shove. </p><p>"I love you, darling." Harry whispers, then kisses Eggsy again. </p><p>"I love you too, babe." Eggsy rubs his thumb against Harry's cheek. "Now, I'm in desperate need of a back rub and I know someone with big hands that are perfect at rubbin' all my spots…" </p><p>"Gladly, my dear." Harry pecks Eggsy's lips one last time, then moves his boy onto his side and starts easing all the knots out of his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time we have more heavily pregnant Eggsy, more sex, some watersports... even more watersports, a little omega who can't take a big Alpha and some nice cuddles... enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy groans as he shifts on the bed. His huge round belly makes moving without help almost impossible so he spends most of his days propped up on a stack of pillows. His tits lay round and heavy on his stomach, his nipples constantly hard and sensitive.</p>
<p>“What is it, my boy?” Harry asks, roused from his sleep.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Harry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
<p>“It's fine, dear. Are you unwell?”</p>
<p>“Nah, little one’s just decided to play footie with my bladder. Gotta pee like a racehorse.”</p>
<p>“Would you like some help?”</p>
<p>Eggsy all but glowers at him. “Am I eight months pregnant or not?”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll help,” Harry grumbles, hoisting himself out of bed. He doesn’t bother reading for his robe as he pads around the bed to Eggsy’s side, holding out his hands. “Come on, my sweet. Let’s go take a piss.”</p>
<p>"Mmh, lovely." Eggsy groans, a hand on his back as he slowly waddles to the bathroom with Harry supporting him. Once they reach it, Eggsy sits down on the loo. He gave up on standing months ago.</p>
<p>He sighs, then tips his head back as he finally goes. Harry sits down on the edge of the bathtub, his hand lightly rubbing Eggsy's thigh. "Not long now, dear, and this all will be over." </p>
<p>"Mhm." Eggsy's brows furrow in discomfort, the baby still leaning against his bladder. "Fucking hell." </p>
<p>"Sore?" Harry offers. Eggsy nods. </p>
<p>"Just from where they're leaning." He mumbles. "You know I'm gonna get you up in like, half an hour, to do this all again?" </p>
<p>“And I’ll gladly be up again if you need to. Told you I’m here for you during this last stretch.”</p>
<p>“It’s a last stretch alright.” Eggsy runs his hands over his belly. “This exploded over night, didn’t it? I wasn’t this big last week.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid, my darling, you were.” Harry kneels down in front of him, meeting his hands on his stomach. “And you’ve never been more beautiful.”</p>
<p>Eggsy snorts. “Sure. I waddle. I have stretch marks. I piss more than a…. I don’t know what but I definitely piss more than that. That’s really attractive.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” Harry looks down between his thighs where his own cock is already plumping. </p>
<p>“Fucking pervert,” Eggsy grumbles but he can’t help but lick his lips.</p>
<p>"I know, darling." Harry chuckles, helping Eggsy up once he's finished. Eggsy flushes, then waddles to the sink by himself, though Harry stays close behind him, ready to catch him if he wobbles. </p>
<p>As Eggsy washes his hands, Harry presses his body against his back, lightly kissing from his jawline to his neck to his shoulder. "My beautiful boy… So lovely and big…" </p>
<p>"Shush." Eggsy rolls his eyes, tipping his head back against Harry's shoulder. He shakes his hands dry, then starts the slow walk back to the bed, still with Harry following his every move. </p>
<p>Slowly, Eggsy eases himself into bed with a loud 'Oomph!' as he sits down. From there, a lot more sounds escape him as he lies down. On the other side of the bed, Harry climbs in no bother, spooning into Eggsy's back. </p>
<p>"My darling boy…" Harry murmurs, slipping a hand between them to guide his half-hard cock into Eggsy's entrance, breathing a soft "There we are…" As he slips it all the way in. </p>
<p>Eggsy lets out a grumble. "Tryin' to sleep here, babe." </p>
<p>“So am I, darling. What better way to sleep then with my cock in your wet hole,” Harry purrs into his ear.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Eggsy moans in agreement. “Fuck me a bit, yeah? Just a bit.”</p>
<p>“Not yet, my boy.” Harry scoots even closer, pushing his cock in to the very hilt. “Maybe after your next pee break.”</p>
<p>“Cruel Daddy.” Eggsy leans back against Harry. “Hand on my tit, then?”</p>
<p>Harry huffs a little laugh. “I can’t say not to that.” He gently cradles Eggsy’s heavy breast in his hand, his nipple slotted between two fingers. Every now and then he squeezes carefully, drawing a little drop of thick milk. </p>
<p>"Mmm…" Eggsy hums, swiping up the milk with his index finger. He moves his hand back, letting Harry suck his finger clean. "Fuck…"</p>
<p>"Go back to sleep, darling." Harry murmurs. "You need to rest." </p>
<p>"Can't really rest when your cock's in me and you're squeezin' my tit." Eggsy huffs, though he isn't really complaining. Harry pinches Eggsy's nipple between forefinger and thumb, giving it a long squeeze that sends milk squirting out over the sheets. "Haaaaarryyyyyy…" </p>
<p>"I'm sure the sheets will be soiled later in the day anyways." Harry places a kiss to Eggsy's shoulder. </p>
<p>“You’re an awful person,” Eggsy says without real heat. He snuggles back against Harry, letting him fondle him slowly as he starts to drift off to sleep again. He wakes again when Harry pushes against him, the tip of his cock hitting the right spot inside him. “Hmmmharry….” He blinks his eyes open to peer at the clock on the bedside table. He’d actually been asleep for almost an hour. </p>
<p>“Shhh, sweet boy,” Harry says against his ear. “Let me do all the work. Just let it happen, darling.”</p>
<p>Eggsy pulls his leg up as much as he can, giving Harry better access. “All yours,” he says sleepily.</p>
<p>“Good boy. Won’t be long.” Harry starts to push forward again, thrusting into him slowly, his fingers digging into Eggsy’s soft hips. “That’s a good little omega. Ready for your Alpha.”</p>
<p>“Mmmh,” Eggsy nods. Part of him still tries to stay asleep. The other part is very much awake and aware of Harry fucking him. And there’s a third part. An annoying part that tells him needs to pee again. “Fuck, Harry…. Need to piss.”</p>
<p>“Give me a minute, my darling. Not long now….,” Harry says, ignoring him. </p>
<p>“Harry….”</p>
<p>"I told you, give me a minute." Harry grumbles, rocking deep into him. </p>
<p>"Need to pee." Eggsy whines. </p>
<p>"Darling, please, I'm nearly done." He moans, speeding up his hips. </p>
<p>"M'gonna piss myselffffff…" Eggsy warns in a singsong voice. "Seriously, Harry, there's gonna be a mess on the bed and it's gonna be your fault." </p>
<p>Harry doesn't listen. He knows he's got time. Quickly, he slaps up into Eggsy, then presses deep as he suddenly comes with a loud groan. </p>
<p>As Harry comes, Eggsy presses his thighs together, feeling a bit of pee trickle out. "Harry!" He warns, louder. "Bathroom! Now!"</p>
<p>Harry groans as he pulls out of Eggsy, rises and hoists the gravid omega out of bed. They barely make it to the loo and Eggsy sighs a bone-deep sigh as he sits and immediately goes.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Harry,” he breaths. “That was close…”</p>
<p>Harry steps up to him, cradling his face in his hands. “I love it when you’re so desperate, my darling.”</p>
<p>“This ain’t funny,” Eggsy grumbles. </p>
<p>“Yes, it is. And highly arousing.” Harry nods down at his cock that’s still glistening with Eggsy’s slick. It hasn’t gone down yet.</p>
<p>Eggsy eyes him. “Really, Harry? I’m having a wee here and you’re all horny about it? You’re worse than me.” He reaches up and wraps a hand around the Alpha’s prick, giving it a little stroke. </p>
<p>“As our friend Merlin would say… you’ve rubbed off on me.”</p>
<p>Eggys grins. “I feel like you’re rubbing off on me right now.”</p>
<p>"Behave." Harry says fondly, stroking a hand through Eggsy's hair. "Done?" </p>
<p>"Uhh…" Eggsy frowns. "I think so? I've stopped peein', but they're still on my bladder, so it still feels full. S'weird." </p>
<p>"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." Harry holds both of Eggsy's hands in his own, hauling him to his feet. It seems to get harder every time. Harry reminds himself to ask Merlin about getting a bedpan. "There we are, dear. Wash your hands and go back to bed." </p>
<p>"Mm…" Eggsy mumbles tiredly, doing as he's told. He waddles slowly back to bed with Harry's help, sitting down just on the edge of it. "Christ…" </p>
<p>"I know it must be uncomfortable for you, darling." Harry murmurs. He sits down beside Eggsy, placing one arm around his waist, the other hand on Eggsy's bump, the boy's legs spread wide apart to accommodate it. "I'm so proud of you, darling. For all you do." </p>
<p>Eggsy leans against him, sniffling just a bit. “Thanks, Harry. These last weeks… been really hard, you know. Barely moving and all… I used to be so… I did parkour, you know? Can’t even go to the loo by myself now.”</p>
<p>“You will do so again soon, my love. You’ll give birth to four beautiful puppies and with a bit of exercise, you’ll be your former taut self again.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. You’re young, your body handled the change perfectly so far. It’ll do again after the birth.”</p>
<p>“But you said you’ll want me big again soon?”</p>
<p>“I did say that. And I do. You were very attractive when we met but when you started to show… when you began to grow… you’re truly beautiful like this.” Harry presses a kiss to his temple. “But that has time, my darling. We do need to give your body some rest before it’s ready to be bred again.”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods, burying his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. “I love you, Harry.”</p>
<p>“And I love you, my darling boy.”</p>
<p>“Know what I’d really love, too?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“If you made me come. Was kinda interrupted before, wasn’t I?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckles quietly. "Ever insatiable. How would you like to…?" </p>
<p>"Ridin'. I don't think I'll be able to go too fast, but…" Eggsy gestures to his bump as an excuse. </p>
<p>Harry sits up against the headboard, holding his arms out for Eggsy. Eggsy shuffles over, straddling Harry's lap, grunting a little in discomfort as he tries to find a good position before reaching for Harry's cock and slipping it in. "Ooh… Christ, there we go…" Eggsy whispers as he lowers himself down, one hand supporting the bump and his other hand steadying himself on Harry's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Good lad." Harry murmurs, trying to stay as still as possible while Eggsy gets into a rhythm. "Just rock, darling. We're in no rush." </p>
<p>Eggsy nods, rocking back and forth on Harry's lap, biting his lip as he does so. With every rock, Harry's cock slips out a bit, then in again. "Mm, fuck…" Eggsy groans, stopping to press down on Harry's lap, savouring the feeling of Harry deep inside of him. "Fuck, so good…" </p>
<p>“Yeah? Tell me, darling.”</p>
<p>“So good, Daddy,” Eggsy says with a bit of a leer. “Sitting on your big cock… can’t get enough of it, can I? So big inside me… so full…”</p>
<p>Harry reaches up, covering Eggsy’s tits with his hands, kneading them carefully </p>
<p>“Yeah, Daddy… feel how big they are… so big for my puppies… for my Daddy…” Eggsy rolls his hips as best as he can, his huge belly between hindering more movement.</p>
<p>“They are perfect, darling. So heavy and full.”</p>
<p>"Yeah? Go on, babe, give 'em a little suck…" Eggsy shuffles as close as possible with his bump, letting out a full body shiver as Harry seals his lips around his nipple. He suckles greedily, his other hand squeezing Eggsy's other nipple, letting the small rivulets of milk dribble down his breast and onto his stomach. </p>
<p>"Fuck…" Eggsy whines, stroking his fingers through Harry's hair. "God, that's…" </p>
<p>"Good?" Harry offers, pulling up to swallow before swapping nipples. </p>
<p>"Yeah… Yeah, christ…" Eggsy lifts himself up a little as Harry starts thrusting up into him, encouraged by the sweet milk on his tongue. "Yeah, Daddy… Fuck me good, yeah? C'mon…" </p>
<p>"Gorgeous boy." Harry pulls back again, to observe this time. Watches how Eggsy's belly and tits jiggle with every thrust, thick drops of milk on them. "Beautiful." </p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy… that’s it… bring me close… make me come on your cock.”</p>
<p>“I will, my boy. Just keep riding your Daddy…. I’ll get you there.”</p>
<p>Eggsy leans back a bit, letting the tip of Harry’s cock brush against his g-spot. “Touch me, Daddy…. Can’t reach.”</p>
<p>Harry holds back a laugh, too fascinated by the sight of the boy on him. His heavy breasts with the trickle of sweat between them, the rock hard nipples shining with milk, the round globe of his stomach, the dark patch of his navel. A thing of beauty.</p>
<p>He snakes a hand between them, easily finding Eggsy’s clit. When he touches it, a full-body shiver runs through Eggsy. </p>
<p>“Mmmmdaddy…. please…”</p>
<p>"My darling boy…" Harry whispers. He rubs his thumb in slow circles over it, then changes his technique, flicking his finger side to side, making Eggsy gasp and grind down on his hand. </p>
<p>"Hhholy fuck." Eggsy breathes. "Fuck, keep doin' that…" </p>
<p>As Harry continues to play with Eggsy's clit, he feels thick dollops of slick dribble out of his boy and onto his lap. "Good boy…" Harry whispers. </p>
<p>"Fuck, I…" Eggsy lets out a loud keen as Harry rubs in just the right way. "I-I need to move…" </p>
<p>"Do you want me to keep touching you? Sucking your tits?" Harry offers. </p>
<p>"Nah, I need- um…" Eggsy grabs Harry's hands and puts them on his waist. "Not gonna be able to do this for ages, but-" </p>
<p>Eggsy takes a deep breath, then starts quickly riding Harry, bouncing on his cock with his head tipped back, Harry's hands on his waist helping pull him up. </p>
<p>“That’s it, my boy…. Take what you need… “ Harry thrusts up into him as much as he can. “Ride your Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Fuckkkk,” Eggsy groans. “So close….”</p>
<p>“I know, darling. I can feel it. Just a little more….”</p>
<p>Eggsy clamps his hands over his tits, tugging at his nipples. “Shitshitshitfuck… gonna come, gonna come, gonna….” His body goes rigid atop Harry’s, then erupts in a full-on quiver as he comes.</p>
<p>“That’s my boy…. Come for Daddy… come all over me.”</p>
<p>Slick rushes from Eggy’s body, making Harry’s cock almost slip from his hole. Milk drips heavily from his tits as he rides out the orgasm against the Alpha.</p>
<p>"Christ!" Eggsy cries out, gripping to Harry's shoulders as he forces himself to keep riding, his eyes squeezed shut through the pleasure. "Fuck! I- Mnngh!" </p>
<p>"Good boy… Good, clever boy…" Harry praises as Eggsy quivers again. Every time Eggsy lands on his lap, it's with a wet slap of Eggsy's arse cheeks against Harry's thighs. "Do you have another one in there for me, my love?" </p>
<p>Eggsy nods, riding Harry's entire length, gasping as the head presses right on his g-spot. He sobs, Harry's cock slipping out as he gushes over his Alpha's legs in two strong bursts, before flopping down against Harry, boneless. "Fffffuck… Christ… I… Harry…" </p>
<p>“My darling… you did so well…. Did that feel nice?” Harry runs a hand over Eggsy’s back, almost slipping down his crack to work his fingers into his arse. Just short of it, he backs up again. </p>
<p>“Mmmmyeah,” Eggys mumbles against his chest. “Came so hard.”</p>
<p>“You did… you got me all wet.”</p>
<p>“Sorry….” Eggsy tries to sit up a bit but fails, slumping against Harry’s chest again. “Can’t move.”</p>
<p>“Let me help, my sweetie.” Harry lifts him up as best as he can, his cock slipping from him with a wet, slurping sound, and lays him down on the bed again. “Is that better?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm you didn’t come.” Eggsy reaches for the slick tip of Harry’s cock. “Won’t go down if you don’t come.”</p>
<p>“I know, my love. Do you want me to mark you?”</p>
<p>Eggsy grins. “Mmmm fuck yes… make me yours, Daddy. My Alpha.”</p>
<p>Harry goes up on his knees, staring down at Eggsy as he pumps his cock, watching his boy tantalisingly trail his fingers over his stomach and chest. </p>
<p>"Mm, love your cock, Daddy…" Eggsy coos. "You gonna come on my bump? Mark me and the pups?" </p>
<p>"Yes, darling." Harry hisses, his free hand going to Eggsy's belly, rubbing his thumb over a stretch mark. "My beautiful Omega… So good for me… So, so good…" </p>
<p>"Mmm…" Eggsy grins, holding onto his breasts. He squeezes down and milk shoots right up in the air, like two little fountains. "Love it when you drink my milk, Daddy…" </p>
<p>"What else do you love?" Harry asks as he thrusts into his hand. </p>
<p>"Love it when Daddy wakes me up with his cock in my arse… Love Daddy's massive cock… Especially love Daddy's big balls…" Eggsy lists off dreamily, reaching out to cup said bollocks. "So heavy and fullllll…" </p>
<p>“I have so much in there for you, darling.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Eggsy moans, squeezing down just so. “Want you to empty them out on me. Give me all.”</p>
<p>“I will, my boy… almost there.” Harry’s rhythm gets quicker, his hand flying over his massive shaft. “Will cover you bump.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy… shoot a bit load for me. Let me see how much you have for me.” Eggsy keeps playing with one tit while toying with Harry’s sac. “Almost the same size, aren’t they? Big and full…”</p>
<p>Harry doesn’t reply. He just keeps stroking, faster and faster. “Are you ready, boy?”</p>
<p>“Give it to me, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry furiously pumps his fist, then aims his cock at Eggsy's stomach, moaning loudly as he comes, long streaks of it landing on his boy's bump. His cock twitches with each strip that flies out until he's empty and Eggsy's belly is covered in the white fluid. </p>
<p>"Fuck." Eggsy breathes, honestly impressed. "Jesus, Harry…" </p>
<p>"Is it truly a surprise just how much you arouse me?" Harry laughs softly, picking up a wet wipe from the bedside table to clean Eggsy off. However, Eggsy shoves his hand away and starts rubbing the come into his skin instead, looking up at Harry from under his eyelashes. </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Eggsy seems to contemplate the question. “Not really.” He scoops up some of the come, then licks it off his finger. “But that was one fucking big loads, Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was.” Harry sits back, wiping down his cock instead. “A normal man would be completely empty now. Might not be able to come for days.”</p>
<p>Eggsy grins. “Good things you’re not a normal man and you can go again really soon.”</p>
<p>Harry smiles almost sheepishly. “You might give me more credit than I deserve, my darling.” He stretches out beside him, watching how Eggsy massages his come-covered belly. “I will go again but I might need some help.”</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Eggsy licks more come off his fingers. </p>
<p>"Mmm…" Harry smirks. "Watching you do that definitely helps." </p>
<p>"Course it does." Eggsy giggles, leaning up for a kiss. Harry accepts it, but pulls a face at the taste. He much prefers the taste of Eggsy's milk. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of watching his boy play with the come drying on his belly, the bedside phone rings. Harry sighs, reaching over and picking it up. "Merlin, as much as I adore talking to you, I am quite busy at the moment-" </p>
<p>"I'm watching your stream right now, Harry. You're doing sweet fuckall." Merlin answers, flat toned. </p>
<p>Harry rubs the bridge of his nose. "How can I help you." </p>
<p>"I'm coming over to check on Eggsy. Please get him cleaned up before I arrive." Merlin tuts. "Please, Harry." </p>
<p>"I'll see what I can do. I will be staying in the room for the check up, too." </p>
<p>"It's boring stuff, Harry. You've seen it all before. Just measuring him and taking a slick sample. Seeing as you've already drank a fair amount of his milk this morning, there's no point hand milking him."</p>
<p>"Mhm…" Harry says, a bored tone to his voice. "Just warn me before you come into the room, Eggsy and I might be going for another round." </p>
<p>“We are?” Eggsy pipes up eagerly when Harry has disconnected the call. </p>
<p>“Not quite yet, my darling. Merlin wants to come for your check-up. Thought we might give him a fair warning.”</p>
<p>“True.” Eggsy sighs. “Although you know he loves to watch so he might even appreciate if he ran into us fucking.”</p>
<p>“You’re probably right. I’m sure he had a nice wank just now, watching this.”</p>
<p>Eggsy snuggles closer to him. “You know what my thoughts on that are. We should invite him… <i>in</i>.”</p>
<p>Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “I know, my sweet boy. Do you think you could handle it in your state?”</p>
<p>Eggsy grumbles something under his breath, pouting a bit. </p>
<p>“Anyhow,” Harry changes the subject. “He asked me to have you cleaned up. I think we should do that if we want to hear the end of it.”</p>
<p>"Sponge bath?" Eggsy raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"The most dignified of the bathing techniques." Harry says, but gets up to fill a basin full of soapy water in the bathroom anyways. </p>
<p>When he returns, Eggsy's lying in the middle of the bed, legs spread wide, wiping the come off of his tummy with a wet wipe. "Do between my legs, babe. I can't reach there but it feels sticky." </p>
<p>"Lovely…" Harry pulls a face, but dips the sponge in the basin of warm water and starts wiping down Eggsy's thighs anyways. As he drags the sponge over Eggsy's clit, Eggsy's body jerks. </p>
<p>"Jesus. Gimme a little more warning the next time you do that." </p>
<p>“What? When I do this?” Harry repeats the motion again, running the sponge over Eggsy’s tiny cock.</p>
<p>Eggsy’s hips buck up again. “Fuck, Harry…”</p>
<p>Harry does it again and Eggsy can’t grumble at him this time. Instead he just tosses his head back, moaning in pleasure. “Ah, there is my boy again.”</p>
<p>“Daddyyyy,” Eggsy warns. </p>
<p>“Stop me,” Harry teases, running the soft sponge over Eggsy’s clit once again.</p>
<p>“You know I can’t reach….”</p>
<p>Harry grins at him deviously. “I will stop when you come for me.”</p>
<p>"Haaaaarryyyyyy…" Eggsy whimpers. "Harry, Merlin's coming over and I need cleaned up…" </p>
<p>"We have plenty of time." Harry smirks, petting Eggsy's thigh soothingly with his free hand. He continues to wipe the sponge over Eggsy's clit, watching the boy get more and more tense. </p>
<p>"Shit, Harry, please…" Eggsy tips his head back, sweat trickling down his thighs. "Please… Merlin…" </p>
<p>“If you don’t want him to see you like this, you better be quick, my boy.” Harry circles Eggsy’s cockette again and again. “Just let him happen, darling. Just come for your Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Faster, damn it. Need more,” Eggsy groans, grinding down on Harry’s hand with the sponge. “Fuck, please… Harry.”</p>
<p>“Changing your tune so fast,” he says, clearly amused. “Tell me when you’re close. I want to have my mouth on your clit when you come.”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods wordlessly, his hand grabbing to one of the pillows as Harry continues to wipe and stroke. Suddenly, his thighs clamp shut. "M'ready." He grunts through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Harry forces Eggsy's legs apart and dives between them, wiggling his tongue over Eggsy's clit. Eggsy's hand finds Harry's hair and he grips it tightly, giving it a tug. </p>
<p>"Jesus fucking christ, Harry…" Eggsy gasps. "Oh, fuck meeee…" </p>
<p>Harry smirks against Eggsy, dipping two fingers into him and curling them up as he continues to assault Eggsy's clit with his tongue. "Come, my love…" </p>
<p>“Oh god…. Fuck…. Here it comes….” Eggsy’s legs clamp together around Harry’s head as he starts to come. He pulls the Alpha against him, trapping him against his clit as he starts to spurt into his mouth. </p>
<p>Harry sucks hard on Eggsy’s tiny cock, lapping up the meger load but does so enthusiastically. His fingers massage Eggsy from within, making him come some more with every rotation of his fingers. “Good boy,” he mumbles against Eggsy. </p>
<p>At last, Eggsy slumps down into the pillows again, releasing Harry. “Fuck, Harry… Now we made a mess again.”</p>
<p>“If you continue to complain, I’ll make you come again.”</p>
<p>"Sorry…" Eggsy groans. "Listen, can we just-" </p>
<p>There's a knock at the door. </p>
<p>"Come in." Harry says, without moving from his boy's sweet hole. </p>
<p>The door opens, revealing Merlin and his clipboard, with two sample cups in his other hand. "Good morning, lads." He says, pulling a slight face as Harry licks a wide strip up Eggsy again. </p>
<p>"Mornin'..." Eggsy sits up a bit more, shoving Harry away with his foot. "I… Kinda got cleaned up?" He offers Merlin with a shrug. </p>
<p>“Kinda?” Merlin quirks a brow.</p>
<p>“It’s all Harry’s fault, yeah?” Eggsy protests. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it always?” Merlin sighs, putting his equipment down on the foot of the bed. “Are you quite done there?”</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest.” Harry grins at the beta, rolling onto his back to reveal his - yet again - very prominent erection.</p>
<p>The other two groan in unison. </p>
<p>“Go sit over there, Harry,” Merlin orders, gesturing at the armchair. “Don’t be in the way. And don’t growl at me, it’s just a routine check.”</p>
<p>Harry grumbles something but eventually drapes himself rather shamelessly into the armchair, lazily stroking himself.</p>
<p>“Right… now… Eggsy, can you stand up for me?” Merlin offers him a hand, knowing that he really can’t.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Eggsy huffs. “I guess you’ll have to put in that order for a crane to lift me soon.”</p>
<p>Merlin tsks. “You’re carrying four pups, Eggsy. What did you expect?”</p>
<p>Eggsy wobbles a little as he stands, reaching back to hold onto the bedside table for stability. "Make it quick, yeah?" </p>
<p>"Trying to." Merlin takes out his tape measure and starts to take Eggsy's measurements, first wrapping it around Eggsy's chest. </p>
<p>"Careful. Gentle." Eggsy mumbles as the tape's pulled tight. </p>
<p>"They're bigger than they were last week." Merlin notes. He then wraps the tape around Eggsy's belly. The two ends don't meet. </p>
<p>"Christ… Am I really that big?" Eggsy mumbles in embarrassment. Harry looks more aroused than embarrassed at the sight of that. "Can't even measure it properly…" </p>
<p>"It's fine, Eggsy. You won't grow much more than this." Merlin murmurs, stroking Eggsy's side soothingly. "You're slightly bigger than you're meant to be for this week, but I'd rather that you were over the average size than under." </p>
<p>“I guess, yeah,” Eggsy shrugs and the movement makes him wobble. “Can I sit down?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Sit back against the pillow, please. Spread your legs.”</p>
<p>Harry huffs out a laugh and Merlin shoots him a look.</p>
<p>Eggsy labours himself into position, leaning back a bit to properly open himself to Merlin. He tries to lift his huge belly a bit to make room. </p>
<p>“You’re very wet today,” Merlin comments. “I guess your… shenanigans with Harry are skewing my data?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, guv. Should have known better,” Eggsy says, glaring at Harry who smiles innocently. “Won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“Oh it will. I know Harry well enough to know that he will stop at pretty much nothing with you in his state.” Merlin takes the first sample cup and fills it easily with Eggsy’s slick. </p>
<p>“He’s right. I could go again. Seeing you like that, taking orders, spreading your legs so easily…” Harry’s pace on his cock quickens a bit. “You’re bloody irresistible.”</p>
<p>"Mhmm." Merlin hums, but he isn't really listening, focusing on the task in hand instead. He simply holds the cup under Eggsy and lets the slick trickle out. Once two cups have been filled, Merlin screws the lids on and places them on the bedside table. He then gives Eggsy's thigh a pat. "Good. That's you done." </p>
<p>"Don't leave yet." Eggsy says suddenly. Merlin frowns at him. "Just… Stay a little bit?" </p>
<p>"Eggsy, I'm very busy-" </p>
<p>"Stay. Just for a little while." Eggsy takes Merlin's hand and gives it a squeeze. Merlin sighs, but toes off his shoes and climbs into bed with Eggsy anyways. </p>
<p>"I can't stay long." He warns. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you can." Eggsy giggles, pulling Merlin closer and running his hand up and down the beta's chest. "I know that your schedule's free this morning, love." </p>
<p>“Do you, now?” Merlin eyes him curiously.</p>
<p>“Mh hm,” Eggsy nods. “Harry… I think it’s time to ask.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, darling. I won’t stop you.” Harry pushes down on the base of his cock, making the heavy shaft twitch.</p>
<p>“Ask, what? Eggsy….” </p>
<p>Eggsy trails his fingers down Merlin’s chest and stomach, stopping short of his belt-buckle. “You know… I’ve been having this fantasy. Had it for quite a while now… I want to have you both.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” Merlin’s brows go up. </p>
<p>“He wants you to fuck him while I’m already inside him,” Harry clarifies.</p>
<p>"Eggsy, are you sure? In your condition-" </p>
<p>"Can everyone please stop saying that?!" Eggsy snaps. "In my condition… I can take two cocks no bother, pregnant or not!" </p>
<p>Merlin sighs, then takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Harry, come here and start him off. It'll be easier if you're first." </p>
<p>Harry agrees, then stands and climbs onto the bed, staring between Eggsy's spread legs. He then moves up to the headboard. "Come ride your Daddy, darling." Harry purrs. </p>
<p>"Daddy…" Eggsy giggles, straddling Harry's lap with some help from the Alpha. "Which way?" </p>
<p>"Mm, I think you should face Merlin. Your back to me." Harry supports Eggsy as he moves into position. Then, Eggsy reaches behind himself, rubbing the thick head of Harry's cock against him until it brushed against his entrance. <br/>Once lined up, Eggsy takes a deep breath and forces himself down on Harry in one quick movement. Now settled on Harry's lap, Eggsy holds his arms out for Merlin. "C'mere, babe. Lemme help undress you." </p>
<p>“Are you completely sure?” Merlin asks, his hands already on his belt-buckle.</p>
<p>“I have an Alpha cock up my arse the size of my arm. How much more sure can I be?” Eggsy challenge, bopping a little on Harry’s prick who steadies him with his hands on the boy’s hips. </p>
<p>Merlin gets off the bed to take his trousers off. When he reaches for the hem of his jumper, Eggsy holds up a hand. “Leave it on, yeah? You’re bloody sexy in that jumper.”</p>
<p>Merlin eyes him but does as he’s told. Then he knee-walks in front of them, sitting back on his heels between Harry’s outstretched legs. “How do you…”</p>
<p>Eggsy reaches for the beta’s cock, silencing him. “I love that you're so big, too. Almost like having two Alpha’s, innit?”</p>
<p>“We’ll do that once you’ve given birth,” Harry chimes in.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Eggsy bounces eagerly.</p>
<p>“Yes. Now… shall we proceed?”</p>
<p>“Lay back, Eggsy. Against Harry’s chest,” Merlin orders. Carefully, he lifts one of Eggsy’s legs and guides his foot outside of Harry’s knees. When he does the same with the other legs, the omega is spread open in front of him, the thick shaft of Harry’s cock stretching his hole in the most delicious way. “You’re so full already.”</p>
<p>"Mhmmm." Eggsy grins eagerly. "I'm loose, though. You could slip in no problem right now." </p>
<p>"Eggsy…" Merlin sighs exasperatedly, but strokes his cock nonetheless. "I don't want to hurt you." </p>
<p>"You're not gonna hurt me." Eggsy huffs, then leans back to share a quick kiss with Harry. "Just… Come on, Merlin. Stick it in, for fuck's sake." </p>
<p>Instead of instantly pushing his cock in, Merlin instead slides a finger in alongside Harry's cock. Eggsy takes it like it's nothing, so Merlin adds another finger, then starts scissoring the two, trying to stretch Eggsy out, prepare him. </p>
<p>"God's sake." Eggsy whines. </p>
<p>"I'm just being safe, boy." Merlin grumbles, slapping Eggsy's thigh with the other hand. Once stretched to his liking, Merlin finally takes his cock in hand again and presses it against Eggsy's hole. "Relax." </p>
<p>"Trying to. S'hard when I'm so excited." </p>
<p>Then, Merlin pushes in slightly harder and the head of his cock slips in. He gasps at the feeling of his cock sliding against Harry's, coupled with the tight wetness of Eggsy. Slowly, he pushes further and further in, until he's buried at his hilt. He's at a somewhat awkward angle, trying to avoid pressing on Eggsy's bump too hard, but it feels like heaven. </p>
<p>“How’s that, boy?” Merlin puts his hands on Eggsy’s knees, pressing his legs further apart.</p>
<p>Eggsy doesn’t reply. He has his head tipped back against Harry’s shoulder, smiling a dopey smile of utter bliss. </p>
<p>“Talk to us, darling,” Harry demands. </p>
<p>“Best. Fucking. Thing,” Eggsy moans, groaning as he forces his head up. “So full... “ He smiles at Merlin. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Merlin watches in fascination as his cock disappears into Eggsy’s stretched hole, his balls pressing against Harry’s. “Do you think I can move?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Eggsy breaths. He tries to look past the globe of his belly to see what Merlin’s seeing but he’s just too big. “Please, fuck me.”</p>
<p>"Tell me if it hurts." Merlin warns, before starting to move. His thrusts come incredibly easy considering the situation, gliding in and out of Eggsy with ease. Underneath him, Harry starts slowly rocking, and picks up the same rhythm as Merlin. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck…" Eggsy whispers, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation. "Oh, jesus, oh fuck…" </p>
<p>"Sore?" Merlin asks, slowing. </p>
<p>"No!" Eggsy yells. "Don't stop moving! Please!" He begs. "Speed up!" </p>
<p>"Bossy." Harry grumbles in Eggsy's ear, but does as he's told. Eggsy's shaky whimpers of pleasure fill the room, with the occasional deep groan from Harry or Merlin. "You feel wonderful, Eggsy." </p>
<p>"Thank you… Alpha…" Eggsy bites his lip. "Can you reach round, and… And rub my clit?" </p>
<p>“Merlin… would you be so kind?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Merlin reaches between Eggsy’s legs, pressing the pad of his thumb against Eggsy’s little cock.</p>
<p>Eggsy all but wails. “Fuckkkk…. More, please… need more.”</p>
<p>Teasingly slowly Merlin runs his thumb over Eggsy’s sensitive clit, changing direction every now and then. “What a needy boy you are,” he says. “Two cocks inside and a hand on your own cock…”</p>
<p>“Mmmmmyes….”</p>
<p>“Can you take a little more?”</p>
<p>Eggys blinks up at him. “What…”</p>
<p>Harry’s hands close over his tits, giving them a hard squeeze. Milk squirts from his nipples, running over his stomach. </p>
<p>"Jesus…" Eggsy breathes, moving his hands over Harry's. He grinds down against him, sobbing softly. "Fuck, Harry, jesus- Merlin, oh my god-" </p>
<p>As his climax nears, Eggsy gets a familiar pain in his bladder. He gasps, trying to squeeze his legs shut, but Merlin holds them open before going back to flicking his thumb over his clit. "You close, lad?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, but- I- fuck, Merlin, you don't wanna-" Eggsy whines in frustration, unable to find the words. "Mnngh, Harryyyyy… Merlinnnnn…" He tries to warn, every pound going straight to his bladder. </p>
<p>The Alpha and Beta take that as a cue to go faster. Eggsy squeals, squeezing his eyes shut as they both pound into him, and suddenly he's coming, spraying slick over Merlin's front with a scream. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Merlin muses, continuing to thrust forward while rubbing Eggsy’s clit. “But you're not done yet, are you?”</p>
<p>“He always comes more than once,” Harry provides, bucking up.</p>
<p>“Please… please… need to…,” Eggsy whimpers, the pressure in his bladder building even more as the two men keep pushing into him. </p>
<p>“Take what you need. Do you need to come again?” Merlin changes his angle a bit, thrusting up rather than in.</p>
<p>“Need to piss, goddamnit,” Eggsy snaps, trying to struggle away from his partners. “Please, I gotta….”</p>
<p>They all still for a moment and Eggsy barely notices the glance exchanged between Harry and Merlin. Then, Merlin picks up the pace again, fucking into him harder.</p>
<p>“What are you… I’m gonna piss myself,” Eggsy protests. </p>
<p>“No, my darling,” Harry muses, close to his ear. “You’ll piss on Merlin.”</p>
<p>“What?” Eggsy snaps. “The fuck I…”</p>
<p>“Do it, Eggsy,” Merlin commands, blushing a bit. “I don’t advertise it but… I get very aroused by it.”</p>
<p>“By piss?” The strange turn in the conversation takes Eggsy’s mind off his need for a moment. </p>
<p>“By watching someone piss… and getting pissed at,” Merlin admits. “Not by the fluid itself.”</p>
<p>“Fuck…,” Eggsy breaths. </p>
<p>“So go ahead, boy.” Harry pumps up into him. “Let’s have it.”</p>
<p>"I dunno if I can-" Eggsy whines. He's desperate for a piss, but he's never had to do it in front of anyone but Harry before. Merlin's hand moves just under Eggsy's belly, pressing directly on his bladder, making Eggsy yelp and shove his hand away. "Stop it! I can't do it!" </p>
<p>"You can, my darling. Merlin, rub his clit harder. Fuck him harder, too. Make the boy come again." Harry commands as he slaps up into Eggsy. </p>
<p>The two of them thrust into Eggsy hard and fast, and when Harry's fingers return to his overly sensitive nipples, Eggsy can't help it. He comes with a loud gasp, writhing as he rides through it. </p>
<p>However, as he comes down, he notices that he can still feel himself getting wetter and wetter. Merlin's staring down there, frozen, as he watches a small trickle of piss escape the Omega. </p>
<p>"Keep going." Merlin encourages. </p>
<p>Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut, trying to relax and just go. Two more spurts of piss escape him, before he panics and holds it again. However, at that exact moment, he's delivered a swift kick to the bladder by one of the pups and he's pissing properly, the liquid flowing out of him in a long continuous stream, soaking over Merlin and Harry's cocks, the two men still buried deep in him. </p>
<p>“Good boy… that’s it….” Harry reaches around Eggsy’s belly, finding his little clit. “Let’s get this right, shall we?” As much as he can, he angles Eggys’s stream up so that it hits Merlin’s stomach, drenching his jumper. “There you go…  give us your piss, my darling. Don’t hold back.”</p>
<p>Eggsy can’t, even if he wanted not. Not with the twin sensation of two cocks inside him, Merlin’s hand pressing on his bladder and the pup enthusiastically pushing on his bladder. “Fuckkkkk.”</p>
<p>Merlin tips his head back as he’s getting showered. He’s still thrusting forward until he suddenly stills, then rocks in jerking motions as he comes, pushing his load deep into Eggsy and against Harry’s cock.</p>
<p>“Yes, Merlin,” Harry comments. “Come for our boy. Let him feel how much you enjoy it when he pisses on you.”</p>
<p>"Fuck…" Merlin gasps as he pulses into Eggsy, then slowly pulls out. Eggsy continues pissing, though the stream is lower pressure, until only a few drips dribble out. </p>
<p>"Needed that…" Eggsy mumbles. "Christ… Have I made a mess down there?" </p>
<p>Merlin backs up slightly so that Eggsy can see his soaked jumper. "It's all over the bedding, too." </p>
<p>"Jesus." Eggsy giggles. "I didn't realise that was such a turn on for you." </p>
<p>"You don't know much about me, lad." Merlin murmurs, grabbing the blankets and starting to wipe his front clean as Harry and Eggsy share a kiss. </p>
<p>“Think I need to change that.” Eggsy grins.</p>
<p>“We should invite him more often,” Harry agrees. </p>
<p>“That’s what I keep saying.” Eggsy tries to get up but Harry holds him down.</p>
<p>“Daddy hasn’t come yet,” he explains. </p>
<p>“Can’t ride you, love,” Eggsy apologizes. </p>
<p>“Allow me.” Merlin scoots closer again and reaches between their legs, taking Harry’s balls in his hands. “Can you squeeze down on him, Eggsy?”</p>
<p>“Think so.” He concentrates, tightening his muscles and Harry groans. “What are you doing down there?”</p>
<p>“Playing with your Daddy’s balls. You keep massaging him like that and I work him here. He’ll finish in no time.”</p>
<p>Eggsy looks back at Harry, who's got his eyes closed and is breathing heavily into his shoulder. He rocks down the slightest on him, tightening as he does so. "Like this?" </p>
<p>"Perfect…" Harry groans. </p>
<p>Merlin rubs his thumbs over Harry's balls, then gives them a gentle squeeze. They're heavy and big, drawn up tight against Harry's body from the feeling of Eggsy working him. </p>
<p>Harry's hands link round Eggsy's belly as the boy clenches, making him gasp every time. The little ones seem to be resting, but Harry still can't resist roaming his hands over Eggsy's stomach, feeling the warmth and the swell and the stretch marks. "My beautiful boy…" </p>
<p>“Come for me, Daddy… let me feel it…  fill me up.”</p>
<p>“Almost there, my boy… keep going… You feel so good on me…. Loose and wet… taking me so deep…” Harry’s voice gets heavier with every word. “Going to be a big one….”</p>
<p>“He’s going to come, Eggsy. Keep going,” Merlin urges him, massaging Harry’s balls in a tighter grip as if to milk him. “He’s going to knot you.”</p>
<p>Harry grips down hard on Eggsy’s hips, pulling him down on his cock as he starts to come. His balls pull up tightly as he empties them, almost pulls out of Merlin’s grasp. At the same time, his knot swells, trapping Eggsy on him as he pumps up more and more.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy…. Give it to me…. That’s it, my Daddy….”</p>
<p>Harry hums against Eggsy's shoulder, his hips stilling as he releases one final flow of come before going lax, sighing heavily through his nose. "Thank you, my darling… Thank you too, Merlin." </p>
<p>"You're welcome." Merlin murmurs, running his hands up and down Eggsy's thighs, still shiny with his piss. "You did well, lad." </p>
<p>"Couldn't help it, really." Eggsy shrugs, then grunts as Harry presses in further. "Pup kicked me. Didn't realise I was peeing at first." </p>
<p>"Ah…" Merlin rests his hand on the bump, giving it a little pat. "Thank you, pup." He chuckles. </p>
<p>"I'll mark my boy. Once my knot has gone down. Stay around to watch." Harry murmurs to Merlin. Eggsy looks between them. </p>
<p>"Harry, you already marked me this mornin'..." He frowns. </p>
<p>"It's a different kind, darling. Something more up Merlin's alley." </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Eggsy mewls. “You wanna piss on me?”</p>
<p>“If you let me, my darling. I never got to do with the other omegas I impregnated.” Harry runs his hands over the globe of Eggsy’s belly again. “I want to mark you properly.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… okay… never done that before, though.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, my boy. You won’t have to do anything.”</p>
<p>“You can sit back against me, Eggsy,” Merlin offers.</p>
<p>“You’re just hoping I’ll hit you instead.”</p>
<p>“A man can still hope.”</p>
<p>Eggsy giggles, then looks up at Harry. "So… How do you wanna do this?" </p>
<p>"Merlin, grab some towels from the bathroom." He orders. When Merlin just glares, he adds an exasperated 'please'. As Merlin walks over to the en suite, Harry helps Eggsy up to his feet. "Do you think you could kneel for a while, darling?" </p>
<p>"Probably. Put a pillow down, though, yeah?" Eggsy grabs a pillow and chucks it on the floor. Merlin returns with a stack of towels, placing some over the pillow. He then looks at Harry in intrigue, waiting for his next instruction. </p>
<p>"Help me lower Eggsy to the floor." Harry says. He takes one of Eggsy's hands, Merlin takes the other, and they slowly ease the Omega onto his knees, on the pillow. "Now, hold him up, Merlin. Hold him as still as you can." </p>
<p>Merlin moves behind Eggsy, placing his hands on the boy's waist. Eggsy leans back against him, half for stability, half for comfort. </p>
<p>"Right…" Eggsy grunts as he shuffles about on his knees for a moment. "Think I'm ready." </p>
<p>Harry stands over him, cock in hand. “Try to keep your chin up, my boy. But look me in the eye. I want you to see me, my omega.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy all but breaths. He holds his head high, locking eyes with Harry. “Please…”</p>
<p>“That’s my boy.” Harry takes another step closer. “You’ll take what I give you, my darling. Let me mark you.”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods. “Mark me, Alpha.” The words come easily to him, he doesn’t even need to think about it.</p>
<p>The first jet of piss hits him in the chest, spraying left and right.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy yelps.</p>
<p>“Hold him still, Merlin,” Harry growls, pushing out another stream onto Eggsy’s belly. “That’s my boy. Take it.”</p>
<p>"Harry…" Eggsy breathes, tipping his head back. </p>
<p>"Eyes on me." Harry grumbles. Eggsy tips his head forward, looking up from underneath his eyelashes at Harry. "Good Omega." Harry mutters, aiming lower, at Eggsy's thighs. </p>
<p>Once they're throughly wet, Harry directs the stream at Eggsy's chest again, then brings it higher to Eggsy's neck. </p>
<p>"Alpha-" Eggsy starts, then purses his lips as some piss lands on his chin. "Haaaaarryyyyyy…" He whines through mostly-closed lips. </p>
<p>“Just stay still, Eggsy. Let him do it,” Merlin says close to his ear, gently caressing him. “Let him mark his omega.”</p>
<p>Eggsy groans something. He could swear he can feel Merlin’s hard cock press against his arse again, almost slipping into him. All it would take is a shift of his hips and the beta’s prick would breach his sloppy hole again. But Eggsy can’t move. His knees hurt, his back aches and he doesn’t feel quite as frisky being covered in piss. </p>
<p>Harry still stands over him and he still has more even if his stream is thinning now. He steps closer as the pressure lessons and at last he’s shaking off the last drops on Eggsy’s round belly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my omega. For letting me claim you like this.” Harry leans down to press a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>Eggsy’s face twists in a bit of disgust as he tastes Harry on his tongue. His words come automatically. “Everything for you, my Alpha.”</p>
<p>“You are beautiful,” Merlin says, mostly to Eggsy but Harry picks up on it. He’s rewarded with an unexpectedly deep kiss from Harry as well. </p>
<p>“Let it dry down a bit, my darling. Then we’ll get you in the bath.”</p>
<p>“Can I have bubbles?” Eggsy asks, his voice strained.</p>
<p>“Anything for you, my boy.”</p>
<p>"Good… I need up." He groans. "My knees and back…" </p>
<p>"Of course, darling." Harry once again supports under Eggsy's arm, Merlin taking the other side as they hoist the Omega to his feet. </p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell." Eggsy wheezes as he's pulled up. From there, the two help him walk over to the armchair, sitting him down in it. "Thanks…" </p>
<p>"Is something the matter, dear?" Harry asks, surprisingly softly. </p>
<p>"Just sore. Staying on my knees for too long." Eggsy looks down, his knees red from the pressure of kneeling on them. "Nothing a bath won't fix." </p>
<p>Harry kneels down in front of him. He places his hands on Eggsy’s bruised knees before leaning in to press a kiss on each. </p>
<p>Eggsy makes a face. “Do you like tasting your own piss?” </p>
<p>“Not particularly,” Harry says truthfully. “But I like it on your skin.”</p>
<p>“That’s rank, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Did it feel that way?”</p>
<p>Eggsy shrugs. “Never had that done, obviously. It’s a bit…”</p>
<p>“Degrading?” Harry offers and Eggsy nods. “I know, my boy. It’s meant to make the pregnant omega understand their place, where they belong. It’s a very territorial thing.”</p>
<p>“No kidding. And you’ve never done that before?”</p>
<p>“None of the pregnant omegas stayed. They all had their Mate, their Alpha… wasn’t my place to do it. Until now.” Harry presses a kiss to Eggsy’s huge stomach. </p>
<p>Eggsy blushes a little, happy to indulge his Alpha, even if it does make him a little uncomfortable. "So, no other Alpha is gonna touch me now?" </p>
<p>"They can still touch you. They just won't want to." Harry murmurs, his hand lightly stroking Eggsy's side. "You smell very strongly of me." </p>
<p>"Would hope so, after doing that." Eggsy grumbles, though there's no malice behind it. Slowly, he pushes himself up with a hiss. "Fuck… Right, I'll go run a bath-" </p>
<p>Suddenly, a hand is on his shoulder and he's shoved back into the chair. </p>
<p>"You dare." Harry grumbles. "Merlin, run a bath for Eggsy." Surprisingly, Merlin listens. He quickly moves to the bathroom and Eggsy hears the taps turn on a second later. </p>
<p>"Um…" </p>
<p>"He can smell how strong my scent is. It would be a vast mistake to go against me at the moment." Harry mutters. Eggsy can see Harry's riled up, pacing and peacocking. </p>
<p>“You’re not going to tear him apart, will you? Not like did with Percival?” Eggsy reaches out to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. “You know he needs to do his check-ups and all.”</p>
<p>“He can,” Harry growls. “But I’ll be there at all times. Until you’ve given birth, I won’t leave your side.”</p>
<p>Eggsy muses. “Why does that sound so familiar?”</p>
<p>A smile inches on Harry’s face. “Your heat and your pregnancy are the start and end of a cycle, yes.”</p>
<p>“Just go a bit easy on him, yeah?” Eggsy beckons for a kiss. “Merlin’s a friend, isn’t he? He means no harm. You know he’s taken good care of me when you were out. Hell, he just let me piss on him.”</p>
<p>Harry’s smile widens a bit. “I will try, my love, but I can’t give a guarantee.”</p>
<p>"Try." Eggsy says, cupping Harry's cheek. He places a soft kiss to Harry's lips, then nuzzles their noses together with a quiet purr. "Help me up, love?" </p>
<p>"Slowly." Harry wraps an arm under Eggsy's arms and pulls him up, giving Eggsy a sympathetic look as the Omega whines in discomfort. "Good Omega. I've got you." </p>
<p>"Mmmnn…" Eggsy hums, mostly focusing on walking steadily. Once they reach the bathroom, he sits on the edge of the tub. "Thanks for doing this, Merlin." </p>
<p>"It's alright. I'll go change the sheets, seeing as they're soaked." Merlin lets out a quiet laugh. </p>
<p>"Thanks…" Eggsy reaches down to dip his fingers in the bubbly water, checking the temperature. "Right… Gonna try to… Get in here…" The Omega mumbles to himself. </p>
<p>Harry steps behind him to help. They get one leg in, then the other, then slowly Eggsy lowers himself into the tub. Emerged in the water, the cusp of his belly still sticks out of the bubbles.</p>
<p>“A true whale… just without the airhole,” Eggsy giggles, spreading the subs over his stomach. The warmth of the water soaks into his bones, his muscles and he immediately relaxes. “This is really nice.”</p>
<p>“Looks like it, too, my darling.” Harry sits on the edge of the tub, placing a hand on Eggsy’s belly. </p>
<p>“Once they’re out, we need to share a bath again.” </p>
<p>“We will, love.” Harry leans in to press a kiss to the crown of Eggsy’s head. “Do you want me to wash you down or soak for a bit first?”</p>
<p>"Soak. Please." Eggsy begs. "Fuck…" </p>
<p>"It won't be long now." Harry trails his fingers over Eggsy's belly. Eggsy whines. </p>
<p>"M'gonna miss some parts of it… But not this…" Eggsy mumbles. "Not the pain an' discomfort." </p>
<p>"I know, my darling." Harry lightly kisses Eggsy's forehead. "You're doing so well." </p>
<p>"Mhm..." </p>
<p>After a while of soaking, Eggsy reaches for a flannel that Harry quickly takes from him and dips in the water, before slowly dragging it over Eggsy's skin, cleaning off the dried urine, come, and milk. "There we are, darling… Relax…" </p>
<p>Eggsy tips his head back against the rim of the tub, humming in content. “That’s nice.”</p>
<p>Harry washes him slowly. First he goes over his chest and tits, carefully avoiding the ever-hard nipples. Then he cleans the globe of his belly, circling around the navel a few more times for good measure. When he dips between Eggsy’s legs, the omega flinches at the contact of the flannel to his clit, water sloshing over the side. </p>
<p>“Easy, my boy. I’m just cleaning you up.” He dips lower still, gently running the flannel around Eggsy’s loose entrance, making the boy mewl in pleasure. At least, he cleans his thigh before carefully washing over his knees. “There you are… all fresh now.” He rinses the flannel and places it aside.</p>
<p>"M'gonna stay in a while longer, alright?" Eggsy says quietly, his eyes shut as he links his hands over his belly. Harry notices how tired he looks. "Stay with me? Make sure I don't drown."</p>
<p>"Of course, darling." Harry kisses Eggsy's forehead. </p>
<p>For another half an hour, Eggsy stays in the bath, breathing slowly, letting the water support his weight and take away all his aches. However, it soon starts going cold. </p>
<p>"Harry?" Eggsy opens one eye. "Need to get out. The water's gone cold." </p>
<p>"Of course." Harry grabs a towel, then pulls Eggsy up with the towel over his hands. As soon as he's up, Harry wraps the towel around Eggsy's front. Once he's out of the bath, standing dripping on the floor mat, Harry starts rubbing down Eggsy with the towel, drying him off. "There… That's better…" </p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry." Eggsy mumbles. "Really need to lie down…" </p>
<p>"Of course, darling." Harry drops the towel and walks Eggsy, still nude, through to the bedroom. Merlin's left, but the bed has been cleaned and remade and the room is clean. </p>
<p>Carefully, Eggsy climbs into the bed, gasping suddenly in discomfort as something pinches in his back. As he lies down flat, however, the discomfort goes away. "Harry…" </p>
<p>"Yes?" The other man asks, gently stroking Eggsy's cheek with his thumb. </p>
<p>"Sorry to keep askin' you to do things, but… Y'wouldn't mind rubbing some lotion into my bump, would you? It aches when I leave it dry." </p>
<p>“You’re asking me if I mind touching my beautiful omega?” Harry raises a brow. “I feel like that is a trick question.”</p>
<p>Eggsy shoots him a look. “Such hardship, innit?”</p>
<p>“Always. Clearly the worst.” Harry picks up the bottle of lotion from the bedside table and pops the cap. He kneels next to Eggsy and squirts some lotion onto his belly, making him yelp a bit. </p>
<p>“Cold, Harry… geez.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, my boy. I supposed I’m so used to spreading something warm over your skin. Here… let me warm that up.” Gently, he places both hands on Eggsy’s belly and begins to run them in circles over the huge globe. “There you go, my sweet darling. How does that feel?”</p>
<p>Eggsy sighs, closing his eyes. “Very nice. Love your hands on me.”</p>
<p>“Try and relax, then. Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy mumbles, his voice already heavy. </p>
<p>“Good omega… my good boy.”</p>
<p>Before he knows it, Eggsy's drifted off again, soothed by the warm post-bath feeling and Harry's gentle hands on him. </p>
<p>He sleeps for a good few hours, and when he wakes, he's groggy, slowly sitting up against his pile of pillows and squinting around. "'Arry?" He croaks with a tired huff. When Harry doesn't respond, Eggsy looks over at his side of the bed. Gone. </p>
<p>Eggsy sighs heavily, then reaches for the phone. It's not unusual for Harry to disappear, he'd just like some warning first. He dials in Merlin's number, flopping down onto his back again. He places the phone on speakerphone, then places it by his pillow, his eyes slipping shut again. </p>
<p>When the phone picks up, Eggsy mumbles "Merlin…?" </p>
<p>"Hello, Eggsy." </p>
<p>"'Ello… Where's 'Arry?" He licks his dry lips, then pulls a face. </p>
<p>"Bunny's gone into heat. Harry's had to assist him." Merlin says simply. That makes Eggsy wake up. An Omega in heat in this facility wasn't a rarity, but Eggsy knew Bunny. He'd never seen one of the harem in heat before. </p>
<p>"Can I go see Bunny?" Eggsy asks. "Maybe give him some comfort?" </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Merlin asks. “You know how intense it might be.”</p>
<p>“Bunny’s my friend,” Eggsy simply states. </p>
<p>“I’ll have someone pick you up,” Merlin relents and disconnects the call. </p>
<p>Eggys works himself out of bed, swaying on his feet. He waddles over to the closet and picks out a clean robe. It’s stretching over his tits and doesn’t even come close to covering his bump. Thankfully, his belly is always covering his clit.</p>
<p>He sits on the edge of the bed and waits until there’s a knock on the door.</p>
<p>When help finally arrives, it's a beta, an assistant. They barely look at Eggsy as they lightly hold his arm and guide him through the hallway. </p>
<p>As Eggsy draws closer to the room, he hears the poor, pained screams of one of his omegas. As he draws even closer, he hears Bunny crying.</p>
<p>"Oh, god… Is he alright?" </p>
<p>"He's normally like this, sir. I'm afraid heats are quite painful for him." The assistant mumbles. He knocks on a door, met with a loud growl of "What do you want?!" From Harry. </p>
<p>“It’s me, Harry,” Eggsy says carefully. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>The door is yanked open and a very sweaty and very disheveled Harry stares at him with dark eyes. “Why did you bring him here?” he snaps at the beta who hangs his head. </p>
<p>“He asked to come, Alpha Harry,” he says submissively.</p>
<p>“I did. Don’t take it out on him,” Eggsy chimes in. “Wanna look after Bunny. Maybe I can help?”</p>
<p>Harry glowers at him, then at the beta, then back to Eggsy. “Fine.” He holds out a hand and the beta hands over Eggsy and hurries off.</p>
<p>The room stinks. It stinks of Harry and Bunny, of sex and come and sweat and slick. There’s a bed to one side, an armchair to the other. A door probably leads to a bathroom. It always has the same layout as Eggsy’s but is way less comfortable. </p>
<p>In the middle is a breeding stand, the slightly more luxurious model than they have at the harem, and strapped to it is Bunny, his skin flushed and sweaty. The boy quivers and sobs quietly. </p>
<p>“Sweet darling,” Eggsy breaths, looking at his friend. “Why is it so painful for him? I could hear him cry outside.”</p>
<p>“He’s tight for an omega,” Harry explains coarsely. “He needs to be bred but he can barely take an alpha cock.”</p>
<p>"Harry, don't hurt him…" </p>
<p>"I'm trying not to." Harry grumbles. Bunny cries out again, his thighs trembling. "I know." Harry offers as support, resting his hand on Bunny's back. </p>
<p>Eggsy lowers himself onto his already-bruised knees with a pained grunt, moving up to Bunny's head. There's tears and snot and sweat dripping down his red face, his lip bleeding from where he's bitten it. </p>
<p>"Hey, love." Eggsy breathes, trying to calm the panicking omega. "Hey, hey, hey. Settle… Settle..." He glances up at Harry, who's pacing, grumbling lowly in his chest, able to smell the heat but unable to do anything about it. </p>
<p>"E-E-E-Eg-sssss-yyyyy…" Bunny manages out through chattering teeth. "My tu- my tu- my tummy h-uuurtsss…" </p>
<p>"I know, sweetheart. It must be so sore, mm?" </p>
<p>Bunny nods. </p>
<p>"Well, I know the cure to that." Eggsy whispers, stroking his hand soothingly down Bunny's cheek. "The cure to that… Is to have Harry breed you. And it's going to hurt a lot at first, darling, he is an awful big Alpha… But soon you'll feel much better and your tummy won't hurt anymore. You just have to deal with a little pain for a tiny minute while Harry puts his cock in, alright? I'll stay right here, right with you."</p>
<p>Bunny shakes his wear, tears and snot flying. "Can't… Can't do it. Hurts… it hurts so bad."</p>
<p>"I know, sweetie." Eggsy looks up at Harry and from the Alpha's face to his enormous prick. "Why don't we take it slow and Harry fingers you a bit first, yeah? Get you nice and open."</p>
<p>"Yeah...Yeah, okay."</p>
<p>"That's the spirit, darling. I know it's scary but I'm here now. Harry…" Eggsy looks expectantly at the Alpha. "Pull that chair over here, yeah? I need to sit."</p>
<p>Growling deep in his chest, Harry does as he's told. </p>
<p>"Close to Bunny's head, please. He might want to put his face between my legs… Might calm his nerves a bit if he can smell me."</p>
<p>Harry moves the chair to Eggsy's liking, a hand on his elbow as he sits the Omega down. Immediately, Bunny presses his face to Eggsy's thighs, snuffling at them. </p>
<p>"That's it, love. Good boy." Eggsy whispers, stoking Bunny's hair. "You're alright, love, you're alright." </p>
<p>Harry moves back round to Bunny's backside. He runs a hand down the cleft of the boy's arse, making him whimper and tense up. Again, Eggsy just keeps stroking Bunny's hair. </p>
<p>When Harry sticks two fingers in, Bunny squeaks. He's taken more than that before, but the heightened feeling from the heat was something else. </p>
<p>"Relax." Harry grunts. "Stop clenching around my hand, Omega." </p>
<p>"Feels funny…" Bunny whines. "Want… Want more… But I… Don't…" </p>
<p>"You'll enjoy it more once your heat fully takes over, sweetheart." Eggsy soothes, spreading his legs slightly as he scooches his chair even closer. "You're doing great." </p>
<p>Bunny sniffles, taking a deep breath of Eggsy’s scent. “Smells so good.” </p>
<p>“It does, doesn’t it? Thought you’d like that.” Eggsy toys with the hair in the back of Bunny’s neck. “Do you think you can take more now, babe?”</p>
<p>Bunny nods but his shoulders already tighten. </p>
<p>“Easy, darling. You need to relax. I know it’s hard but it’ll only hurt more if you tighten up so much,” Eggsy tries to encourage the scared omega. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Bunny mumble. “I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Behind him, Harry pulls his fingers back, leaving the tips in before pushing back in, making Bunny yelp. He repeats that motion a few times, the omega’s reactions lessening more and more with every thrust.</p>
<p>“That’s it, dove,” Eggsy coos. “Harry will put in a third finger now, yeah? It’ll hurt a bit more again but it’s only to get you nice and open, okay?”</p>
<p>"Don't wanna…" Bunny whines, shifting on his knees. "Hurts…"</p>
<p>"I know, sweetheart. Breathe." As Eggsy says that, Harry presses another finger in. Bunny jerks, then lets out a gasping sob. "Good job, love. Doing great." </p>
<p>"Eggsyyyyy.." He whines, taking in more breaths of Eggsy's intoxicating scent. "Pleeeeease…" </p>
<p>"I'm so proud of you." Eggsy whispers. "How's he feeling, Harry?" </p>
<p>“Tight… so bloody tight.” Harry sounds almost as strained as Bunny does. “We need to make him wear a plug in between heats. Need to keep him open.”</p>
<p>“You hear that, love? You could be as loose as me.” Eggsy tilts his hips a bit to show off his slick and sloppy entrance. “Wouldn’t you like that?”</p>
<p>Bunny mewls “Mmmm please.. Need it so bad, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“I know, sweetie. Harry will breed you soon. We just need to make sure he can get in there without hurting you too much.”</p>
<p>"Uhuhhhhh…" Bunny slurs, his hole fluttering around Harry's fingers. </p>
<p>"Doing so well. So well." Eggsy says, watching as Harry's hand speeds up, trying to spread Bunny open. </p>
<p>After almost two minutes of fucking Bunny on his fingers, Harry pulls his fingers out with a trickle of stringy slick. "He's ready." Harry grunts. </p>
<p>"Right, love…" Eggsy slowly strokes his hand down the back of Bunny's head. "Breathe nice and slow. Good boy. Good boy. Good-" As he says that, Harry mounts Bunny. He thrusts against the air between Bunny's legs a few times, then pushes his cock home, sheathing it all in Bunny straight away. </p>
<p>"Good boy!" Eggsy squeals. "Clever lad!" </p>
<p>The omega cries out, straining against the stands. “Ohgodohgodohgod,” he whimpers, trying to get away from Harry but it’s no use. “He’s so big… so big..”</p>
<p>“I know, my sweet. Such a big Alpha cock… but you’re taking it now, aren’t you? You have it all the way inside you.”</p>
<p>“Yes….yes, yes,” Bunny sniffles. “Feels so good, Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“I told you. Harry really is the best.” Eggsy runs one hand over his belly and the other over the back of Bunny’s head. “Are you ready to be bred?”</p>
<p>"Y-Yessss…" Bunny moans into Eggsy's soft thighs. "Pl-Pl-Pleeease Alpha Harry…" </p>
<p>"Good." Harry praises, giving Bunny's flank a pat. He hunches over Bunny, not wasting much time before he starts thrusting hard. "Good. Good Omega." He groans. </p>
<p>"Hear that, love?" Eggsy scratches behind Bunny’s ear lightly. "Alpha Harry thinks you're a good Omega." </p>
<p>"Mhm…" Bunny whimpers, rubbing his face further against Eggsy's lap as he's repeatedly shoved against the breeding stand from Harry's thrusts. </p>
<p>“You’re taking it so well, darling. I knew you could do it. Such a brave boy,” Eggsy continues to encourage the boy. </p>
<p>Harry presses Bunny into a deeper arch until he’s almost on top of him, pumping into him in quick and hard thrusts. “Take it, boy. Take me.”</p>
<p>“Ye… yes, Alpha,” Bunny moans. “Eg- Eggsy… can you… come closer? Wanna…”</p>
<p>Eggsy laughs a bit. “Do you want to have a taste, you naughty thing?”</p>
<p>"Pl-Pl-Pleeease…" Bunny begs. Eggsy gladly obliges, shifting closer and tilting his hips up, exposing his wet entrance again. </p>
<p>Bunny lightly kisses and sucks at Eggsy's inner thigh, then starts lapping at his hole, hungrily licking up all the slick that Eggsy has to give. </p>
<p>"Mmm…" Eggsy hums. "Yeah, just like that… Good lad…" </p>
<p>"Gonna- I- Alpha- Omega-" Bunny stutters, his thighs quivering. "Gonna c-c-come!" </p>
<p>"Harder, Harry." Eggsy commands. Harry listens, pounding into bunny, so hard that the stand starts moving. Below him, Bunny's whimpers turn to moans, until one suddenly gets caught in his throat as he comes. Harry gets tipped over the edge by that, his knot suddenly swelling as he pushes deep into Bunny. </p>
<p>"Oh, Christ…" Harry wheezes, trapped in Bunny as he releases long spurts of come into him. "Good boy, Bunny…" </p>
<p>“Breed me, Alpha… please breed me,” Bunny whimpers helpless as the orgasm rocks through him. His cock gives a few thin spurts, pushing back against Harry who ruts into him with jerking motions. “So big… so good.”</p>
<p>“Look at you,” Eggsy coos…  begging for it now, aren’t you? Begging for that big Alpha cock you almost couldn’t take a moment ago… I’m so proud of you, Bunny… so proud.”</p>
<p>“Wanna have pups,” the omega presses against Eggsy’s wet hole. “Wanna be big like you… wanna taste so good.”</p>
<p>“You will, babe. Gotta be brave a few more times and let Harry fuck you really good and you’ll have pups in there for sure.” </p>
<p>"Want pups…" Bunny pants. "Please… Alpha Harry, want pups…" </p>
<p>"You'll get them, love." Eggsy strokes Bunny's hair. "Harry? Let him out of the stand once you're done. We'll get him on the bed for the next round." </p>
<p>"I think you're forgetting who is in charge here, Omega." Harry grumbles. </p>
<p>"I'm in charge." Eggsy grins. </p>
<p>Harry doesn't respond. Eventually, his knot shrinks and he's able to pull out. He gives Bunny's back a light pat, then starts unbuckling the omega from the stand. "Lie on the bed. Wait for Eggsy, he'll hold you."</p>
<p>Bunny scampers to the bed. Eggsy heaves himself up from the armchair, groaning quietly as he takes the few steps to the bed and climbs on. Once he's up, he lays back against the pillows and spreads his legs. "Come here, Bunny, love. You wanna stick your cock in me? Would you like that?" </p>
<p>Bunny’s eyes grow big. “Can I?”</p>
<p>“You did it so well last time… and you got me all wet already…” Eggsy draws his knees up a bit, showing off his wet center. “Go on, sweetheart. Put it in.”</p>
<p>Bunny gives his cock a few strokes until he’s just hard again. Then he shuffles closer and easily presses it into Eggsy’s arse. “You’re so wet, Eggsy. So soft and warm…”</p>
<p>“I know, love. It’s nice, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Love fucking you.”</p>
<p>“Just stay like that for a bit, yeah? Calm down a bit.” Eggsy runs his fingertips down the omega’s chest. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Eggsy…" Bunny mumbles, resting lightly on Eggsy's front, careful not to squish his bump. He finds one of Eggsy's nipples, lightly suckling on it as he slowly fucks him. "Mmmhh… Hmm… "</p>
<p>"Yeah… Harry, you ready for another round yet?" Eggsy wraps his arms around Bunny. "Just… When you're ready, fuck him like this." </p>
<p>"Of course, my love." Harry watches the scene for a little longer, the sound of wet slaps with every one of the omega’s slow thrusts, the sight of him suckling on his omega's tit, the little whimpers they're both making. </p>
<p>Harry slides up behind Bunny, running a hand up and down his side as he slips his cock into him. He huffs out a breath into Bunny's shoulder, lightly biting down on it as he does so. </p>
<p>Bunny whimpers half in pain, half in pleasure around Eggsy’s nipple.</p>
<p>“See… you take it so well now. He’s already in,” Eggsy cars his fingers through Bunny’s hair. “How does it feel?”</p>
<p>Bunny lets up with a wet pop. “Hurts less… he’s still so big, though.”</p>
<p>“That won’t change,” Eggsy laughs. But now that you’ve had him properly, you’ll never want anything else.”</p>
<p>“Lean forward, boy,” Harry commands. “Careful with my pups.”</p>
<p>Bunny puts a hand on either side of Eggsy’s belly, arching his back. “Like that, Alpha?”</p>
<p>“Just like that. Brace yourself.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry… fuck me through our sweet boy here.”</p>
<p>Harry puts his hands on Bunny's waist and starts to thrust into him, making Bunny in turn thrust into Eggsy. To Bunny, the feeling is overwhelming, making him gasp and squeak with every thrust. </p>
<p>"Alphaaaa…" He whines, his hands roaming over Eggsy's belly. "Feels sss-so goooooood…" </p>
<p>"Yesss, Bunny…" Eggsy hisses, spreading his legs wider. "Good boy. You're so good at fucking me, angel. Y'feel just like an Alpha." </p>
<p>“Fuck my omega good, boy. Get your little cock in there,” Harry grunts, fingers digging deep into Bunny’s hips. He shifts his position a bit to thrust even deeper and harder. “Make him come, omega. Make him come for me.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy groans, throwing his head back. He tweaks at his nipples, making more milk squirt over his belly. “So good… so deep…” It’s only half a lie. It’s like he can almost feel Harry’s cock through the omega’s body. “Fuck…. Need it…”</p>
<p>Bunny whines so needily, blindly licking about for Eggsy's nipple. When he finds it, he suckles hard and needily, feeling milk squirt into his mouth with every suck. "Eggsy…" He gurgles, trailing his nails down Eggsy's side. "Need to comeee…" </p>
<p>"Yeah? You gonna come in me, darlin'? Like a good Alpha?" Eggsy reaches down to wipe the tears out of Bunny's eyes. The boy was so desperate. "Yeah… Come on, love… Come deep inside me…" </p>
<p>"Eggsyyyyy!" Bunny cries, his little hips working impossibly fast in time with Harry's. He reaches down between them, fumbling around between them until he finds Eggsy's clit. He rubs it vigorously with quick, jerky movements, unable to control any of his limbs with how turned on he is. </p>
<p>“That’s it, babe… go on… yeah, that’s it,” Eggsy urges him on, pushing back against him, against his cock and his hand. He’s nearing climax himself but wants to make sure the little omega finishes first. “Harder, Harry… harder… make our boy come in me.”</p>
<p>Harry pistons into him, pushing and pulling as fast as he can. “Come in my omega, boy… fill him up.”</p>
<p>Bunny all but squeals as he comes. His hands are everywhere now, dropping away from Eggsy’s clit, leaving the gravid omega hanging mid-orgasm. He humps forward, pushing his little cock into Eggsy, spilling his small load into him.</p>
<p>“Yes, darling… look at you… fucking me like an Alpha-stud… so good.”</p>
<p>Behind Bunny Harry keeps plowing into him until he finishes with a growl. He doesn’t knot the omega this time but still keeps his cock inside him to keep his come inside. He reaches around the still spasming body to play with Eggsy’s tits, drawing a few more drops of milk.</p>
<p>"Mm… Fuck…" Eggsy groans, tipping his head back. "Keep doing that, Harry… Might be able to come if you do…" </p>
<p>"My darling boy…" Harry pants, giving one hard thrust through Bunny to Eggsy. "My beautiful darling boy. My broodmare." </p>
<p>"Yeah… Yeah, you gonna fill me up again once I've had these pups?" Eggsy angles his hips down just far enough to grind against Bunny's front. It's a bit awkward, but it works for what Eggsy's needing. </p>
<p>"Yes, my little darling. I think thousands of people will be wanting our pups… It wouldn't be fair to produce only one litter…" Between them, Bunny shudders through another orgasm, pushed over the edge by the feeling of being sandwiched between them, plus Harry's words. </p>
<p>“I wanna have them,” Eggsy breaths. “All your pups… just yours…” He rolls his hips again, finding the right angle. “Give them to me.”</p>
<p>It takes Harry only a few hard thrusts, timed with squeezing down on Eggsy’s breasts to make the omega come at all. He cries out, pressing against Bunny to ride it out against him. He locks one leg around both men’s hips, pulling them close.</p>
<p>“Yes, my boy… come for us…,” Harry pushes Bunny forward a bit, trying to get his little cock even deeper into Eggsy. “So beautiful…”</p>
<p>When the climax ebbs away, Eggsy relaxes in front of them with Bunny half draped over him, lazily fingers his tit and belly.</p>
<p>"How you feeling, love?" Eggsy asks quietly as he feels Bunny's soft cock slip out. "Was that good?" </p>
<p>"Mmmm…" Bunny hums, blinking slowly. "Good…" </p>
<p>"He'll be sated for an hour or so." Harry says as he pulls out, instead moving to cuddle into Eggsy's side. "I think you should go back to your room in the meantime, my darling." </p>
<p>"But I'm doing fine here…" Eggsy begins to whine. </p>
<p>"Keeping an Omega in heat satisfied is a hard job, my love. And you need your rest." Harry strokes Eggsy's cheek. "I'll call for someone to accompany you back to the room. I'm worried that you helping Bunny could exhaust you too much." </p>
<p>“But he’s my friend. And he needs a little help, doesn’t he?” Eggsy complains. </p>
<p>“I think I’ve broken him in now,” Harry states matter-of-factly and it gives Eggsy’s cock a little twitch. “You’ve done enough here for today.”</p>
<p>“Harryyyy….”</p>
<p>“It is an order, Eggsy. It’s my responsibility to protect you and the litter. You will go back to your room and rest.”</p>
<p>Eggsy huffs, pouting. “But what if I need it, too? Who’s going to take care of me?”</p>
<p>Harry rubs the bridge of his nose. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Bunny give a few lazy thrusts. He's already becoming insatiable again. "Why don't I ask for one of the harem members to come up?" </p>
<p>"Or I could go down to the harem." Eggsy grins. </p>
<p>"Eggsy, they'll exhaust you." </p>
<p>"Nah, we'll just cuddle. Promise." Eggsy looks up at Harry with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeease? It's been ages since I was last down there, I miss my harem." </p>
<p>"... Fine. But I will be keeping in touch with Merlin. If he sees you getting too excited, I'll have him take you back to your room." Harry gives Eggsy a serious look. "I don't want you hurt or exhausted, my Omega. Especially so close to your due date." </p>
<p>Eggsy leans into him for a soft kiss. “Thanks, Daddy.” Another kiss. “I promise, we’ll behave.”</p>
<p>Harry raises a brow at him but finally relents. He pulls Eggsy out of bed and kisses him again, his hands on his belly as if to claim him. “You will be watched, darling.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Eggsy grins. “Off I go then. Give my love to sweet Bunny, yeah? Be gentle with him.”</p>
<p>“Of course I won’t.” Harry puffs out his chest. </p>
<p>“You’re awful. I love you.” With that, Eggsy waddles off, hands in the small of his back, his huge belly out in front of him.</p>
<p>It takes Eggsy a while to walk down to the harem. He stops halfway through to lean against a wall and catch his breath, then starts walking again. By the time he reaches the harem, he's panting quietly as he opens the door to it. "Hi, loves." </p>
<p>Immediately, everyone looks up at him. They all seem to be lying in a pile together in his old alcove, cuddling one another. </p>
<p>"Eggsy…?" Bosie asks quietly. Eggsy nods, closing the door behind him. Bosie gets up, immediately running over to him. "Eggsy!!!" </p>
<p>"Bosie! Careful, love!" Eggsy grunts as he's almost tackle hugged. It has been quite a while since he last saw his lot. "Careful… Knocked the wind out of me there…" Eggsy wheezes with a giggle. "What're you doing in my bed, mm?" </p>
<p>"... Smells a teeny bit like you." Bosie admits quietly. "But now you're here!!!" </p>
<p>“I missed you, too, darlings.” Eggsy presses a kiss to the boy’s temple. “Mind if I lay with you?”</p>
<p>Immediately the pile of omegas parts and makes space for him to sit down. Bosie helps him sink down on the cushions and fluffs them up a bit to form a proper nest. </p>
<p>“How’ve you been, Eggsy?” the omega asks, sitting down next to him. </p>
<p>“Well, you know…,” Eggsy gestures at his huge. “Been growing that. I got four in there, you know. Gotta come out soon, though.”</p>
<p>“So big,” one of the other omegas breaths in awe.</p>
<p>“We’ve never had anyone that big in here,” Bosie clarifies. “Can I?” He hovers a hand over the huge globe.</p>
<p>“Of course. Be gentle, yeah?”</p>
<p>Bosie places a palm onto Eggsy’s belly, then his eyes widen. “I can feel them, Eggsy. Your pups.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re a bit excited right now. Just got fucked by Bunny.”</p>
<p>There’s a gasp around the room. </p>
<p>“Bunny fucked you?” Bosie asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Harry had problems breeding him because he’s so tight. I helped with that and let him fuck me.”</p>
<p>“We heard the screams, yeah.”</p>
<p>“He’s fine now. You know how big Alpha Harry is…”</p>
<p>There's a rumble of agreement around the harem. One of the other Omegas, Teddy, crawls up to him, wanting to have a feel for himself. He gasps at the feeling of a kick under his hand. "Eggsy…" </p>
<p>"Sometimes they roll over… Hiccup… Punch… There's one that really likes to stretch out, dig their feet into my bladder and their hands into my lungs." Eggsy pulls a face. </p>
<p>"Oh…" He hears Bosie say. Behind him, he feels another one of the omegas place their hands on his back, finds a tense spot, then starts massaging away at it. </p>
<p>"We want to pamper you, Eggsy." The massaging omega says. "We watch you on the livestream all the time and it always looks like you're hurting a little… We want to make you feel better." </p>
<p>“It does hurt sometimes, yeah.” Eggsy places a protective hand over his pups. “But it won’t be long now. Two weeks, they say and they gonna come out. That’ll be something….”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you lay back then and we give you a massage? Make you feel really good?” </p>
<p>“That sounds lovely, boys. And if you had a cuppa, too? After all that fucking, I’m thristy.”</p>
<p>One of the omegas hurries off to fix a pot of tea. The others gather around Eggsy, their hands all over his body, gently caressing, sometimes pressing down a bit harder but never to cause actual pain. </p>
<p>Along the way, someone squirts some massage oil onto Eggsy's bump. Their hands slide over him, rubbing the sweet fragranced oil into all his sore spots, on his hips and shoulders, even down his legs and to his ankles. </p>
<p>"Thank you, guys…" Eggsy mumbles, having to sit up slightly as a teacup is handed to him. "I'm feeling well spoiled." </p>
<p>One of the omegas nods, then hands him a biscuit. Baby, the back of Eggsy's mind supplies. Not his real name, just a nickname that's stuck, the youngest of the group. </p>
<p>"Thank you, sweetheart." Eggsy leans in for a quick peck, then crunches on his biscuit. Baby smiles at him as he starts up on massaging away a knot in Eggsy's thigh. "I'm afraid I'm not as, uh… Active, as I was before the pups. So I can't do much in terms of sex." </p>
<p>“Hmmm, can we take a look?” Baby asks, batting his lashes.</p>
<p>Eggsy smiles down at him over the cusp of his belly. Then he spreads his legs just a bit, exposing himself to the young omega. </p>
<p>“Maybe I can… massage you there?”</p>
<p>“Just be careful, yeah? Alpha Harry has told me not to get too excited. Don’t want my water to break all over you.”</p>
<p>Baby giggles. “I couldn’t tell the difference, could I? You were always so wet.”</p>
<p>“That is true. But do go ahead. Just some light touches, okay?”</p>
<p>The omega starts sliding his hands down between Eggsy's thighs, his eyes full of curiosity as he spots the little nub. He lightly holds it between forefinger and thumb and starts stroking it, his eyes occasionally flicking up to Eggsy's face to check that it feels good. </p>
<p>Eggsy continues to eat his biscuits and sip on his tea until they're done, occasionally sharing a kiss with one of the other Omegas. </p>
<p>After a while, Eggsy feels Bosie’s hand join Baby's down there, touching and stroking and patting. Not really getting him off, just… Feeling around. Exploring. </p>
<p>"Mm… My sweet little Omegas…" Eggsy whispers. "Does anyone want to taste my milk, sweethearts?" </p>
<p>The entire pile gives a little yipp.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, easy…. You’ll take turns, yeah? One after the other, no fighting. There’s plenty for everyone.” Eggsy cradles his tits in his hands, squeezing them a bit to get the milk flowing. “One on each side, nice and easy.”</p>
<p>Eggsy lays back as the boys take their fill, their hands wandering around his bump as they eagerly suckle. Some of them are better at it than others, and some suck too hard all together. </p>
<p>Eventually, every omega's had a little taste. Eggsy sits up, leaning back on his elbows, and grins down at his harem. "How was that?" </p>
<p>"Lovely." One of them coos. They're looking hungrily at his chest, wanting more. "Eggsy, can I…?" </p>
<p>"You can have what's left, love." Eggsy smiles. They crawl over again, latching onto Eggsy's right nipple as his hand massages his left breast. They let out quiet satisfied hums as Eggsy's sweet milk drips into their mouth, their hips rutting against Eggsy's side as they do so. </p>
<p>“Does it feel good?” Bosie asks, gently caressing Eggsy’s right breast. “When we drink from you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I love it.” Eggsy grins. “Never really thought I would before but… and they hurt so bad if I don’t let anyone drink and if I’m not milked, so… it’s really nice and useful.”</p>
<p>“You’re really a role model for all of us,” Bosie says sheepishly, nosing against Eggsy’s soft flesh. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Eggsy almost laughs but bites it back when he sees the earnest expression on the omega’s face. “How’s that?”</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful like this. So sexy. I mean… we’re all meant to carry pups but some of us are… a bit scared? But seeing you… it helps us all.”</p>
<p>Eggsy looks at the boy, stunned by the statement. “Thank you, darling. All of you little loves.” He sniffles a bit. “That’s… that means a lot. Never thought I’d be like this when I got here but… Thank you.”</p>
<p>"We really love you, Eggsy…" Bosie mumbles with a blush. </p>
<p>"Oh, sweethearts…" Eggsy smiles fondly. One of the Omegas climbs into Eggsy's lap, straddling him with his arms around his waist and his head on his chest. "You're all being so soppy." </p>
<p>"We missed you." Bosie huffs. "Haven't seen you in ages, apart from watching the livestreams… We all got so jealous of those two pregnant omegas." </p>
<p>“Mmmh, yeah… that was…” Eggsy's eyes roll back in delight at the memory. </p>
<p>“One of them had their hand…. There.” Bosie nods down Eggsy's body. </p>
<p>Eggsy shudders, feeling a trickle of slick run from his hole. “Yeah. That felt so good. I was so full.”</p>
<p>“Didn't it hurt?”</p>
<p>“At first. But then it was good. And I came so hard.”</p>
<p>The omega gives a little sniffle. “Can we make you come?”</p>
<p>Eggsy pauses for a moment, remembering Harry's warning. "You can… Just be gentle about it, alright? We don't want these pups too excited, do we?" </p>
<p>"No, Eggsy." Comes the chorus of Omegas. </p>
<p>Eggsy gently pushes the omega off his lap, sitting up against his pillows again and spreading his legs. "Bosie, love? Do you wanna have a little play, first? All the rest of you can cuddle me in the meantime." He holds out his arms and immediately gets all the omegas struggling between themselves to get closer to him. </p>
<p>Bosie stares down between Eggsy's spread legs, at the thick clear slick sticking to his thighs. Eggsy's hole looks open and inviting, and he slips in two fingers without a problem. "Are we allowed toys, Eggsy?" </p>
<p>"... Sure. Someone go grab a toybox for me, we'll have a little play." </p>
<p>One of the omegas scurries off and drags their toy box over. They dump its content out on the mattress next to Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Let's see what we have…" He picks a double ended dildo that's even bigger than the one he has. "Now, Bosie… Would you be so kind?" </p>
<p>Bosie picks up the large toy, lining one end up with Eggsy's hole that he still gently fucks with his fingers. "Are you sure?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, just go slow, yeah? And once you have it nice and settled… You can sit on the other end?" </p>
<p>"Oh… You want me to…?" Bosie blushes at the honour. "O-Of course." </p>
<p>"Right, love… Take those nice fingers of yours out and put the toy in. Don't worry, I can take it no bother." Eggsy shifts about a bit, trying to get comfortable. "Then come sit on my lap, alright?" </p>
<p>"Mhmm." Bosie says, concentrating on slowly penetrating Eggsy with the toy. It slips in easily enough, and Bosie takes his time with pushing it in until it's at its middle. "Is… Do you want more, or…?" </p>
<p>"Nah, that's perfect… Right, come sit on my lap…" Eggsy closes his legs a little so that it's easier for Bosie. The Omega settles as close as possible to Eggsy on his lap, their tummies touching. He reaches between their legs, wrapping his hand around the dildo, and presses it against himself. He winces a bit as it presses in. </p>
<p>"Big…" He gasps. </p>
<p>"Yes, it is. But you can take it. You're a good omega, aren't you?" Eggsy urges him. </p>
<p>"Yes, I am," Bosie breaths as he bores down on the dildo. </p>
<p>"Just imagine it's your Alpha breeding you with his big alpha cock.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's…" Bosie takes half the dildo, his legs quivering.</p>
<p>"Go on, darling. You're almost there. Take it deep, sweetie, so we can rub our clits together." </p>
<p>Bosie whines for the rest of the length, until he's sitting flush against Eggsy again. He wraps his hand round his little cock, biting his lip as he strokes it. </p>
<p>"Touch my clit too, angel. I'm feelin' very neglected over here." Eggsy giggles. </p>
<p>Bosie nods in response, using his other hand to rub Eggsy's clit in time with the strokes to his own cock. After a moment of adjustment, he starts to slowly ride the dildo, rocking up and down on his with a shaky gasp. "O-O-O-Ohhhhmygod…" </p>
<p>"Yeah? Is that good?" Eggsy purrs, reaching his hands over to rest on the Omega's slim waist. "Little faster, love." </p>
<p>Bosie nods again, speeding up his rocks until he's bouncing almost. The toy moves in Eggsy the slightest amount, rocking in and out a bit with every one of Bosie's movements. </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's it. That feels good…," Eggsy coos, trying to push back as much as he can. "Fuck me with that big thing." </p>
<p>The omega giggles, humping down on the dildo, while trying to stroke their cocks at the same time. </p>
<p>"Baby, why don't you take over?" Eggsy nods between them. "You made my clitty feel so good earlier, you can take care of us both." </p>
<p>The petite omega swoop in and grabs their cocks, beginning to stroke them immediately. </p>
<p>"Good boys…" Eggsy sighs happily, letting the two boys do as they please. </p>
<p>Now that Bosie's hands are free, he puts them on Eggsy's bump, his eyes lighting up as he feels a kick. "Hiya, pup." </p>
<p> "They say hi, angel." Eggsy smiles, reaching to hold Bosie's hand instead. "Hopefully they'll go for a nap once I've came. Gives me some time to cuddle with my Omegas without being distracted." </p>
<p>"We'll go for a group nap." Bosie pants, half rocking against Baby, half rocking on the dildo, his hips gyrating somewhat awkwardly. "Cuddle puddle." </p>
<p>“Go nice and steady, Bosie. Meet Baby's rhythm. That'll get us off in no time.” Eggsy settles back against the pillows, enjoying the feel of all the omegas' hands on his body and the tiny strokes Baby gives him. The boy has the right sized fingers for his little clit and is rubbing over his slit in the best of ways. “You're all making me feel really good."</p>
<p>"Thank you…" Bosie mumbles, concentrating on going steady. He leans back slightly, bracing himself against Eggsy's thighs, squeaking as Baby picks up the pace on his cock. "Ohhhh, that's good…" </p>
<p>"Mm?" Baby smiles, giving a flick of his wrist. Bosie jerks and gasps, losing his rhythm. </p>
<p>"Babyyy…" He whimpers, rocking against Eggsy harder. He can feel Eggsy getting wetter, his thighs slick as he rubs on them. "Hmmn… Eggsy, you close?" </p>
<p>"Nearly, love. Baby, rub a little faster, yeah?" Eggsy shares a quick kiss with Baby as the Omega sets to work. "Ohhhh, Christ!" Eggsy bucks his hips up suddenly at the feeling. "Shit- yeah- m'close." </p>
<p>Bosie ruts down against him, rolling his hips. “I'm gonna come real soon, Eggsy…. Can't hold it….”</p>
<p>“Go on, love… wanna see you come. Come on my belly, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… Yeah… so close, Eggsy… go faster, Baby... need a bit more,” Bosie whines.</p>
<p>Baby sticks his tongue out in concentration, working both cocks at the same almost frantic pace.</p>
<p>Bosie comes with a shriek, spilling against Eggsy's lower belly. Baby tries to angle him a bit higher to hit the cusp of Eggsy's stomach but only gets the omega's come as far as his belly button. </p>
<p>“That's a good boy, Bosie… come for us,” Eggsy urges him on, boring down the dildo as hard as he can.</p>
<p>"Egg- Egg- Eggsy!" Bosie gasps through the shocks, his whole body shaking. "Eggsyyyyy!!!" </p>
<p>"Good boy…" Eggsy smiles as more come splatters on his tummy. After a moment, Bosie slumps forward, breathing heavily as he grips to Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Th-Thank you…" </p>
<p>"Thank Baby." </p>
<p>"Thank you… Baby…" Bosie mumbles, out of breath. "Felt… So good…" </p>
<p>“Yeah? You think you can make me feel that good, too?” Eggsy teases.</p>
<p>“Yeah… yeah, I can.” Bosie rolls his hips again, driving the dildo a bit deeper into Eggsy. “Wanna make you come.”</p>
<p>“Already close, love. Almost there… just keep going. You're such good boys,” Eggsy encourages both Bosie and Baby who is still working Eggsy's cockette in earnest. “So close now… so close…”</p>
<p>Bosie rocks the dildo in and out of Eggsy, his hips snapping against the other Omega's until Eggsy's coming with a moan, his thighs clenching together. "Fffffuck!" </p>
<p>"Mm… Yessss…" Bosie hisses, the dildo buried deep in both of them. Baby removes his hand, then leans down and catches Eggsy in a deep, sloppy kiss. Eggsy slides his tongue over Baby's, reaching down to grope a handful of his arse. </p>
<p>"You wanna play, love?" Eggsy asks as he pulls back. </p>
<p>Baby blushes. "I… I would, but I don't want to upset Alpha Harry… You should rest…" </p>
<p>“You're probably right, darling. But you know what? You really should clean me up. Can't stay all sticky like that when I cuddle with you all.” Eggsy lets his knees fall open again. “Bosie, can you pull out? Go nice and slow.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Bosie backs away, the dildo still deep inside him as he pulls back. When it slips from Eggsy's arse, a heavy  gush of slick flows out. </p>
<p>“Go on, then, Baby… have a lick, will you?”</p>
<p>The little omega happily scoots between Eggsy thighs, immediately starting to lap up what Eggsy gives him. He moans in delight, his tongue flying around Eggsy's loose hole.</p>
<p>“Yes, that's nice, sweetheart… you're good with your tongue.” Eggsy pushes down and more slick flows from him. “Bosie, darling… do you to pull out that thing or would you use it on sweet Baby here?”</p>
<p>"I'll fuck him. I've been learning tips from the livestream." Bosie answers confidently. He pulls out the dildo with a long whine, then moves over to Baby's backside. He stares down at the omega’s arse, in the air as he licks out Eggsy, then holds onto his cock and presses it into him. </p>
<p>Immediately, Baby's head flies up. He looks over his shoulder and whines, but soon goes back to licking at Eggsy. </p>
<p>Bosie's hips work so quickly, snapping back and forth, growling like Harry would. "Yes, Omega- Yes- So good- Hmmm!" Bosie tips forward, biting at Baby's neck roughly. </p>
<p>“Look at you, Bosie,” Eggsy coos. “You paid really close attention, huh?”</p>
<p>Bosie on nods, concentrating fully of fucking into Baby. He grabs the omega's hips, pistoning into him at a rapid pace.</p>
<p>“Mmmmh,” Baby mewls against Eggsy's hole, his tongue still inside him. </p>
<p>“You gonna come, little darling?” Eggsy reaches down to pull Baby's head up.</p>
<p>“Please… feels so good.” Baby's eyes roll back as Bosie pumps into him.</p>
<p>“Just let go, love. Just come for us.”</p>
<p>Baby squeezes his eyes shut, his teeth lightly grazing against Eggsy as he comes with a silent scream. Bosie gives a few more hard thrusts, then sighs in pleasure as he comes into Baby's arse. </p>
<p>Once he's finished, Bosie doesn't move from where he's buried in Baby, acting as if he's knotted in place instead. "Good Omega." Bosie purrs, trying to remember how Harry normally praises. "Good boy… So clever… Full of my pups now…" </p>
<p>Baby giggles a bit, resting his cheek against Eggsy's thigh. He finishes licking Eggsy clean, then wiggles away from both him and Bosie, moving up to cuddle against Eggsy's chest instead. </p>
<p>“Come here, you two. Let’s all have a cuddle, yeah?” Eggsy holds out his arm to let Bosie sidle up to him as well. “That’s better. Come on, everybody… gather around.” The other omegas each find a spot to somehow touch Eggsy’s skin.” This’ll be the last time that I’ll get to come here… at least for a little while.”</p>
<p>Bosie noses against his chest. </p>
<p>“When the pups are here, I’ll be round again. I promise. Might need to rest for a bit after but… You won’t even have time to miss me.”</p>
<p>"Hope so." Bosie whimpers.  "We've missed you over the last few months…" </p>
<p>"I've missed you lot, too. But I'll be back soon enough, my angels." Eggsy whispers, his hand burying in one of the Omega’s hair. "My perfect harem. I love you all." </p>
<p>"Sop…" One of the omegas mumbles, making Eggsy laugh. </p>
<p>"Yeah. It's these stupid hormones, babe." Eggsy chuckles, giving his tummy a pat. "I'll be back to normal once these pups are out." </p>
<p>Everyone seems to snuggle a bit closer still until Eggsy is perfectly cocooned by the omegas. He breathes in their scent and it seems to calm him and the pups down even more. Soon enough Eggsy hears a soft snoring around him before he drifts off himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's get ready to have some pups. If depiction of discomfort, contractions and (erotic) birthing is not your thing... best not read this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much longer, Harry?” Eggsy groans, shifting uneasily where he's propped up on the bed like Queen of England.</p>
<p>“Not long now, darling,” Harry tries to calm him down. “Any minute now.”</p>
<p>“I can't wait any longer.”</p>
<p>“Just a little while longer, my boy. You need to be patient.”</p>
<p>“Patient? I'm fucking bursting, Harry.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, Merlin all but bursts through the door. “Sorry this took so long. Medical clearly isn't equipped for this.”</p>
<p>Eggsy lets his legs fall open. “I need it now, Merlin.”</p>
<p>The beta all but dives between the omega's thighs, pressing the object he's been carrying over Eggsy's barely-there cock.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that's it,” Eggsy sighs in relief as he begins to fill the bedpan.</p>
<p>"Lovely…" Harry murmurs flatly, his hand rested on Eggsy's bump. It doesn't move from there much nowadays, Harry likes to protect it. </p>
<p>"Fuck… Needed that…" Eggsy says as Merlin pulls away the now-full bedpan. "Christ. Thanks, Merlin." </p>
<p>"You're welcome." Merlin mutters as he stares down at the liquid for a moment, before carrying the bedpan to empty and clean it. Eggsy's given up on trying to walk to the bathroom, he knows he won't make it in time. </p>
<p>"Need to move onto my side after that." Eggsy grunts. "Been lyin' on my back too long now… Stuff a pillow between my legs too, yeah? Hips are achin'." Eggsy asks, then pauses and utters a small "Sorry for askin' you lot to do so much." </p>
<p>“There's no need to apologize, my darling.” Harry kisses his temple before getting to action. He helps Eggsy move onto his side, rearranging the pillows against the omega's back. At last, he takes another pillow to place between Eggsy's knees. “How's that, my sweet?”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods. “Thanks, Harry.”</p>
<p>“You're welcome, dear boy. If you need anything, let us now.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Eggsy shifts a bit, moving his huge belly and tits a bit. “You gonna stay close, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Me and Merlin will be right there.” Harry gestures over to the seating area.</p>
<p>“You're aces. Both of you. Wouldn't know what I'd do without you,” Eggsy mumbles against the pillows, already half asleep.</p>
<p>"Rest, darling…" Harry murmurs, giving Eggsy's arm a slow stroke. "You need to rest." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I do…" Eggsy huffs, his eyes shut. It only takes him a few seconds to drift off. He's been sleeping more and more nowadays, taking lots of naps throughout the day. </p>
<p>"He's close." Harry murmurs once Eggsy's snoring. "I would give him half a week, at most, before he pops." </p>
<p>"Mm." Merlin agrees, looking down at his clipboard. Eggsy's activity levels have lowered dramatically in the past few days. He's been sleeping a lot, barely eating, his slick becoming stringier as well. "He'll go soon enough. We just have to be patient." </p>
<p>“I want him to be in as little pain as possible.” Harry makes it sound like an order. “I want him to carry again so it needs to be as pleasurable as it can be.”</p>
<p>“I'm sure Dr Foster will make sure Eggsy is comfortable. It's not his first multiple birth.” Still looking at his clipboard, Merlin sits down on the sofa, not paying much attention to Harry's possessive huffing and puffing. “And you do understand that you'll need his body some rest before he can receive again?”</p>
<p>Harry scoffs, sitting down opposite Merlin. “You know he's more receptive than your average omega.”</p>
<p>“Harry, it's his first pregnancy. With four pups. He's been quite the trooper through it all. Don't you think you can allow him at least one heat's rest until you're on him again?”</p>
<p>Harry gives him a leering look. “Tell that to this.” He lets his legs fall open to present his half-hard prick. “It wants what it wants.”</p>
<p>Merlin faces him with a level expression. “You're an awful person, Harry.”</p>
<p>"Indeed." Harry smiles, closing his legs again. He reaches over, lightly stroking Eggsy's hair. "He's not been himself these past few days." </p>
<p>"I know." Merlin sighs. He's been watching Eggsy almost constantly since the boy first stopped eating. "He's probably sore, Harry. And tired." </p>
<p>"I think we're all tired, waiting for the boy to pop." Harry tuts. "How long until we can induce him?" </p>
<p>"The end of the week. If he doesn't go into labour by then, we'll get Doctor Foster down and induce him." Merlin looks over at Eggsy as the boy grumbles in his sleep, snorts, then rolls onto his back. "You could try some old wives tales in the meantime." </p>
<p>"Like what?" Harry looks up, desperate. </p>
<p>"Well… Sex… But he's not been in the mood for a while now. Spicy food seems to get things moving, raspberry tea…" Merlin lists. </p>
<p>"We'll try the spicy food." Harry sighs. "And I'll see if I can coax him into having sex." </p>
<p>"He might get heartburn and indigestion from the spicy food." Merlin warns as he sends away an order to the kitchen. "I've ordered a vindaloo for him, rice on the side, tea to drink. Let him nap for the moment and wake him up once the food arrives." </p>
<p>“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry nods his genuine thanks.</p>
<p>“Try to behave until then.” Merlin nods at Harry's slightly growing erection. </p>
<p>“Trying is all I can do.”</p>
<p>Merlin snorts indelicately. “Let me know if you need anything. I'll be watching.”</p>
<p>“Of course you will.” Harry looks back at his boy as Merlin leaves. He can see his pups move inside Eggsy's huge belly and whenever they do, Eggsy gives a little mewling sound. “Not long now, my sweet,” he says quietly. “Not long now at all.”</p>
<p>Harry sits with Eggsy while the boy sleeps. It's almost an hour until there's a soft knock on the door and one of the service personnel wheels a cart with a tray inside, a cloche-covered plate on it along with a teapot. “There you are, Sir.”</p>
<p>Harry nods and the servant hurries off. “Eggsy, my darling… wake up, sweet boy.”</p>
<p>Eggsy grumbles unhappily, pressing the side of his face against the pillows. "What." He grunts. </p>
<p>"Dinner, my love..." Harry strokes his hand down Eggsy's arm. "Do you need help sitting up?" </p>
<p>"I got it…" Eggsy mumbles, his eyes still shut, his face crumpled in a tired frown as he slowly pulls himself up. "Wha's for dinner?" </p>
<p>"Curry tonight, my darling." Harry takes the cloche off from over the plate and picks it up, stirring the curry around with the fork for a moment. Eggsy blinks open his eyes, then immediately frowns suspiciously at the curry. </p>
<p>"Looks spicy." </p>
<p>"It shouldn't be too spicy, my darling. Look, they gave us a serving of yogurt too, in case it's too much." Harry nods to the ramekin full of cream. "Okay?" </p>
<p>"Mmmh." Eggsy grumbles non-committally, lying down again. "Ain't hungry." </p>
<p>"Eggsy, you haven't eaten all day." Harry sighs, trying to reason with him. "Shall I take the first bite? To prove it isn't spicy?" </p>
<p>"Go on, then." Eggsy raises an eyebrow at him, still suspicious of the dish. Harry spears a piece of chicken with the fork, then pops it in his mouth and realises that it is terribly, terribly hot. He swallows almost instantly, trying not to make a face. </p>
<p>"See? It's fine. No hotter than a korma." Harry smiles despite the pain of his burning throat. "Have a little bit, darling. I'll feed you." </p>
<p>Eggsy grumbles to himself for a bit, pouting. “Yeah, alright. Suppose I could have a bit.” He sits up a bit more, shifting as much as he can.</p>
<p>Harry grins, pleased with himself. He takes the plate in hand, then sits right next to Eggsy. “Careful, it's still a bit hot, temperature-wise.” He scoops up some curry along with a bit of rice. </p>
<p>“Blow on it for me”? Eggsy teases. </p>
<p>Harry raises a brow but makes a show of doing just that before he holds out the fork for Eggsy to eat. </p>
<p>“It is spicy,” Eggsy complains haughtily. “This is gonna give me heartburn.”</p>
<p>Harry puts some yogurt onto the plate as well. “Try again.”</p>
<p>Eggsy takes another bite off the fork. “Little better,” he grumbles. “Don't think the little ones would appreciate heartburn right now.”</p>
<p>“Might give them reason enough to come out,” Harry suggests carefully. </p>
<p>Eggsy eyes him. “Is this one of those witchy recipes Merlin has been talking about last week? You're feeding me curry to make me pop?”</p>
<p>“Would that be so terrible? You are about due and we don't want you to suffer through a long labour.”</p>
<p>Eggsy sighs dramatically. "Suppose not." </p>
<p>Harry picks up some more chicken, rice, and yogurt, holding it out for Eggsy. The boy whines before eating the mouthful. "Hurts to eat, Harry." </p>
<p>"In general, or because it's so spicy?" </p>
<p>"Boooth." Eggsy whines again. "I ain't got any more space in there for food." </p>
<p>"Try to eat as much as you can, Eggsy. You need the energy." Harry says sincerely as he picks up some more food. Eggsy just groans, then holds up one hand to stop Harry and burps into his fist. </p>
<p>"Right… 'Nother forkful…" Eggsy huffs. "But I honestly don't have any more space." He says with his mouth full of food. </p>
<p>"We'll try some tea, then. We can both have a cup." Harry places the fork down, instead pouring out two cups of raspberry tea. Again, Eggsy eyes the liquid suspiciously. "What's this? Some kinda labour tea?" </p>
<p>Harry rolls his eyes. “Yes, that is exactly what it is.” He holds out one cup to Eggsy. “Can do you it or do you need help?”</p>
<p>Sneering a bit, Eggsy takes the up and eyes the red liquid. </p>
<p>“Eggsy, I know you're in discomfort but you do need some food and liquid. If you're not eating, the pups aren't eating either. We're just trying to help you.”</p>
<p>Eggsy's shoulders sag a bit. “I know. Didn't think it'd be like thss, you know. I started out so well, doing all the livestreams and stuff. Now I'm just some beached whale that's fat enough to crush himself.” Despite his harsh words, he places a hand on his belly.</p>
<p>“You're a heavily pregnant omega who is due in a few days. That is all.” Harry puts his hand on Eggsy's. “I'll do anything to make this as comfortable for you as I can. Now drink.”</p>
<p>"Gonna be burstin' for a piss after this." Eggsy complains after taking a sip and pulling a face. "Ain't got any milk or sugar or nothing to put in it?" </p>
<p>"You don't add milk or sugar to fruit teas." Harry tuts. "Just drink it." </p>
<p>"Finnneeee…" Eggsy grovels. It takes a long time for him to finish, having to let the liquid settle for a few minutes after every sip, and it's cold by the time he's done. "Right…" He sighs. </p>
<p>"I'm very proud, darling." Harry smiles, pecking Eggsy's lips. "Some more of the curry now?" </p>
<p>"Nope." Eggsy says simply, staring distrustingly at the food on the tray. "M'done." </p>
<p>"Alright…" Harry places the cups back on the tray, covers the curry with a cloche. He then lays down beside Eggsy, stroking a hand down his stomach. "You're so lovely, my boy…" </p>
<p>"Mm." Eggsy says, not interested. "Harry, I ain't… I can't do anything like that right now. I'm achin' everywhere." </p>
<p>“I know you are, my sweet. But I could make you feel so much better. A little adrenalin, some serotonin… you'd feel so good,” Harry teases.</p>
<p>“I can't move, Harry,” Eggsy all but snaps. “Can't fuck if I can't move.”</p>
<p>“You won't have to move. I will do all the work for you.”</p>
<p>Eggsy grumbles to himself. “Guess… I guess you could just put it in.”</p>
<p>“That I can, my boy.” Harry helps Eggsy to lay down on his side again, then spoons against his back. By the time he's in position, his cock is fully hard. “It'll feel so good, my darling.” He presses the thick head of his prick against Eggsy's slick entrance. “Let me in, sweet boy. Yes, that's it…. you feel so hot around me.” He eases half of his shaft into Eggsy's, stops for a moment before he sheaths himself deep into the omega's arse. “So lovely…. So wet and hot…”</p>
<p>Eggsy sighs. “Mmmm, that really is nice. Missed your cock, Harry.”</p>
<p>"It has been a while…" Harry murmurs against Eggsy's shoulder, giving small short thrusts against his arse. "Oh, yes…" </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy reaches back to hold Harry's thigh. "Okay, I have been needin' this a little, suppose…" He grumbles to himself, not wanting to admit it. </p>
<p>"I know, darling. I could sense it." He murmurs. "My good Omega…" </p>
<p>Suddenly, Eggsy groans, rubbing his chest. "Here comes the heartburn, then… That's your fault, by the way. Ordering such a spicy curry…" </p>
<p>“There's still some joghurt left. I'll get you some after.” Harry puts a hand on Eggsy's hip as he keeps pushing forward with shallow thrusts. “Won't be long, darling. It's been too long.”</p>
<p> “Sorry, my pups,” Eggsy says to his belly, almost burping, “it's your Daddy's fault. Naughty Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckles close to his ear. He snakes a hand underneath Eggsy's belly to find his clit. “Naughty Momma, too.” He gives the tiny cock a flick, making Eggsy arch back against him. “It's the longest you haven't come since you've been here, hasn't it? No orgasm in almost a week?”</p>
<p>"Mmmh…" Eggsy huffs, leaning back against Harry. "Oh…" </p>
<p>"Do you remember when you first arrived?" Harry pants, holding Eggsy's cock between his forefinger and thumb. He jerks it quickly as he bites against Eggsy's shoulder. "So virginic…" </p>
<p>"Yeah… Used to be scared of your cock…" Eggsy laughs tiredly, his eyelids heavy. He can feel himself falling asleep after his meal, but he tries to stay awake. "Cause it was massive. And I'd never seen one before… 'Part from mine, of course…" He mumbles. </p>
<p>"Oh, darling. Could we count this as a cock?" Harry laughs, giving Eggsy's cock a long stroke. "And whatever happened to your bollocks?" </p>
<p>"Went away." Eggsy giggles, sliding his thighs together. </p>
<p>"They'll be back soon enough." Harry chuckles, kissing up Eggsy's neck and to his jawline. "You'll have your lovely young figure back in no time, my darling." </p>
<p>"Mm… Just gotta get this lot out first…" Eggsy grumbles. </p>
<p>“They'll be out soon, love. That's what we're doing here, aren't we? Having sex might help your body realize it's time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Think it'll work? Might wanna fuck me a little harder, then.” Eggsy pushes back just a bit.</p>
<p>“Easy, darling. I'll fuck you day and night if it'll make things easier for you but we got to be careful. Mustn't put stress on you and the pups.”</p>
<p>Eggsy cranes his neck to look over his shoulder. “Harder, Harry,” he demands.</p>
<p>"Demanding." Harry grumbles softly, nipping Eggsy's neck. He does oblige however, grunting with every thrust. </p>
<p>"Yeah, fuck yeah, like that…" Eggsy hisses. "Touch me harder. M'getting close." </p>
<p>Harry, again, obliges. He rubs Eggsy's clit in quick circles, faster and faster, slamming into him. "You're wet." Harry pants. "So lovely… Your scent…" </p>
<p>"Yeah? You like it?" </p>
<p>"Ripe… You smell like an Omega before their heat… Absolutely intoxicating…" Harry sniffs hard at the base of Eggsy's neck, drinking in his scent. "You're close in more way than one, my boy…" </p>
<p>“Mmmm, yes, Daddy.” Eggsy bares his neck to Harry. “You put those pups into me… can you fuck them out of me?”</p>
<p>“I'll try, boy…. you're almost ready… so close….”</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy…. gonna come real soon… gonna….” Eggsy's body stiffens, then quivers as the orgasm rocks through him. Thick slick spills around Harry's cock as he pounds into the omega, coating their thighs. “Daddyyyyy….”</p>
<p>“I got you, my boy. I got you.”</p>
<p>"Fuck… Daddy…" Eggsy whimpers as Harry continues to pound into him. Harry stiffens, then relaxes as he comes in long bursts into his boy. </p>
<p>"Oh, god… Yes… Good boy…" Harry gasps, his eyes squeezed shut as his thrusts slow. "Good… Good…" </p>
<p>"Mm…" Eggsy slowly wriggles away, then rolls onto his back so that he can see Harry better. "God… Well needed, that was." </p>
<p>"Indeed, my boy." Harry murmurs, moving closer to Eggsy, resting his cheek against Eggsy's chest. "I was talking to Merlin. We both think you'll go by the end of the week." </p>
<p>"Hope so." Eggsy grumbles. "One's been sittin' with their head in my pelvis for ages now. Hurts like hell." </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, darling.” Harry gently caresses Eggsy's stomach. “I already told Merlin that I want you to be as comfortable as we can make you. Giving birth to my pups shouldn't be painful to you.”</p>
<p>Eggsy threads his fingers through Harry's hair. “Do you want to sedate me? Cuz I do want to be all there when the pups come.”</p>
<p>“Not unless you specifically ask us to. But there are ways to make this a bit easier for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Not that you actually need it but we could start by stretching you a bit.”</p>
<p>Eggsy chuckles against the crown of Harry's head. “I think you just did.”</p>
<p>“As much as I appreciate the praise of my cock… I was thinking about something even bigger.”</p>
<p>"Mmh… Not right now, alright?" Eggsy huffs. "One orgasm's already pushing it for me right now." </p>
<p>"Oh, darling. I know." Harry sighs. "I know how tired you are." </p>
<p>"Exhausted." </p>
<p>"And how sore you are." </p>
<p>"So much pain." </p>
<p>"I know." Harry lightly rubs the underside of Eggsy's tummy, making Eggsy pull a face and move Harry's hand away. </p>
<p>"Don't rub there. Hurts." He complains, sitting up a bit. "I just want them out, Harry…" He whines. </p>
<p>"I know, darling. Do you want to try walking around for a bit? Possibly sitting on the yoga ball? That may get things moving." Harry suggests. Eggsy sighs. </p>
<p>"Help me into a pair of shorts, or boxers, or something. I'll go sit on the ball, but I'm not doing it bare arsed." Eggsy finally concedes, groaning as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. </p>
<p>Harry helps him sit up properly, then hurries to retrieve a pair of loose-fitted shorts for Eggsy to put on. They struggle a bit to get Eggsy into them and Eggsy groans with each movement. Then Harry sits him down on the bed again to go fetch the yoga ball. He rolls it in front of Eggsy, then holds out his hands. “I'll sit in front of you… keep you from falling.”</p>
<p>They maneuver Eggsy onto the bouncy ball and the omega sighs half in pain, half in relief as the wobble seat takes a bit of the pressure off his back. Harry sits on the edge of the bed, holding on to Eggsy's hands. </p>
<p>“Is that better, darling?”</p>
<p>Eggsy shrugs. “Little bit.”</p>
<p>“Try to rotate your hips a bit. Get the kinks out of your muscles.”</p>
<p>Eggsy leers at him at the word 'kinks' but does as he's told. "I want 'em out, Harry." </p>
<p>"Be patient, my love… They'll arrive when they're ready." Harry whispers, giving Eggsy's hands a squeeze. Eggsy squeezes back with a tired huff. </p>
<p>"Tired of being patient. Been patient for nine months now." Eggsy groans, leaning forward and resting his head on Harry's lap. "Hurts…" </p>
<p>"Where does it hurt, my little love?" </p>
<p>"Everywhere…" </p>
<p>"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific." Harry rubs his thumbs against the backs of Eggsy's hands. "Where does it hurt the most?" </p>
<p>"My back… My hips…" Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut. "Think I need to lie down." </p>
<p>"On the bed? Up you come, then, my dear." Harry stands and begins to pull Eggsy up, but Eggsy stays fully rooted on the ball. </p>
<p>"On the floor… My fuckin' back…" Eggsy grits his teeth as he lowers himself onto his knees. "Christ…" </p>
<p>"This could be a good sign, my Omega. Back pain could be the start of your contractions." Harry says between Eggsy's whines of pain as they situate him on the floor, lying on his back facing the ceiling. </p>
<p>"Been feeling this pain for months, Harry…" Eggsy huffs, throwing an arm over his eyes. "It ain't changed. Jus' stupid back pain. Ain't contractions." </p>
<p>“My sweet boy,” Harry says rather helplessly. “Is there anything I can do? I hate to see you in such discomfort.”</p>
<p>Eggsy huffs something, then peers up at Harry. “Dunno if it'll help but… can you hold me legs up a bit?”</p>
<p>“Of course, my sweet omega. Anything…” Harry sits between Eggsy's legs and props up his legs up on his shoulders, helping Eggsy's spine to straighten out against the floor.</p>
<p>“Mmmm yes… that's nice…”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” Harry can't help but draw in a deep breath as Eggsy is exposed in front of him, his hole wet and open, his little cock even smaller than it was a week ago.</p>
<p>"Can see you lookin'." Eggsy grumbles, but there's no malice behind it. He suddenly hisses, drawing his legs up higher. "Mmh…" </p>
<p>"Everything alright?" Harry asks, a hand rubbing up and down Eggsy's thigh supportively. </p>
<p>"Yeah… Just sore…" Eggsy taps his fingers on the floorboards for a second, then takes his legs down from Harry's shoulders. "This ain't workin' either." </p>
<p>"Try it for a little longer, my darling." Harry pulls Eggsy's legs back up, but pushes them towards his body this time. "Breathe slowly. Like the doctor taught you."</p>
<p>"They don't work, Harry." Eggsy grits out. "I have been trying those breathing exercises for weeks and they don't. Work." </p>
<p>Harry's shoulders sag. Helplessly he looks up at where he knows the cameras are, silently asking for assistance. When he pushes a bit against Eggsy's legs, the omega groans. “It'll be alright soon, my boy…. It'll all be good.”</p>
<p>It doesn't take long for Merlin to knock on their door. “You called?”</p>
<p>Eggsy raises a head. “Merlin? I haven't called… Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry looks away, suddenly very self-conscious “I'm afraid I may have used your surveillance cameras to send out…. A bat signal, if you wish. I hate to see you like this without being able to help. I've never had to take care of a heavily pregnant omega. Merlin has more experience.”</p>
<p>“Thank heavens I record everything happening in this room,” Merlin replies almost giddily. “Come on then, Eggsy. Let's sit you on the yoga ball again.”</p>
<p>“But…,” Eggsy begins to complain but before he finish the sentence, he's on his feet again and sat down on the bouncy ball. </p>
<p>“We know you're uncomfortable but you need to help us to make you feel better.” Merlin kneels down behind Eggsy and places his hands in the small of his back. “I'll push here. It'll probably hurt but you'll feel better after.”</p>
<p>"Don't do it…" Eggsy whines, but Merlin doesn't listen. He presses against his lower back, making Eggsy gasp and cry out. "Fffffuck!" </p>
<p>"You're alright. Hold him steady, Harry." Merlin says calmly, his thumbs kneading against Eggsy's vertebrae. "Good… you're doing so well." </p>
<p>"Mmh." Eggsy nods, biting down on his lip hard.</p>
<p>"You have a load of knots up your back, Eggsy." Merlin says, resting his forehead against Eggsy's shoulderblades. "I know it must be agony." </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy whimpers, rocking on the ball, then changes to bouncing through the pain, puffing out his breaths. "Stop rubbin', Merlin… Please… hurts…" </p>
<p>“I know it does. That's the point.” Merlin keeps rubbing hard circles over a particularly tight knot in Eggsy's back. “Breath through that pain.”</p>
<p>Eggsy moans and groans. There's even a little tear in the corner of his eye. ”Please….”</p>
<p>Harry gently caresses the backs of Eggsy's hands. “Just a little longer, darling. It's already getting better, isn't it? Merlin's helping?”</p>
<p>Eggsy whimpers again, sniffling. He gives a half nod, half headshake. “Hurts to bad.”</p>
<p>“Then I'm doing it right. Just push back against my hands, slow and steady.”</p>
<p>"Can't." Eggsy whines, biting his lip. "I can't…" </p>
<p>"Push him back against me." Merlin says to Harry, rubbing his thumb against Eggsy's back. As Eggsy gets pushed back, the omega starts to sob. </p>
<p>"Fuck! Please, stop!" Eggsy blubbers, gripping Harry's hands as hard as possible. Finally, Merlin lets up, giving Eggsy's back a pat. "I'll give you a little break." </p>
<p>"Don't wanna do any more. Please, Merlin." Eggsy begs. "I- I need… I need to stand up." </p>
<p>"Yes?" Merlin places his hands on Eggsy's waist. "Harry, pull him up." Between the two of them, they ease Eggsy up to his feet. "What now, Eggsy?" </p>
<p>"I… Mmh… Dunno…" Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut. "Fuck… Harry…" </p>
<p>"How can we help?" Harry asks, resting his forehead against Eggsy's. </p>
<p>"It hurts. It hurtsssssss." Eggsy wheezes, gripping to Harry's robe. "I dunno what- it just- Harry, please- Merlin…" </p>
<p>"What hurts, darling? Your back?" Harry rubs Eggsy's cheek. "Do you want to sit down?" </p>
<p>"M'front… Stomach… Don't wanna sit..." Eggsy whimpers. Merlin and Harry share a look over Eggsy's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Let's lay you down, Eggsy." Merlin murmurs soothingly. "I know you don't want to lie down, I know it's sore. We'll lay you on your side. It'll hurt less than standing up for any longer." </p>
<p>Eggsy all but gives up and lets himself be lead back to the bed. He turns to his side and Harry lays down in front of him. Merlin, much to both their surprise, spoons against Eggsy's back. Once they're all settled, Eggsy breaks out into a sob. </p>
<p>“'M sorry, Harry… don't… don't wanna be… so annoying.”</p>
<p>“You're not annoying, my sweet boy. You're in pain, that's all.”</p>
<p>“Feel like I'm a bad omega.”</p>
<p>“You're not, Eggsy,” Merlin confirms. “It's your first pregnancy, your body isn't used to the strain. Those last weeks are…”</p>
<p>“Ansley could still fuck and they were as far as I am,” Eggsy protests. “I'm just… this.” He curls as much against Harry as he can, fully crying now.</p>
<p>“My darling omega…. oh, my boy.” Harry runs his hand through Eggsy's hair. “Do you want to try to get some sleep? Maybe it'll help to rest.”</p>
<p>“Can't you… can't you make them come out? Like… gimme something?””</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not, Eggsy." Merlin gently rubs Eggsy's cheek with his thumb. "You just have to soldier through it." </p>
<p>"I don't wanna soldier through it…" Eggsy whines, rubbing his teary face against Harry's chest. "I want them outtt…" </p>
<p>"They won't come until they're ready, Eggsy. Just give it time." Harry kisses Eggsy's forehead as the boy whines and whimpers. "Breathe, my darling… Calm down…" </p>
<p>"I don't wannaaaa…" Eggsy sniffles. "Please… Merlin, I just want them outttt…" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Eggsy." Merlin gives Eggsy's shoulder a pat. "The best advice I can give you is to rest. I know you must be sore, but try to sleep through it." </p>
<p>"I can't…" </p>
<p>"You can. We'll do whatever we need to make you comfortable." Merlin looks over Eggsy's body, the way his entire body twitches with the occasional pain of all his knotted muscles. "Do you want to try another bed? Do you think that might help? Maybe an electric blanket? Tell us what you need, Eggsy. Anything in the world, we'll get it for you." </p>
<p>“Dunno what I want.” Eggsy sniffles, trying to shrug. “Just hold me for a little while, yeah?”</p>
<p>“We can do that, my sweet,” Harry assures him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We're here for you.”</p>
<p>“Mmm… I'm sorry…. don't wanna be like this….  'm never whiny… not ever… not even when… 'm sorry…” Eggsy's voice becomes sluggish with exhaustion.”</p>
<p>“Don't be, my boy. You're carrying my pups. You never have to be sorry for anything.”</p>
<p>“Sap,” Merlin comments and it makes Eggsy chuckle a bit. “But Harry's right. You're meant for this, Eggsy. There is nothing to apologize for.”</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy sighs, sounding deeply upset. He snuggles against Harry. "Merlin, are you gonna stay for a while?" </p>
<p>"Of course, lad." Merlin murmurs, stroking his thumb against Eggsy's side. "Rest now, lad. You need it." </p>
<p>"I know…" Eggsy sniffles. "M'so sore. So tired." </p>
<p>"It'll be over soon enough, my Omega." Harry whispers as Eggsy drifts off. Once Eggsy's asleep, he looks up at Merlin. "Do you think…?" </p>
<p>"The back pain is certainly getting worse." Merlin whispers, not wanting to wake Eggsy. "He said that his stomach hurts, too. Things might be getting moving, Harry." </p>
<p>“They better. The pain is keeping him awake and the exhaustion causes more pain.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware. Even your magic cock didn’t seem to ease his discomfort.”</p>
<p>“You said having an orgasm would work.” Harry glowers at him over Eggsy’s shoulders. “He should be stretching to ease the birth but he barely wanted me to take him.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I could…,” Merlin starts.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare. If you’re the one to induce labour, you’ll never let me hear the end of it.”</p>
<p>Merlin hides a little smile in Eggsy’s hair. “You’d be right.”</p>
<p>As Eggsy rests, Harry and Merlin continue their quiet conversation, their hands slowly stroking over the boy. This time, he manages almost an hour's rest before he wakes with a pained groan. "Harry…" </p>
<p>"I'm here, darling. What do you need?" </p>
<p>"M'stomach hurts…" Eggsy moans. </p>
<p>"Merlin?" Harry sits up a bit. "Would you mind getting the basin? Poor dear…" </p>
<p>"No, it ain't… It ain't like that, Harry… M'crampin' like mad…" Eggsy pushes himself up with one hand, the other rubbing the lower half of his bump. "It hurts…" </p>
<p>"Ah." Harry shares another look with Merlin. "Hold my hand, darling boy. There we are…" Harry takes ahold of Eggsy's hand and places his free hand on Eggsy's stomach. "Breathe slowly." </p>
<p>"Mmmmm…" Eggsy hums, his head tipped down, eyes squeezed shut. His hips are rocking as much as they can in this position. "Hurts…" </p>
<p>“I think this is more than just cramps,” Merlin says, getting up. “I’ll call down to medical and tell them to get everything ready.”</p>
<p>“Contractions?” Harry states the obvious.</p>
<p>“Likely, yes. If the cramps subside pay attention if they come back and how long it takes.” Merlin reaches for the phone on the bedside table to make the call. When he hangs up again, Eggys has relaxed a bit against Harry. </p>
<p>"Better?" Merlin asks, resting his hand on Eggsy's knee. Eggsy nods, though his face is still pinched in discomfort. "I told medical. They told us to just wait it out until Eggsy's contractions get worse." </p>
<p>"Don't wanna wait it out, really." Eggsy huffs, shifting about a little. "Can't you just knock me out and do a C-section?" </p>
<p>"Oh dear, are we having second thoughts?" Harry laughs quietly, shifting so he can cuddle Eggsy more comfortably. "Poor dear. You'll be alright." </p>
<p>"Mm." Eggsy answers shortly. He definitely was having second thoughts. "Merlin… Can you pull me up onto my knees and support me? Need to sit up for a bit." </p>
<p>"So much shifting." Merlin comments, holding onto Eggsy's hands as he heaves him up. </p>
<p>"I can physically feel a baby's head getting lodged in my pelvis." Eggsy growls. "You'd be moving like mad if you could feel it too." </p>
<p>“Any other discomforts?” Merlin inquires, looking Eggsy over who gently rocks from side to side.</p>
<p>“Where to start, mate,” Eggsy scoffs. “Need to pee but also don’t. Wanna lay down and sit up at the same time. Need to…” His words falter and grips Merlin’s hands like vices, screwing his eyes shut. “Oh fuck….. Fuck fuck fuck…”</p>
<p>"Where's it hurting?" Merlin asks, trying not to pull a face at how hard Eggsy's squeezing him. </p>
<p>"My front… Jesus…" He tips his head forward, letting it thud against Merlin's chest. "I think I'm gonna piss myself…" He whimpers. "M'sorry. It hurts too much, I can't-" </p>
<p>"It's alright, boyo. Sheets can be changed." Merlin murmurs. Eggsy whimpers, spreads his legs a little wider, then lets out a low whine as the piss starts trickling through his shorts, dripping rapidly onto the bedding below him. </p>
<p>"Fuck, my stomach…" Eggsy groans, piss continuing to leak out. "Hurts so much…" </p>
<p>"Poor darling." Harry murmurs as he balls up some blankets and holds them to Eggsy's crotch, hoping to sop up some of the stream. "That's it, darling. Let go. We'll remember to keep the bedpan near next time." </p>
<p>Eggsy hiccups a sob as he empties himself, trying not to let it bother him too much. “I’m sorry,” he moans. “Didn’t mean to….”</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright, Eggsy,” Merlin tries to calm him down. “I think we should go against medical’s orders and take the boy down right now.”</p>
<p>Harry nods. “I agree. I’ll get him clean clothes and then we go. I can’t see him like that.”</p>
<p>While Merlin holds on to the whimpering boy, Harry hurries off to retrieve a clean pair of pants for him. Under a lot of moaning and groaning, they manage to get Eggsy off the bed and into clean clothing. </p>
<p>"Do you want to lift him?" Merlin asks Harry as he pulls a pair of jogging bottoms up Eggsy's legs. </p>
<p>"We'll try walking. If it isn't working, call Doctor Foster and get a wheelchair." Harry says, using most of his strength to keep Eggsy held upright. "Eggsy?" </p>
<p>"Hmm." Eggsy answers half-heartedly as he pushes on his slippers. </p>
<p>"It's just a short walk, then we can get you laid down again. Okay?" Harry loops his arm under Eggsy's and around his back. He can feel how tense the muscles in Eggsy's back are. "Just take it slowly, my boy." </p>
<p>"Mmmm…" Eggsy nods, slowly shuffling out of the room with Harry and Merlin's help. Even though the medical ward is only down the hall, it's still a long walk for them all. Eggsy has to stop halfway to lean against the wall and catch his breath, before soldiering on. </p>
<p>As they reach the medical ward, Doctor Foster is waiting for them, standing by a wheelchair. "I heard you coming from a while away." He laughs quietly over Eggsy's wheezes and groans. "Sit down, Eggsy… Good lad…" He gives Eggsy's shoulder a pat, then starts wheeling him to a private room, Harry and Merlin following close behind. </p>
<p>"Hurts…" Eggsy moans up at the doctor, a pleading look in his eyes. </p>
<p>“We will take care of you, Eggsy,” Doctor Foster assures him. “Do you think you can get on the bed for me?” </p>
<p>Eggsy looks at Harry and Merlin who are immediately at his side, hoisting him onto the bed. </p>
<p>“I need you to lay back and prop up your feet for me,” the doctor instructs. “And we need to take off your shorts. I need to take a look at you.”</p>
<p>Surprisingly without complaining, Harry goes to work and helps Eggsy out of the shorts. He sits by the head of the bed and reaches for Eggsy’s hand as Foster and Merlin drape a sheet over Eggsy’s knees, giving him a bit of modesty.</p>
<p>"Mmh…" Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut as he grips to Harry's hands, not comfortable at all on his back. He spreads his legs wider, twitching a little as he feels the doctor's hand on his thigh. </p>
<p>"It's alright, Eggsy. It'll be over in just one second." The doctor soothes, rubbing Eggsy's thigh with one hand as he pushes two fingers into Eggsy with the other hand. "Just stay still for me, now." </p>
<p>"Hurts…" Eggsy complains again, his head tipped all the way back. He pulls a face as he feels doctor Foster's fingers explore and poke before pulling out. </p>
<p>"Well, it's a start." The doctor smiles. "You're three centimetres dilated. You have to reach ten centimetres before you can start pushing."</p>
<p>"Can't wait that long… Hurts too much…" </p>
<p>"We'll get some painkillers for you, Eggsy. We'll make you feel much better, I promise." Foster wheels away to retrieve a little paper cup with two pills. “Take these, they will take the edge of.”</p>
<p>“Are they safe for the pups?” Harry asks, mildly concerned. </p>
<p>“Of course. I wouldn’t give them if there was a chance to arm the litter. But they will numb the pain for the omega which is going to make birth a bit easier for everyone involved.”</p>
<p>Not waiting for another protest from Harry, Eggsy grabs the cup and downs the pills, washing them down with a swig of water from a bottle Merlin hands him. </p>
<p>“I’d give them a couple of minutes,” Foster says. “I’ll be right outside to prepare everything. If you need anything, let me know immediately.”</p>
<p>Eggsy nods, leaning back against the pillows, his eyes squeezed shut. He rocks a bit back and forth as another wave of pain rolls through him. He puffs out a breath when it finally subsides. Then he blinks his eyes open to look at the two other men. “I’m going to have my babies.”</p>
<p>"You are, my darling." Harry says, a hint of pride in his voice. </p>
<p>"Jesus christ." Eggsy whispers, then starts laughing. "I'm seriously gonna lie here and deliver four kids."</p>
<p>"Mhmm." Harry sits down on the edge of the bed, slowly running his hand down Eggsy's bump. It feels taut and low. "And you're going to do it so well, my darling." </p>
<p>"Dunno about that." Eggsy giggles. He grabs onto the bed railing and uses it to pull him onto his side, then grabs the blanket around his legs and pulls it all the way up. "God… Four pups…" </p>
<p>"It's a bit late to have that revelation, Eggsy." Merlin says, from where he's made himself comfortable in the bedside chair. "You'll be fine." </p>
<p>"Hope so." Eggsy says, staring down at the eerily still bump. </p>
<p>“We’ll be with you every step of the way, my darling.” Harry places a kiss above his brow. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Eggsy looks between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Merlin nods. “If only to keep Harry from tearing into Doctor Foster when he places a hand on you.”</p>
<p>“I was good just now,” Harry protests.</p>
<p>“For once,” Merlin comments. “I must say, I’ve never been in the room during a delivery so this will be interesting.” </p>
<p>“So I’m a lad rat. How nice,” Eggsy scoffs, then moans long and deep.”</p>
<p>“Another contraction, my boy?”</p>
<p>Eggsy shakes his head. “No… the painkillers are starting to kick in. The lack of pain….,” another moan, “yeah, that’s the stuff.”</p>
<p>"Ah. Right." Merlin pulls a bit of a face at the connotations. Harry just smiles, stroking Eggsy's cheek.</p>
<p>"Is that better, darling? It's been so long since you weren't in pain." Harry murmurs, kissing Eggsy's forehead. Eggsy nods. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's… Yeah. Pretty good." Eggsy blushes, rubbing his thighs together. "Yeah…" </p>
<p>"Should I give you two five minutes alone?" Merlin raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"No, you can stay." Harry says dismissively, his eyes locked with Eggsy's as he properly climbs into bed and shares a long kiss with his boy. "It must feel like heaven, my darling. Being almost pain free after so long." </p>
<p>“Does, yeah. Been months, really.” Eggsy circles a hand around the cusp of his belly. “Loved being pregnant but… these guys gave me some real trouble.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my darling.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. Wanted this, remember.” Eggsy reaches for Harry’s hand to squeeze with another contraction. While he is in obvious discomfort, it’s not as bad as it was before. “These are getting more frequent.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good thing, Eggsy. The quicker you go into labour the better,” Merlin explains. </p>
<p>"Mhm…" Eggsy says, trying to focus on breathing through the pain. Once it's over, he gives a wobbly smile at Harry. "Wasn't too bad." </p>
<p>"Good… I'm sure the doctor can up your painkillers again if the pain does get worse." Harry strokes his hand down Eggsy's side. "But you're doing so well, my darling." </p>
<p>"Thanks…" Eggsy huffs as he rolls back onto his back, then sits up. "Sorry, need to… Need to move again." </p>
<p>"You're alright, darling." Harry sits up and places a hand on Eggsy's arm. "How would you like to sit?" </p>
<p>"... Hands and knees, for the minute." Eggsy decides after a moment. "Feels the most natural to me." </p>
<p>With Merlin's help, Harry manages to get Eggsy firstly up onto his knees, and then they support him as he leans forward, until he's supporting his weight between his hands and knees. </p>
<p>"Oh, yep. Yep. Like this position." Eggsy says, spreading his legs a bit wider. "Yeah. This is good." </p>
<p>Next to him, Harry draws in a deep breath. “You smell so good, my boy.”</p>
<p>Eggsy glances over his shoulders. Out of reflex, he arches his back a bit as if he’s presenting to his Alpha.  “I do?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Your scent has changed a bit. Sweeter. Heavier. Almost like your scent when you’re in heat.” Harry drops a hand between his legs where his cock is stirring. </p>
<p>“Harry… there’s a time and a place,” Merlin chides him. “Your boy is about to give birth.”</p>
<p>“You can’t smell him like I do, Merlin. If you could, your body would react this way, too.”</p>
<p>Merlin tuts, looking away. "Please keep it in your trousers. For once in your life, Harry, please." </p>
<p>"Yes." Harry says, though he didn't even hear what Merlin said. He moves closer to Eggsy, breathing deeply, smelling more of the heady scent. "Mmm…" </p>
<p>"Harry." Eggsy giggles teasingly, swaying his hips from side to side. "Merlin's got a point." </p>
<p>"I don't care." Harry breathes, spreading Eggsy's cheeks with his hands. The boy's soaked and sticky, his hole looking a bit sensitive and puffy. "My darling boy…" </p>
<p>“Alpha,” Eggsy replies almost obediently, pushing back against Harry’s hands.</p>
<p>“Need to have a little taste, my love.” He leans in and licks around Eggsy’s wet hole, slowly trailing his tongue through the boy’s slick. “So good, my sweet darling. You taste heavenly.”</p>
<p>“So you’re really going to sit through your boy’s birth with that.” Merlin sounds annoyed as he points at Harry’s now fully hard cock where it’s peeking through his ever-present robe.</p>
<p>“Can’t be helped, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>"Harry." Merlin sighs exasperatedly as Harry continues to slowly drag his tongue over the Omega. "Please just go out of the room, deal with that, and come back in." </p>
<p>"And abandon my little darling?" Harry raises an eyebrow at Merlin as he licks his lips clean. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Merlin." </p>
<p>"For God's sake." Merlin sighs. "Eggsy?" </p>
<p>"Mmmmm…?" Eggsy purrs leisurely. "Yeah, babe?" </p>
<p>"Don't call me that. Are you alright with Harry doing this to you so close to your delivery?" Merlin asks with a frown. "You should be resting." </p>
<p>"I'm pain free for the first time in MONTHS, Merlin. Can't help wanting a little shag, especially with all these hormones flyin' about." Eggsy shrugs the best he can in his current position. </p>
<p>Merlin rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible. The both of you.”</p>
<p>“Of course, we are.” Eggsy grins at him. “Harry? What are you waiting for?”</p>
<p>Almost deviously Harry grins at Merlin as he climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind Eggsy. He loosens the belt of his robe and gives his cock a few long strokes. “If I’m hurting you, you must tell me, my boy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah… get on with it, please?”</p>
<p>Merlin turns away with a huff as Harry slowly eases the tip of his prick into Eggsy’s sloppy hole.</p>
<p>“Yes, my darling…. You’re so wet for me, my sweet boy.”</p>
<p>"Mhmm…" Eggsy purrs. Almost instantly, slick starts slowly trickling from his hole. "Fuck… Mmmh…"</p>
<p>"Poor boy. You've been needing a proper fuck." Harry coos, stroking down Eggsy's back as a long strand of slick drips down onto the bed. "Poor thing…" </p>
<p>"Stop feelin' sorry for me, just do somethin' about it." Eggsy grunts, his eyes squeezed shut. "Just move, please." </p>
<p>"Contraction?" Harry asks. Eggsy shakes his head. </p>
<p>"You'd know all about it if it was." He grits out. "Just move." </p>
<p>Following his omega's orders, Harry starts to steadily thrust into Eggsy. The boy is absolutely soaked, the slip of his cock squelching with every movement. Merlin raises an eyebrow at Harry.</p>
<p>“You’re actually doing this, aren’t you?” Merlin asks, absently placing a hand on his crotch. “You’re actually fucking right now while I’m standing here and the doctor is just outside that door.”</p>
<p>“Looks like we are,” Harry grunts, pushing forward. “You were the one who said sex would make this easier.”</p>
<p>“Beforehand! Not during.”</p>
<p>“Feels so good, though, Merlin. Missed my big Daddy inside me.”</p>
<p>"Eggsy!" Merlin hisses. "You're not making this any easier." </p>
<p>"Don't care." Eggsy answers with a cheeky grin, his mouth opening in a big 'O' as Harry thrusts harder. "Fuck, yes, Daddyyyy…" </p>
<p>"I missed this…" Harry breathes, sliding his hands up and down Eggsy's sides. "Good boy… My favourite omega…" </p>
<p>"Don't let the others hear you say that." Eggsy giggles, rocking back against Harry's hard thrusts. "Merlin, c'mere… Lemme suck you off…" </p>
<p>“That is not going to happen,” Merlin replies, not sounding as resolute as he intended.</p>
<p>“What? You wanna have a go with me, too?” Eggsy grins. “I’ll be all loose and wet for you.”</p>
<p>Merlin rolls his eyes again. “Glad to know that the painkillers are truly working and you’re being to your horny self.”</p>
<p>“I’m not complaining,” Harry comments, pumping harder. “Take advantage of it, Merlin. My boy will be in stirrups for a few hours. Best get everything out of the way before.”</p>
<p>"No, Eggsy." Merlin grumbles. He sits down on the edge of the bed and runs his thumb over Eggsy's bottom lip, however, and then presses it into his mouth. Eggsy's eyes flutter shut as he sucks on it, letting out a pleasured hum. "That's all you're getting." </p>
<p>"'Ah'll take eht." Eggsy says around Merlin's thumb. Behind him, Harry's thrusts get rougher, his hands rubbing the swell of Eggsy's belly in encouragement to himself. He groans deeply at the thought of his boy coming into heat again, getting bred again. </p>
<p>"Close?" Eggsy asks, unable to turn his head back to look at Harry. </p>
<p>"Yes, Omega. Tip your hips up a little more- Yes, perfect, oh, my darling boy, my darling boy…" Harry growls, slamming into Eggsy, knowing that this is probably their last time together before the delivery. "Good Omega, good Omega, good Omega!" </p>
<p>Eggsy mewls around Merlin’s thumb, casting a glance down his nose to see the Beta has his hand on his cock, palming it through his trousers. He continues to suck on Merlin’s finger as Harry pumps into him.</p>
<p>“Don’t make a show, Harry,” Merlin says with no annoyance whatsoever, pushing his thumb in an out of Eggsy’s eager mouth. “Just come already.”</p>
<p>“You're not the boss of….” That’s as far as Harry gets. As another contraction rolls through Eggsy’s body, he tightens around Harry’s cock, trapping it inside him. “Oh my…”</p>
<p>“Fccccckkkkk,” Eggsy mewls, still not letting up from sucking Merlin’s finger. “Sowwieeee.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, my boy,” Harry breaths, fingers digging into Eggsy’s hips. “So tight…. Like you were on our first night…. You feel like heaven, my omega.”</p>
<p>Eggsy just grunts in response, dropping down onto his elbows. He rocks back onto Harry's cock as the contraction rolls through him, leaving him gasping and begging. </p>
<p>Harry drapes himself over Eggsy's back, giving a few hard, jolted thrusts, before releasing into Eggsy with a strained grunt. </p>
<p>Underneath him, Eggsy just whimpers as his contraction lets up, making him flutter around Harry as he relaxes. "Mh… That… That was, um… Good." Eggsy manages out, his eyes blown wide. He looks up at Merlin, who's still hard and groping himself. "C'mon, Merlin… Fuck me one last time? Pleeeeease?" </p>
<p>Merlin glances at the door, then sighs. "Quickly. Harry, move out of the way." </p>
<p>Harry pulls out, a gush of Eggsy’s slick and his own come trailing over what little is left of Eggsy’s cock and balls, coating his inner thighs. Merlin takes his position behind Eggsy and unzips his trousers to free himself.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, boy?”</p>
<p>Eggsy wriggles his hips as much as he can. “Please.”</p>
<p>His plea is heard when Merlin pushes into him in one swift motion, bottoming out easily. “Oh my…”</p>
<p>“It’s good, isn’t it?” Harry comments, cleaning himself up with one of the towels that are actually meant for the delivery. “You’ve never felt anything like this, have you?”</p>
<p>Merlin doesn’t reply. He shifts in his position, placing his hands on Eggsy’s hips and quickly picks up a rapid rhythm.</p>
<p>“Mmmmm yes….,” Eggsy mewls. “Harry…. Touch my cock, please…. Wanna come.”</p>
<p>Harry reaches under Eggsy, fumbling around for a moment until he finds the tiny nub. He rubs the pads of his fingers against it until Eggsy's whimpering and tensing. "Fuck him harder, Merlin. </p>
<p>"Yessss, please, Merlin, please…" Eggsy begs as Merlin thrusts faster and harder, almost jackhammering into the boy until Eggsy gasps, squeaks, and comes with a squeal. </p>
<p>Merlin doesn't last much longer either, Eggsy's orgasm triggering his own, making him come deep in the boy. He pants quietly as he comes down, then starts checking over Eggsy, making sure he's okay. "Eggsy? Eggsy, do you want to lie down?" </p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Eggsy mewls hazily, almost dropping to his side on his own as Merlin pulls out of him. “So wet…”</p>
<p>“One of us will have to ask for a change of sheets,” Merlin comments as he cleans himself up.</p>
<p>“It’s my litter. I should stay at our boy’s side.”</p>
<p>Merlin flips him off and stalks off. </p>
<p>Harry does his best to clean Eggsy up but every little touch to his hole makes the boy mewl in delight. “Easy now, my sweet. You don’t want to exhaust yourself before your birth has even begun.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Harry,” Eggsy says, turning a bit onto his back to look at the Alpha. “I needed that. Been so long since it was… fun.”</p>
<p>“I know, my love.” Harry leans down to kiss him softly. “Not long now and it’ll be all fun again.”</p>
<p>Eggsy smiles dopely. “Can’t wait to be in heat again. When I can have this all day long.”</p>
<p>Harry nods in agreement, trying to ignore the idea of it because it makes his cock twitch again. “But first you’ll have our babies, yes?”</p>
<p>"Yeah, course." Eggsy smiles at Harry, then leans up to kiss him gently. "My amazin' Alpha." </p>
<p>"My beautiful Omega." Harry purrs, lightly rubbing his thumb against Eggsy's cheek. "You're going to do so well." </p>
<p>"Mhmm." Eggsy grins, hitching one leg up higher so that Harry can continue cleaning him. "You're gonna stay with me the whole way through?" </p>
<p>"Of course I am." Harry pulls the towel away and covers Eggsy's lower half with the blankets. "Now… Would you like to get some rest?" </p>
<p>"Don't think I can." Eggsy lets out a little squeak. "Too excited to see my pups." </p>
<p>“Not long now. You heard what the doctor said. You need to open up some more and then it’ll be time.”</p>
<p>“Wonder what it’ll feel like. Like having your cock up there but backwards?” Eggsy muses. “They never tell you these things, you know.”</p>
<p>“I suppose they don’t. I’ll go get us some more water, my boy. Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” Harry closes his robe again and heads for the door. When he looks back over his shoulder, Eggsy has his eyes closed, dozing quietly.</p>
<p>Over the next few hours, Doctor Foster checks in on them regularly. Eggsy gets more and more equipment attached to him, starting with two belts round his stomach to measure their heart rates. After that, he gets an IV put in his hand and electrodes stuck to his chest. The IV delivers saline and painkillers, keeping Eggsy quite sated. </p>
<p>However, the thing that was starting to annoy Eggsy was the baby's position. All of them had dropped, but he was very much aware of the first one's head lodged low in him. He wouldn't describe it as painful. More, weird. A weird kind of pressure that he wasn't sure he liked or disliked. </p>
<p>After six hours of contractions and tossing and turning, Eggsy slowly sits up. "Want the yoga ball." He mumbles. Harry blinks awake from where he was dosing at Eggsy's bedside. "Mmm?" </p>
<p>"I wanna sit on the yoga ball for a while again. Need to… Need to bounce on it." Eggsy pulls a face, then swings his legs over the side of the bed. He gave up on clothes about two hours ago. "Roll the ball over, yeah? Then hold me steady." </p>
<p>Once again, they maneuver Eggsy onto the wobbly ball. The omega sighs in content as his body is cushioned and the pressure of the pup’s awkward position eases a bit. He bounces a bit on it, rolling his hips a bit as he adjusts his position. </p>
<p>“Mmmm yeah… that’s better. Very nice,” he sighs, hopping a bit on the yoga ball. </p>
<p>“Don’t get too eager there, my boy. Don’t want you to fall off.”</p>
<p>“Just hold on, yeah? Just need to….” Eggsy keeps on bouncing on the ball. “Mmmm, fuck…”</p>
<p>“Contraction?”</p>
<p>Eggsy blushes. “Not… not really.”</p>
<p>"Back pain?" Harry slides his hand down to Eggsy's lower back. Eggsy shakes his head. </p>
<p>"No, it just… Feels good." Eggsy blushes, starting to rock his hips back and forth instead. "Yeah. Feels good." </p>
<p>"Ah." Harry raises his eyebrows in understanding. "I think I quite understand now." </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy breathes, biting his lip. "I… Yeah…" </p>
<p>"It feels that good, does it?" Harry chuckles. "Good enough to make you speechless?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. It really is." Eggsy goes back to bouncing, but Harry can see the slick left on the ball every time he rises up. </p>
<p>“You know I can’t encourage this, my darling. You heard what the doctor and Merlin said. No more exhaustion for you.” Harry barely conceals his smile.</p>
<p>Eggsy scoffs and continues bouncing. “If this gets me through this… fuck the doctor.”</p>
<p>“Eggsy,” Harry warns.</p>
<p>“Fuck… oh yeah, that’s…. That’s it… gonna…. Mmmmm, fuck, Harry.”</p>
<p>"Eggsy." Harry says, his voice stronger this time. </p>
<p>"Too late…" Eggsy moans, rocking back and forth for a moment before going back to bouncing. "Fuck…" </p>
<p>"You're meant to be resting, dear boy." Harry sighs. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, I know." Eggsy hisses as he seems to find just the right spot, circling his hips. "Oh, fuck, right there…" He whines. </p>
<p>"Eggsy-" But it's too late. Eggsy comes with a shiver, leaving him panting but smiling. </p>
<p>"Fuck, that was good… D'you think you could get one of the Omegas to bring along my toys?" </p>
<p>“I will do no such thing,” Harry says almost haughtily. </p>
<p>“Harry, please…. I need to…”</p>
<p>“No. We’ll be reasonable for once.”</p>
<p>Eggsy snorts. “Yes, because everything we’re doing here is super reasonable.” Again, he starts to bounce on the yoga ball. “Feels so good, Harry. One of the pups is pressing… right… there… I need to go again.”</p>
<p>"Eggsy." Harry rubs the bridge of his nose. "Why don't we get you back to bed, dear?" </p>
<p>"Nah, having too much fun here." Eggsy grins, reaching down to press his hand flat against his cock. "Mmm… Yes…" </p>
<p>Just as he's amping up for another orgasm, the door to the room opens. Doctor Foster stands in the threshold, a smile on his face. "How are we getting on, Eggsy?" </p>
<p>"Great. Just great." Eggsy smiles back. He sees Doctor Foster's nose twitch, the other Alpha can smell his slick. "Needing anything?" </p>
<p>"I'm just in to check on a few things. We'll need to get you back on the bed and in the stirrups, I'm afraid." </p>
<p>Eggsy huffs in disappointment as Harry pulls him up. The yoga ball rolls off to the side, the top of it glistening with slick. </p>
<p>Back on the bed, the doctor brings the stirrups closer together to help Eggsy bring his legs up. Again, he takes a deep breath as Eggsy lays in front of him, stark naked and spread open. In response, Harry growls low in his chest.</p>
<p>“Easy, Harry.” Eggsy places a hand on his chest. “He’s just doing his job.”</p>
<p>“But you were…,” Harry starts. </p>
<p>“Almost, yes. And if you don’t let me concentrate here, I might….. Again.” Eggsy wriggles his brows as if talking code.</p>
<p>“Oh I know you orgasmed, Eggsy,” the doctor says plainly. “You’re very wet and the blood flow in the tissue gives it away. I’m glad we could ease your discomfort enough for you to enjoy yourself again.”</p>
<p>"Yeah." Eggsy giggles. "Those painkillers are amazin'." </p>
<p>"Glad you think so. Right…" Doctor Foster runs his hand down Eggsy's inner thigh. "Just going to check your dilation again." </p>
<p>Eggsy nods, then gasps as he feels the doctor's fingers slide in. He bites back a moan, tipping his head back. "Mmmmm…" </p>
<p>"You're doing well, Eggsy." The doctor looks up at him with a smile. "You're about seven centimetres dilated. Only three more centimetres to go." </p>
<p>“Yes, Doctor,” all but whimpers, pushing down on the doctor’s hand for a little more friction. </p>
<p>“Take it easy, Eggsy. You’ll have a lot of work to do once you’re ready to push,” Foster warns him. </p>
<p>“Can’t, really… need to do…,” Eggsy blushes, looking at Harry instead. “One of the pups is… it’s making me….”</p>
<p>“It’s not uncommon for a pup to press against the g-spot from within,” the doctor says plainly. “They don’t really care how inconvenient that might be.”</p>
<p>Eggsy snorts. “Inconvenient is not what I’d call it.”</p>
<p>“In any case… you should get as much as you can.” The doctor pulls his hand back and stands. “I’ll look after you again in an hour.”</p>
<p>Once Foster is gone, Eggsy reaches out to grab Harry by the robe. “Put your fingers in me, Harry. I need to come.”</p>
<p>"Eggsy, you need to rest." Harry sighs exasperatedly. "Please." </p>
<p>"I need to come." Eggsy repeats, more desperate this time. "Please, Harry, it's…" Eggsy whimpers in frustration, unable to describe how much he needs it. </p>
<p>"Darling boy." Harry says firmly, taking Eggsy's legs down from the stirrups. Eggsy instantly puts his legs back up. </p>
<p>"C'mon, Harry, please." Eggsy whines, wiggling his bum the best he can in his current position. "Please, I just need your fingers. Don't even need you to move. Just need something in me, NOW." </p>
<p>At last, Harry relents. He sits down on the little swivel chair the doctor has used and wheels it close to the bed. With his legs up in the stirrups, Eggsy is already laid bare for him and it’s easy to reach out and slip two fingers into him. </p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” Eggsy moans. “Angle them up, yeah? Need you touch…. Fuckkkkk.”</p>
<p>Harry has crooked his fingers to brush against Eggsy’s g-spot and it makes Eggsy’s eyes roll back.</p>
<p>"There… Please…" Eggsy moans, rocking against Harry. It takes only a few seconds before Eggsy's coming, clenching and releasing around Harry's fingers. "Fuck…" </p>
<p>Harry withdraws his fingers, then licks them clean with a satisfied grumble. "You taste so sweet, my Omega." He breathes. </p>
<p>Eggsy just nods silently, biting his lip through another contraction. He grunts, then kicks his legs out of the stirrups and rolls onto his side. "Orgasms… Keep triggerin' them…" He hisses, rubbing his thighs together. "They're gettin' stronger." ”</p>
<p>“So you’re quite sated, then?” Harry asks while still sniffing at his fingers. </p>
<p>“Mmmmmh,” Eggsy moans, writhing as much as he can as the contraction lessens. “Don’t think so. As long as the pup’s in that place… need the release.”</p>
<p>“At least have something to drink in between.” Harry hands up a bottle of water. </p>
<p>“So you gonna help me with the next one?” Eggsy gives him a cheeky wink before he takes a sip.</p>
<p>"Eggsy." Harry tuts, but he doesn't say no. </p>
<p>Another two hours pass, mostly uneventfully. Eggsy manages to stave off from orgasming again under Harry's watchful eye, but it's hard. Eggsy moves from the ball to the floor, has a quick dip in the birthing pool, then goes back to the bed. He tries to keep moving, mostly to distract himself from the feeling of the baby moving lower and lower. </p>
<p>Finally, Eggsy gives in. He whines hard, pushing himself up onto his knees on the bed, and starts rutting against a pillow. "Can't take it anymore, Harry." He whimpers. </p>
<p>Harry looks up, raises a disapproving eyebrow at Eggsy. "What do you think you're doing?" </p>
<p>"Seriously can't help it- the pressure- oh my fucking god, Harry, s'too much…" </p>
<p>Harry watches him for a moment longer as he rubs his little cock against the pillow. “Go on all fours, then,” he orders then, sitting behind Eggsy.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes, thank you. Need it bad, Harry.”</p>
<p>Without preamble Harry pushes three fingers into him, while his thumb finds Eggsy’s little clit.</p>
<p>"Mmh, fuck, yes, please…" Eggsy spreads his legs wider. "Hard… Please…" </p>
<p>"You're loose." Harry murmurs conversationally as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy. Eggsy just nods, rocking back on him. "Wet, too." Harry notes. </p>
<p>"Been wet for hours, Harryyyyy…" Eggsy whines out, trying to find more friction. "Fuck, I need more, please-" </p>
<p>"You'll get what I give you." Harry grumbles back, crooking his fingers against Eggsy's g-spot. Eggsy gasps, then moans and rocks harder against Harry. </p>
<p>"Fuck yes, right there, right there, Harry, I-" Eggsy's thighs tremble. "More, more, more, more!" </p>
<p>"So awfully demanding." Harry says languidly, a hand rested on Eggsy's back. He curls his fingers once more and Eggsy comes with a gush of slick as Harry yanks his fingers out. </p>
<p>As he comes, Eggsy grips to the sheets below him, gasping repeatedly. Then, suddenly, there's another long gush of fluid. Eggsy tenses, then looks round at Harry, who's looking very impressed with himself.</p>
<p>"Harry." Eggsy swallows, still catching his breath. "Think that was my waters breakin'. What the fuck do we do?" </p>
<p>Only slightly panicked, Harry eases his fingers from Eggsy’s now properly wet hole, giving him a little awkward pat. “I’ll… I’ll go get the doctor.”</p>
<p>“Hurry, yeah? Bit scary this.”</p>
<p>“I know, my love.” Harry places a quick peck to the top of Eggsy’s head. “You’ll be just fine.”</p>
<p>Eggsy isn’t so sure about that. He knew this had been a long time coming - and he had dreaded these last few days of utter discomfort and pain - but now that the mattress between his knees was drenched with something other than piss or slick, he does get a bit frightened.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, Harry comes running in with the doctor in tow, speaking frantically to him. "There was a gush of fluid, and-" </p>
<p>"I quite understand, Harry." Doctor Foster says calmly as he pulls on a pair of gloves. "Eggsy? Would you mind standing up for a moment while we strip the bed?" </p>
<p>Eggsy shakes his head. He's away in his own world, rocking forward and backwards through the contraction. "Mmmnnnnghhhh…" </p>
<p>"Eggsy?" The doctor asks, louder. "Eggsy, once this one is over, we need to move you." </p>
<p>Eggsy doesn't listen. He tips his head down, clenches his fists, and starts pushing with a steady, low moan, not waiting for the doctor's instruction to do so. </p>
<p>“Don’t push just yet, Eggsy. We want to be ready for it,” Foster says, placing a hand to the small of it back. “I know you want to but you can’t yet.”</p>
<p>“Mustttttttt,” Eggsy groans through another wave of pain, bearing down against the pressure. “Must push, must push, mush push.”</p>
<p>“Don’t, Eggsy. Come on, let’s get you out of bed.” Foster nods at Harry who helps him heave the panting omega out of bed while he draws the sheets off with the other. “Merlin? A little help in here.”</p>
<p>Merlin steps into the room from where he's been trying to arrange sessions outside. Quickly, he grabs the sheets off the bed and changes them for fresh ones, well versed in this task after years of working in a breeding facility. </p>
<p>Once the sheets are back on the bed, Harry and the doctor carefully lower Eggsy down onto it. The boy's wheezing, his face red from exertion. "Need to push." </p>
<p>"I know it feels that way, Eggsy. Try not to for the moment." The doctor says soothingly, hooking Eggsy's legs up in the stirrups. "Breathe." </p>
<p>Eggsy whimpers, then starts puffing out his breaths in an attempt to force himself to breathe naturally. He tips his head back against the pillows and grabs onto Harry's hand, crushing it with his fingers. "It fucking hurts!" He yelps up at Harry, who much shares the sentiment. </p>
<p>“I know it does. Just breath for  us, yes?” Foster drapes a sheet over Eggsy’s knees, creating a little tent. Then he slips into a pair of gloves. “Alright, lets see what we have. I’m going to put my finger in, Eggsy. Please don’t push as I do.”</p>
<p>Eggsy groans something, gasping for air like a fish out of water. “Fuck, Harryyyyyy.”</p>
<p>“I know, my boy. You’re doing great so far,” Harry says a bit helplessly. He is a Stud in the bedroom but rather useless in this situation. So far he has only bred omegas but hasn’t sat with them during birth. “We’re all here for you.”</p>
<p>“We’re not quite there yet,” the doctor. “You need to give us another centimeter, Eggsy. Then it’s time to push.”</p>
<p>"Fuck OFF!" Eggsy cries, kicking his legs. "I want them out NOW!" </p>
<p>"You're nearly there, Eggsy, I promise." Doctor Foster lightly pets his thigh. "You just have to soldier through for a little while longer." </p>
<p>"I DON'T WANNA!" </p>
<p>"Harry, control your omega." Merlin grumbles. He gets a glare from Harry for that. </p>
<p>"Eggsy, my little darling boy…" He soothes, running his thumb over Eggsy's knuckles. "You're nearly there, my love…" </p>
<p>"M'gonna grab a scalpel and fucking castrate you!" Eggsy screams, giving Harry's arm a hard tug in the process. "Four pups! What the fuck, Harry?!" </p>
<p>"It's… Not exactly something we could control, dear." Harry tries to argue.</p>
<p>"FUCK OFF!" </p>
<p>“There is no need for such language,” Foster tries to appease all parties but only gets a glower. “Eggsy, I know it hurts and it goes against every instinct you have, but you have to try and relax a bit for us. It’ll be enough work to push out those pups, let's not waste energy beforehand.”</p>
<p>Eggsy flips him off, then moans and groans through another contraction, one hand crushing Harry’s fingers, the other clawing at the sheets before the pain finally lets up. He doesn’t pay attention to what Foster says to Merlin, to all the medical terms the doctor rattles off. Through heavy eyes, he watches how Merlin bustles about, wheeling four basins into the room and arranging other equipment within reach of the doctor.</p>
<p>"Eggsy?" Foster lightly pats Eggsy's cheek. Eggsy looks up at him dozily for a second, then decides on a glare. "You're nearly ready. Just keep breathing." </p>
<p>"Fuck you." Eggsy spits out. </p>
<p>"Lovely." Foster sighs as he moves back. </p>
<p>Harry lightly strokes Eggsy's hair with his free hand, Eggsy's fringe pasted to his forehead with sweat. "You're doing so well, darling. But it would be nice if you weren't so horrible to the man about to deliver our pups." </p>
<p>"Fuck off." The omega hisses, glaring at Harry. "Never having sex with you EVER. AGAIN." </p>
<p>“I’ll remind you of that in a month or two,” Merlin chimes in. “I’m sure you’ll be singing a very different song by the time you go into heat again.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, too,” Eggsy growls, pointing a finger at the beta. “You said this was impossible. This is your fault.”</p>
<p>“If anyone’s to blame it’s Harry. He insisted on breeding you so many times.”</p>
<p>“It is my job to breed omegas,” Harry protests. “Who could have known that Eggsy would be so receptive?”</p>
<p>“ALRIGHT,” Foster pipes up, trying his best to remain friendly. “You might want to leave blaming each other until after Eggsy has given birth. It’s no use now. Other than it distracts you from pushing.”</p>
<p>"Harry's fault. Definitely Harry's fault." Eggsy grunts. He tips his head down, squeezing his eyes shut as he moans deeply. "Need to fucking push!" He reiterates. </p>
<p>"I know, Eggsy. I'll have another check once the contraction is over." Forster says, rubbing his hand up the back of Eggsy's calf in support. </p>
<p>Once the contraction has ebbed, Forster checks again. He smiles up at Eggsy as he does so. "Ten centimetres, Eggsy. You're ready to push with the next contraction."</p>
<p>"Fuck." Eggsy breathes. He looks around the room, at the medical supplies laid out, at the expectant faces of everyone else. </p>
<p>As his next contraction starts to gain strength, Eggsy presses his chin to his chest and starts pushing, his face to his upper chest going bright red with exertion. </p>
<p>“That’s beautifully, Eggsy. Just like that. Push for us,” Foster encourages him.”</p>
<p>Eggsy groans and nearly breaks into a sob as the pain lets up. “Fuckkkk, I… it hurts so much.”</p>
<p>“We know, sweet boy.” Harry offers his hand again for Eggsy to squeeze. “You’re doing so beautifully. You can do this.”</p>
<p>“It’s like pushing a fucking elephant through a fucking needle,” Eggsy grunts.</p>
<p>“I really hope the pups don’t hear this,” Merlin says more to himself than to anyone else but earns a glower from everyone. </p>
<p>As the contraction eases, Eggsy sobs softly, feeling like he got nowhere. "Fuck…" </p>
<p>"That was brilliant, Eggsy." Foster smiles. "Keep doing that and we'll have the first one out in a few pushes." </p>
<p>"Yep. Yep. I- Mmmm." Eggsy's hands go to his stomach. Even after the contraction has ended, he can still feel the echoes of it. "Can I… I…" </p>
<p>"Yes?" </p>
<p>"I needta change position again. Sorry." Eggsy sighs. </p>
<p>"It's fine, Eggsy. Whatever makes you most comfortable." Doctor Foster helps him take his legs down from the stirrups. "How would you like to sit?" </p>
<p>"I wanna squat… Work with gravity, yeah? Yeah." Eggsy nods to himself, rolling onto his side, then pushes himself up from there. He holds onto the bed railing to support himself as he finally lifts himself up into a squat. </p>
<p>“Merlin, Harry… hold him stable. We don’t want him to fall over,” the doctor instructs. The two men reach for Eggsy’s arms to keep him upright. “Let’s have another push, Eggsy. When the next contraction comes, you’ll push for us, yes?”</p>
<p>Eggsy takes a deep breath as he feels the next wave coming, gritting his teeth as he pushes.</p>
<p>“That’s it, Eggsy. Good job. You’re opening up so well for you pup. Just a bit more. Deep breath now… and push.”</p>
<p>Eggsy all but screams as the next contraction rocks through him and he struggles a bit against Merlin and Harry. “Fuckkkkkhurtshurtshurts….”</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, my love. You’re amazing.” Harry gives him a quick peck to the side of the head.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Eggsy gasps, his head tipping back. Merlin and Harry tighten their grips on him as he continues to push. </p>
<p>"Stop pushing, stop pushing, stop pushing." Foster commands. Eggsy whines frustratedly in response. "You're doing so well, Eggsy, but you need to stop and catch your breath." </p>
<p>"I don't wanna- please- come on, I can feel them, please…" Eggsy begs. "Please, I can… I can feel the stretch…" </p>
<p>"I know, Eggsy." The doctor rests his hand on the Omega's shoulders. "Breathe. Just for a minute. Then we'll start pushing again. Okay?" </p>
<p>"Mhm…" Eggsy agrees, but he isn't happy about it one bit. </p>
<p>“Tell us how you feel, Eggsy,” Foster asks, trying to distract the grumpy omega. </p>
<p>“It’s so big,” Eggsy asks, trying to concentrate on forming words. “Stretches me… like… like getting fucked by Harry and Merlin but… but backwards… feels so big…. Needs to come out.”</p>
<p>There is a moment of awkward silence before Foster continues unperturbed. “I know, Eggsy. And we’ll help you with that. Now… with the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, alright? Can you do that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… think so… next one’s coming right uuuuuuup,”</p>
<p>"Push as hard as you can, Eggsy." Foster encourages, rubbing Eggsy's lower back. Eggsy bears down, his thighs shaking as he pushes as hard as he can. He groans, feeling like he's being torn in two as the pup slides lower and lower down. </p>
<p>"Good boy, Eggsy, doing great. Don't stop now. One big push, then you'll have their head out. Okay? One big push." The doctor smiles encouragingly up at them over the sounds of Eggsy screaming and moaning. </p>
<p>Then, Eggsy feels a heaviness between his legs. He gasps quietly, twisting his head, trying to see it. "That their head?" </p>
<p>"That's their head out, Eggsy. You'll have to push out the shoulders next, that bit is the hardest part. Plain sailing after that." </p>
<p>“Can’t…. Can’t do that… how’s that…. Ain’t gonna fit through…,” Eggsy groans but still pushes on. “Ohgodohgodohgod…”</p>
<p>“You’re doing great, Eggsy. Just a bit more until I can help along,” Foster urges him. </p>
<p>Eggsy feels his hands between his legs but he’s too wrapped up in the full body pain he’s currently experiencing. He’s certainly split in two from his crotch up and he’ll never have sex again. Even with Harry’s massive cock, he’ll never feel full again after this. </p>
<p>Eggsy gives another firm push, then feels the doctor's hands near his entrance. A second later, with a strong downwards pulling feeling, he feels the pup slide out with a gush of fluids. "Holy fuck…" </p>
<p>A second later, the tiny pup starts squealing, crying so loudly. Eggsy looks around for the baby, finding them cradled in the doctor's arms. "That's my pup?" </p>
<p>"That's your pup. Your first ever pup." Harry murmurs, his eyes wide in shock. </p>
<p>“You have a little baby girl, Eggsy.” foster tilts the baby so that Eggsy can look into the wrinkly little face.</p>
<p>“Wow,” he breaths and he can’t help the tear that escapes him. “I made that.”</p>
<p>“You did, lad,” Merlin says, patting his shoulder a bit awkwardly. </p>
<p>“We did,” Harry protests without heat, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Please, you just put your cock in. Eggsy did all the work,” Merlin shoots back.</p>
<p>“Oi… guys…. I just had a baby. Can I have that moment?” Eggsy pipes up. “Can I… can I touch her? Know I’m giving her away and all but… wanna know she’s real.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” The doctor pushes Merlin a bit to the side so that the little girl is within Eggsy’s reach. “Eggsy, meet your daughter.”</p>
<p>Eggsy stares down at the little bundle. “Hey there… hello…” He reaches out, fingers barely brushing against the baby’s damp skin. “You be a good girl, yeah? Make your parents proud. And no boys before you’re at least 24. Listen to your momma, I know what that’s like.”</p>
<p>"Let's get you laid down, Eggsy, just so you can have a little cuddle with her." Foster smiles. With Harry and Merlin's help, they situate Eggsy on his back. Then, the doctor places the pup gently on Eggsy's chest. </p>
<p>Eggsy stares down at the baby, a massive grin on his face, then stares up at Harry. "Look at her." </p>
<p>"She's perfect, my darling." Harry breathes in awe. The baby squeaks, then finds Eggsy's nipple and starts hungrily suckling, her fists moving clunkily against Eggsy's chest. "A natural…" </p>
<p>"Mhm…" Eggsy hums, petting down the baby's back. "She knows what she wants. Definitely my girl." </p>
<p>“You look beautiful with her,” Harry murmurs against the shell of Eggsy’s ear.</p>
<p>Eggsy smiles dopely at the baby, then tips his head back and accepts a kiss from Harry. “There’s three more where she came from.”</p>
<p>“I know, my sweet. I’m sorry for inflicting that on you.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea.” Eggsy rolls his eyes dramatically. “It’s also kinda worth it, you know. The pain and all. When I get to have this. Even just for a couple of minutes.”</p>
<p>"Yes…" Harry whispers, staring at the baby's little lips as she suckles intently. "What a lovely little pup." </p>
<p>"I'll give her back once she's had a feed." Eggsy murmurs, but he can already feel his next contraction starting. He spreads his legs and puffs out a breath, trying to stay calm, for his daughter's sake. </p>
<p>"Eggsy?" Merlin asks. </p>
<p>"M'fine. Just needta push a little. Probably be easier this time." Eggsy gives a forced smile up at Merlin, then bites his lip as he starts pushing, not wanting to make any sounds that disturb his girl. </p>
<p>"Eggsy, give me the baby." Foster says. "You shouldn't be pushing while holding her, I'll take her back for-" </p>
<p>"Nope. She's feedin'. You can get her back once she's full, alright?" Eggsy grunts out with another hard push. </p>
<p>Everyone looks anxiously at the omega as he juggles the feeding pup while his body works through another contraction. The boy’s face turns beet red and he huffs and puffs, the little girl in his arm undisturbed and suckling greedily.</p>
<p>“Okay… okay… that’s it… all done with that,” he breaths as the pain eases up.  “Sorry about that, little one. Your brother or sister wants to be with us, too.”</p>
<p>The baby makes a gurgling sound, finally pulling off to Eggsy’s nipple, leaving it a bit red and bruised.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go with the doctor for a bit? He’ll just make sure you’re okay.” Carefully Eggsy hands the baby over to Foster.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Eggsy." Foster smiles, swaddling the baby and placing them in a bassinet. "Let's get baby number two delivered, mm?" </p>
<p>"Yep. Yep. Yep." Eggsy sits up a little with a grunt. "Think this one's a little bigger than their sister. Jesus." </p>
<p>"You can do it, Eggsy." Harry encourages, stroking Eggsy's hair. "Breathe nice and deep, my love." </p>
<p>"Mhm." Eggsy shifts around a bit, trying to get comfortable. Eventually, he settles with his legs propped up in the stirrups. "'Nother contraction coming." </p>
<p>"Push when you're ready, Eggsy." Foster says from the foot of the bed. </p>
<p>When the contraction comes, Eggsy does as he's told. He yells through it this time, crushing Harry's hand as he pushes as hard as possible. "Fucking hell!" </p>
<p>“That’s perfect, Eggsy. I can already see the crown of their head. Give me some more if you can,” Foster encourages him. “We know you can do it.”</p>
<p>Eggys legs out another litany of curses as he keeps pushing, one contraction tying into the next. Harry next to him urges him on as well, his voice strained with effort. Merlin already get another bassinet ready, holding out a towel for pup number two.</p>
<p>“That’s got to be a boy,” Eggsy breaths in between contractions. “Big boy like Daddy.” He grins up at Harry.</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that, darling. Give up another push, yeah?” Harry braces himself for another mangling of his hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah…. Here we goooooo.”</p>
<p>As Eggsy pushes, Harry strokes his hair through the pain. It isn't long before they hear the loud cries of the second pup, born in one big push. </p>
<p>"Clever boy!" Harry praises, genuinely proud. "Good boy, Eggsy!" </p>
<p>"Fuck…" Eggsy pants as the baby's placed on his chest. "Hello, bubba…"</p>
<p>"A boy." The doctor pipes up, smiling at the pair. "Bigger than his sister, as you said." </p>
<p>"Yeah. Could feel it." Eggsy giggles. He slides a hand down the baby's back, then guides them to his other nipple. "C'mon, love. Have a little feed." </p>
<p>“You’re absolutely amazing,” Harry says, stroking a finger over the pup’s head. “Two perfect pups already. I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>Eggsy hums as he nurses, letting both Harry and Merlin stroke his hair or give him little pets, before he groans. </p>
<p>“Another contraction?” Foster asks, already bringing his chair closer. </p>
<p>Eggsy shakes his head. “No, it’s… that little shit is it again…. Oh fuck… oh not now, come on.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>Eggsy lets his legs fall open as if that’s helping at all. “It’s.. it’s the third one… pressing against my…. Fuck, Harry, please…”</p>
<p>“I’m not bringing you off while you hold my pup in your arms.”</p>
<p>"Merlin." Eggsy says urgently. </p>
<p>"I'm not doing that either, Eggsy." </p>
<p>"No, hold them!" Eggsy growls, holding up the baby to Merlin. "It's seriously unbearable." </p>
<p>Merlin looks over Eggsy, at how he's squirming on the bed, then takes the baby with a grumble of "Heathen." </p>
<p>Once Eggsy's hands are free, Harry climbs into bed with Eggsy. He slips behind Eggsy, letting the boy lay back against his chest and between his legs. "Now, my darling… What seems to be the problem?" </p>
<p>"Just wank me off, Harry, please…" Eggsy hisses. "Don't touch me down there, it's burnin' a bit, but just… Touch my cock. Please?" </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Am I…. fuck, Harry…. Your pup is doing this to me. Need to come now!” Eggsy snarls. “Need to… fuck…. Fuck I’m almost there already. Come onnnnn.”</p>
<p>Harry reaches around Eggsy’s belly, easily finding his petite cock. “Good thing the pups will not remember this. How their Daddy played with their momma’s cock while he gave birth.” His words are only made for Eggsy but both Foster and Merlin groan, turning away from the scenario. “I got you, my boy. I’ll help you out.”</p>
<p>"Mhmmm." Eggsy whimpers, tipping his head back against Harry's shoulder as the man starts jerking his little cock. "Fuck, yes… Fffffuck…" </p>
<p>"Like that?" </p>
<p>"Yep. Yeah, that's- that's good. Fffffuck…" Eggsy squirms, bucking up a little against Harry's hand. When his next contraction hits, he digs his nails into Harry's leg and cries out, but Harry doesn't let up his feverish jerking. </p>
<p>"Tell me if you want me to stop." Harry warns, but Eggsy shakes his head. "Alright, then." He says as he continues. A few seconds later, Eggsy's body tenses, then releases a spray of slick. "Good boy…" </p>
<p>"Fuck… Fuck, christ, jesus, oh my god…" Eggsy whispers to himself at the weird pressure inside himself. "Harry… More, please, please, please… It helped through the contraction…" </p>
<p>“I don’t think we should…,” Harry starts but Foster wheels in close again. </p>
<p>“Actually, if it’s helping him, the additional contractions of the orgasm might help speed this along.”</p>
<p>Harry stares at the other alpha. “So you’re suggesting I…”</p>
<p>“Make him come, yes. We’ll give it a try, see how he feels. If it’s easier for him….”</p>
<p>“Less talk, more…. More!” Eggsy demands, rocking against Harry’s hand as the next contraction starts to build. “Please, Harry.”</p>
<p>Again, Harry wraps his fingers around the petite prick of his omega and begins to jerk him off. </p>
<p>Eggsy stamps his foot against the bedding as the contraction continues to grow and grow, making him sob from the pain. However, the pleasure of Harry's hand on him quickly overtakes the feeling of pain. He presses his nose into Harry's neck, breathing in the musky scent. </p>
<p>"Harry, please, Harry, please, Harry, please-" He gasps out as Harry rubs against him harder. He can feel Harry's hard cock against his back, too. </p>
<p>"Breathe, my beautiful boy. You can do this." Harry kisses Eggsy's forehead. Eggsy nods, but he's still crying. As Harry continues to rub him off, he starts pushing. </p>
<p>"Just like that, darling… Good boy…" Harry murmurs. Eggsy nods again, squealing at the feeling of the baby shifting down lower. That feeling alone is enough to make him come again, soaking the bedding underneath him. </p>
<p>As he orgasms, Eggsy gives a mighty push that has everyone in the room praising him, even though he didn't even realise he was pushing. "They're right on- right on the perfect spot, oh my god, Harry, I can't help it, I can't-" Eggsy's legs squeeze shut as he comes once more, unable to control himself. </p>
<p>“That’s it, my darling. Don’t hold it back… you’re doing so well.” Harry keeps stroking him through the contraction and through the orgasm. “Give us another push. We know you can do it.”</p>
<p>Eggsy sobs as he pushes, half in pleasure and half in pain. He rocks forward and into Harry’s touch while the baby is still lodged against the sweetest spot inside him.  “Can’t….can’t do it, it’s…. It’s too much… I…. fuck, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you slow down a bit, Harry,” Foster suggests. “I can already see the crown but we need a big push.”</p>
<p>“Trying, doctor….” Harry slows his movements. “Let’s take a deep breath, my boy. You’re doing so well, love. Almost there…. Tell me when the next contraction comes and I’ll bring you through. Can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>"Mmnnnghhh…" Eggsy groans. "Please, Harry, I need it…" </p>
<p>"You'll get it soon, my darling." Harry kisses the crook of Eggsy's neck. "Try to regain some of your energy. You're doing so well." </p>
<p>"Fffffuck…" Eggsy whines, out of breath. "Please, Harry, I just need a little more…" </p>
<p>"I know, darling. We just have to wait." </p>
<p>It takes almost a full minute of silent waiting for Eggsy's next contraction to come. He bears down and Harry quickens his hand again, the two of them working in tandem as Harry builds Eggsy up and Eggsy pushes through the pleasure. </p>
<p>Eggsy comes as Harry twists his wrist, the pleasure of it all making him come hard, the baby slipping out in one massive push, straight into the doctor's waiting arms. </p>
<p>"Wonderful job, Eggsy!" He praises, towelling the baby off. "Another boy." </p>
<p>“Oh...oh my…,” Eggsy breaths as the doctor places the little boy onto his chest where the pup immediately latches on to his tit. “Harry…”</p>
<p>“I got you, my sweet boy. I got you.” Harry strokes his free hand through Eggsy’s hair. </p>
<p>“I just orgasmed a baby,” Eggsy concludes, then starts to giggle. “Best orgasm ever.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it just. How are you feeling, my darling?”</p>
<p>“Better. This little guy was pushing where it feels good. Couldn’t really help it.”</p>
<p>“How about the last one?” Foster asks. “Can you feel their position?”</p>
<p>Eggsy concentrates for a moment. “Don’t know. Not making me want to come, that’s for sure. Think they might be a bit shy?”</p>
<p>"I'll have a check." Foster says, easily slipping two fingers into Eggsy. The boy grunts a little, starting to get uncomfortable around there. "You're right, Eggsy. It might be a few minutes before the next one starts to make an appearance." </p>
<p>Eggsy just nods, staring down at his hungry boy. "Got plenty for you, angel. Yeah, I do." He whispers, rubbing the boy's still-wet cheek. "He's gorgeous, Harry…" </p>
<p>"He is, my darling boy. He gets it from you." Harry murmurs as he nuzzles against Eggsy's neck, drinking in the sweet scent. "Beautiful little thing…" </p>
<p>"Hungry little thing." Eggsy sniggers as the baby grunts, losing grip around Eggsy's nipple. Eggsy switches him to the other breast, the boy gurgling happily as he manages to latch. "There we go, babe." </p>
<p>“I think I will miss those.” Harry gives Eggsy’s free breast a gentle squeeze. </p>
<p>“Do you now?” Eggsy peers over his shoulder. “I think I’d rather have my cock back for a while.”</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, no matter what.” Again, Harry buries his nose into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, breathing him in. Between their bodies, his cock is rock hard, almost poking at Eggsy’s stretched entrance. “Can’t wait to have you again.”</p>
<p>“That might not be for a little while,” the doctor pipes up. “Eggsy’s body is under a lot of stress right now so I advise not to have sex for at least a week.”</p>
<p>Both, Alpha and Omega groan in unison. </p>
<p>“Shall I arrange for another omega to be brought to you, Harry? So you can release yourself after?” Merlin asks businesslike.</p>
<p>Harry sighs dramatically. "I suppose. If we truly must abstain for a week." He pauses for a second, thinking. "But I want Eggsy in the room. I need his scent." </p>
<p>"Right. I'll get that arranged for you." Merlin types a few things in on his tablet, and looks up just in time to see Eggsy's face crumple in pain. "Eggsy?" </p>
<p>"Yep. M'fine. 'Nother contraction, great." He puffs out a breath and wiggles a bit, his eyes squeezed shut in discomfort. "Christ. Mmh." </p>
<p>"Not feeling the need to push?" The doctor asks. Eggsy shakes his head, grits out a "Not yet." </p>
<p>"Listen to your body, Eggsy." Harry murmurs, kissing his shoulder. "Listen to your instincts. Would you like to move at all?" </p>
<p>"Nope. M'good like this. Fuck…" Eggsy carefully unlatches the baby from his breast and hands him up to Merlin. "Oooh…"</p>
<p>"Painful?" </p>
<p>"Of course it's fucking painful. Twat." Eggsy grumbles at Harry. </p>
<p>“No need for such language,” Harry growls.</p>
<p>“Sorry… fuck…” Eggsy slumps back against Harry. “Like the other ones better. The ones before.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to touch you?”</p>
<p>“No, I… I think things are too sensitive right now.”</p>
<p>Harry kisses him again. “Alright, my love. Let me get up then. At least for a bit.”</p>
<p>Eggsy leans forward, letting Harry climb out from behind him. Once on his feet, Harry stretches his arms above his head and something pops in his back. He doesn’t bother hiding the thick length of his erection where it stands at attention.</p>
<p>"Stop showing off." Eggsy grumbles as he rolls onto his side, one leg hitched up. "We've seen it all before." </p>
<p>"I can't help it, darling." Harry purrs, reaching down to rub his thumb against Eggsy's cheek. </p>
<p>Soon, the contraction weans, leaving Eggsy panting for breath. He swallows heavily, then, on his own, climbs onto his hands and knees. </p>
<p>"Eggsy, let us help the next time you do that." The doctor warns. "I don't want you falling over or pulling anything." </p>
<p>"Mhm." Eggsy says, not really listening. He drops his back end down, almost the opposite of presenting, and bites down on the closest pillow. "Mmmmfuck…" He says around the pillow. </p>
<p>"Breathe, Eggsy." Merlin suggests, earning him a glare. He places a hand on Eggsy's lower back as the boy rocks back and forth. "Is this one straight after the other?" </p>
<p>"Mhmmmmmm…" Eggsy grunts, then starts pushing in the position that seems most instinctual to him, most primal. </p>
<p>“Try to lift up for me, Eggsy,” Foster instructs, placing a hand under Eggsy’s arse. </p>
<p>Eggsy shifts forward, trying to get into the position. The whines as he does and his thighs quiver with the strain. </p>
<p>“That’s it, Eggsy. That’s good. You’re crowning with your fourth pup. Not long now.”</p>
<p>“Here comes anotherrrrrrohfuckkkkkk,” Eggsy rocks back and forth with the intensity of the contraction.</p>
<p>"Good boy, Eggsy. Good boy. You're doing so well." Harry encourages, moving round the bed to watch his fourth pup enter the world. "Keep going, my boy." </p>
<p>"Ffffucking hell!" Eggsy cries, splaying his legs wider open as the baby breaches him. </p>
<p>"Doing wonderfully." The doctor runs his hand down Eggsy's back. "You're a natural, Eggsy. Good lad. Good boy." </p>
<p>"It fucking hurtsssss!" He hisses, pushing with all his might, his fingers gripping to the sheets below him. </p>
<p>“I know, Eggsy. You’re almost there. Just give us another push,” Foster urges him on, gently massaging Eggsy’s flanks. “Nice and steady.”</p>
<p>“Can’t…. Can’t…,” Eggsy whimpers. Up until this point, he hadn’t even realized how exhausted he was. But with the last pup taking their time, it has slowly crept up on him. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can. You already gave us three perfectly healthy pups. You can give us one more.”</p>
<p>Eggys yells at the top of his lungs, his voice breaking as he pushes through the last contraction.</p>
<p>"Brilliant, Eggsy. Keep going. Big push." The doctor instructs. However, Eggsy gives up halfway through, whimpering tiredly. </p>
<p>"Can't do it…" </p>
<p>"You can, Eggsy. You're doing so well." Harry encourages. "Another push, my boy. Please." </p>
<p>"I can't!" Eggsy sobs. </p>
<p>"You can. Their head's out, you just need to push past their shoulder. Come on, Eggsy." Foster says, giving Eggsy's flank a pat. "One more push. Come on. I know you're tired, you can rest once you're done." </p>
<p>Eggsy pushes again, screaming into the pillows, trying to push the shoulders out. </p>
<p>"Keep going, Eggsy. Well done. Well done. Just a little more and then I can help pull them out. Okay?" </p>
<p>Eggsy makes a sound in the back of his throat before he takes a deep breath and pushes once more. He feels like he’s being ripped in two, the pressure in his pelvis almost unbearable. He can barely work up the energy to keep pushing, to keep working through the pain. </p>
<p>“Almost there, almost there. You got this, Eggys. You got this.”</p>
<p>With another scream that turns into a heavy sob, Eggsy pushes until he doesn’t, feeling the last pup slip from his body and into the doctor’s hands.</p>
<p>“Yes, Eggsy. That was it. I have your beautiful little girl. You did it.”</p>
<p>Eggsy doesn’t hear a whole lot of the praise. He slumps to his side and almost passes out from exhaustion. </p>
<p>"Two girls and two boys, Eggsy, well done…" Harry praises, gently rubbing Eggsy's side. </p>
<p>"Mmh…" Eggsy groans, the muscles in his abdomen feeling awfully stretched. "Gimme…" </p>
<p>With Harry's help, Eggsy rolls back onto his back and takes the tiny baby up into his arms. After a while of fussing, she manages to weakly latch. </p>
<p>"Atta girl…" Eggsy whispers, rubbing his thumb against her little cheek. "God, she's tiny, Harry… Didn't feel tiny comin' out…" </p>
<p>"You did so well, my sweet Omega. I'm so proud of you." Harry places a gentle kiss to Eggsy's forehead. </p>
<p>“Really tired now,” Eggsy says through a yawn, not taking his eyes off the little pup even if his lids are already getting heavy. </p>
<p>“I know, my boy. Just let your girl drink for a bit to start her off, then you can rest.”</p>
<p>Eggsy hums in answer. He adjusts his position a bit, squeezing his tit a bit to let the baby drink better. “Is everything taken care of for them?” he asks at last, his voice sluggish. </p>
<p>“Yes. They’ll have their first check up here and then their new families will pick them up.” Foster explains.</p>
<p>“Good families?” Eggsy asks.</p>
<p>“Of course. We gave them thorough background checks to make sure they will take care of the pups. Of course, we’ll keep an eye out for them.”</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy yawns, his eyes drifting over to the other bassinet. "How are they doin'?" </p>
<p>"Really well. You've done amazingly for your first time." Foster smiles. "They're going to be healthy little pups." </p>
<p>"Good…" </p>
<p>"I'll give you a quick clean up, Eggsy, and then we'll leave you to get some rest." The doctor says, crossing the room to fill a basin with water. </p>
<p>"Is it that bad down there?" Eggsy groans. </p>
<p>"Just a bit messy. No tears, which is brilliant." Foster says as he moves back over to the foot of the bed. "I'll need you to spread your legs again, Eggsy." </p>
<p>With a groan, Eggsy does as he's told. He grimaces at the feeling of Foster wiping his thighs and arse clean, making him feel like he's having a nappy change. </p>
<p>Once he's done, Foster drains the bloody water into the sink and takes a look at Merlin. "I believe we should leave the new parents to have some time alone with their pups." </p>
<p>Merlin nods and wheels two of the bassinets closer to the bed, Foster takes the third one, then both men leave. </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, Eggsy,” Harry says, looking over his pups. “They are beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Half your fault, innit?” Eggsy smiles.</p>
<p>“True, but I didn’t carry them and I certainly didn’t give birth to them. That is all you.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t all that, really.”</p>
<p>“Do not talk yourself down, Eggsy,” Harry all but snaps. “It’s your first pregnancy and just gave birth to four pups. That is nothing to be taken lightly.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Eggsy yawns. “Guess it’s all just…. Natural to me. Certainly wasn’t fun, this last bit, but… It’s what I’m meant to do, right?”</p>
<p>"As long as you are happy to do so." Harry says as he climbs into bed with Eggsy. </p>
<p>"Mhm. I am." Eggsy smiles, then leans up and kisses Harry. "Especially when it's with you, love." </p>
<p>"Sap…" Harry murmurs against Eggsy's lips, though there's no malice behind it. "You should rest, my Omega. You've worked hard over the past nine months." </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Eggsy yawns, snuggles closer to Harry while keeping an eye on the pups. "Love you, Harry…" </p>
<p>"I love you too, my sweet Omega."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for giving this a shot and for going on this ride with us!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find us on tumblr @elton_hercules_john and @tastymoves</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>